DESDE ANTES DE NACER
by Andreiitha1512
Summary: Los padres de Akane y Ranma piensan poner en marcha su ultimo recurso para casarlos ¿lo lograran? pero después de una boda forzosa ¿Que pasara? ¿se enteraran de la mentira detrás de su matrimonio? El pasado siempre nos deja enseñanzas, pero en este caso nos muestra como se forja el camino hacia un nuevo amor, que quizá ya estaba predestinado a nacer.
1. Antecedentes

**Desde antes de nacer**...

A lo mejor es muy pronto para hacer otra historia o que se yo, la verdad esta también se me ocurrió cuando estaba haciendo la otra y es un poco diferente, ya se darán cuenta por que, espero sus review, el titulo es tentativo, si me dan consejos para un nombre mas acorde, se los agradecería. Besos

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 1.- _Antecedentes_

* * *

Esta historia comienza con una reunión de patriarcas... el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome; Tras varios años de amistad y otros más en la espera de ver realizados sus sueños de unir a las familias y dejar el legado de la escuela de combate libre, ellos sienten que es hora de actuar y llevar acabo un plan que venían pensando desde tiempo atrás y así es como comienza una nueva etapa en la vida de sus jóvenes hijos...

-Señor Saotome, yo se que si ellos se enteran de esto, no nos querrán volver a ver.-

-Lo sé Tendo, pero es algo que algún día pasaría, que no?

-Si, ellos deben unirse y crear un heredero de nuestra escuela de combate libre.

-Y vaya que se están tardando, ya van a salir de Furinkan y aún no vemos un cambio significativo en su relación.

-Se llevan un poco mejor, eso creo, aunque la otras chicas que buscan a Ranma, siguen causándole muchos problemas con Akane.

-Pero eso se acabará cuando llevemos a cabo este plan, no podemos dejar que esto salga mal.

-Lo sé Saotome, por eso debemos mantenernos tranquilos, y llegar a un acuerdo con el maestro Haposai.

-Eso nos costará mucho, pero debemos intentarlo, es nuestro último recurso.

-Recuerde que la Unión de nuestros hijos, ya estaba pronosticada desde antes de su nacimiento.

 _*Flash Back*_

Les contaré la historia detrás de un compromiso, de la promesa de unos amigos, que en ese momento eran jóvenes y recién liberados del maestro Hapossai, con ansias de comerse el mundo, un tiempo estuvieron juntos, pero el joven Soun se enamoró de una hermosa chica de cabellos azules y enormes ojos. Pero antes de separarse hicieron un compromiso, un pacto, una promesa, un juramento de honor.

 _"Un día uniremos nuestras familias, cuando tengamos hijos, debemos casarlos, la escuela de combate libre tendrá descendientes"_

Cerrado dicho pacto, los amigos se separaron, caminaron por rumbos diferentes, Tendo se estableció en Nerima, se casó con la joven Naoko*, pero procuro tener comunicación con su amigo Genma.

Fragmentos de cartas enviadas...

 _*Mi mujer esta embarazada, espero que sea niño*_

 _Soun._

 _*yo aun no logró establecer me, pero hay una chica muy guapa*_

 _Genma._

 _*Nació una hermosa niña, se llamará Kasumi*_

 _Tendo._

 _*Muchas felicidades amigo, esta mujer es difícil de conquistar*_

 _Saotome._

 _*ha pasado unos meses, espero que conquistes a la mujer que amas, mi esposa está nuevamente embarazada, ahora si viene el niño*_

 _Soun._

 _*En hora buena amigo, le propuse matrimonio, aceptó*_

 _Genma._

 _*Me alegro por ti Saotome, nació niña, ella se llamará Nabiki*_

 _T._

* _otra niña Tendo, felicidades, ya nos casamos, espero tenerte noticias pronto*_

 _S._

 _*Nuevamente mi esposa está embarazada, la tercera es la vencida ¿no?_ *

Soun.

 _*Tendo, mi esposa también esta embarazada, ahora si se cumple nuestro compromiso*_

 _Genma_

 _*Saotome, nació mi pequeña Akane, otra niña, dígame que tuvo un hijo*_

 _Tendo._

 _*Tendo, una gran noticia, es niño, aún no decidimos el nombre. Pero es un hecho que uniremos las familias*_

 _Saotome._

 _*Tengo tres hija, están creciendo muy bien, creo que por la edad es mejor juntar a los más pequeños*_

 _Soun._

 _*coincido; Mi hijo, se casará con Akane o quizá lo mejor sea que el elija*_

 _Genma._

 _*Mi esposa está muy grave, ¿cuando piensa que pueden conocerse nuestros hijos?*_

 _Tendo_

 _*Que se recupere Tendo, yo saldré de viaje, haré de mi hijo un hombre, cuando sea el momento, yo le mandó una carta.*_

 _Saotome.._

Y así dio inicio la historia que todos conocemos, Genma Saotome salió con su primogénito; Ranma Saotome para hacer de el un hombre.

Por su parte Soun Tendo se hizo cargo de sus hija, tras la muerte de su esposa, Kasumi Tendo, Nabiki Tendo y la menor Akane Tendo pero sólo esta última tenía cierto interés en el Dojo familiar.

*Fin del flash Back*

Todo en esta vida tiene una razón de ser...

-Vamos Saotome, tenemos que hablar con el maestro.-

-Sabe que, ya me estoy arrepintiendo, nos cobrara este favor demasiado caro.-

-Para empezar fue su plan, no quiere que nuestros hijos se casen de una vez.-

-Bueno pero usted estuvo de acuerdo.-

-Deje los juego y vamos, que si no, el maestro saldrá de nuevo por prendas intimas.-

Ambos tomaron mucho valor, dejaron su juego de Shogi, caminaron hacia la habitación de su maestro, observaron detenidamente que todos estuvieran ocupados, pues Nabiki, Akane y Ranma estaban todavía en clases; mientras que Kasumi estaba haciendo la comida y la sr. Nodoka se encontraba de compras. Tocaron la puerta, Haposai les dijo que entraran, estaba como siempre planchando su mas preciados tesoros.

-¿Que quieren? Soun, Genma!.-

-Maestro discúlpenos por interrumpirlo.- ambos decían al mismo tiempo que hacían reverencia

-Hablen rápido, que tengo prisa.-

-Pues mire maestro, usted sabe que Akane y Ranma ya deberían estar casados, pero mi hijo es un poco lento.-

Haposai solo los miraba con interés.

-Y mi hija es demasiado terca.-

-Al grano, que es lo que quieren? aparte mi bella Akane no puede casarse con ese pervertido.

-No se mordió la lengua maestro?

-Que dijiste Genma?

-Nada nada maestro.

-Bueno, no se si recuerde que cuando estuvo enfermo, apunto de morir; Akane y Ranma estuvieron casi de acuerdo con casarse, solo queremos que nos haga el favor de fingirse enfermo y nosotros nos haremos cargo de casar a mi hija con Ranma.

-Pero Ranma seguirá convirtiéndose en chica verdad?.-

-Supongo que si maestro..-

-Sigue Soun, pero también dime que es lo que gano yo?.-

-Bueno, Tenemos pensado darle un brebaje especial, para que no haya dudas de su enfermedad, haciendo mas fácil convencerlos, no sabemos que es lo que desea a cambio maestro.-

-Piensan darme a beber algo raro? eso tendrá un precio alto, aparte de perder a mi linda Akane.-

-Lo que sea pídanos, estamos dispuestos a todo.

-Muy bien, eso me gusta Soun y Genma;Que estén dispuestos a todo, tendré que pensarlo, mañana les doy mi respuesta.-

* * *

Las cosas en la casa Tendo transcurrieron normalmente, todos se encontraban cenando, Soun y Genma estaban muy nervioso.

-Oye papa tienes algo?

-Nada Akane, es la edad.-

-Cierto, mi papa también se ve igual, debe ser su vejez.

-Eres un mal agradecido hijo.

-Y que se supone que debo agradecerte, mi maldición?.- no hizo falta mas, Genma agarro a su hijo y lo lanzo al estanque, esta noche estaba de menos humor.

Del estanque salio una hermosa pelirroja.

-Oye! me acabo de bañar, pero esta me la pagas.

Genma salio del comedor y fue directo al Dojo...

-Ranma, a tu papa le esta pasando algo.

-Tal vez, pero no me importa.- se levanto, no quería continuar como mujer, esto se tornaba cada vez mas difícil para el.

-Oye Ranma!

-Dejalo Akane, el volverse Ranko le esta pesando mas.

-creo que si Kasumi.

-Claro, tiene mas seguidores en la escuela.

-Nabiki!

-Que? es divertido verlo.

* * *

La noche se hizo mas larga, necesitaban la respuesta del maestro para poner en marcha el plan...

Al día siguiente, los patriarcas estaban matando el tiempo jugando Shogi, cuando una pequeña figura apareció ante ellos.

-Soun, Genma! Acepto, pero como pago, deberán ayudarme diariamente a juntar mas prendas intimas ah y algo mas, pero eso se los diré después de que esto se lleve acabo.

-Maestro le estamos agradecidos.-

-Ahora dame ese brebaje y pongamos esto en marca, quiero acabar pronto.

-Si maestro.- Soun fue a su habitación y regreso en 5 min.- Aquí esta, debe beberlo todo.

-Mmmm... esto sabe horrible.- dicho esto el maestro se empezó a marear.

-Funciono Tendo, pero me da miedo que es lo que va a pedir después.

-Ahora solo hay que preocuparnos en que funcione este plan.

* * *

Los jovenes prometidos llegaron de Furinkan un poco cansados, Ukyo y Shampoo venian persiguiendo a Ranma.

-Te veías divertido, te hubieras quedado idiota.-

-Pues me divierto mas que con un marimacho como tu.-

-Te hubieras quedado.- Golpeo bruscamente con el mazo a su prometido.

-Oye ! eso duele.- sobándose.

-Chicos, dejan de pelear, Papa y el Tio Genma quieren hablar con ustedes.

-Sabes por que Kasumi?

-Creo que ahora el maestro Haposai, se nos muere.

-Otra vez? ese viejo nunca va a morir.-

-Lo golpearon las vecinas?

-Aun no sabemos que tiene.

-Hasle otra vez tu medicina especial Akane.

-Tal vez, pero primero debemos ir a ver que quieren nuestros padres.

-Esta bien.

* * *

Caminaron rumbo al Dojo y al llegar:

-Papa! que le paso al maestro?

-Ahora si se nos muere.- ambos padres sollozando

-Akane preparara de nuevo esa medicina.-

-Esta vez no ayudara, tenemos que salvar la escuela de combate libre pronto..

-Que? pero que están diciendo? eso de nuevo?.-

-Si Ranma, deben casarse pronto, es mas, ya todo esta listo; la ceremonia sera mañana mismo.

-Que? pero papa, eso es.- Akane se sonrojo por completo.

-Yo no lo acepto, que Akane prepare la medicina y después si no funciona...

-Pueden intentar prepararla, pero ya todo esta listo, Mañana se casan, así Haposai podrá dar su bendición.

-Esto no es justo!.- Ranma salio corriendo del Dojo.

-Debe haber alguna manera de evitarlo.- Akane salio a paso lento, pero de sus ojos brotaba una lagrima, la actitud de Ranma le dolía en el alma.

Continuara...

* * *

Muy corto? Lo se. jejeje

que opinan?

sigo o la dejo? xD


	2. La boda

**Desde antes de nacer** …

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 2. La boda.

-Estos son diálogos-

 _Estos son pensamientos_.

 _*Estos son fragmentos de una canción que me imaginaba escuchar al imaginar las escenas* La canción se llama Cada beso._

 _Espero que esta historia dure menos que la anterior y es que esta como que comienza por el final jaja, bueno, ¿les está gustando?_

* * *

Ranma salió rápidamente por el momento no le importo lo que podrían pensar de él, saliendo de la casa Tendo, se encontró con las dos chicas que lo perseguían.

-Airen, vas a salir en cita con Shampoo?

-El no saldrá contigo, va a salir conmigo verdad Ran-chan?

El joven solo las ignoro; _casarme con ¿Akane? ¿Así sin más? Si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ella no me ama. Al contrario piensa que soy un pervertido,_ aunque ambas chicas seguían hablándole para convencerlo de salir con ellas.

Akane que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la casa, observo como Ranma iba en compañía de Ukyo y Shampoo, lo cual destrozo su corazón; _no me amas, eso está más que claro, aunque antes lo hayas admitido,_ pero no por mucho tiempo estuvo sola, de pronto una sombra llamo su atención.

-A, Akane.-

-Ryoga, que bueno verte.-

-Estaba de viaje, pero ya quería, etto…-

-Desafiar a Ranma? .-

-Sí, eso.-

-Bueno, se acaba de ir, pero tal vez mañana lo veas.-

-Y tu ¿cómo has estado? .-

-Bien, y ¿tú? ¿De dónde vienes? .-

-Yo bien, estaba en mi casa, los cachorritos de Blanquinegra están ya más grandes y fui a verlos.-

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Me regalarías uno? .-

-Claro Akane, la próxima vez que vaya, te traeré uno.-

\- Muchas gracias...Oye Ryoga, puedo hacerte una pregunta.-

-Dime.-

-¿Que es el amor? ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?.- Confundida sobre sus sentimientos, necesitaba respuestas.

-Etto, Bueno; yo no soy el más experto, pero es algo muy lindo, cuando vez a esa persona solo la quieres ver feliz, sientes mariposas en el estómago. Bueno eso creo.- los nervios brotaban de este joven, contar sus sentimientos a la persona que amo por mucho tiempo, aunque seguía amándola, comprendió que ella no le correspondida, así que decidió ser su mejor amigo.

-Ah, ¿tú estás enamorado? .-

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta?- jugaba con sus dedos, eso más bien parecía un interrogatorio.- y sí, pero ya no preguntes mas.-

-Tengo muchas dudas y ahora más que nunca quiero acláralas, bueno si te molesto ya no preguntare más.

-No, no me molestas, solo que es muy personal.- le sonrió a la pequeña Akane.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, espero tenerte apoyándome siempre.- Correspondió a esa sonrisa.

-Claro que si Akane.-

Ellos siguieron platicando por un rato mas, pero el chico cerdo se despidió de su amada amiga, y siguió su camino…

* * *

Por otra parte, Ranma seguía caminando a toda prisa, no hacía mucho caso a sus amigas, que peleaban más desesperadamente por tener un cita con el.

-Airen,¿ tu amas a Shampoo verdad?

-No, Ran-chan me ama a mi.-

-Yo ser verdadera prometida, por decreto Amazon.

-Yo soy la prometida oficial, nos comprometimos en la infancia, eso anula tu estúpido decreto.

 _Akane alguna vez podrá llegar a amarme. ¿Amar a este pervertido? Pero aún me transformo en una mujer, como ser un esposo, sé que esta situación le cansara, ¿pero qué hago?_

 _-_ Ran- chan ya pon en su lugar a esta amazona, dile que me amas.

-Airen, casarse conmigo, porque yo ser más hermosa y el amarme a mí.

Esto había llegado al límite, la cocinera de okonomiyakis había llegado al tope, mientras la pequeña amazona estaba furiosa, ambas sacaron sus respectivas armas. Ukyo una enorme espátula y la amazona sus chúis, de pronto el ambiente se puso denso, la tensión se sentía en cada centímetro de la piel.

Shampoo lanzaba con toda fuerza sus chúis, mientas Ukyo con su enorme espátula los esquivaba, la pelea se tornó más apasionante ambas chicas dando golpes y esquivando.

Pero Ranma las dejo ahí, pudo ver como se pelaban, pero le era tan indiferente que mejor se alejó, y camino de regreso al Dojo, _cumpliré con el compromiso, eso hacen los hombres de honor, aparte creo que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, solo que no quería que las cosas se dieran así._ Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que Ryoga estaba ahí con Akane, se veían muy entretenidos. _Este no se cansa de intentarlo,_ aunque también pudo observar cómo se despedía de la peli azul, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia.

Akane se metió a su casa, estaba tan cansada, aparte mañana será el día de la boda, así que solo les deseo buenas noches a sus hermanas y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Ranma está un poco mortificado, así que entro a la casa, pero en vez de ir a su habitación, subió al tejado, justamente arriba de la habitación de su prometida, observaba las estrellas.

-Tal vez fue mejor que las cosas pasaran así.-

Se quedó inmóvil, ¿dormir? No pudo, ver las estrellas brillar en lo más alto del cielo, la noche también regalaba los sonidos de grillos y ranitas cantando en el estanque _. ¿Qué hacer cuando tienes dudas en el corazón?_ El negro de la noche penetraba por cada rincón, pero este se estaba desvaneciendo, en unos pocos minutos el amanecer haría su aparición, un luz empezó a salir, era el sol, que iluminaba la mañana con sus rayos, las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer y de repente era un nuevo día.

La familia estaba muy apurada, despertaron desde temprano, se encontraban haciendo todos los preparativos para la boda, aunque en esta ocasión sería muy confidencial, no querían que alguien arruinara los planes, no invitaron a ninguna persona externa, bueno solo al Dr. Tofu y por petición de Kasumi, quien también le informo que era un secreto.

Akane no había salido de su habitación, pero la Tía Nodoka toco la puerta:

-Adelante.- su voz sonaba desanimada.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?, me preocupa que no hayas salido de tu habitación.

-No lo sé tía, él no me ama, esto es un poco incómodo.

-Hija, yo sé que mi hijo puede ser muy inmaduro, pero estoy segura que el siente algo por ti.-

-Yo lo dudo.-

-No hay mujer más indicada para él, que tu Akane.- emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero esta no es la mejor situación.-

-Siempre y cuando exista amor, la ocasión o situación no importa.- abrazo a su pequeña nuera para transmitirle confianza –Tu papa me dio este traje, es hermoso, tu madre lo utilizo cuando se casó, yo solo hice algunos ajustes y yo te ayudare a arreglarte.

-Muchas gracias tía.-

* * *

Ranma estaba con su padre.

-Yo no entiendo porque tengo que ocupar esto.-

-Hijo no seas necio, era solo cuestión de tiempo.-

-Si tú lo dices.- salió de la habitación y fue directo a la del maestro Haposai.

-Todo esto es su culpa.-

Haposai yacía acostado en el tufón, parecía estar muy enfermo, el color de su piel era amarillo, su respiración irregular, incluso parecía temblar, algo era seguro estaba sufriendo y tal vez su papá y el tío Soun tenían razón.

-Solo espero que con esto, algo bueno salga.- el joven de la trenza salió de la habitación y decidió bajar al Dojo, pues la ceremonia se iba llevar acabo ahí, fueron muy cuidadosos de no informar nada a los que anteriormente habían arruinado la boda anterior.

* * *

Han pasado varias horas, el silencio es abrumador, los familiares estaban reunidos y con ansias de que todo pasara, a pesar de que esto era de lo más discreto, la decoración interior era muy linda, habían guirnaldas de flores color blanco colgadas por todo el Dojo, aunque esta boda era mas estilo occidental, había cierto ambiente tradicional.

Después de varios minutos más Akane iba entrando al Dojo, con un vestido hermoso estilo occidental, con un maquillaje ligero pero que resaltaba su belleza (puede ser como en el manga xD) en cuanto vio a Ranma, vestido en un elegante traje negro, todo desapareció, ignoro la decoración e incluso los elogios de su familia, todo parecía no tener mayor importancia, solo importaba el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

 _*Desde que tú entraste a mi vida*_

 _*No creo en la casualidad...*_

 _*Caminamos en lava encendida*_

 _*Y entramos juntos al volcán..*_

Ambos atónitos, perdidos en la mirada del otro, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que se conocieron y hoy se cumplía lo que sus padres habían pactado.

 _*En un suspiro, te llevas todo lo que fui...*_

 _*Estoy perdido... Y no quiero salir de ti*_

De repente tenían que sellar la unión con un beso, _¿un beso?_ Nunca habían tenido el valor de besarse, aun sabiendo que se habían presentado varias ocasiones para ello. Los dos mirándose fijamente podían notar el nerviosismo del otro. Pero esto ya era inevitable _¿arrepentirse?_ No era una opción.

Así que tomando un respiro profundo, apretando los puños para no flaquear, se dieron su primer beso.

Akane se acercó lentamente a él, Ranma temblando por la cercanía, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mucho más, estaban a solo unos milímetros de tocas sus labios… Uno debía tomar la iniciativa ¿no?, entonces Ranma lo hizo, juntos sus labios con los de Akane.

 _*Cada beso se hace eterno*_

 _*En tus labios se detiene el tiempo*_

Continuara…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerla, ¿Como la ven? ¿Cursi?

Saludos y espero sus review.


	3. Akane es mi esposa

**Desde antes de nacer** …

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Tenía ciertos escritos en mi libreta, donde había ya planeado una historia, muy diferente a La promesa de amor, pero también no es la que estoy escribiendo ahora, así que pensé que ¿Por qué no combinarlas? y salió esta historia jiji. Aunque tratare de subir un capitulo diario o cada dos días, pues ya estoy de vacaciones.

p.d. no sé si les importe, pero estoy muy triste por el spoiler que salió de FT sobre Gajeel, pero tengo que distraerme y aguantar hasta el lunes, así que espero no reflejar mi tristeza aquí.

-Dialogos-

 _Pensamientos_

* * *

Capítulo 3.- **Akane es mi esposa.**

Anteriormente…

De repente tenían que sellar la unión con un beso, _¿un beso?_ Nunca habían tenido el valor de besarse, aun sabiendo que si se dieron varias ocasiones para ello. Los dos mirándose fijamente podían notar el nerviosismo del otro. Pero esto ya era inevitable _¿arrepentirse?_ No era una opción.

Así que tomando un respiro profundo, apretando los puños para no flaquear, se dieron su primer beso.

Akane se acercó lentamente a él, Ranma temblando por la cercanía, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mucho más, estaban a solo unos milímetros de tocar sus labios… Uno debía tomar la iniciativa ¿no?, entonces Ranma lo hizo, junto sus labios con los de Akane.

Continuación…

Quizá no fue su primer beso, pero esos labios se sentían diferentes, muy suaves, que le dejaban deseando probarlos por mucho más tiempo, torpemente ella le correspondió, nunca en su vida había sido besada, pero esa sensación era tan sublime, parecía flotar hacia el cielo ¿eso es amor?, pero había algo más, la humedad de la boca, la lengua de ellos descubriendo nuevos lugares, aunque con cierta timidez, ese beso fue apasionado, los presentes pudieron darse cuenta que era algo que venían anhelando desde antes, posiblemente desde su primer acercamiento.

Los 5 minutos más placenteros de sus vidas, si así se puede describir, el nuevo mundo de sensaciones experimentadas por estos recién casados.

Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, así que, separaron sus labios y se quedaron callados, no podían mirarse a los ojos, la pena de lo hecho era tanta que el color carmín en sus mejillas era muy intenso, pero no había tiempo para eso, la familia Tendo y los Saotome están unidad, como siempre lo habían deseado los patriarcas, aparte de que el legado del combate libre por fin tendrá un futuro.

-Me llena de alegría este momento.- El Sr. Tendo se acercó a los chicos y los abrazo intensamente.

-Tendo, déjelos respirar, que ahora me toca a mí.-

-Genma, déjalos en paz, creo que primero debemos darle un regalo.

-Si tía, como esposos, deben tener un regalo de bodas.

-Vaya hasta que por fin lograron unir las familias.- Nabiki estaba muy indiferente, en su mente tenía la ilusión de que alguien que venía persiguiendo a su hermana, ahora se enfocara en otra persona.

-Un regalo, y el maestro Happosai?

-Hijo, en un rato subiremos por su bendición, pero antes que nada.- miraba fijamente a su hija que no había dicho ni una palabra – Akane, quisiera darles de regalo un pequeño viaje a una playa Sesoko.

-Pero papa, con el maestro Happosai enfermo, no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

-No te preocupes por eso, nosotros lo cuidaremos.- una parte del plan era lograr que estuvieran solos y así hacer un heredero.

-Pero papa.- Akane se moría de nervios, sabía lo que entre líneas quería decir su padre y la sola idea de imaginarse en una "luna de miel" con Ranma era muy bochornoso.

-Oye papa, porque mejor no subimos a ver al maestro.- dijo Ranma queriendo salir de la situación.

-Ah sí, pero lo del viaje no está en debate, se irán en la noche.

-¿Qué?.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Desde el beso, no se habían dirigido la palabra, era muy penoso, no había sido una situación horrible, al contrario lo disfrutaron y se dejaron llevar por un momento, pero ¿Qué pensaba el otro sobre eso? Los dos tenían esa duda en la mente, pero por su timidez no se atrevían a preguntar.

Cada padre guio a su hijo a la parte superior de la casa, al llegar al cuarto del maestro Hapossai, entraron.

-Se ve tan mal el maestro.-

-Si papa, nunca lo había visto tan grave.- Akane estaba muy preocupada.

-Bueno, creo que ahora ese viejo libidinoso, se nos muere.

-Ranma, más respeto al maestro.

-¿Qué? Pero papa ustedes siempre se quisieron librar de él, ahora lo harán, aparte que esa fue la razón de esta boda o ¿no?

Los dos padres, miraron fijamente a Ranma y luego volvieron a mirar al maestro _Ranma tiene razón está la oportunidad de nuestras vidas para librarnos de él._ Sus pensamientos estaban sincronizados, Soun y Genma se miraron fijamente con una pequeña expresión de maldad.

-Bueno, esta tan grave que no puede dar su bendición, pero estando casados lo honran.- Soun tratando de justificarse.

-Si así que, preparen todo que esta noche se van.- Genma tratando de sacarlos de ahí, para poder hablar con su amigo.

Ranma le hizo una señal a Akane para que saliera primero, ella solo salió y camino rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Ranma por su parte, sabía que debía informar a sus "amigas" sobre lo que paso y que lo dejaran en paz. Salió de la casa Tendo, ¿A dónde dirigirme primero? Sabía quien lo tomaría peor, así que primero fue al restaurante de su fiel amiga, Ukyo.

* * *

Akane por su parte, no podía estar quieta por el nerviosismo y como sus hermanas se dieron cuenta, subieron a platicar con ella.

-Akane, ¿estás bien?

-Creo que si Kasumi.

-Pero no entiendo porque te pones así, ya son esposos, lo demás es lo de menos hermanita.

-yo, Etto, no puedo creer que nuestro padre, hiciera una luna…de…miel.-

-Es eso hermanita?- dijo Nabiki burlona.

-No te preocupes Akane, no es necesario que pase algo entre tú y Ranma, el tiempo lo dirá, no te presiones.

-aparte yo creo que Ranma también es virgen.- Nabiki disfrutaba burlase

-Nabiki, eres muy imprudente, no vez que Akane ya está totalmente nerviosa.

-Pero si nadie toma el primer paso, no pasara nada o acaso hermanita, deseas que pase algo entre tú y Ranma?

-Noooooooo! Es muy pronto.- Akane ya estaba de un color tomate.

-Ahí está, mientras él no te dé una señal de querer hacer el amor, no te preocupes.

-Por dios Nabiki, contigo no se puede.

-Creo que estaba menor nerviosa antes de hablar con ustedes.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ranma ya estaba llegando con Ukyo.

-Ran-chan ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? Te peleaste otra vez con Akane verdad.-

-Pues…

-No sé porque sigues en ese lugar, ya te hubieras venido a vivir conmigo.-

-Ukyo…

-No digas más, yo hablare con esa Akane, que se cree, que puede abusar de mi Ran-chan.-

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Espera, deja te preparo el desayuno.

-No Ukyo, no tengo hambre.

-¿Qué no tienes hambre? Esto es grave, te escucho Ran-chan

-Etto… Yo, quiero contarte algo, sabes que te aprecio mucho, incluso te considero como una hermana.-

-¿Una hermana? Pero nosotros estamos comprometidos.

-Yo no puedo verte de otra forma, tú y yo nunca estuvimos comprometidos, bueno a mi manera de ver las cosas.- Por primera vez Ranma mostraba una actitud madura.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Te hizo algo Shampoo o te amenazo Akane.

-Yo no te amo, aparte hoy temprano me case con Akane.- Soltó la bomba.

-¿Qué?.- Ukyo que estaba preparando un okonomiyaki, palideció, se le cayó la comida al suelo y bajo la mirada, su respiración era agitada, los latidos de su corazón eran fuertes y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla - ¿La amas a ella?

-Ehm…Yo no lo sé, pero creo que siento algo por ella, si no, no me habría casado con ella.

-Vete Ranma!, no debes de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.-

-Pero yo nunca les dije que las amaba.-

-Pero tampoco lo negaste…. VETE!.

-Ukyo, tranquilízate.-

-Mira, lo mejor será que te vayas, cuando me sienta mejor… Te busco.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, no quiero tener más peleas con Akane.

-Entonces ya veremos quien busca a quien, ya vete.- Ukyo se dio la media vuelta y subío a la parte superior de su restaurante.

-Pensé que lo tomarías mejor, bueno aun no veo a Shampoo.- Salió del local con paso firme hacia el Nekohanten.

* * *

La Sra. Nodoka estaba muy preocupada, hacía más de una hora que Ranma había salido.

-Genma, ¿Tú crees que huyo?

-No lo creo, él no es de esos chicos, aparte lo hubiera hecho antes de la boda, no después.

-Pero ni siquiera dijo a donde iba.

-Pues, a lo mejor a despedirse de sus amigos.-

-Por lo mientras yo hare su maleta, y no le digas nada a Akane.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero causarles problemas, se acaban de casar.

-Tienes razón mujer.

* * *

En el Nekohanten…

Shampoo se encontraba llevando platos a las mesas, era un día un poco vacío, Cologne estaba en la parte trasera y Mousse lavando platos. Ranma entro, la amazona apenas lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos…

-Airen, venir a ver a Shampoo.

-Bueno, tenemos que hablar.- alejándola.

-¿Venir por mí para tener cita?, yo poder pedir permiso a abuela.

-Mira, no es eso, debo decirte algo importante.

-No hace falta decir, yo saber… Tú me amas.- colgándose del cuello.

-Shampoo, escúchame.- quitándosela.

-Airen, yo escucharte, pero ir a un lugar más privado.-

-Oye entiende…- la sujeto por los hombros con un poco de fuerza para poder hablar mejor con la amazona – YO NO TE AMO… hoy me case con Akane.

-¿Qué tu qué?.- en su mirada había enojo, frustración e ira.

-Entiende que tú y yo nunca estuvimos comprometidos, aparte tu estúpida ley no me importa.

-Tú estar en problemas, yo no aceptar esa boda, tú amarme a mí.-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero es un hecho que hoy me case.-

-Yo no aceptarlo, yo romper matrimonio.-

-No te atrevas a meterte.- Ranma la soltó y salió del restaurante.

-Yo nunca aceptarlo !.-

-Qué te pasa mi amor.-

-Mousse callarte, yo no ser tu amor, dejarme en paz.-

-Ese era Ranma ¿no?, ¿Qué paso?

-No ser asunto tuyo, ir a ver abuela.-

Shampoo estaba muy enojada, como era posible que una chica sin gracia, violenta y fea a comparación de ella le ganara el amor de Ranma. Fue a la parte de atrás a ver a su abuela con Mousse detrás.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, Akane estaba en su habitación con una maleta en mano, esperando la hora para salir a la estación del tren. Ranma acaba de llegar a la casa Tendo.

-Oye hijo, ¿Dónde estabas?.-

-Hola mama, fui a arreglar unos asuntos.-

-Debiste haberme avisado.-

-Lo siento.-

-Ya arregle tus cosas, ves por Akane, en 10 min viene por ustedes y los llevan a la estación del tren.

-¿Debo ir por Akane?

-Sí, ahora es tu esposa y más que nunca debes cuidarla.

-Pero…- aún estaba nervioso, no le había hablado desde aquel sublime beso.

-Sin peros…. Vez!

Poco convencido, camino rumbo a la habitación de su esposa, toco la puerta, escucho su voz, que le permitía entrar.

-Akane…

-Ranma…

-Debemos bajar, nos llevaran a la estación.-

-Sí, lo sé.

-Te ayudo con tu maleta.-

-Estoy bien.

La conversación más robotizada que pudo haber… El taxi llego, ambos debían abordarlo…

-Ranma, cuida mucho a mi hija, ahora que es tu esposa.

-Etto…Si señor Tendo.

-Papa, por favor…

-Cuídate mucho Akane.

-Si Kasumi.

-No olvides lo que platicamos hermanita.- Akane se puso roja como un tomate.

-Cuídense mucho, por favor.

-No es una hasta nunca mamá, volveremos en un par de días.- Akane sonrio y se introdujo en el taxi.

-Lo se hijo, solo promete ser paciente con tu esposa.

-Ya me voy, Adiós mama, papa, Kasumi, Nabiki y Sr. Tendo.

-Adios y mucha suerte cuñadito.

-Adiós Ranma.- con una enorme sonrisa lo despido la adorable Kasumi.

Los demás solo hacían ademanes para despedirlos. Entonces Ranma entro al taxi.

-A la estación del tren por favor.-

-Claro señor.

Ranma y Akane solo se miraron y el rubor de sus mejillas apareció…

Continuara…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, creo que este capítulo me quedo bien jejeje.

¿Qué tal les parecio?

Creo que no se me noto la tristeza

Que Gajeel no muera!

Adios.


	4. Luna de miel

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER** …

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 4.- **Luna de miel**

-Dialogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _¿Cursi? a lo mejor, pero ando muy triste por mi Gajevy... así que me desquito con Ranma y Akane y los pongo melosos, aunque no mucho. Abajo incluyo agradecimientos..._

 _¿Les esta gustando? Haganmelo saber con su Review y si no les gusta también. :D_

* * *

Anteriormente…

El taxi llego, ambos debían abordarlo…

-Ranma, cuida mucho a mi hija, ahora que es tu esposa.

-Etto…Si señor Tendo.

-Papa, por favor…

-Cuídate mucho Akane.

-Si Kasumi.

-No olvides lo que platicamos hermanita.- Akane se puso roja como un tomate.

-Cuídense mucho, por favor.

-No es una hasta nunca mamá, volveremos en un par de días.-

Akane sonrió y se introdujo en el taxi.

-Lo se hijo, solo promete ser paciente con tu esposa.

-Ya me voy, Adiós mama, papa, Kasumi, Nabiki y Sr. Tendo.

-Adiós y mucha suerte cuñadito.

-Adiós Ranma.- con una enorme sonrisa lo despido la adorable Kasumi.

Los demás solo hacían ademanes para despedirlos. Entonces Ranma entro al taxi.

-A la estación del tren por favor.-

-Claro señor.

Ranma y Akane solo se miraron y el rubor de sus mejillas apareció…

* * *

El viaje a la estación de tren no era largo, pero no podían mirarse sin que en sus mejillas apareciera un color carmín. Así que ambos tenían la vista fija al lado contrario, mirando por las ventanas ¿Qué veían? Quien sabe… pero en sus mentes solo había cabida para una cosa ¿ _Que vamos a hacer al llegar al hotel?, ¿esperara algo de mí? ¿Qué piensa de ese beso?,_ como habían partido a las 6 de la tarde, eran 3 hrs de viaje; así que llegarían a las 9 p.m. ¿Solo a dormir?.

Llegaron a la estación, debían comprar los boletos para abordar el tren. Akane camino hacia la taquilla, para hablar con una señorita que se encontraba sentada.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera dos boletos para la cuidad de Motobu, por favor- con una enorme sonrisa-

-Claro que si señorita, permítame un minuto.-

Akane algo nerviosa dio la media vuelta para poder observar a la gente, cuando unos enormes ojos azules aparecieron frente a ella.

-Oye Akane, ¿tardara mucho?

-N, no lo se.

-Mmmm… eso de viajar varias horas, no me gusta, llegaremos cansados.

-S, si.

-Disculpe señorita, Aquí están los boletos.

-Gracias.

-Que tenga un buen viaje.

-Gracias Señorita.-

Akane prosiguió a abordar el tren, Ranma de verdad estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de su ahora esposa…

-Estas enojada.-

-No, para nada.-

-Porque estas tan seria?

-Solo estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo.

-Bueno tienes razón.-

Ya en sus asientos, la peli azul eligió la ventana y Ranma estaba a un lado de ella, en esta época del año la gente iba mucho a esa playa, así que viajaban un poco apretados. Pasaron la primera hora sin hacerse plática, la peli azul solo bostezaba y de reojo veía a su esposo, quien parecía haberse quedado dormido, entonces ella decidió hacer lo mismo pues aún faltaba un par de horas. Sin darse cuenta recargo la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo, y el coloco su cabeza sobre los cabellos azules de ella, un lindo cuandro que recordar, sin darse cuenta que estaban así, Akane se movió mas junto al cuerpo del oji azul, para abrazarlo, lo que hizo que el entre abriera los ojos, pero como era mucho su cansancio, los volvió a cerrar.

Eran las 9:15 p.m. Ranma sentía como alguien parecían moverlo.

-Joven…- con la mano lo movía un poco.

-Que…¿Qué paso?.-

-Hace 15 minutos que llegamos al destino.-

-Oh, ahorita nos bajamos, Muchas gracias.- volteo para ver a Akane, cuando observo que ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, abrazándolo _¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué ella me abrazo?_ , y se disponía a moverla, cuando pudo notar con mayor precisión el hermoso rostro de ella.- Akane...- dijo susurrando.- pero no parecía despertar. Entonces cargo a su esposa, mientras el señor que lo despertó lo ayudo con sus maletas y también a conseguir transporte. -Bueno señor, cuide mucho a su esposa.

-Eh?, si, si.- ya adentro se relajó un poco.

-A donde lo llevo joven?-

-Ah sí, al hotel Yukurina por favor.

-Enseguida.-

Pero en realidad Akane estaba totalmente dormida, aunque la acomodo en el asiento, aun le quedo el suave olor de sus cabellos en su camisa roja, no tardaron mucho en llegar, le pago al taxista y con Akane en brazos y el cerillo ayudándole con las maletas, entro al hotel, era un poco lujoso, en recepción notifico que tenía una reservación de 2 noches y 3 días, enseguida le dieron la llave de su habitación, que por cierto era especial para recién casados. Subieron por el elevador, hasta el sexto piso, busco el número de la habitación…. 678….

-Aquí esta señor.-

-Ah gracias.- Ranma estaba muy nervioso, nunca pensó en ese detalle de entrar cargando a la novia, y eso justamente estaba haciendo, aunque no por voluntad de la peli azul, quien misteriosamente aun no despertaba.

-Yo le ayudo a abrir señor.-

-Gracias.-

-Para eso estamos señor, que pase buena noche.- y el joven del servicio se retiró.

Entro al cuarto 678 como es debido, con la novia en brazos, pero apenas llego, la coloco en la cama, le pareció tierno como reacciono al sentir la cama, pues Akane se relajó y abrazo una almohada.

 _Y yo ¿dónde dormiré?, si despierta y me ve en la cama, me matara. Pero es cierto, ya somos marido y mujer, aparte también es mi regalo y merezco dormir en la cama._ El razonamiento del joven esposo era en cierta parte lógico, entonces decidió que antes de dormir en la cama, iría a darse un baño de agua tibia, total Akane aún estaba dormida. Así que se metió a baño, se despojo de la ropa, y empezó a llenar la tina, cuando sintió el agua a una temperatura buena, se introdujo.

Akane empezó a sentir algo raro, muy esponjoso y despertó de sobre salto.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- miraba alrededor- pero como llegue al hotel sin darme cuenta.- inspeccionaba alrededor en busca de Ranma- Donde estará Ranma.- Así que imagino que había salido, comenzó a abrir su maleta; sus hermanas le ayudaron a empacar- Pero que es esto.- Grito de enojo – se encontró con un lindo baby doll , con encajes y de un color negro con rojo, bastante provocativo.-

El chico de la trenza alcanzo a escuchar el grito de la peli azul, supuso que estaría molesta por que no la despertó, así que envuelto en la toalla colocada en la parte inferior, salió del baño.

-¿Qué te pasa Akane.-

-EH!.- se asustó, pero alcanzo a ocultar la prenda.- Etto…. ¿cómo llegue aquí?.- Pero al voltear a verlo, logro observar el cuerpo de su esposo, tan perfecto, un abdomen marcado con un poco de agua escurriendo.

-Bueno, pues… yo te cargue.- Puedo notar como aparecía en su esposa un color carmín en sus mejillas.- Es que no te despertabas.- ahora él también tenía el mismo color.

-Ah… Lo siento.- _¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Debería enojarme de que Ranma salga así del baño_.- Pero porque sales así del baño.- Grito lo más enojada que pudo, y con su mano le arrojo algo al oji azul.- Vístete!, pervertido!.-

-No fue mi intención.- Logro esquivar el objeto, pero le llamo la atención, _¿eso era un babi doll?_ , pero corrió al interior del baño.- Ella está loca, ¿pero eso que me lanzo, era una prenda sexy?, que es lo que pretende que pase.- _creo que la pervertida es otra_.

En un momento de lucidez Akane se dio cuenta que había lanzado el Baby doll que seguramente había puesto Nabiki en su maleta _, ¿lo habrá visto? Espero que no_ , se levantó de la cama y lo recogió.- Oye Ranma apúrate que también me quiero bañar.- guardo la prenda y solo saco su pijama amarilla.

-Pero quien te entiende, me dijiste que me metiera al baño.-

-Yo no dije eso, solo vístete.-

-Pero mi ropa la deje afuera.-

-¿Qué? Pero acaso pensabas vestirte delante de mí, pervertido!.-

-Tú estabas dormida, como iba a saber que despertarías tan pronto.-

-Eres un idiota.- dijo susurrando.- Solo sal y yo entrare al baño.-

-Pero ya no me arrojes cosas.-

Ranma se asomó por el lateral de la puerta, vio a su esposa un poco más tranquila y salió y Akane entro.

 _Si Akane se está bañando puedo revisar sus cosas y comprobar si lo que vi era cierto._

La peli azul por su parte comenzó a bañarse. Ranma con mucho cuidado, agarro la maleta de ella, la abrió y comenzó a buscar, metía las manos por todos lado, pero NADA, al contrario se todo con ropa interior de ella, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara… ¿ _y si lo piensa usar ahorita? Yo.._ Su mente quedo con la imagen de Akane utilizando esa prenda. De pronto escucho que ella empezaba a salir del baño, trato de acomodar la ropa lo más rápido, y cerro la maleta.-

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-AH? A que te refieres.- nervioso.

-Si, estas acostado en la cama.-

-Bueno, tengo sueño y me voy a dormir.-

-Pero que estas diciendo.-

-Esto también es un regalo para mi, asi que no voy a dormir en otro lado que no sea la cama.-

-Eres un idiota, pervertido.-

-Tu eres una torpe y poco femenina.- Aliviado de ver a su esposa con la pijama amarilla.

Ahora ella tenía en la mano un jabón que aventó con toda sus fuerzas a la cabeza de Ranma.

-Oye, eso duele.- se dejó pegar, tenía que hacer méritos para ganarse a su esposa ¿no?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no intentes nada.-

-Claro que no.- pero a su mente venia esa imagen de Akane sexy.-

Y así pasaron su primera noche como esposos.

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo…

-Buenos días Kasumi.-

-Buenos días Nabiki.-

-Y donde esta papa?

-En la habitación del maestro Haposai, con el tío Genma.

-De verdad, crees que se muera?.-

-No lo se, pero espero que no.-

-Pero ya vivió muchos años.-

Un fuerte golpe interrumpió su plática, las hermana fueron a la parte de afuera y vieron a la pequeña amazona.

-Yo querer ver a chica violenta.-

-Akane no esta! Mejor verte Shampoo.-

-chica ambisiosa decir donde estar.-

-Bueno, quizá por 1000 yens.-

-Nabiki, ella es peligrosa, quizá ya se enteró de lo de Ranma y Akane.-

-En ese caso, estás loca, no te diremos nada y ya vete.-

-Yo no aceptar matrimonio.-

-Bueno es un poco tarde querida, mi hijo y Akane están de luna de miel.-

-¿Qué?, eso no ser posible, el no..-

-Es mejor que lo entiendas y no vuelvas a molestarlos.-

-Yo no aceptarlo.- la pequeña amazona salio de la casa Tendo, no quería hacer daño a la mama de su amado.-

-Vaya que ya se supo todo, me pregunto cómo.-

-Bueno tía, quizá también venga Ukyo.-

-Yo me hare cargo de quien venga.-

-Bueno, yo me ire a la universidad, nos vemos.-

-Con cuidado Nabiki.-

* * *

La de hermana de en medio era muy hábil para las finanzas y los negocios, así que se encontraba estudiando una carrera acorde a ello, siempre traía buenas calificaciones, pero había algo que le faltaba, el amor, ella desde joven había estado enamorada de un compañero de clase, Kuno Tatewaki, si, aunque suene loco, pero como buena estratega, siempre se mostró indiferente, lo que causaba que nadie se enterara de sus sentimientos, sabía que su hermana menor no sentía nada por él, así que no le guardaba rencor, solo deseaba que la ocasión se presentara y poder enamorar a ese chico y justamente esta era la gran oportunidad.

Kasumi que se encontraba preparando el desayuno, siempre hacia un pequeño plato extra, para su amado Dr. Tofu, ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, le parecía muy tierno y gracioso las reacciones que tenía cuando ella estaba presente. También siempre fue tímida, pero hoy que su hermanita se había casado, decidió tomar el primer paso e intentar que la situación entre ella y el Dr. Avanzara más allá que una simple amistad.

* * *

Mientras tanto algo se estaba planeando.-

-Yo no estoy dispuesto a soportar a Haposai

-Que tal, si me pide a una de mis hijas, acuérdese que dijo que ya había perdido a Akane.-

-Por eso debemos hacer algo, aprovechar que está débil.-

-Pero si el reacciona, algo malo pasara Saotome.-

-Ya lo dijo ¿no? Qué tal si pide a Kasumi como esposa.-

-Nooo, eso nunca.-

-Entonces tenemos 2 días para meterlo a un barril y enterrarlo lejos de aquí.-

-Como lo hicimos hace años.-

-Sí, que no se acuerda que tardo más de 20 años en salir de ese lugar.-

-Tiene toda la razón, para cuando salga, Akane ya tendrá hijo, Kasumi y Nabiki también estarán casadas.-

-Para cuando salga usted y yo ya estaremos lejos de aquí.-

* * *

Cuando amaneció, Akane y Ranma nuevamente estaban abrazados, aunque ellos negaran sus sentimientos, sus cuerpos se llamaban mutuamente. La primera en despertar fue Akane, quien al verse en brazos del oji azul se retiró rápidamente y salió de la cama, él no se dio cuenta, tenía un sueño bastante pesado.

-¿Sera que de verdad te amo?.-

-Akane.- decía entre sueños..

-¿Qué estarás soñando.-

-Nooo Akane…-

Ella solo lo miro extrañamente.

-Akane… tú eres la pervertida.-

Apenas escucho eso, ya tenía un golpe en la cabeza.-

-Oye te dije que ya no me golpearas.-

-Pues dime que estabas soñando.-

-Yo? Nada.-

-No te creo.-

-Bueno,..- se ruborizo al recordarlo, había soñado con Akane y su baby doll.- Nada importante.

-Me llamaste pervertida.-

-¿Qué?, pero estas loca.- la llamo así porque en sus sueños ella estaba seduciéndolo.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a a conocer el lugar?-

-Está bien.-

Ambos se cambiaron y salieron del hotel, Akane miraba con fascinación cada lugar, había muchos locales con recuerdos, Ranma iba a su lado con los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza _. Ella es tan hermosa cuando sonríe de esa manera_. Seguían caminando por la calles, él ya había quitado un poco la resistencia y platicaban sobre la hermosa cuidad que estaban visitando, el bajo los brazos y ella le tomo el brazo derecho, se ruborizaron, pero siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron donde estaba la playa, el azul del agua era hermoso, las nubes se reflejaban en él, la arena era de tan cálida; Akane no lo pensó más y corrió hacia el agua, aunque no se adentró mucho, estaba en la orilla mojando sus pies, sintiendo la brisa pero se dio cuenta que dejo a su esposo atrás aunque solo volteo para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. Él no se acercó, no quería mojarse, todo había sido tan perfecto que lo arruinaría si se convertía en Ranko.

* * *

Quise hacerlo antes, pero aqui esta:

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gracias por leer mi fic, Ranma si quiere a Akane, pero ya sabes, es muy terco jeje…

 **Aguirre_95** : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, aún sigo triste, ya se lo de tu promesa de ayudarme a revivir a mi Gajeel, lo aprecio mucho y a mi también me dará diabetes con tu fic. jaja

 **anymary79** : me alegra que te guste, nos estamos leyendo.

 **CarlosKelevra88** : Gracias, y si estoy continuando:D

 **RyaOtaku** : jajaja si la estoy siguiendo, lo bueno que no saben dónde vivo jajaja

 **AbiTaisho** : Me alegra que te guste :D esos pensamientos se me pasaron, pero pronto lo compensare, lo prometo.

 **Usagi,Alyblue** : Gracias por leerme, se que la boda fue pequeña, pero lo hice con amor :D

 **Akane ackerman** : Gracias por leerme, si ya decidí seguir hasta el final, habrá muchas sorpresas, en este cap Mas o menos se ve que va a pasar con Haposai.

 **Guest** : Gracias por leer… :D

 **nancyricoleon** : Gracias por darte una vuelta en la nueva fic, tratare de actualizar pronto :D

 **fan d anime** : Gracias por leerla, :D sus pensamientos quizá los ponga después, se me paso esa parte.

* * *

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A LO QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN SU REVIEW :D


	5. Eres mía

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 5.- **Eres mía**

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Bueno, nuevamente estoy en modo cursi, de verdad que esta semana será de depre, pero lo bueno es que me pongo cursi, a ver qué tal les parece esta capitulo…_

* * *

Anteriormente…

Ambos se cambiaron y salieron del hotel, Akane miraba con fascinación cada lugar, había muchos locales con recuerdos, Ranma iba a su lado con los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza _. Ella es tan hermosa cuando sonríe de esa manera_. Seguían caminando por la calles, él ya había quitado un poco la resistencia y platicaban sobre la hermosa cuidad que estaban visitando, el bajo los brazos y ella le tomo el brazo derecho, se ruborizaron, pero siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron donde estaba la playa, el azul del agua era hermoso, las nubes se reflejaban en él, la arena era de tan cálida; Akane no lo pensó más y corrió hacia el agua, aunque no se adentró mucho, estaba en la orilla mojando sus pies, sintiendo la brisa pero se dio cuenta que dejo a su esposo atrás aunque solo volteo para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. Él no se acercó, no quería mojarse, todo había sido tan perfecto que lo arruinaría si se convertía en Ranko.

* * *

Continuación…

-¡Ranma!- grito

El oji azul solo hizo ademanes para negar.

 _Bueno no veo nada de malo en que se acerque un poco, aparte no me importa que se convierta en Ranko_ , _será más divertido_ , sonrió un poco- ¡Vamos Ranma ven!-

-¡No puedo!-

Akane estaba a punto de correr hacia el cuándo un joven bastante apuesto se le cruzo en el camino e intento entablar una conversación.

-Hola, eres turista verdad.-

-¿Eh?, bueno si.- intentando esquivarlo.

-¿Quisieras que te llevara a conocer todos los lugares?-

-Ella me tiene a mí para que la lleve.- interrumpió el joven esposo.

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba sola.-

-No, venimos juntos.-

-Entonces no te apartes de ella ni un segundo, es muy hermosa.-

Akane solo jalo a Ranma para terminar con esa conversación bastante incomoda.-Vamos Ranma, aún tenemos que conocer más lugares.-

-¿Te gusto ese tipo?.-

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Ah no respondes.- Miraba fijamente esos enormes ojos color chocolate.-

-No me gusto, ¿contento? Ahora respóndeme tú.-

Pues te veías muy interesada en la plática.- Los celos ciegan a la gente –Caminaste hacia el.-

-Camine para ir por ti, él se me interpuso, no veo por qué te pones así.- ella estaba impresionada _¿Serán celos?, tengo que saberlo_.

-Pues si no voy yo, platicarías con el toda la noche.-

-¿Estos son celos Ranma?.-

-¿Qué?- _Rayos fui muy obvio, ahora como salgo de esta situación_.- Yo nunca podría estar celoso de una chica como tú.- _Ups creo que la regué_.

-¿Una chica como yo? Pues sabes que, le iré a preguntar a ese chico si el sentiría celos de una chica como yo.- su enojo era justiciado, aunque no era capaz de ir a preguntar, pero debía ser firme a sus acciones y entonces dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué?- _pero que es lo que pretende, no puede hacer eso_.- Akane a dónde vas.

-Ya te dije a donde, no te hagas idiota _.- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? De verdad pienso que me va a detener, él no me ama, como lo había dicho antes_.

-No te atrevas.- _es tan terca que lo hará ¿debo detenerla?,_ su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, al principio los nervios traicionaron sus juicio, estaba justo de tras de ella, debía ser firme, así que sujeto su brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazo. –Te dije que no lo hicieras.-

-Ranma.- no está por demás decir que ambos estaban sonrojados en un rojo intenso.-Yo, solo…-

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor, y discúlpame por lo que dije.- _Tu eres mía_. Admitir un error y aparte aceptar que una chica te importa es un poco penoso para él, por eso tenía la mirada fija en el cielo azul.

-Ranma…- coloco sus manos en las mejillas de él y obligo a que bajara la vista.- Discúlpame a mí también, ¿Nos vamos?.- Sonriendo

-S, si.- _¿Qué paso?, porque de pronto tengo un deseo de estar con ella_.- Pero tu tenías ganas de estar en la playa.-

-Ya habrá tiempo mañana, está oscureciendo.- tomo la mano de su esposo y fueron caminando hacia el hotel.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el NekoHanten…

-Abuela, hacer algo.-

-Shampoo olvídate de él, ya se casó ¿Qué más puedes hacer?.-

-¡Abuela! El no amar a chica violenta.-

-Mira, cuando la gente se casa creo que es por amor.-

-Pero quizá el estar bajo hechizo.-

-Bueno, habla una vez más con el cuándo vuelva y asegúrate de averiguar si el matrimonio se consumó.-

-Eso que tener que ver.-

-Si el, aún no ha consumado el matrimonio, puede que tengas una oportunidad.-

-Como yo poder saber eso.-

-Te preparare un té que debes darle a ella, si Akane aún es virgen tendrá un pequeño desmayo.-

-Gracias abuela, yo romper matrimonio.-

-Siento interrumpir, pero quiero hacer una petición.-

-¿Qué quieres Mousse?.-

-Casarme con su nieta y si Ranma ya está casado, no veo impedimento para ello.

-Aunque sabes que todavía debes vencerla para eso.-

-Yo no querer casarme contigo.-

-Entiéndelo mi amor, nadie te amara más que yo.-

-Shampoo, él ahora tiene el derecho a hacerlo, aunque Akane siga siendo virgen de regreso del viaje, aún pueden consumar el matrimonio, yo solo te di una pequeña opción, pero debes de mirar a tu futuro.

-¡Abuela!.-

-acepta esas opciones, si cuándo peleen el gana, será tu prometido y podrá decidir cuándo será la boda.-

-¡Vamos Mousse peleemos!- la amazona está muy segura de vencer.

-¿Hablas en serio Shampoo?-

-Si.- agarro sus chúis.- Adelante.

La pequeña amazona arremetió contra Mousse, pero él tenía un secreto; Ranma estaba cansado de Shampoo y estuvieron practicando bastante para este momento, así que él lograba esquivar con gran facilidad cada ataque, debía dejar las cosas en claro _SHAMPOO AHORA ERES MIA_ , así que con gran agilidad y como maestro de las armas ocultas, logro sacar unas cadenas de sus largas mangas con las cuales sujeto a la amazona, les dio varias vueltas, ella no lo podía creer había sido demasiado rápido para para sus ojos, _EL NO PODER VENCERME_ , pero ya era demasiado tarde, Mousse le arrebato sus preciados chúis.

-¿Abuela con esto basta para casarme con ella? La verdad no quiero golpearla.-

-Muy bien Mousse, esa fue una pelea justa.- Su nieta se encontraba inmovilizada.

-No, esto no ser posible.-

-Yo lo intente por las buenas mi amor, pero querías pelear y mostrarte superior.-

-Shampoo, ahora tienes nuevo prometido, y ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-Mañana mismo, yo amo a su nieta y seré paciente hasta que ella me ame, pero no estoy dispuesta a perderla.-

-¿Cuándo Mousse mejorar tanto?, yo nooo poder casarme.-

-Lo siento Shampoo, la ley amazona es muy clara, así que acepta tu destino.-

-Las cosas no son tan malas mi amor.- aprovecho tenerla inmóvil y se acercó lentamente a ella, sujeto tiernamente sus mejillas y le dio un beso.

Los labios de su pato no sabían tan mal y logro hacer sentir mariposas a la pequeña amazona.

* * *

El joven de la pañoleta estaba caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Nerima, buscando el Dojo Tendo, sin ningún resultado, pero una figura conocida aparecía frente a él.

-¿Ukyo? Eres tu…-

-Ryoga, si soy yo, ¿fuiste a ver a Akane?.-

-Bueno eso trato.-

-No te has enterado verdad.-

-¿De qué?.-

-Ranma vino a verme ayer, me dijo que él y Akane se han casado.-

-Bueno, algún día pasaría ¿no?.- un poco sorprendido, pero ya había aceptado ese destino.

-¿Qué? No te enoja.-

-Yo me hice a la idea de solo ser amigo de Akane.-

-Eres un idiota, puedes ayudarme a separarlos.-

-Yo la verdad no creo que sea buena idea, acéptalo Ukyo.-

-No, yo hubiese ido con los Tendo, pero le dije a Ranma que no lo buscaría, por eso necesito tu ayuda.-

-Lo siento Ukyo, no puedo hacerle eso a Akane, yo sé que lo ama.-

-Nadie ama más a Ranma que yo, pero igual no te necesito, ya se me ocurrirá algo.- la joven se fue demasiado molesta.

 _Tu no amas a Ranma, si lo amaras pondrías su felicidad primero y es más que obvio que esa felicidad es Akane._

El chico siguió caminando, en algún momento llegaría a su destino ¿no? Aunque sentía lastima por esa chica, la conocía poco, pero no era mala, _ya se, un regalo de bodas sería bueno, le traeré a un cachorro de blanquinegra._ Cambio de rumbo, no era el indicado, pero su meta era ir a su casa para que cuando su querida Akane volviese se encontrara con un cachorrito.

* * *

En la casa Tendo las cosas estaban bastantes tranquilas…

-Oye Kasumi, ¿qué crees que haya pasado entre Ranma y Akane?

-No lo sé Nabiki, pero no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia.-

-Un buen susto de mi hermanita cuando vio el baby doll que le metí, eso es seguro.-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?, ¡Nabiki!-

-No creo que lo use, pero ese fue mi regalo de bodas.-

Pero mientras las hermanas platicaban, el Sr. Tendo y Saotome estaban haciendo de las suyas…

-Listo Tendo, ahora ayúdeme a meterlo.-

-Pero que les vamos a decir a nuestras hijas y a su esposa.-

-Pues que cuando subimos ya no estaba, creerán que quizá Taro se lo llevo.-

-Bueno ya está listo, ahora solo hay que irnos.-

Escondieron al barril con el maestro Haposai en la parte trasera del patio, ahora solo notificaron que no lo habían encontrado, todas parecieron escépticas, pero ellos se ofrecieron a ir a buscarlo donde estaba Taro, así encontraron el pretexto perfecto para ausentarse unos días y deshacerse de Haposai.

-No te preocupes Kasumi, volveremos antes que Ranma y Akane.-

-Espero encuentre al maestro, es muy raro que Taro volviera.-

-Oye papa, esto se me hace raro.-

-No se preocupen por nosotros.-

-Genma, deben volver antes que los chicos y explicarles la situación.-

Ambos partieron a toda velocidad…

* * *

Los jóvenes esposos volvieron al hotel, todo el camino estuvieron callados y ruborizados, subieron rápido a la habitación, pero el chico sentía algo nuevo en su corazón, no se habían soltado a pesar de ya estar ahí _¿Debo ser yo quien tome la iniciativa?-_ como un resorte jalo a Akane, ella quedo nuevamente en su pecho, _¿Ahora qué es lo que piensa hacer?_

-Akane… creo que debemos hablar.-

-¿Debemos estar así de cerca?- ruborizada.

-Lo que pasa es que…yo quiero hacer una pregunta.- sin soltarla -¿Qué sentiste en el beso que nos dimos en la boda?- mucho trabajo le costó sacar valor, pero ahora la pregunta ya estaba en el aire.

-Yo, etto.- su cara estaba completamente rojo, y su mirada la oculto en el pecho del chico.- Bueno… Sentí algo muy bonito, mariposas en mi estómago, Ranma, yo creo que siento algo muy bonito por ti.-

-Akane.- Abrazándola con más fuerza.- Yo sentí lo mismo y también pienso que siento algo muy bonito por ti.- Era ahora o nunca, la alejo un poco, alzo su rostro, los enormes ojos chocolate estaban brilloso, se miraron fijamente por unos minutos y entonces Ranma cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a la boca de su esposa, ella se dio cuenta de lo que trababa de hacer, entonces cerro sus ojos, poco a poco acercándose, los labios se juntaron…

Millones de sensaciones despertaron en ellos, ahora que nadie los observaba podían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, mientras Ranma besaba a su esposa, con sus brazos se aferraba a ella, incluso la soltó un poco para posicionar sus manos en la cabeza de Akane, ella por su parte se aferró más al pecho de él, sin darse cuenta se fueron guiando a la cama, los besos ya eran más apasionados, sus labios podrían desgastarse por la intensidad, con las manos Ranma acariciaba las caderas de Akane, _Porque no me di cuenta antes, de que ella es tan perfecta para mí,_ sus manos comenzaban a subir por la cintura, con cada caricia la peli azul sentía enorme placer _Esto está mal, estamos casados, pero yo_.. Separo sus labios de los de Ranma y dijo…

-Ranma…- dijo jadeando.

-¿Qué paso Akane? ¿No lo deseas?- _Otra vez ya la volvía a hacer algo mal._

-Yo… sí, pero aun no me siento lista para esto.- ocultaba su rostro con las manos.

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal.- destapando su cara.- Solo quiero pedirte que me dejes volver a probar tus labio.-

-Ranma….- el rubor en sus mejillas era muy intenso.

Entonces el oji azul volvió a besar sus labios, mientras abrazaba con ternura a Akane.

Y así paso su segunda noche como esposos…

* * *

Al día siguiente en la casa Tendo…

-Oye se me hace muy rara la actitud de papa y el tío Genma.

-A mí también Kasumi, ¿no será que ellos saben lo que paso con el maestro?

-Cuando regresen debemos preguntarles..

-Chicas debemos tener listo todo, ¿Les sucede algo malo?

-No tía, es cierto hoy en la noche regresan Akane y Ranma.

-Sí, y debemos acomodar la habitación donde dormirán.-

-Espero que papa y el tío, regresen a tiempo.

En el NekoHanten se efectuaba la boda de Shampoo y Mousse, fue sencilla y rápida, lo que el chico quería es tener segura a la amazona, aunque conociéndola eso tampoco era una garantía.

Un día mas y hoy la luna de miel llega a su fin, dejando una confesión y un posible amor por nacer, pero ¿Se enteraran de la gran mentira de tras de su matrimonio? y ¿Qué es lo que pasara si eso llega a suceder?... Aun no llegamos a esa parte para dar respuesta a las preguntas, así que Ranma y Akane disfrutan del último día solo, antes de volver a la casa donde seguramente surgirán problemas.

Un día agradable… Los jóvenes esposos han decidido intentar llevarse mejor, ya que después de probarse los labios se volvieron adictos a sus besos, no perdían ocasión para volver a hacerlo, en el último día, en esa hermosa playa, caminaron por un largo rato cerca de la orilla, pero Ranma no deseaba ser tocado por el agua así que evitaron estar muy cerca, jugaron un poco en la arena y abrazados miraron el atardecer. El hermoso azul del mar, el resplandeciente sol y la cálida arena fueron testigos de lo que podría ser amor.

* * *

 _espero que les este gustando, ¿sienten muy lento el avance?_

 _por si tienen la duda, en esta historia no pienso juntar a Ukyo y Ryoga, a pesar de que me encantan._

 _espero sus review. Saludos y Gracias por leerme._

:D


	6. El juego previo

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 6.- _**El juego previo..**_.

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Una gran disculpa, ayer me disponía a escribir y nada más no logre poner en orden mis ideas y nada salía, pero estoy decidida a que este capítulo sea igual de bueno que los anteriores, espero que les guste. Empecé con un fragmento de una canción que me inspira mucho, se llama Japi de Beny, Sasha y Erik, muy linda._

* * *

Anteriormente…

Un día más y hoy la luna de miel llega a su fin, dejando una confesión y un posible amor por nacer, pero ¿Se enteraran de la gran mentira de tras de su matrimonio? y ¿Qué es lo que pasara si eso llega a suceder?... Aun no llegamos a esa parte para dar respuesta a las preguntas, así que Ranma y Akane disfrutan del último día solo, antes de volver a la casa donde seguramente surgirán problemas.

Un día agradable… Los jóvenes esposos han decidido intentar llevarse mejor, ya que después de probarse los labios se volvieron adictos a sus besos, no perdían ocasión para volver a hacerlo, en el último día, en esa hermosa playa, caminaron por un largo rato cerca de la orilla, pero Ranma no deseaba ser tocado por el agua así que evitaron estar muy cerca, jugaron un poco en la arena y abrazados miraron el atardecer. El hermoso azul del mar, el resplandeciente sol y la cálida arena fueron testigos de lo que podría ser amor.

* * *

Continuación…

 _Andar contigo es divertido, la vida es color rosa y es más fácil, como en una montaña rusa, eres la droga que me pone Feliz, solo tú me haces sonreír, solo tú me haces sentir Hapy._

Como todo lo bueno acaba, este día se les acaba la luna de miel a los jóvenes esposos, estaban realmente felices por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero era hora de volver a la realidad, despertar de ese sueño, pero habían hecho un pequeño juramento, tratar de llevarse mejor, aunque aún querían disimular un poco ante sus padres. Regresaron al hotel, empacaron sus cosas, Akane había escondido el baby doll abajo del colchón, trataba disimuladamente de sacarlo, no es que le gustara, pero ¿Qué dirían los del hotel ante tal cosa? Asi que como pudo lo saco rápidamente sin que Ranma se diera cuenta y lo empaco.

-Ya estoy lista.-

-Yo también.-

Ranma se ofreció a ayudarla como la maleta, salieron, prácticamente la misma rutina, tomar un taxi, llegar a la estación de tren, pero algo había cambiado, ellos ya no eran tan indiferentes ante la presencia del otro. Cuando abordaron el tren, había cierta ternura al verse, Akane estaba un poco más cariñosa, le abrazaba el brazo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, pero él no se quedaba atrás, el carmín gobernaba sus mejillas, como ya era de noche decidieron dormir, pero esta vez muy conscientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, aunque el oji azul no perdió la oportunidad para robarle un beso, aunque después de ese beso, lo que menos podían hacer era dormir, se besaban mutuamente con mucha ternura y timidez, no podrían hacerlo tan seguido en presencia de su familia, las horas se pasaron volando, habían llegado a Nerima. Tomaron un taxi que los llevo directamente al Dojo, ahora solo habría que esperar que los problemas de la cotidianidad llegaran…

Entraron a la casa un poco temerosos, pero se toparon con una noticia un poco sospechosa…

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron Akane.-

-hermanita, ¿Te gustó mi regalo?-

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo hijo, esta casa se sentía vacía sin ustedes.-

-Tía, ¿y mi papa? Se me hace muy raro que no esté aquí.-

-Es cierta mama, mi papa tampoco está aquí.-

-Bueno, como les explico, lo que pasa es que el maestro Happosai desapareció, ellos pensaron que el culpable es TARO, y fueron a buscarlo.

-¿Qué? Como que desapareció ese viejo libidinoso, ¿pantimedias-taro aquí?

-¿Y eso cuando fue tía?

-A mí también se me hace un poco raro, todo esto pasó ayer en la tarde.

-Cuando regresen tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones ¿Qué no se supone que el viejo estaba enfermo? Más bien moribundo.

-Bueno olvidemos un poco eso, hermanita ¿Qué tal tu luna de miel?-

-Nabiki, eso no es asunto nuestro.-

-¿Ah?, pues normal.- sonrojada, pero había notado las intenciones de su hermana.-

-¿Te gusto mi regalito?

-¿Qué? Ya sabía que habías sido tu.- dijo bastante enojada.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendías?.-

-Pues que te divirtieras en esa noche especial.-

-¿De qué regalo hablan? No se supone que los regalos de bodas son para los dos.-

-Pero si era para los dos cuñadito, lo ibas a disfrutar, pero pregúntale a Akane por que no quiso compartirlo.- Le fascinaba las reacciones de Akane, pues estaba totalmente roja.

-Nabiki, creo que te estás pasando.-

-¿De qué hablan?.- la Sra. Nodoka estaba más que perdida en la conversación.

-¡NADA!, ya olvídenlo.- Akane estaba bastante nerviosa y ruborizada, subió corriendo a su habitación.-

-Ya viste Nabiki, Te lo dije, esta vez te pasaste.-

-Pero es la verdad.-

-Hijo, creo que deberías hablar con tu esposa, aparte ya les arreglamos en cuarto para que duerman juntos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Juntos?.-

-Que esperabas, ya son marido y mujer.-

Ranma no dejo de pensar _¿A qué se refería Nabiki? Debo preguntarle a Akane_ , entonces subió, la puerta ya no solo tenía el nombre de ella, le habían agregado su nombre, entro un poco temeroso, cuando Akane se enoja uno debe estar preparado para todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de Ukyo, el chico despistado entro, él sabía que ella no era mala e intento hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Ukyo!-

-Me alegra verte, ¿cambiaste de parecer?-

-Bueno, quería hablar contigo.-

-No se te hace que ya es bastante tarde, ¿aparte que traes en esa caja?-

-Bueno, trate de llegar antes, pero no daba con el lugar, es un regalo para Akane.-

-ah, entonces supongo que sigues con la absurda idea de apoyarla.-

-¿Tu no apoyas a Ranma?.-

-El en ningún momento aseguro amarla, así que no tengo porque apoyar un hecho confuso para el.-

-Pero yo sé que la ama, cuando el peleo contra zaffron por salvar a Akane, lo dijo.-

-Yo no estuve ahí, no lo creo.

El chico de la pañoleta reconoció lo inútil que era hablar con ella, esta tan cerrada, así que salió sin despedirse _¿Cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta? Pero en fin, iré a ver a Akane, con suerte llego mañana._

* * *

-¿Estas enojada?-

-No, solo que ya no quería seguir escuchando a Nabiki.-

-Te diste cuenta, ahora es nuestra habitación.- dijo sonriendo

-Si- lo miro un poco seria – creo que era obvio que eso harían.-

-si te molesta, puedo dormir en el piso.-

-No, si quiero dormir contigo.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Entonces nos podemos dormir ¿ya?, estoy cansado.-

-Si- sonriendo.

Ranma se acercó a la cama, pero antes de dormir quería probar una vez más los besos de la peli azul, la tomo por la nuca y la acerco, él se está poniendo un poco más confiado y desenvuelto, eso a Akane le parecía un poco emocionante, estaba conociendo una parte de él, que nunca pensó que existía y dejaba conocer partes de ella que nunca pensó tener.

* * *

Al día siguiente seguían sin aparecer los padres de los jóvenes, pero tampoco les importaba mucho, ellos seguían asistiendo a Furikan, era las últimas clases, estaban por graduarse, ¿contar o no contar que estaban casados? Ese era el dilema. Ambos chicos se levantaron temprano, seguían su rutina, correr al colegio, pero esta vez, había algo diferente…

Las clases transcurrieron normal, solo había una persona que los miraba insistentemente en señal de algo que afirmara su matrimonio, habían faltado 3 días, pero eso no era prueba suficiente, ella juro no acercarse a Ranma, pero no dijo nada sobre Akane, así que la cocinera de okomiyakis, sutilmente logro acercarse a ella sin que el oji azul se diera cuenta, ella estaba con sus amigas platicando, si ella se unía a esa platica no iba a ser sospechoso.

-Y bien Akane…- la miraba muy amenazante

-¿Ukyo? Que pasa..

-Tu, nunca hablas con nosotras.-

\- Hiroko, Sayuri, Asami que Akane no les ha contado, la buena noticia.-

-De que hablas Ukyo.-

-Vamos Akane, cuéntanos…

-No se ha que te refieres Ukyo.- ella creía que nadie sabía de su matrimonio.

-No te hagas tonta Akane.- esto último lo dijo gritando.

Ranma estaba conversando con Hiroshi y Daisuke, pero se percataron de lo sucedido.

-Ukyo, si me dices que es lo que te pasa, podemos hablarlo.-

-Tú lo sabes, ¡TE HAS CASADO CON MI RAN-CHAN!.- Todos pudieron escuchar la gran noticia.

-Ranma, te lo tenías muy guardado.-

-¿Cuándo planeabas contarlo Ranma? Somos amigos.-

-Akane, ¿es cierto?- sus amigas estaban impresionadas.

-Bueno, sí, aunque esta no era la manera de decirlo.-

-¡Que alegría Akane!- las tres chicas la abrazaban.

-No están enojadas.

-claro que no Akane, sabíamos que pasaría, nos alegra que ya estén casado.-

-Pero Ukyo, como lo supiste.-

La chica de la espátula ya había desaparecido, tenía la esperanza que Ranma mintiera _¿pero es que Ranma no es capaz de mentir en eso? Bueno una vez lo hizo, esperaba que esta vez fuera igual._ La chica no dejaba de llorar…

El resto de la tarde ya no fue normal, todos felicitaban a la pareja, se sorprendieron pues no lo negaban y parecían felices con la idea, pero los amigos de Ranma era un poco más curiosos que el resto, lo jalaron a una esquina del salón y empezaron el interrogatorio.

-Y bien Ranma..

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Cuéntanos sobre tu noche de bodas..

-¿Qué? Ustedes nunca cambian.-

-aunque conociendo a Akane, a lo mejor no paso nada, te dejo ilusionado.-

-Ustedes que saben ¡cállense!-

-Jaja Ranma, te dejaron emocionado.- haciéndole burla

-Te daremos un consejo para que no vuelva a pasarte.-

-No necesito nada de ustedes.-

-Acéptalo, funcionara.-

-aparte no creo que tú y Hiroshi tengan novias.-

-Solo acuérdate de eso, lo importante es el juego previo, si vas directo a la acción, nunca aceptara.-

-Pero ya cállense, no saben nada.-

Akane se di cuenta como discutían los amigos, mientras Ranma les gritaba bastante ruborizado. Después de ello, la tarde se calmó, caminaban de regreso a casa, pero una bici se impactó en el rostro de Ranma…

-Ni-hao Ranma…

-Shampoo que quieres.-

-Yo entender, así que traer regalo de paz.-

-No gracias, no queremos nada tuyo.-

-No hacerlo con mala intención, yo ya no poder estar contigo.-

-De que hablas Shampoo.-

-Yo casarme con Mousse, el vencerme.-

-Pues muchas felicidades Shampoo, pero ya nos vamos.-

Akane jalo de la mano a su esposo, prácticamente lo llevaba arrastrando…

-Oye Akane… puedo caminar..

-ha pero no caminabas cuando platicabas con Shampoo…-

 _Akane molesta… peligro a la vista…_

-Pero solo quería saber de su boda con Mousse.-

-Entonces te preocupa que se haya casado.- desprendía una aura bastante aterradora.

-No, pero yo ayude un tiempo a Mousse a entrenar para que se casara con ella.-

-¿Qué? - su rostro cambio de enojo a sorpresa.-

-No seas tontita, a mí solo me importas tú.- aprovechando que la situación parecía bajo control, tomo a Akane por la cintura y la acerco a él.

-Ranma… ¿a ti no te interesaba Shampoo?- ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

-Pues es bonita, pero a creo que tú lo eres más.- apretando más.

-¿Qué?- nuevamente desprendía un aura.

-Caíste.- aprovecho que alzo la mirada y la beso.

Al principio ella se resistió, pero eso solo hacía que el joven la deseara más, para convencerla abrazo sus caderas, ella termino por ceder, subió sus brazos por el cuello de él, redescubriendo nuevos rincones con sus lenguas, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios, desgastándose con los intensos besos, pero para Ranma ya no era suficiente, siendo un joven de 18 casi 19 años, las hormonas jugaban un papel importante en el, comenzó a subir sus manos, y de besar sus labios se deslizo hacia el cuello…

-Ranma.- dijo recuperando el aliento, _esto se siente tan bien… pero…_ el no parecía reaccionar.- este no es el lugar.- y lo separo.-

-Lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, Oye iremos juntos al baile ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? Cual baile.-

-La maestra Hinako lo dijo Ranma, habrá un baile de graduación.

-Pues obvio que iremos juntos, o ¿con quién más quieres ir?-

-Tontito, contigo.-Sonriendo.

Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a la casa, parecería que nunca se hubiesen llevado mal, jugaban en el camino, reían y se coqueteaban, pero cuando llegaron se toparon con el chico de la pañoleta, estaba parado enfrente de la casa, mirando hacia ella, con una caja. ¿Arruinaría sin querer la felicidad de estos esposos?

Continuara…

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que haya quedado bien, muero por empezar a escribir el siguiente… algo me dice que puedo hacer Lemon, espero sus comentarios ¿Quieren lemon? xD bueno es algo que igual hare, pero si no les gusta puedo hacerlo mas ligero._

 _Quisiera recomendarles la Fic de mi amigo **Aguirre_95, El corazón roto de un chico. alias el locutor xD**_

 _Agradecimientos:_

 ** _Haruri Saotome_** ** _:_** _muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente, si Shampoo aún puede tramar algo, sabes que una mujer resentida puede ser peligrosa jeje, pero bueno, Saludos._

 ** _nancyricoleon_** ** _:_** _¿más acción? A que te refieres con eso jeje._

 ** _Aguirre 95_** ** _:_** _Happy será importante para hacer la historia más interesante. Pues mientras tenga inspiración, no dejare de escribir. Tímidos por el momento jaja, espero no dejar a mi P-chan solo._

 ** _Guest:_** _La diabetes viene incluida jajaja, bueno dejare el romance un poco más adelante, espero_ _puedas seguir leyendo y gracias._

 ** _margil saotome:_** _jajaja si iba a pasar, creo que eso también pensó Ranma jaja… gracias por leer_

 ** _Akane Ackerman_** _: si fue muy tierno, pero Akane estaba dormida, si yo también me reí cuando lo escribía, de solo imaginármelos. Haposai será pieza clave._

 ** _Guest_** _: si a mí también me agrada la idea de Nabiki y Kuno._

 ** _LectoradeficsNAPM_** ** _:_** _Disfruto mucho de tus review, espero se soluciones tu problema de internet, me alegra que te guste, creo que se nota que mejore un poco, mientras escribia no me gustaba como sonaba "Transformarme en Ranko" pero pensé que sería un poco más claro, aunque con tu argumento reconsiderare ese punto, me alegra que te parezca bien el avance, pensé que iba lento jeje, lo que pasa que no quisiera reciclar parejas, quiero algo nuevo. Y muchas gracias por todo._

 ** _Guest_ :** _gracias, gracias, muero de ganas por escribir el que sigue…_

 _ **Guest:** me alegra que te encanta :D_

 _ **Guest:** si es un poco lento mi querido Ranma, pero puede cambiar jiji_

 _Y muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos :D_


	7. Puchi

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 7.- _ **Puchi**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Sé que lo dije, que haría lemon, y si lo hare pero en el próximo capítulo, ahora dejare que el romance y ese juego previo hagan de las suyas jaja, para tratar de sorprenderlos con el siguiente cap. muy apasionante xD…. Por lo mientras me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan de mi idea ¿Les está gustando? Yo lo disfruto jaja_

 _Hoy me inspiro Ecos de amor de Jesse y Joy Que más que nada es por Ryoga, lo siento triste jeje._

* * *

Anteriormente…

Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a la casa, parecería que nunca se hubiesen llevado mal, jugaban en el camino, reían y se coqueteaban, pero cuando llegaron se toparon con el chico de la pañoleta, estaba parado enfrente de la casa, mirando hacia ella, con una caja. ¿Arruinaría sin querer la felicidad de estos esposos?

* * *

Continuación…

" _Están desgastadas todas las palabras, lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza al corazón, desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor"._

Akane parecía feliz de ver a su amigo, pero Ranma no estaba del todo contento _, él siempre fue claro al decir que amaba a Akane y que yo no merecía su amor._ Ahora la presencia del que alguna vez considero su amigo, le molestaba, lo ponía en un estado de celos que solo sintió una vez con shinnosuke, todo gracias a que la peli azul soltó su mano e hizo ademanes para que el despistado no se fuera y la viera, el colmo para él fue ver la sonrisa de Akane hacia él.

-¡Ryoga!, qué alegría verte.-

-Bueno, etto….-

 _¿Ignorado? pero este idiota a que viene ._ Ranma estaba atrás de la peli azul, con una cara de pocos amigos.-Ryoga… a que vienes.-

-Ranma, bueno, yo…-

-¿Vienes a retarme cerdo?- moría de ganas de darle una buena golpiza.

-Oye Ranma, no le digas así, y no viene a verte a ti, viene a platicar conmigo ¿Verdad?-

-Pues sí, vengo a platicar con Akane, espero no te moleste.-

-Claro que no le molesta Ryoga, Ven, vamos a Dojo.-

-Eres tan ingenua Akane.- apretaba sus puños.

-Luego peleamos Ranma.- el chico de la pañoleta sonreía sarcásticamente al ver a su amigo muy celoso.

-Idiota, cerdeo de…-

-Hijo ¿qué haces?.- aparecía su madre en el momento menos indicado, Ranma estaba intento ir a Dojo a hurtadillas.

-Bueno, es que… Akane está ahí…-

-Sí, y platicando con un amigo, no creo que debas interrumpir.-

-Pero, porque, tu misma has dicho que ahora es mi esposa y yo no apruebo eso.-

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Akane no es ese tipo de mujer, debes confiar más en ella.- sonriendo amablemente.

-Pero mama, en ella yo puedo confiar, pero en Ryoga.-

-Jaja, ven hijo, acompáñame a ir a comprar unas cosas.-

-¿Qué?, haces eso para alejarme, pero dime que quieres y puedo ir yo solo y regreso rápido.-

-No sé, si confiarte mis cosas, así que mejor vamos juntos.- agarrando a su hijo por la oreja, quien la verdad parecía bastante molesto.

* * *

Ukyo decidió tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda de la persona menos pensada, entro al restaurante, encontró a la abuela haciendo la comida, Mousse estaba atendiendo mesas.

-Mousse.- dijo tímidamente.

-Estamos un poco ocupados, pero que se te ofrece.- había lleno total.

-Estaba buscando a Shampoo.-

-Ella está bastante ocupada entregando pedidos.-

-Puedo hablar contigo, entonces.-

-Bueno, pero que sea rápido, no quiero hacer enojar a Shampoo.- pudo notar algo raro en la chica. Ambos salieron del local.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó con Ranma y Akane?-

-Bueno, el vino a hablar con Shampoo y le dijo todo.-

-Y ella esta tan tranquila trabajando.-

-Lo que pasa es que ella y yo, nos casamos también.-

-¿Qué?, eso no es posible, ella estaba más dispuesta a todo por Ranma.- ya no podía controlarlo más, la lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-Necesitas calmarte, la vida no se acaba ahí, tienes que buscar tu felicidad en otro lugar.- tomando por los hombros a la chica y sacudiéndola, no sabia que mas podía hacer por ella.

-Pero, yo lo amo, no sé qué hacer, no tengo a nadie más.- abrazo al chico, ya no sabía que más hacer, no encontraba solución a sus problemas. El chico solo alzo las manos, miraba desconcertado tal acción, nunca había sido tocado por otra chica.

-Pero que estar haciendo Mousse.- Una mirada furiosa de la amazona causaba miedo al chico pato.

-No es lo que tú piensas, ella me abrazo.- Ukyo se soltó inmediatamente.

-Yo ver que ella a abrazarte, ¡Sigue trabajando!- señalo adentro del restaurante.

-Si mi amor.- se metió inmediatamente al local.-

-A que vienes, como no tener a Ranma, ¿venir a robar a Mousse?-

-No es lo que tú piensas, solo quería saber si te ibas a rendir con lo de Ran-chan.-

-Abrazar a mi esposo no ser manera de saber, como darte cuenta, yo estar casada.-

-Entonces es cierto que te casaste, bueno mejor para mi.-

-Tú y yo no tener por qué seguir tratándonos, no regresar y mucho menos abrazar a Mousse.-

-Eso fue un mal entendido, pero tienes razón, no volveré.-

La sangre le hervía a la amazona, como alguien puede ser capaz de abrazar a su esposo, y más aún el no hacer nada al respecto, debía castigarlo. Esa noche de bodas que pasaron juntos decidió darle una oportunidad y se entregó a él. Conoció cosas que no sabía que el chico podía tener, como una pasión muy fuerte hacia ella, amándola con locura le demostró que podía hacerla feliz.

* * *

Volviendo al Dojo…

-¿Qué tienes ahí en la caja?.- se escuchaban unos sonidos.

-Bueno, ten, lo traje como regalo de boda.-

-oh en serio, que es.- abrió la caja, observo a un pequeño cachorrito, igual que su madre.- es hermoso, gracias Ryoga.

-Me alegro que te gustara.-

-Pero como supiste que me case con Ranma.-

-Me entere por Ukyo, por eso me hacías tantas preguntas ese día.-

-Discúlpame por no decirte nada.- bajo la mirada.- pero tenía mucho miedo.-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, en parte es mi culpa, yo ayude a arruinar la boda pasada, lo entiendo.- con un poco de timidez tomo la barbilla de Akane y alzo su rostro, para sonreírle.

-¿No estás enojado?, no tienes culpa de nada, solo te pido que siempre seamos amigos.- sonrió de vuelta.

-Claro que sí, siempre que lo necesites, puedes contar conmigo.-

-Gracias.- abrazo con ternura su amigo.

* * *

-Mama, pienso que ya debemos volver.-

-Aun no compramos todo, quiero un estambre amarillo.-

-Pero para que quieres tantas cosas de esas.-

-Para que no me agarre desprevenida y pueda tener ropita lista para mi futuro nieto.-

-¿Qué?, pero que estás diciendo.- el rubor en sus mejillas apareció.

-Bueno, hijo, lo lógico en los matrimonios es tener hijos…-

-Pero ella y yo aún estamos muy jóvenes para ser padres.-

-Si se cuidan pueden planificar mejor, pero quiero estar preparada.-

-Ya no hablemos de eso.-

* * *

Ukyo caminaba por las calles, estaba bastante triste, nada había salido como lo planeaba, incluso la amazona renuncio _¿Qué más quedaba? ¿Renunciar?..._ pero observo nuevamente al chico de la pañoleta, ya no traía esa caja con él, así que venía de ver a Akane…

-¡Ryoga!- corría para que este no se le escapara.

-Ukyo…- volteo con un poco de indiferencia.-

-Ya confirme todo.- notaba cierta frialdad en él, quizá era momento de cambiar de estrategia.

-Ah, pues me parece bien, espero ya no sigas atada a una situación así, me tengo que ir.-

-Espera, yo acepte todo, lo perdí… solo quiero pedirte un favor.-

-Si no es nada en contra de Akane, haré lo que pueda.-

-En Furinkan se están acabando las clases, y van a hacer un baile de graduación, yo no quisiera ir sola, es probable que ellos vallan juntos, ¿podrías acompañarme?-

-¿Qué?- se sonrojo un poco.- pero yo no sé bailar, soy pésimo.-

-No es necesario que bailemos, solo hazme compañía, no me quiero sentir sola.- lo abrazo para asegurar una respuesta afirmativa.

-Está bien, pero debes prometer que no harás nada en contra de Akane.-

-Lo prometo.-

* * *

La Sra. Nodoka iba llegando en compañía de su hijo, quien corrió velozmente hacia el Dojo…

-¡Akane! ¿Qué haces?-

-Ranma, porque gritas.- Abrazando al cachorrito.-

-Bueno es que pensé que seguías con Ryoga, ¿Qué tienes en las manos?.-

-Se fue hace unos minutos, es un perrito, hijo de blanquinegra.- enseñándoselo con una gran sonrisa.- y es nuestro.-

-¿Nuestro?-

-Tú mismo has dicho que los regalos de bodas son para los dos.-

-Bueno si, pero Ryoga te dio eso, ¿cómo regalo de boda?- miraba extrañamente a ese perro.

-Si ¿No es hermoso?- abrazaba con mucha ternura Puchi.- por cierto se llama Puchi.-

-¿Es enserio Akane?- Aunque era mejor que se olvidara de P-chan, pues si él lo veía cerca, lo sacaría a patadas.-

-Si- mirándolo con una sonrisa- Bueno te soltare para que no te acostumbres Puchi.- bajo al perrito, que inmediatamente corrió por todo el Dojo.

-Cuando me piensas enseñar el regalo de Nabiki.-

-¿Qué?- el calor subió por todo su cuerpo, su cara de un rojo se pinto.- no me preguntes de eso.-

-Por qué no, si Puchi es nuestro, ese regalo también.-

-Eso fue una broma de Nabiki, no le creas.- se notaba su nerviosismo.

-O es que acaso planeas quedártelo para ti.- en tono provocativo se acercó a la peli azul.

-No, es eso.- intento alejarlo, a ella le emocionaba esa nueva forma de ser.-

-Entonces compártelo conmigo.- él ya tenía una idea de que ese regalo podría ser el Baby doll.

-No puedo, aun no.- trataba de alejarlo, pero ya se encontraba contra la pared.

Esa inocencia de Akane volvía loco a Ranma, parecía tan tierna, que solo deseaba comérsela a besos, entonces comenzó a rozar los labios de ella con los suyos, para despertar el deseo en ella de probarlos, lo cual funciono a la perfección, cuando ella sentía los labios de su esposo se movía hacia adelante, pero este los quitaba inmediatamente, eso le desesperaba pero si quería jugar ella también sabia como hacerlo, entonces se hizo para atrás-Hace mucho calor- desabotonó su blusa dejando a la vista un poco de piel, abanicándose con la mano esa parte del pecho, Ranma se hizo para atrás, totalmente ruborizado _¿A esto se referían con el juego previo?_...La peli azul se dio cuenta y soltó una sonrisa. Entonces él lo entendió, habían jugado con él, se acercó velozmente hacia su esposa y sin el menor aviso comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, ella ahora sentía lo que era el calor, lo abrazo por el cuello, sus lenguas danzando al compás del amor, sus labios acariciándose mutuamente, los latidos del corazón acelerándose, la temperatura del cuerpo subiendo, para Ranma ya no era suficiente los besos, necesitaba sentirla suya, poco a poco bajo sus labios para recorrer el cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las caderas de su esposa, las cosas se estaban subiendo de nivel, pero de repente…

-Este no es el lugar, nos van a ver.- recuperando la cordura.

-Vamos a dormir ya, entonces.- no podía seguir aguantándose.

-¡Ranma!... dijiste que ibas a tener paciencia.-

-Lo siento, me deje llevar, vamos a hacerle a Puchi una casita, ¿Te parece?- _tengo que tener paciencia, no quiero arruinar las cosas._

-Muy buena idea, vamos.- recogió al cachorro y salió del Dojo.- _Eso estuvo cerca, no sé si podré seguir aguantándome, yo también lo deseo._

* * *

Los preparativos para la fiesta de graduación estaban al día, todos en la escuela estaban muy emocionados, a punto de cerrar un ciclo en sus vidas y prepararse para un gran paso…

Habían pasado unas semanas, era preocupante que los padres aun no hayan regresado de ese dichoso viaje, pero como todo estaba más tranquilo, no le tomaban mucha importancia, algún día tendrán que regresar y dar las explicaciones necesarias, pero como todo era tranquilidad, algunas cosas estaban mejor, la relación entre Ranma y Akane mejoraba a gran escala, no existía presión alguna en ellos, Nabiki hizo un plan, que no le fallo, tenía comiendo de su mano a Kuno, quien admitió sentirse atraído hacia ella, al principio Nabiki actuaba indiferente, pero poco a poco lo acepto y ahora tenían un mes de noviazgo, incluso ella podía llegar a sentir amor, aunque el único problema era le hermana, quien a pesar de tener orden de restricción con los Tendo y Saotome, se desquitaba con ella, pero eso no era importante para ella, pues se encontraba feliz con su amado. Por otra parte Kasumi, logro que el Dr. Toffu le confesara su amor, de la manera más graciosa, pero para ella todo fue perfecto, pues cuando se comportaba así le causaba ternura y ni se diga cuando Kasumi le dio un beso al Dr. Una semana estuvo sin atender pacientes, pues se encontraba danzando por todo Nerima con Betty a cuestas. Todo parecía ir de maravilla ¿Algo será capaz de arruinar la felicidad?

Continuará…

* * *

 _Bueno yo sé que lo dije… haré lemon en el siguiente capítulo, pero creo que aún no era momento, espero que en el siguiente que voy a escribir ahora mismo, pueda encontrar la oportunidad. Ojala les guste…_

 _Saludos y gracias por leer…_

 _por favor en su review digan como les pareció..._


	8. ultimo baile

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 8.- _ **El ultimo baile.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Si, HAY LEMON, espero que todo salga bien jaja... Gracias por leerme..._

* * *

Continuación….

" _En los ojos puedes ver las intenciones de una persona, y en sus manos puedes ver que tan capaz es para llevarlas a cabo"_

 _Daniela Rivera Zacarías._

Faltaba un día, mañana era el gran día, un baile especial para los estudiantes de Furinkan, la despedida de varios chicos, les dieron libre desde la noche anterior para que se organizara, Akane había ido de compras con Nabiki, ella por ser estudiante graduada podía asistir y tomó la decisión hacerlo en compañía de su misterioso novio, aún no había revelado el nombre, pero la noche del baile iría acompañada de él, así que fue con su hermana menor a comprar un vestido, ella era un poco más atrevida, pero el caso era la pequeña de las Tendo era un poco peculiar, siempre ha vestido como una niña y bueno no es que fuera ya una mujer, pero Nabiki estaba convencida de ayudarla a comprar un vestido más acorde a su nueva situación. Ambas caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, pasaban por varias tiendas departamentales, sin decidirse a entrar en alguna.

-Bueno Akane, ya ¿no? Llevamos varias horas y nada mas no te decides.-

-Es que todos los vestidos que vemos, son muy provocativos.-

-Akane ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Vestidos de monjas?- dijo burlona

-¡NO!, pero algo un poco más sencillo y no tan llamativo.-

-Esa noche, no se repetirá jamás, ¡JAMÁS! ¿Lo entiendes?, no puedes ir como un día ordinario.-

-Pero entonces ¿Debo comprar un vestido como esos?-

-Para eso vengo contigo, yo te ayudare.-

Dicho esto jalo a su hermana hacia una boutique, empezó a toda prisa a seleccionar varios vestidos y le señalo el probador, uno tras otro se fue midiendo, pero Nabiki solo negaba con la cabeza _esta tarde será muy ocupada, pero tengo que encontrar un vestido para mi hermanita_ , solo escogió un par de vestidos para ella, se los midió y compro uno, pero Akane era el problema, debía verse elegante, juvenil y sexy, todo eso en un vestido.

-Nabiki, no me siento cómoda con ninguno.-

-Por eso todavía estamos buscando, deje este para lo último, creo que es perfecto.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro hermanita, yo se lo importante que es para ti, solo mídetelo, enamórate y cómpralo.-

La peli azul estaba un poco escéptica, era un color bonito, se metió nuevamente al probador y se lo midió, salió tímidamente para que Nabiki la viera.

-Es perfecto… ¿o me vas a decir que no te gusta?-

-Es muy bonito.- se miraba en el espejo, definitivamente se enamoró de ese vestido.

-Entonces ya vámonos que es tarde.-

-¿Y tú vestido?-

-Ya lo compre.-

Las hermanas Tendo fueron a la caja, pagaron el vestido y unos zapatos que hicieran juego, esta era la primera vez que se había tomado la decisión de hacer un baile de graduación, por eso Nabiki no podía faltar. Llevando unas cajas de colores en las manos, llegaron a su casa, Akane subió rápidamente a su cuarto a guardar el vestido, no quería que Ranma lo viera, era sorpresa.

Ukyo también se encontraba ahí, las vio muy emocionadas comprando, ella no con la misma ilusión pero si entretenida, llevar a Ryoga al baile solo para poder usarlo en contra de la pareja ya era de por si algo muy bajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el NekoHanten.

-Sabes del baile de mañana en Furinkan mi amor.-

-Sí, ser solo para estudiantes.-

-Pero, no quisieras que también tengamos una noche especial.-

-De que hablar, tener mucho trabajo.-

-Siempre podemos tener tiempo para nosotros, solo déjate querer mi amor.-

-No lo sé, primero trabajar, después veremos.-

-Si te dejas, prometo que no te arrepentirás.-

-ya veremos Mousse.-

Al chico le basto con que no se negara a sus peticiones como antes, para estallar en felicidad danzando por el negocio y cantando, ella por fin estaba cediendo y es algo que se tiene que celebrar.

* * *

Corriendo, huyendo, esquivando y escapando de su cruel destino…

* * *

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente ese día, y llego por fin la graduación, desde temprano Nabiki había desalojado a Ranma del cuarto de Akane, le dieron su traje y prácticamente lo encerraron en la habitación que antes compartía con sus padres.

 _Pero que les pasa a estas mujeres, no pueden ser menos violentas_

Daba vueltas por toda la habitación, parecía un león enjaulado, contaba las horas, los minutos y los segundos….

Afuera de la habitación había todo un alboroto, Kasumi cocinaba mientras que Nabiki hacia todos los preparativos para la gran noche.

-¡Vamos Akane!-

-Aún falta unas cuantas horas.-

-Pero debes bañarte bien, ya metete a bañar que también yo lo hare.-

-Está bien.-

La peli azul se metió a dar un baño, abrió la llave y se introdujo en el agua y se sumergió en sus pensamientos…

Para cuando Akane salió, su hermana se introdujo inmediatamente, ella subió al cuarto y se encontró con la tía Nodoka…

-¿Qué paso tía?-

-Me alegro de ver la evolución de su relación.-

-Bueno, tampoco es que ya seamos perfectos, aún nos falta tía.-

-Pero las peleas ya no son iguales, espero que en un futuro la armonía llegue.-

-Gracias tía.-

-Bueno, ahora te deje, no tardara en subir Nabiki y deben de arreglarse.-

* * *

Las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas de lo normal ¿Sera un presagio? ¿Algo malo puede pasar? La vida sigue y todo tiene su lugar. Debieron dejar que la vida siguiera el curso natural.

Las chicas se arreglaron, ya era la hora y aun no estaban listas, Ranma se encontraba esperando en la parte inferior, nuevamente dando muchas vueltas, primero bajo Nabiki, ella como siempre vestía de una manera muy sexy, su vestido era color rojo con un escote en V que dejaba ver mucho, la espalda la llevaba descubierta y el largo de su vestido apenas cubría decentemente sus piernas.

-¿No me digas que vestiste a Akane así?- con una cara de miedo.

-Cómo crees cuñadito, ella nunca se pondría algo así.-

-Qué alivio.-

-Pero viene muy sexy, a su estilo.-

-¿Qué?- antes de verla ya tenía bastante rubor y calor.-

Nabiki solo observaba muy entretenida, mirando también el reloj, ya era un poco tarde y la limosina de su novio no llegaba. Entonces comenzó a bajar de las escaleras Akane; llevaba en el cabello una diadema con una flor brillante, un maquillaje ligero pero que resaltaba sus ojos y los labios, el vestido era de color plateado, con los hombros descubiertos y un cuello redondo, una cinta color negro que rodeaba la cintura tenia detalles brillantes y la parte de abajo le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejaba ver un poco sus piernas pero sin exagerar.

-Bueno cuñadito, que la baba no se caiga jaja.-

 _Esta más hermosa que de costumbre_ , solo miro de reojo a Nabiki y se perdió mirando a su linda esposa.

-Ya llego por fin.- dijo aliviada.-

-Ranma…- Dijo Akane con un color carmín en las mejillas.

-Akane…- estaba realmente sorprendido por lo hermosa que se veía.

-Después se emboban, ya llego mi novio.-

-Por cierto Nabiki ¿Quién es?-

-Bueno antes de que lo vean, debo decirles que ya no es como antes, ahora ha cambiado.-

-¿Lo conocemos?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.-

-sí, pero Ranma no se te ocurra hacer algo tonto.-

Entonces Nabiki salió de la casa Tendo, ellos la seguía, observaron una limosina lujosa… ella entro y los invito a hacer lo mismo, también entraron, pero el chofer hablo…

-Srta. Nabiki, el Sr. Tatewaki me dijo que la alcanzaba en la escuela, surgió un problema con la Srta. Kodashi.

-Gracias.- su semblante cambio, había preocupación en su mirada.

-¡Estas saliendo con Kuno Tatewaki!- dijo sorprendida la menor de las Tendo.

-Bueno, estamos en la misma universidad y paso.-

-Pero que no él estaba perdidamente loco por Akane y la pelirroja.-

-Bueno, recuerdan que cuando salimos de Furinkan, dijo que se olvidaría de ustedes, pues lo hizo y después de un tiempo, me empezó a pretender.-

-Si tú eres feliz Nabiki, yo también lo soy.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Solo que no se acerque a Akane y no tendré problemas con el.-

-Cálmate cuñadito.-

-Srta. Nabiki llegamos.-

-Muchas gracias.-

* * *

Todo estaba listo, el salón de gimnasia hacía de pista de baile, varios adornos en él, música de moda para los jóvenes, pareja por pareja comenzaba a llegar al salón, la luz tenue iluminaba cada lugar, la música los invitaba a bailar, Ukyo con un vestido con escote de corazón que se abrocha en el cuello, color negro y Ryoga se encontraba un poco ruborizado no había notado lo bonita que podía ser su acompañante.

La noche estaba por comenzar, iba llegando Akane con Ranma, la pareja del momento, sus amigos se abalanzaron hacia ellos y comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que sería su ultimo baile, que desearían encontrarse una vez más, pero muchos de ellos tomarían rumbos distintos. Nabiki ya estaba muy preocupada por Kuno, sabía que cuando su hermana se lo proponía era muy irritante.

Ukyo no dejaba de observar a la pareja, incluso le comento a su compañero…

-Oye Ryoga, por que no vas y saludas a Akane.-

-Pues es que vengo contigo ¿No te molesta?-

-Claro que no, yo aquí te espero.-

-Está bien.- sonriendo, el muchacho camino nerviosamente hacia su amada amiga.

* * *

-Oye, eres la sensación del momento.-

-Claro que no tontito, estas exagerando.- Sonriendo.

-No exagero, hoy estás más hermosa.- ruborizado.

-Así es Akane, hoy estas más hermosa que nunca.- una voz conocida interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que solo era baile de estudiantes.-

-Oye los cerdos no baila o ¿sí?-

-Ukyo me invito.- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y porque no se sientan con nosotros? No he podido hablar con ella desde ese día que todos se enteraron que Ranma y yo nos casamos.

-No creo que sea buena idea Akane.-

-Le diré, pero no creo que quiera, bueno Akane, un placer verte.- y se retiró.

-A veces te pasas de buena Akane.-

-Yo quisiera que ella y tu fueran amigos como antes, no me gusta verlos distanciados.-

-Por el momento creo que eso aún no se podrá, aunque extraño su comida.-

-Espero que solo su comida.- un poco molesta.

-Oye, yo no me enoje de que invitaras a Ryoga a la mesa.-

-No tienes porque, solo somos amigos.-

-¿Crees que a Ukyo le interese Ryoga? Una vez los vimos muy unidos.-

-Harían una bonita pareja, pero creo que Ryoga ya está enamorado de otra persona.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?-

-Me dijo que estaba enamorado, pero no quiso decirme de quien, creo que es algo que le duele.-

-ya veo.- con una cara de enojo _, como se atreve, ella ahora es mía._

* * *

La noche brindaba un luz especial, la luna iluminaba las afueras de la escuela, la música se escuchaba suavemente entre los salones pero todos los estudiantes se encontraban bailando y disfrutando…

-Oye Ukyo, no quisieras ir a la mesa donde esta Akane y Ranma.-

-No lo creo, es muy pronto.- no podía decirle que prometió no buscar a Ranma y no quería perder su orgullo. -Pero podemos bailar ¿Te parece?-

-Como gustes, pero no soy bueno bailando-

-No te preocupes, no creo que seas tan malo.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a bailar a compás de la música, pero Ukyo seguía su plan, pues de los lejos observo como Ranma sacaba a bailar a la peli azul, ella estaba muy celosa, debía ponerlos a pelear o discutir, así que aprovecho que su acompañante era realmente un mal bailador y para su suerte Ranma también bailaba bastante mal, la peli azul estaba bastante entretenida pues el Gran Ranma Saotome no era tan bueno en todo como decía.

-Bueno aparte de patinar, aquí tenemos otra debilidad.- dijo sonriente.

-Pero tú me puedes enseñar.-

-Claro que si Ranma.-

Ambos estaban platicando mientras bailaban felizmente… sin embargo la chica de la espátula guiaba sutilmente a Ryoga hacia la pareja y por suerte no tardo tanto y tropezaron, Akane cayo en brazos de Ryoga y Ranma se puso rojo de ira, Ukyo solo observaba complacida.

-Oye estúpido cerdo que te pasa.-

-Lo siento no fue mi intensión.-

-No te preocupes, nosotros también estábamos distraídos.-

-Pero suelta a Akane idiota.-

-Oye Ranma, tranquilo, no tienes por qué ponerte así.- ella estaba realmente preocupada.

-Lo siento mucho Akane.-

-No te preocupes.- sonriendo.

-¿Por qué le sonríes a ese idiota?-

-Ranma, no seas tan engreído.-

-Y tú no seas tan boba.-

-Eso piensas de mi.- Akane estaba bastante molesta y salió corriendo hacia los salones.-

-Oye Ranma no necesitabas ser tan idiota.-

-Tu cállate cerdo.-

Ryoga busco a Ukyo y se despidió de ella, había sido suficiente para él, la chica se ofreció a acompañarlo, pues ya su trabajo estaba hecho, logro hacerlos discutir y para ser sincera, eso parecía serio.

Ranma camino despacio hacia su mesa, pero no podía sacar de su mente a la peli azul, le dolió en el alma, más que las veces anteriores, _que es lo que me está pasando, ciento algo raro en el corazón._

* * *

Akane se había ido a su salón de clases, muchos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, desde que tomaba clases, cuando Ranma aún no estaba con ella y justamente como su vida cambio cuando el llego, la vida era más entretenida, más divertida, pero el siempre terminaba comportándose como un idiota, quizá ya no tenía remedio, para ellos discutir o pelear es su extrañamente loca manera de amarse…

Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos observando la luna, desde la ventana del salón de clases, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro, esta persona la observaba con mucha ternura. Se acercó lentamente a ella y rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Akane, ella noto quien era, pero solo lanzo un gruñido en señal de respuesta.

-Sigues molesta, de verdad lo siento, no sé por qué lo dije.- Ella no hablaba.- Tienes todo el derecho para estas así, pero no me castigues más.-

-Sabes que eres el más grande idiota.- dijo muy molesta.

-Bueno, eso es un poco probable, pero lamento haberte dicho así-

-Admítelo.- el tono de su voz era muy serio, de verdad estaba molesta.

-Está bien. Soy el más grande idiota sobre Nerima.-Quiso complacerla pues por primera vez en toda su vida le dolía la actitud de la peli azul, quien realmente estaba fría con él.

-Sobre todo el mundo.- soltó con una pequeña risa.

-Oye estás jugando conmigo…- parecía un poco molesto.

-Te parece poco, volviste a decirme boba…- hubo un silencio…

 _Como demostrarte que de verdad empiezo a sentir algo más hermoso por ti…_

 _ ***Alerta de Lemon***_

Quedo en silencio por un momento, pero recordó que cuando tocaba la tersa piel de ella, podía llegar a hacerla sentir muchas cosas, tal vez esa era la manera, así que soltó su cintura para tomar sus hombros, su piel era muy suave; con las yemas de los dedos exploro muy despacio la piel de la peli azul, tan suave y cálida, ella comenzó a sentir cosquillas, pero le gustaba, para Ranma ya no era suficiente las manos, de repente sus labios tocaban la delicada piel, su aroma era tan dulce y sublime, los pequeños besos sobre el cuello y en los hombros, parecieron producir gemidos de la peli azul _esto le está gustando_ , con la manos la acariciaba, pero deseaba tenerla de frente, ver sus hermosos ojos, con sus manos la giro bruscamente, ella estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto la mirada de Ranma, se notaba muy decidido, sus intenciones eran claras, era ahí o nunca, se entregarían al amor.

Ya de frente, comenzó a besar los labios de su esposa, tan dulces como siempre, con sus lenguas se incitaban a la pasión, mientras la manos traviesas de Ranma acariciaban las piernas de Akane.

-Oye, nos van a ver.- con la respiración agitada.

-Todos están abajo, solo déjate llevar.- mientras con sus manos sostenía su cara.

-Pero…yo...- estaba bastante nerviosa

-Y así es un poco más emocionante.- con sus manos acerco lentamente el rostro de Akane, para besarla con ternura.

Ella no pudo resistirse más y se dejó llevar, las caricias de su joven esposo la envolvían más en una burbuja de pasión, nunca pensó sentir tanto placer y aun no venía lo mejor, pues mientras se besaban con bastante , que sus labios parecía que podían desaparecer por tanta vehemencia, el, la subió a una mesa mientras que con sus manos bajaba muy despacio la cremallera del vestido, que ella noto como la prenda dejaba de ajustarse a su silueta.

Ranma coloco sus manos en los hombros y comenzó a bajar los tirantes, mientras daba pequeños besos en ellos, ella llevaba un sostén con encajes, él estaba un poco nervioso, había visto a Akane así, pero nunca en esta situación, lo que hacía más fácil las cosas es que ese sostén no tenía tirantes, con mucho rubor en sus mejillas, de besar su cuello comenzó a bajar, la respiración de Akane se agitaba conforme avanzaba, hasta que llego a ese preciado lugar, bajo poco a poco esa prenda y dejo a la vista los senos de la peli azul.

Primero los sostuvo con sus manos, tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos, noto como Akane soltaba pequeños gemidos entonces masajeo suavemente los pezones de su esposa, mientras besaba su cuello pero decidió hacer algo más, sus labios comenzaron nuevamente a bajar, besaba con timidez pero cuando pudo notar que lo que hacía causaba placer a su amada, empezó a besarle los senos, al encontrarse con los pezones, jugo un poco con ellos apretándolos entre sus labios, pasando la lengua suavemente.

Acariciaba las piernas de su amada, pero su instinto le pedía hacer más, entonces recostó un poco a la peli azul, mientras que bajaba las bragas de ella, inconscientemente las metió a su bolsillo, y con sus manos comenzó a subir, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos, él se limitaba a recorrer las piernas con sus labios mientras que con sus manos las abría lentamente, en el despertaba esa curiosidad, así que se acercó lentamente a su intimidad, sus impulsos de apoderaron de él, y por instinto beso lentamente la intimidad de Akane - Ranma.- decía ella casi suplicando que parara, sentía un enorme cosquilleo cada vez que le daba un beso, pero sintió mucho más cuando el joven de la trenza empezó a utilizar la lengua, miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de ellos, ambos disfrutaban de ese momento.

Pero Akane necesitaba algo más, jalo a Ranma hacia su rostro y lo abrazo para susurrarle al oído.-Hazme tuya.- con la respiración bastante agitada, el, la miro sorprendido, pero también lo deseaba, la acerco más hacia su cuerpo, observo los hermosos ojos color chocolate que tenía su esposa y ese color carmín en sus mejillas la hacían ver aún más tierna de lo que ella podría llegar a ser, fue entonces que deseo aún más, hacer la suya, se bajó los pantalones y coloco su miembro en la entrada de Akane, pero antes de introducirse en ella, la abrazo, y muy despacio se metió en ella, al principio la peli azul se aferró más a la espalda de su esposo, sentía un ligero dolor que se transformaba en el mayor placer que pudo haber experimentado, cuando la noto más segura, comenzó la danza del amor, ese vaivén de embestidas, los gemidos que parecían más que nada susurros, porque aun temían ser descubiertos, mientras continuaban disfrutando su primera vez, se besaban con mucha dulzura, Akane sentía que se acercaba algo aún más allá de lo que ya había experimentado, era su primer orgasmo, con sus uñas se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Ranma, mientras soltaba un gemido bastante sensual, no soporto más, el verla estremeciéndose de placer, lo ponía más excitado y entonces llego a su punto máximo de placer dentro de ella…la mujer que había logrado amar…

 _ ***Fin del Lemon***_

Exhaustos por tanta agitación, se quedaron abrazados un rato… Ranma abrió los ojos y se topó con esos enormes ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa muy tímida, solo correspondió a esa sonrisa y acaricio su cabello azul…

-¿Crees que nos extrañen allá abajo?.- dijo sonriendo…

-Puede ser, ¿Quieres regresar?, yo quisiera quedarme un rato más abrazado a ti.- sus mejillas se ruborizaban de nuevo.

-Bueno, pero debemos arreglarnos tontito.- beso tímidamente los labios de su esposo.

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, Ranma arreglo cariñosamente los cabellos azules de su chica, ella le acomodo la camisa y rieron con una gran complicidad…

Se quedaron abrazados observando un rato más la maravillosa luna… ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esta felicidad?

Cuando de repente observaron a una gran figura llegar a Nerima, no puede ser…. Es Haposai en su manera gigante…

-¿Ese es el maestro?- dijo Akane desconcertada.

-Rápido Akane, vamos a ver…- sujeto su mano y salieron corriendo...

Continuara…

* * *

 _¿No se cómo quedo? espero sus comentarios…_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme… en el próximo capítulo, se pone buena la historia…_

 _LLEGA HAPOSAI._


	9. Detrás de una mentira

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 9.- _ **Detrás de una mentira.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _como dice el dicho xD las mentiras siempre salen a la luz tarde o temprano... (creo que así va)_

* * *

Anteriormente…

Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, Ranma arreglo cariñosamente los cabellos azules de su chica, ella le acomodo la camisa y rieron con una gran complicidad…

Se quedaron abrazados observando un rato más la maravillosa luna…

¿Cuánto tiempo durara esta felicidad?

Cuando de repente observaron a una gran figura llegar a Nerima, no puede ser…. Es Happosai en su manera gigante…

-¿Ese es el maestro?- dijo Akane desconcertada.

-Rápido Akane, vamos a ver….- la tomo de la mano y corrieron…

Continuación…

Ambos chicos bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, pero entonces Akane se sintió muy rara, le faltaba su ropa íntima, para especificar sus bragas y se detuvo de golpe.

-Ranma, debo regresar y buscar algo, puedes adelantarte.-

-¿Qué se te olvido?-

-Solo adelántate, yo te alcanzo en unos segundos.-

-Está bien.- soltó su mano y corrió velozmente.-

La peli azul comenzó a subir por las escaleras, _como se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante_ , le preocupaba si alguien más las encontraba, pero por más que busco en el salón no encontró su prenda íntima. _Tal vez Ranma la recogió, debí preguntarle._ Solo le quedaba buscarlo, entonces bajo rápidamente por la escaleras.

* * *

Afuera de la escuela se encontraba Nabiki, esperando a Kuno, noto como Ranma salió corriendo, pero sin su hermana lo cual le extraño mucho, unos segundos después llego su amado…

-Discúlpame por favor mi hermosa Niki…- abrazándola.

-No me digas así en público Kuno.- alejándolo un poco.

-¿Estas muy molesta mi bella flor?-

-Claro que no, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Ella se enteró que venía hacia acá, ya sabrás como se puso, tenía intenciones de volver a ver a Ranma, pero entro en crisis, por eso no pudo venir nuestro padre tramitara su ingreso a una clínica especializada.-

-Entonces es grave el asunto.-

-Sí, pero nosotros esperamos que en la clínica la puedan ayudar.-

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea mi amor.-

-Muchas gracias mi hermosa princesa.- se acercó lentamente a los labios de su amada para besarlos.

Pero sin querer la menor de las Tendo los golpeo con su cadera y cayeron al suelo inmediatamente, ella se dio cuenta y se regresó.

-Discúlpenme, no era mi intensión tirarlos.-

-No te preocupes hermanita, pero que fue lo que paso, vi salir a Ranma muy rápido hace rato.-

-Hermosa Akane, un placer volverte a ver, pero no te ilusiones, ahora estoy enamorado de tu hermana.-

-Puedo vivir con eso Kuno, vimos llegar a Nerima al maestro Happosai, íbamos a ir juntos, pero se me olvido algo.- lo último lo dijo bastante apenada.

-¿Happosai? Nuestros padres deben de venir con él, vamos hermanita.- tomando la mano de su novio.

-Ahí está mi limosina, así iremos más rápido.-

-Por cierto Akane, te vez diferente.- decía su hermana inspeccionándola.

-¿Qué? Pero si no tengo nada.- estaba muy nerviosa, quizá se le olvido algo más.

-Sí, tienes un brillo especial en los ojos, ¿Paso algo mas en la fiesta?-

-Nada, solo bailamos y ya.-

Los tres se metieron rápidamente a vehículo y fueron toda velocidad hacia la casa Tendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el NekoHanten…

El joven esposo había organizado en el pequeño jardín trasero una cena a la luz de la luna y las velas, con un pequeño camino de rosas, él no era el más experto en cocina, pero cuando el ingrediente principal es el amor, todo sabe mejor, hablo con la vieja bruja y ella acepto dejarlos solos por esa noche, a regañadientes pero acepto el detalle la amazona.

Cuando Shampoo salió al jardín, pudo percibir esos suaves olores de las velas, todo estaba perfectamente adornado, a sus pies un camino de rosas rojas _Mousse ser muy detallista_ , la mesa estaba en medio de todas la velas y la luz de la luna iluminaba delicadamente esa noche.

-¿Qué te parece mi amor?-

-Ser bueno.- la verdad estaba asombrada, aunque le dolía el corazón, había estado detrás de un chico que nunca dio señal de ser así con ella, mientras que tras de ella había un hombre enamorado y capaz de darlo todo.

-Bueno, yo sé que no es mucho, pero lo hice con mucho cariño.- se desanimó un poco.

-Lo siento Mousse, esto ser muy hermoso, yo no merecer todo esto.- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-No llores, por favor, para mi tu mereces esto y más, eres lo que más amo.- acaricio su mejilla y con su dedo borro la lagrima.- Aparte volvería a pasar por todo si me dijeran que al final tu estarías casada conmigo.-

-Mousse, yo…- lo miro con mucha dulzura.- Yo querer amarte con misma intensidad que tu.-

-Espero poder lograrlo mi amada Shampoo, ahora disfrutemos de nuestra noche.-

-Sí.- beso tiernamente los labios de su adorado pato.

* * *

Ryoga caminaba velozmente, ¿Cómo cayo en la trampa? Ukyo de verdad estaba muy mal y peor fue la discusión.

-No me sigas, lárgate, no te quiero tener cerca de mi.-

-Vamos Ryoga, que no disfrutaste verlos pelear.-

-Yo no soy como tú, quiero ver a Akane feliz, aparte solo me utilizaste.-

-Tu deseabas verla, solo te ayude un poco también.-

-Yo pensé que podíamos ser amigos, pero me usaste y es algo que no puedo perdonar.-

-Ryoga, no seas tan mojigato, ¡YO SE QUE LO DISFRUTASTE!- grito mientras el joven se alejaba velozmente de ella.-

-Sabes que podías hacer las cosas de mejor manera.- se regresó, pues no soportaba la idea de saberse igual a ella.- y preferiste herir a los demás.-

-Ellos me hirieron primero, merecen estar separados, Ranma no puede amarla.-

-Pero la ama, ella es mucho mejor que tú, nunca le haría daño a alguien y es mucho mas hermosa.-

-Eso no es cierto.-

-Ella quiso que tú te sentaras en la misma mesa, para hacer las paces y que Ranma y tu fueran amigos de nuevo.-

-Eso no es cierto, ella solo quería restregarme en la cara su matrimonio con mi amado Ran-chan.-

-Solo demuestras que ella es mejor que tu.-

Ukyo no lo soporto más, el chico que estaba frente a ella amaba con demencia a Akane, entonces por desesperación y querer demostrar que es mejor, se lanzó sobre él y lo beso apasionadamente, Ryoga estaba confundido, pero no se dejaría usar nuevamente y la separo de el bruscamente.

-Deja de actuar como una niña tonta y déjame en paz, nunca me vuelvas a buscar.- comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-Eres el mas idiota, pudimos olvidarlos juntos, pero eres tan débil que prefieres ser amigo de ella.- grito con desesperación, se había quedado sola.

* * *

Ranma había llegado a la casa Tendo, Happosai aún no llegaba ahí, pero tenía una mala impresión, debía proteger a su madre y Kasumi, entro gritando , pero solo Kasumi salió.

-Oye no te has dado cuenta que el maestro viene hacia acá.-

-Bueno, creo que viene a buscar a mi padre y el tío.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya llegaron?-

-Hace unos minutos, pero no quieren salir, tienen miedo del maestro.-

-¿y Ahora que hicieron? No entiendo nada.

-Yo tampoco y no quieren hablar.-

-Hablaran por las buenas o las manos.-

Entro a buscarlos, pero Happosai ya había llegado.-

* * *

-SOUN, GENMA DEN LA CARA COBARDES.- un aura muy fuerte emanaba de el.

Llego la limosina y vio la figura aterradora del maestro.

-Esto no es nada bueno Nabiki.-

-Yo puedo enfrentarme a él, no temas mi hermosa Niki.-

-Kuno no seas idiota, no puedes con el.-

-Maestro que es lo que sucede.- grito la menor de las Tendo.

-Mi linda Akane, deberías traerme a tu padre aquí, no quiero involucrarlas.-

-Nabiki, esto está mal, no sé qué hizo nuestro padre, pero debo intentar razonar con Happosai, llévate a Kasumi y a la tía Nodoka.

-Hermanita, sabes que Happosai no le importa nadie más que el mismo.-

-Vamos Nabiki, aprovecha que Kuno se las puede llevar.-

-NO, nosotras siempre te apoyaremos, no digas locuras.-

* * *

Adentro de la casa estaban discutiendo..

-No sean cobardes y salgan de una vez.-

-No hijo, él está demasiado furioso, nada funcionara.-

-¿Qué carajo fue lo que le hicieron?-

-Es mejor que no sepas nada.-

-Ya basta, Genma sales o te llevo con mi Katana.- la Sra. Nodoka ya estaba bastante furiosa.

-Está bien, pero no te pongas así.-

Soun y Genma salieron de la casa, con bastante miedo, pero al salir observaron la increíble aura del maestro.

-Maestro, por favor perdónenos, el miedo nos dominó.- ambos hacían reverencia.

-Soun y Genma, esto termina aquí.- el maestro volvió a su tamaño normal, pero tenía algo más en mente, como ellos no cumplieron con su parte, el rompería esa unión.- Ranma, apuesto que quieres saber cómo es que no morí.-

-No maestro, nosotros haremos lo que ordene, pero no haga eso.- suplicaban ambos padres.

-No tienen derecho a hablar.- mirando con mucha furia.- Yo nunca estuve enfermo, es más, mi linda Akane nunca debió casarse contigo Ranma.-

-Pero maestro, yo lo vi muy enfermo, todos pensamos que iba a morir.- decía desconcertada.

-¿A qué se refiere el viejo pervertido?- preguntaba mirando fijamente a su padre que ya se había convertido en Panda.-Oye papa no seas un cobarde y da la cara.-

-Vamos Soun confiesa lo que hicieron.-

-Papa, ¿Qué paso? Ya no entiendo nada.-

-Hija, lo siento mucho.- dijo sollozando.- pero Genma y yo enfermamos al maestro, solo para casarlos.-

-Con qué derecho hacen eso.- Ranma estaba furioso agarrando por la camisa al Sr. Tendo.- Nosotros no nos queríamos casar, no lo entienden.-

-Ranma…- dijo casi como susurro, después de todo lo vivido no era capaz de defender lo que habían construido.- Papá, cómo pudiste.- y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de Ranma.

-Hija, perdóname.- se soltó del agarra de Ranma e intento alcanzarla, pero Nabiki lo detuvo.

-Usted y mi padre no tienen perdón, no debieron decidir nunca por nosotros.-

-Yo pensé que al menos querías a mi hermana.- Ella se dio cuenta por lo que realmente sufría Akane.- No mereces seguir llamándote su esposo.- y soltó una fuerte bofetada.

-De que hablas Nabiki.- se sobaba el golpe.- somos muy jóvenes como para casarnos, pero lo hicimos y lo peor de todo es que todo esto era una vil mentira.

-Cómo puedes ser tan idiota.- con un brazo detenía a Kuno que también deseaba golpearlo.- y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de tramitar la separación de mi hermanita de una persona como tú.

-Haz lo que quieras.- estaba tan molesto, se sentía tan traicionado que no veía mas allá.-

De repente cayó una fuerte lluvia, haciendo que Ranma se transformara en mujer, _Lo que me faltaba_ …

* * *

Akane solo había corrido a la parte trasera, estaba mojada pero eso no le importaba, Ranma había sido nuevamente como antes, su corazón roto ya no tenía solución pero debía confirmar que él no la amaba, para tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.

Ranma se había metido a la casa, realmente estaba furioso, la Sra. Nodoka venia de tras de él.

-Ranma, quiero hablar contigo.-

-Ahora no mama, no estoy de ánimo.-

-No fue una pregunta.- lo agarro por el brazo.

-me quiero meter a bañar.-

-Seas Hombre o mujer sigues siendo Ranma, así que escúchame, ¿De verdad no querías casarte con Akane?-

-NO mama, soy muy joven para eso, aunque ahora de que sirve, ya estamos casados.-

Su madre solo lo miro con desaprobación, pero Akane estaba ahí, había escuchado todo.-

-Si eso es lo que piensas, no te preocupes Ranma, no pienso estar junto a ti mas tiempo.-

-¿Qué? De que hablas Akane.- apenas comenzó a reaccionar sobre todas lo que había dicho.

-Que no quiero tener a un idiota por esposo, prefiero separarme de ti.- dijo gritando.

-Eso es, yo tampoco quiero tener una esposa violenta, poco femenina y que no sabe cocinar, haz lo que quieras.- nuevamente lo cegó la ira.

-Eso haré.- lo miraba fijamente mientras apretaba sus puños.- Sabes que, deberías quedarte como mujer siempre.- y salió corriendo a su habitación.-

-Lo que tienes es envidia, porque soy mucho más hermosa que tu.- apenas pronuncio eso y recibió una fuerte bofetada de su madre.

-NO pienso seguir soportando tu inmadurez, le doy la razón a Akane y la entiendo.-

-Pero ella empezó, yo no deseaba separarme… Pero ella si.-

-Como te compadezco hijo, ella dijo eso por lo que escucho, la perdiste.-

-yo, ¿La perdí?- Muy tarde reacciono.

-Sí, ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí, así que empaca.-

* * *

Ranma subió por las escaleras, paso por la puerta de Akane, recargo la cabeza en la puerta, con enormes deseos de tocar y arreglar las cosas, pero ella también había dicho cosas hirientes, apretaba los puños para controlarse y entonces siguió su camino, empaco rápidamente, sus padres estaban a su lado empacando también.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-

-Si Genma, debemos dar tiempo para que sanen las heridas.-

-Y ¿a dónde iremos?

-A nuestra casa, debemos arreglarla, pero podemos vivir ahí.-

-ya termine.- dijo muy fríamente el joven.

-Vámonos, hijo, debes darle tiempo.-

-Si mamá.- estaba muy melancólico.

* * *

Los tres salieron de la casa Tendo, Kasumi intento detenernos diciendo que no era necesario, pero Nodoka le explico la razón a las chicas y entendieron perfectamente, Soun se despidió de su amigo, quedaron en que intentarían arreglar las cosas, pero cuando algo se rompe, nada vuelve a ser igual. Happosai ya estaba nuevamente recolectando prendas íntimas.

-Cuídense mucho por favor.-

-Si tía, ustedes también.- Sonreía la mayor de las Tendo.

Akane solo observaba desde la ventana, a una pequeña pelirroja con un traje negro que le quedaba grande ¿Despedirse? Decirle adiós al amor…

-Yo te amo, pero tu…- lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas…

La familia Saotome se fue de la casa Tendo…

 **FIN…**

* * *

 _Jajaja no es cierto… esta historia Continuara … solo quería hacerla de emoción jeje_

 _¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren más? xD_

 _Espero sus review…_

 _Gracias por leer mi fic._

 _En el siguiente capitulo incluyo agradecimiento :D_


	10. Las hermanas Tendo

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 10.- _ **Las hermanas Tendo.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Bueno este capítulo tiene su dedicatoria… Para un gran amigo, al que aprecio mucho, Ángel Aguirre, no estés triste, no se mucho de futbol pero no creo que sea tan grave. Quiero agradecerte por ese gran consejo, gracias a ti Salí de esa situación bastante mala, Gracias por ser un gran amigo. Tkm. Bueno espero que te guste el capítulo._

 _Si pudieran escuchar la canción de Todo tiene su lugar de Sasha Benny y Erick, me inspiro para el capítulo pasado y este._

* * *

Anteriormente…

Los tres salieron de la casa Tendo, Kasumi intento detenernos diciendo que no era necesario, pero Nodoka le explico la razón a las chicas y entendieron perfectamente, Soun se despidió de su amigo, quedaron en que intentarían arreglar las cosas, pero cuando algo se rompe, nada vuelve a ser igual. Happosai ya estaba nuevamente recolectando prendas íntimas.

-Cuídense mucho por favor.- tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-Si tía, ustedes también.- Sonreía la mayor de las Tendo.

Akane solo observaba desde la ventana, a una pequeña pelirroja con un traje negro que le quedaba grande ¿Despedirse? Decirle adiós al amor…

-Yo te amo, pero tu…- lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Akane.

La familia Saotome se fue de la casa Tendo…

* * *

Continuación…

" _Y lo que ya no fue tal vez ya no será, hay que saber perder, hay que saber soltar, que el universo ponga todo en su lugar"_

La joven de cabellos azules, se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, bajo la mirada y de repente sintió como una pequeña lengua lamia sus dedos.

-Puchi, ahora solo estamos tú y yo.-tomo al cachorrito entre sus brazos- No te preocupes, yo te cuidare- se apartó de la ventana y camino hacia su cama.

Las cosas no habían salido nada bien, cuando un corazón es partido en mil pedazos, no existe garantía de que al juntar las piezas, este quede igual, siempre algo cambia… para bien o para mal.

En la parte inferior de la casa Tendo, estaban las dos hermanas, bastante desilusionadas sobre la decisión que había tomado su padre, Nabiki que era las disgustaba, le reprochaba lo sucedido.

-Nunca debiste engañarlos, esto es tú culpa- Decía con mucho coraje.

-Hija, lo siento mucho, pero ellos tarde o temprano se tenían que casar- Decía entre sollozos.

-Sabes que, iré a hablar con Akane, pero nada será igual, yo me encargare de la separación de mi hermana de ese idiota- salió de la sala del té y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermanita, no sin antes- Kasumi, esto también te incluye- y siguió caminando.

La mayor de las Tendo no entendía el por qué debía estar presente, pero sabía que debía apoyar a su hermana menor, las cosas no eran fáciles para ella, tal parece que la única que había entregado el corazón en esa relación era ella.

* * *

Los Saotome seguían caminando a la luz de la luna, todo había ocurrido en esa preciada noche en que él había hecho el amor con su esposa, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado, la pequeña pelirroja caminaba con la mirada perdida, pensando en lo mucho que había empeorado las cosas con Akane, ¿cómo se podía solucionar?, esa era la pregunta que rodaba por su cabeza, su madre estaba caminando muy determinada, bastaba con decir que todo eso le molestaba a mas no poder y le molestaba aún más la actitud despreocupada de su esposo, ni una pisca de remordimiento por parte de ese panda.

Llegaron a lo que antes era su casa, estaba bastante estropeada, pera nada que no se pudiera arreglar, aunque ya era muy tarde para trabajar en ella, tenían la suerte de que dos cuartos no habían sido destruidos, entonces Ranma se dirigió a uno y se encerró. A pesar de estar molesta, le dolía ver a su hijo sufriendo. Nodoka y Genma se dirigieron hacia la otra habitación, como su cocina ni baño se encontraba en funcionamiento, Ranma y Genma se quedaron con sus respectivas formas.

En la habitación de Ranma había un Tufon, el solo se soltó hacia él y quedo mirando al techo, por más que quisiera, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su esposa.

 _Seria corrector seguir pensando en ella como mi esposa, Nabiki dijo que se encargaría de separarnos, pero yo… yo no quise decir todo eso…-_ Pensaba el joven Saotome, mientras una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla.- Yo lo arruine, supongo que yo debo arreglarlo-La pequeña pelirroja se dio el lujo de llorar, pues ahora justamente no estaba convertido en hombre

* * *

Las hermanas de Akane entraron a su habitación, la vieron aferrada a ese pequeño perro y sabían que esto era más serio, ella sufría demasiado con todo lo acontecido. La primera en acercarse a ella fue Kasumi, su instinto maternal le decía que debía consolar a su pequeña hermana.

-Akane, por favor, no te pongas así- Mientras la abrazaba intensamente.

-Kasumi- llorando- Yo…- no resistió más, dejo a su pequeño Puchi sobre la cama y se aferró a Kasumi.

-Vamos hermanita, debemos hablar de esto, pero también del Dojo, ya que es tuyo, porque cumpliste con la estúpida boda- no podía evitar su enojo, Nabiki está realmente molesta y hablaba fríamente.- Así que papa perdió el derecho de decidir y ni se diga de Ranma, el no pondrá un pie sobre ese Dojo, por eso yo hablo por las dos y me atrevo a decir que te apoyaremos a poner nuestro Dojo en marcha.

-Nabiki, no creo que sea momento de hablar de negocios, Akane no está bien.-

-Por eso mismo Kasumi, el paso uno para superar estas cosas, es distraerse, mantener la mente ocupada, bueno sin mencionar hermanita que te ayudare a separarte de ese idiota.- Nabiki parecía muy determinada en cada palabra.

-Yo no quiero incomodarlas con esto, si me hare cargo del Dojo, pero yo…- Akane se había quedado en silencio, pero debía sacar lo que sentía-Yo… más bien ustedes, tienen otras cosas que hacer.-

-No digas tonterías Akane, Para serte sincera, yo me decidí a estar con Kuno, gracias a ti, te veía tan feliz, que ahora no me siento con derecho a disfrutar de esto, así que yo prometo ser feliz, cuando tú encuentres nuevamente tu felicidad.

-No, por favor Nabiki, debes disfrutar de tu relación con Kuno.- decía mientras dejaba de abrazar a Kasumi, pero esta le tomo los hombros y hablo.

-Akane, debo confesar que yo también me decidí a establecer una relación con el Dr. Tofu gracias a ti, así que tampoco me siento bien con esto y hago la misma promesa que Nabiki.- la seriedad de Kasumi sorprendía las Tendo.

-No, yo no quiero arruinar su felicidad, por favor no hagan eso.- Akane lloraba al ver a sus hermanas, ellas habían sido unidas, pero esto mostraba como se amaban entre sí.

-No digas más hermanita, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntas en esto y en el Dojo, formando un gran equipo, nosotras las Tendo seremos implacables.- Decía Nabiki con una pose triunfal.- y aparte mañana le pediré un último favor a Kuno, no te preocupes, estarás separa de ese idiota.-Dicho esto se sumó al abrazo.

Era la escena más conmovedora, las tres hermanas unidad por el abrazo más tierno…

* * *

Al día siguiente todo parecía un poco en calma en la casa Saotome y a pesar de ser su primer día, ya les había llegado una carta, la sr. Nodoka salió a recibirla, eso no podía ser nada bueno, venia dirigido hacia su hijo, de parte de las Tendo, con el sello de los Tatewaki.

Ese misma noche Nabiki hablo con Kuno, preguntándole las alternativas para un divorcio rápido y sin perdidas económicas, lo más fácil era decir que el matrimonio nunca se consumó y por ende quedarían separados, también le pregunto a Akane si había tenido relaciones sexuales con Ranma, pero ella se sonrojo y lo negó, si para la separación debía mentir, lo haría.

Y justamente después de la ayuda de Kuno, Nabiki le hablo francamente, ella debía ayudar a su hermana y no esperaba interrupciones. Kasumi hizo lo mismo con el Dr. Tofu, pero ella le prometió que cuando regresara a su lado, se casaría con él.

Las Tendo también habían hablado con su padre, informando de la situación. No lo tomo muy bien, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar. También hablaron con Happosai, lo dejarían seguir viviendo ahí, pero no debía seguir robándoles sus prendas íntimas, un poco enojado, pero acepto, aún quedaban muchas vecinas y la escuela Furinkan para seguir robando.

* * *

Ranma aun como mujer, había salido de compras, su mama le pidió traer cosas para el desayuno, pero en su mente no había más que la pequeña Tendo, sin darse cuenta fue a dar al restaurante de Ukyo, quien lo vio y salió corriendo a recibirlo.

-Ran-chan, has venido a verme.- lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Eh?- no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió a su amiga- Yo solo pasaba por aquí.-

-¿Porque estas como mujer?- se quedó viéndolo fijamente- ¿Akane te prefiere así?-

-La verdad no tengo ganas de hablar Ukyo.- la miro apático- Ya me voy, tengo prisa.

-Ven, te daré un poco de agua caliente- lo tomo del brazo y lo metió a su restaurante.

Ranma de verdad parecía no tener ni el más mínimo interés en lo que pasaba, de su mente no salía el hermoso rostro de Akane lleno de lágrimas, la pudo observar en la ventana antes de irse, ella parecía realmente triste, pero le dolió más a él cuándo ya no la vio a través de la ventana. La pelirroja aun traía el traje de la fiesta, pero Ukyo pareció no prestar atención a ese detalle.

-Listo Ran-chan.- lo llevo arrastrando a la parte superior y le señalo el baño, le había preparado la tina con agua caliente.

-Oye Ukyo, no tengo tiempo para esto.- Miro detenidamente el agua y entonces escucho la voz de Akane diciendo "Deberías quedarte como mujer" y esencialmente no tenía ganas de ser el Gran Ranma Saotome, pues ese chico había herido a la mujer que más amaba- Quizá tenga merecido quedarme así un tiempo.

Iba a salir de ese baño cuando apareció Ukyo, prácticamente estaba desnuda, se abalanzo sobre él, pero la cocinera no contaba con que seguía siendo mujer, Ranma intento alejarla pero vi que sus intenciones era empujarlo hacia la tina de agua caliente.

-Ukyo, no te humilles así.- le parecía atractiva su amiga, pero en todo su cuerpo ya tenía una marca de amor, de Akane.

-Dame solo una oportunidad, puedo hacerte feliz.- suplicaba la chica de la espátula.

-No eres ella, mi corazón ya tiene dueña, a ti siempre te he visto como a una hermana.- la alejo lentamente y salió del baño.

* * *

La pequeña pelirroja caminaba a paso lento, pero es que sus ánimos estaban muy bajo, salió del restaurante y miro hacia el cielo, exhalo lentamente y se dirigió a su casa.

La Amazona se encontraba repartiendo pedidos en su bicicleta, pero observo a una pelirroja caminando lentamente, sabía que era Ranma, ella desea conversar con él, aclarar las cosas, se dirigió hacia él y como de costumbre se estampo en la cara de Ranma.

-Ranma, querer conversar contigo.-decía con una alegre sonrisa.

-Ahorita no puedo Shampoo- no reacciono, era como una persona sin sentimientos.

-¿Pasarte algo?, notarte triste.-

-No es asunto tuyo.- comenzó a caminar.

-Yo solo querer agradecer, ahora ser feliz con Mousse.- decía tímidamente.

-Me alegro por ti, ahora déjame en paz.- nuevamente siguió con su camino

-Yo querer apoyarte en tu felicidad con chica violenta.- lo tomo por el brazo.

-Eso lamentablemente ya no se puede.- apretó fuertemente sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños.

-Si tu contarme, yo quizá poder ayudarte.- lo tomo por las manos.- venir a Nekohanten.- la pequeña amazona se llevó a la pelirroja a fuerzas.

Ya estando en el restaurante, tras varios intentos, comenzó a relatar su historia, Mousse también lo escuchaba detenidamente, al terminar Mousse le aconsejo.

-Creo que te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos, pero si la amas, no renuncies nunca, yo nunca lo hize y ahora estoy con la mujer que amo y gracia a ti.

-Si tu amar a chica violenta, nosotros poder ayudarte, en planes de Shampoo esa ser amiga de ella.-

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la amazona, quien los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-No renunciare a ella, pero mi madre dijo algo muy sabio, debo dejar que sanen las heridas, yo aún me siento mal por lo que ella dijo, no sé si podría acercarme a ella pacíficamente.- decía le pelirroja con un poco de melancolía.

-No te preocupes Ranma, Shampoo y yo, te ayudaremos.

Ranma se despidió de sus amigos y salió, ya hacía mucho tiempo que debía estar en casa, aparte debía de ayudar a reconstruir la casa. Con un poco más de ánimo, camino, las cosas no parecían tan malas después de todo, él debía seguir practicando y para poder distraerse vino a su mente una gran idea, entrar a un campeonato de artes marciales, habían estado anunciando uno que comenzaría en 3 meses, tenía apenas tiempo suficiente, debía ir a la montañas a entrenar.

* * *

-Listo Akane, ya envié el documento, solo falta la firma de Ranma y listo.- Decía Nabiki con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero y si el no firma.- Akane empezaba a preocuparse, aunque no pareciera, tenía una pequeña esperanza, de que el llegara por la puerta, con el papel y le dijese que se olvidara de eso…

-Pues no creo que quiera exponerte a un examen médico para saber si sigues siendo virgen, aunque debí prever eso.- tenía la mano en la barbilla, Nabiki se encontraba pensando.

-Akane, te buscan.- Decía Kasumi muy agitada.

-¿Quién? - se podrá estar realizando mi sueño pensaba la peli azul.

* * *

Ranma llego a su casa, le dio a su madre las compras y comenzó a arreglar la casa, su padre ya estaba convertido en hombre, por órdenes de Nodoka estaba arreglando el techo.

-Voy a ayudar a papá.- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ranma, no le hagas nada a tu padre, aparte debes de leer esto.- le entrego el sobre.

-¿Qué es?- inspeccionaba el sobre blanco.

-Solo se, lo que viene al reverso, es de las Tendo, con un sello de los Tatewaki, dirigido a ti.

-¿A caso será?- _Nabiki dijo que me separaría de Akane, y Kuno es novio de ella, esto no me gusta_ , abrió rápidamente el sobre, leía con un poco de lentitud. Pero no había duda, una demanda de divorcio.- Akane se quiere divorciar.- alcanzo a pronunciar como un tono de voz apenas audible.

-¿Tan rápido? Yo pensaba que eso tomaba meses.- Nodoka estaba muy sorprendida.

-Recibieron ayuda de los Tatewaki, supongo que por eso la rapidez del trámite.- continuo leyendo _¿Qué carajos? Matrimonio no consumido, pero si ella y yo…_ \- esto está mal.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?, me asustas.-

-Matrimonio no consumado.- alcanzo a decir, para seguir leyendo las letras pequeñas, _En caso de no firmar, será la Srta. Akane Tendo a una revisión médica, para confirmar. ¿En qué mierda está pensando Nabiki?-_ Nabiki está loca.

-Hijo, se sinceró conmigo, ustedes tuvieron relaciones.-

-Bueno, solo una vez- dijo sonrojado- pero no sé porque ella lo negó.

-No le encuentro sentido a esa mentira.-

-Lo más seguro es que fue idea de Nabiki, pero mira mama- le extendió el papel y señalo las letras pequeñas.

-¿Qué?, pero porque Akane se arriesgaría tanto.- Nodoka leia detenidamente.- Bueno Ranma aquí lo importante es ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Tengo ganas de buscarla, ¿Por qué lo negó?-apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Continuara…

* * *

 _Con Cariño para mi amigo Angel Aguirre._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, creo que me he ido un poco lento, pero así lo ameritaba la historia, ahora tratare de ir más rápido en cuanto al tiempo y fechas, ¿Qué piensan de la idea de la Tendo? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Aún falta mucho que contar…_

 _¿Alguna sugerencia?_

 _Lo siento, no incluí agradecimientos personalizados, pero en el siguiente lo hare._


	11. Recordar es amar

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 11. _**Recordar es amar.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Tarde un poco, si tenía ganas de escribir, pero después se esfumaron y más tarde regresaron, les informo que… Hasta el lunes escribiré el capítulo 12, merezco un breve descanso jaja…_

 _Espero que les guste._

 _La frase que sale, es de la canción "Dos copas de más" de Ha-ash_

* * *

Anteriormente…

-Hijo, se sinceró conmigo, ustedes tuvieron relaciones.-

-Bueno, solo una vez- dijo sonrojado- pero no sé porque ella lo negó.

-No le encuentro sentido a esa mentira.-

-Lo más seguro es que fue idea de Nabiki, pero mira mama- le extendió el papel y señalo las letras pequeñas.

-¿Qué?, pero porque Akane se arriesgaría tanto.- Nodoka leía detenidamente.- Bueno Ranma aquí lo importante es ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Tengo ganas de buscarla, ¿Por qué lo negó?-apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

* * *

" _Aunque yo sé que ya no debo hacerlo, las copas de más me traen a tu recuerdo, me hacen dudar si fui yo quien se rindió primero, en la soledad lo malo sabe bueno_ "

Continuación…

El chico de cabello color azabache, tomo el papel y lo estrujo entre sus manos, camino con mucha determinación _,_ _Akane debe explicarlo y decírmelo con sus propias palabras_ , pero su madre lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Hijo, no crees que primero deberías cambiarte…

-¿Qué?- No se había dado cuenta que seguía con el traje del baile- ah eso.

-Sube y cámbiate, ah y no te haría mal darte un baño.- Lo miraba determinante y señalando un pequeño baño.

-Está bien- camino lentamente hacia el baño.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba ahí su típico traje chino, había también un poco de agua caliente, poco a poco comenzó a desvestirse, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encontró con una sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín y recordó que había metido las pantaletas de Akane a su bolsillo, exhalo lentamente.

Solo se sentó en el pequeño banco y con agua fría comenzó a bañarse, por culpa no se atrevía a ser hombre, pero como tenía planeado hablar con Akane antes de ir a entrenar a las montañas, debía ser un hombre de nuevo, entonces se vertió el agua caliente. Se levantó y se vistió, no sin antes guardar esa prenda, no quería saber que haría su madre si la descubría aparte que podría ser prueba de la consumación del matrimonio. Pero debía antes hablar con su esposa.

El señor Saotome por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba bastante ocupado arreglando la casa, el techo ya estaba listo, ahora se encontraba arreglando la sala.

Ranma salió rápidamente de la casa…

* * *

En la casa Tendo, Akane estaba bastante nerviosa, no escucho a Kasumi y salió corriendo, pero nunca es bueno hacerse expectativas, pues es menos dolorosa la realidad, se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver…

-¡Akane! ¿Cómo estás?- decía el chico de la pañoleta con una gran sonrisa.

-Ryoga- dijo desanimada y con un suspiro- yo pensé…etto, yo estoy bien-

-No te ves bien ¿Estas segura Akane?- la tomo por los hombros.

-Ryoga- unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-yo… lo perdí.

-¿Qué? ¿El cachorro que te regale?- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No, Ranma…el- no aguanto más y abrazo a su amigo, soltando a un más lágrimas en su pecho.

Ryoga no sabía cómo reaccionar era una de las primeras veces que Akane lo abrazaba y tampoco tenía idea alguna de lo que había hecho Ranma, pero nada bueno debería ser, hacer sufrir a su amada amiga, debe ser vengado. Pero no contaban con unos ojos azules mirándolos fijamente, se moría de celos, pero ya no se sentía con el derecho, pues había actuado impulsivamente y negado sus sentimientos hacia Akane. De haber estado en otra situación, Ranma hubiese golpeado a Ryoga, pero solo se limitó a dirigirles unas palabra.

-Es por el Akane.- dijo con la mirada clavada en Ryoga.

-Ranma ¿Qué le has hecho a Akane?- pregunto y respondió con una mirada llena de ira.

La peli azul había escuchado la voz de Ranma, pero no podía dejar que la viera derrotada, seco sus lágrimas y dirigió la mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tú ya no eres bienvenido aquí.- en sus ojos se notaba que le causaba dolor el verlo.

-Tú enviaste este papel- mostro en su mano aquel documento-y contaste una gran mentira.

-Deja en paz a Akane, no sé qué le hiciste, pero no tolerare que la hagas sufrir.- Ryoga se ponía en posición de combate.

-Solo firma, déjame en paz y olvídame, aparte puedes estar libre de nuevo, si no querías estar casado conmigo, esta es tu oportunidad.- Mientras detenía a Ryoga con un brazo.

Ranma quedo aún más sorprendido de todo lo que su madre le había dicho, no podía hablar con ella en esos momento, aún estaban abiertas todas la heridas, aparte el verla con Ryoga lo altero aún más, necesitaba alejarse de esa situación, encontrar la paz y quizá después regresar e intentar recuperarla.

-Tienes razón Akane.- Tomo el papel y lo firmo- Por el momento esto es lo mejor- Ranma estaba totalmente serio, pero por dentro sentía impotencia, tener a la chica que ama y no poder estar con ella nuevamente.

Estiro la mano, Akane recibió el papel y entonces Ranma la tomo por las muñecas la cerco y le dio un último beso, la chica estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero era tan grato probar sus labios por última vez, Ryoga no podía estar más confundido.

Cuando se separaron Ranma no soporto la mirada de Akane, parecía suplicarle que no se apartara de su lado, pero sabía bien que lo mejor era darse tiempo y entonces dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. El cuerpo de la peli azul comenzó a temblar, miro de reojo el papel y en efecto estaba firmado, parecía desvanecerse en el aire, pero Ryoga alcanzo a sostenerla.

-Akane ¿Estas bien?- Pero noto que estaba inconsciente. Llevo en sus brazos a la pequeña Tendo y la cargo hasta llegar a su cama, sus hermanas estaban preocupadas, pero no era raro, después de todo lo que había pasado, Akane había estado sin probar comida, encerrada, eres obvio que su cuerpo no podía aguantar más.

-Gracias Ryoga, pero ¿qué paso?- decía la amable Kasumi.

-Bueno, no entiendo nada, pero Ranma vino y le entrego un papel, al parecer sobre el divorcio.

-oh ya veo- Miraba con mucha preocupación a su hermana.

Nabiki tomo el papel y lo observo detenidamente, en efecto Ranma había accedido.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer ese idiota por mi hermanita, ahora ella podrá seguir adelante, Los dejo, debo arreglar unos asuntos sobre negocios.- Nabiki se retiró rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí Kasumi?- El chico de la pañoleta no deja de rascarse la cabeza.

Kasumi le conto todo, desde que llego Happosai, la mentira detrás del matrimonio de Ranma y Akane, la reacción que tuvo el y como destrozo el corazón de su pequeña hermana, también le informo que Nabiki tenía planeado hacer algo con el Dojo, explotarlo a su máximo nivel.

-Como se atreve ese idiota, me las va a pagar- apretando sus puños- Y si necesitan mi ayuda en algo, estoy disponible- entonces se dispuso a salir corriendo.

-Ryoga, ¿A dónde vas?- decía muy preocupada.

-Debo hablar con Ranma- Decía mientras se alejaba- Después volveré y no me separe de Akane.- y se perdió entre las calles.

* * *

Ranma había llegado ya a su casa, su actitud era un poco triste, pero él sabía que decía sanarse y después intentaría recuperar ese amor…

-¿Qué paso hijo?- pregunto Nodoka al sentír diferente a su hijo.

-Lo que debía pasar madre, firme ese papel, Bueno ahora te ayudare un poco en la casa antes de irme a entrenar a las montañas.

-¿Qué? Mas despacio- estaba completamente confundida- Firmaste ese papel así sin más.

-Tienes razón cuando dices que las heridas deben sanar- miraba al suelo como si algo mas importante estuviese allá abajo.

-Temo decir que te lo dije, debes trabajar en ese manejo de tus impulsos.

-Lo se mamá, debo crecer más, para pretender tener en el futuro algo con Akane.

-Eso es hijo, si la amas, no renuncies a ella y trata de ser mejor para que cuando regreses, no pueda resistirse.- agarro delicadamente a su hijo por los hombros.

-Lo que dices suena muy bien mamá, pero ahora solo debo concentrarme en ser un gran artista marcial.- Miro sonriendo a su madre.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas, nosotros te apoyaremos- lo abrazo con mucho amor.

El correspondió a su abrazo, esa muestra de amor, le hizo sentirse con mucha confianza. –Gracias mamá.

* * *

EL día transcurrió un poco más tranquilo, pero ya más noche un chico se encontraba gritando afuera de la casa de los Saotome, que ya tenía una apariencia más a hogar.

-¡SAOTOME SAL DE AHÍ COBARDE!- gritaba con mucha furia.

La Sra. Nodoka desde el interior de la casa escucho los gritos y salió a ver quién era, no sin antes llevar su Katana.

-¡SAOTOME COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A AKANE!-

-Oye chico, debes tranquilizarte.- grito la sra. Nodoka

-¡NO PUEDES SER MAS COBARDE, ENVIAS A TU MADRE A SOLUCIONAR TUS PROBLEMAS!- gritaba más y apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-Por favor mama, vuelve a dormir, yo saldré a atender a este idiota.- decía Ranma mientras salía de la casa.

-Está bien, solo no tardes mucho.

-Vaya Ranma ya era hora de que dieras la cara- tenía una mirada llena de ira y se ponía en posición de combate.

-¿Ryoga que carajos haces aquí?- parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de tener a un persona desafiándolo.

-Ranma, eres un bastardo ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Akane?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia estúpido cerdo- apretaba sus puños para contenerse.

-La has perdido maldito, pero sabes que, es algo que agradezco infinitamente, solo así yo tendré una oportunidad de ella- sonreía triunfante.

-Eres un maldito cerdo de mierda, ella es mía, aun cuando no estemos juntos…- su ira aumentaba, sabía que al estar separada de ella, alguien podría acercarse, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

-Lo era Ranma, ahora has firmado sus ese papel, no me separe de ella ni un instante- Reía aún más fuerte.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque no estoy dispuesto a perderla, ahora lárgate- camino hacia el interior, estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, sus celos aparecían nuevamente, pero ahora no podía acercarse nuevamente a ella.

-Eso es… huye cobarde- Decía Ryoga con un tono de voz un poco bajo- Ahora es mi oportunidad con Akane- y se fue corriendo por el camino equivocado.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas iban a cambiar mucho, Ranma no lo soporto más y decidió irse lo más pronto posible a entrenar a las montañas, su padre tenía gran deseo de acompañarlo, pero Ranma se lo prohibió, pues debía proteger a su madre. Hizo su maleta con gran apuro, no deseaba ver como Akane aceptaba a Ryoga o algún otro tonto.

Nodoka estaba bastante preocupada.

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo, algunas cosas aun no cambiaban, Nabiki se encontraba bastante entusiasmada hablando con varios contactos, la idea era que el Dojo Tendo volviese a tener un renombre y que mejor que participar en los campeonatos de artes marciales y conseguir promotores. Otro asunto importante era conseguir a un excelente artista marcial, aparte también hacia los trámites necesarios para el ingreso de Akane a la universidad.

Kasumi se encontraba realmente sorprendida, Nabiki le trajo ropa nueva a su hermana mayor, era hora de que se deshiciese de ese delantal de cocina y se transformara en una mujer de negocios, aprovechar el atractivo de ella y sobre salir.

Akane estaba aun indecisa sobre la carrera a la cual quería estudiar, pero si quería salir de Nerima, no necesitaba toparse con Ranma… De hecho aún recordaba ese último beso, fue lindo y sintió amor, pero le dejo una enorme tristeza y confusión.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana, todo estaba decidió Akane iría a Tokio a estudiar Antropología, seria de mucha utilidad para ella aprender de las culturas de todo Japón e incluso China. Pero esa misma tarde llego una visita un tanto peculiar. Una hermosa amazona.

-A que vienes Shampoo, si buscas a Ranma, el ya no vive aquí.- su mirada era muy seria.

-Yo querer hacer pases con chica violenta, no interesarme Ranma, yo estar casada con Mousse- decía con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No sé si creerte, siempre fuiste una tramposa.-la invito a pasar a la sala de estar.

-aprender al lado de Mousse que no tener por qué ser así.- caminada muy tranquilamente al lado de Akane.

-Serviría que me dejaras de llamar chica violenta, solo dime Akane.- le sonrió un poco mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

-Está bien, Akane, debo decir que yo enterarme de lo que paso con Ranma.- Lo decía mientras tomaba entre sus manos un vaso de té.

-Y ¿cómo supiste?- la miraba muy insistente- te separaras de Mousse para ir tras él, supongo, por mí no hay problema, ahora él es libre, al igual que yo- esto último lo dijo con mucha tristeza.

-Tu no escuchar a Shampoo, ahora yo ser feliz con Mousse, no importar como enterarme, yo venir a ser amiga tuya Akane.- le sonreía muy amablemente y sorbía un poco de té.

-Bueno Shampoo, no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos para eso, ya que me iré a estudiar a Tokio y no sé si regresare en vacaciones.

-y ¿Qué pasar con el Dojo?-

-Por el momento, estamos teniendo unos problemas que Nabiki está intentando solucionar, pero me supongo que cuando eso esté listo, será más seguro que vuelva.

-¿Ir a la misma universidad que chica ambiciosa?

-Bueno, ella asiste a una aquí en Nerima, pensé que lo sabias.

-Entonces tu ir sola.- trataba de disimular que conseguía información para Ranma, por eso preguntaba por todo.

-Bueno, creo que Kasumi me acompañara los primeros meses- le parecía extraño tanta pregunta- porque el interés en mí.

-Si ser amigas, debemos saber de nosotras- le sonrió nuevamente.

-Supongo, ahora dime como va tu relación con Mousse.- comenzó a tomar el té y sonreírle sinceramente por primera vez a la amazona.

-Ser muy buena, Mousse ser muy cariñoso, demostrar su amor todo el tiempo.- se ruborizaba un poco.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Shampoo, encontraste a un verdadero hombre.- suspiro un poco y bajo la mirada.

-Ranma te ama Akane, yo estar segura.- sus facciones se tornaron un poco serias.

-No lo creo, él nunca me amo de la misma manera que yo, así que he decidido seguir con mi vida.- intento sonreír, pero no le salió.

-Ranma no contarte lo que hacer después de casarse.- la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas Shampoo? Después de la boda, no hablamos mucho y luego no conversamos sobre ese día.

-Lo que el hacer, ser prueba de que el amarte, pero ser preferible que cuando regresar, hable contigo.- La amazona se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa Tendo.

-Espera Shampoo ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo?- suplicaba con la mirada que le contara todo.

-El irse a las montañas a entrenar, luego ir a campeonatos, tal vez el venir después y decírtelo. Salió por la puerta y tomo su bicicleta, cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho a Akane nuevamente.

-Shampoo, si dices que eres mi amiga, dime lo que sepas.-

-Para estar libre de él, tu querer saber mucho- le sonreía pícaramente- aun interesarte.

-Uno no deja de amar de la noche a la mañana, pero está bien, solo ven a visitarme seguido, que yo también te visitare Shampoo- le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Así será Akane.- se despidió con la mano y se puso en marcha.

Aunque pareciere algo raro, Shampoo estaba muy complacida de poder ser amiga de Akane, nunca le cayó mal, simplemente interfería con su amor enfermizo, pero ahora todo estaba en orden, no había obstáculo para esa amistad.

* * *

Un chico despistado llevaba más de una semana tratando de hallar el camino hacia el Dojo Tendo, aunque por desgracia volvía una y otra vez al mismo lugar y para rematar se encontró con aquella cocinera.

-Otra vez perdido- se burlaba

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz.- trato de acelerar más el paso.

-bueno, porque no te rindes y dejas de buscar a Akane, al parecer Ranma la hace feliz.

-De que carajos hablas, ellos se han separado- _es cierto ella no lo sabe._

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso?- lo agarro fuertemente mientras lo sacudía para conseguir información.

-Hace más de una semana, por eso me urge llegar al Dojo Tendo, ya suéltame-

-Más de una semana- Pero entonces ya estaban separados cuando él me rechazo- debo ir a verlo, ¿Sabes dónde está?

-En la casa que tú, Shampoo y Kodachi destruyeron hace algunos años.- se soltó de ella y comenzó a caminar.

-Gracias, y sabes que por ahí no es- lo tomo nuevamente y lo puso en el camino correcto.- Ahí camina derecho y llegaras.- Ukyo Corrió rápidamente, debía tomar esa oportunidad para estar con Ranma.

* * *

La casa de los Saotome a una varios días de la llegada, se encontraba más hermosa que nunca, tenían un gran patio trasero , ya no quedaban restos de esa vieja pelea.

-Creo que ahora si podría perdonar lo que hicieron con los chicos. – Sonreía amablemente a su esposo

-Bueno, si me sentí un poco culpable, ahora lo que más deseo es ver a Soun y jugar una partida de Shogi.-Miraba suplicante a su esposa.

-No creo que las Tendo te reciban bien allá, así que si te lo encuentras, puedes invitarlo.

-Eres la mejor de las mujeres.- Saltaba de alegría.

-Lo se Genma, ahora ves a plantar unas flores al jardín, quiero que para cuando regrese Ranma, todo lo encuentre hermoso.

-Tienes razón, aparte de que solo vendrá y se ira nuevamente a ese Torneo, si gana conseguirá mucho dinero- Brillaban los ojos de ese terrible panda.

-Genma, sabes que si es pasa, será su dinero.-sacaba poco a poco su Katana.

-Sí, sí, me apurare a plantar esas flores que tanto quieres.- Corrió hacia el jardín trasero

Nodoka se disponía a hacer la comida cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, era un poco insistente, salió y se sorprendió al ver a la menor de las Tendo en la entrada.

-Akane, hija mia ¿Qué haces aquí?- la miraba muy impactada.

-Tía Nodoka, yo… ya sé que Ranma no está aquí, solo deseo que cuando regrese le entregue esto.- En su mano traía un sobre de color rosado, estiro la mano para que recibiera ese sobre.

-No sería mejor que se lo entregaras personalmente- _A lo mejor las cosas puedan solucionarse si se ven nuevamente_ , pensó Nodoka.

-Aun no me siento lista para verlo, por favor acéptelo y entréguelo directamente en sus manos- le temblaba un poco la mano

-Está bien Akane, ¿Quieres pasar?- le sonreía amablemente, mientras guardaba el sobre en su delantal.

-No lo sé.- caminaba hacia atrás.

-Solo para que veas lo linda que quedo la casa.- Con la mano invitaba a entrar a Akane.

-Bueno, solo un momento.- cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Ukyo la tomo por el brazo y la lanzo fuera de la casa.

-No te atrevas Akane.- decía amenazándola con su gran espátula.

-Sera después tía.-le guiño el ojo a su tía, quien entendió y cerró la puerta.- ¿Ahora que deseas Ukyo?-

-Tú te separaste de mi Ran-chan, ahora no tienes derecho de buscarlo de nuevo, ahora es mi oportunidad para enamorarlo.- no dejaba de amenazarla con la espátula.

-Ahora no me interesa pelear contigo, nos vemos después.- Camino tranquilamente hacia su casa.

Pero Ukyo lanzo unas pequeñas espátulas para bloquear su camino –Acéptalo ahora es mi turno- cuando se disponía a golpearla, ella la esquivo fácilmente.

-Y si te dijese que aún no lo he olvidado- Sonreía un poco.

-Sería muy estúpido, ya que se separaron por alguna razón.- la miraba con mucha ira.

-Bueno, el corazón siempre tiene deseos muy fuertes- coloco su mano en el pecho- Y hay un recuerdo muy fuerte entre nosotros, que quizá nos una nuevamente en el futuro, pero si quieres intentarlo, Hazlo.- comenzó a caminar y se despidió de ella con la mano.

 _¿A que recuerdo se refiere?_ , la chica de la espátula, se quedó muy confundida.

* * *

En las montañas, Ranma se encontraba entrenando mucho más fuerte que antes, casi no descansaba, y por las noches al meterse a su tienda y recostarse, siempre tenía en mismo sueño, un sueño en el que era feliz con Akane, viviendo plenamente… Pero siempre despertaba de golpe, agitado y sudando mucho.

A veces también tenía una pesadilla, era un poco recurrente, en ella, él estaba solo, Akane tenía otra pareja, el moría de celos sin poder hacer nada. Después de soñar con eso, despertaba gritando y se ponía nuevamente a entrenar.

Cuando decidía descansar, fantaseaba con aquella noche en que hizo suya a la mujer que ama, trataba de recordarla para no dejar de amarla.

* * *

Habían ya pasado dos meses y medio, Ranma despertó y comenzó a guardar todo, para regresar a su casa, con la intención de después irse nuevamente a ese torne.

El día era hermoso, el sol iluminaba tenuemente las copas de los árboles, el aire movía las ramas de los mismos, produciendo pequeños sonidos. Ranma había escrito una pequeña carta, tenía como destinatario la menor de las Tendo, tomo el papel, lo doblo y guardo en su camisa china.

Entonces emprendió el camino de regreso a Nerima.

Akane por su parte se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para viajar a Tokio, el cambiar de aires le haría muy bien, aparte debía comenzar con la búsqueda de departamentos cerca de la universidad. Como tampoco tenía planeado dejar a su pequeña mascota, le compro una jaula y lo había hecho entrar.

-¿Qué te parece amiguito? Conoceremos nuevos lugares.- Lo acariciaba a través de la jaula.

-¿Akane estas lista?-

-Si Kasumi, vámonos.

-Muy bien, el taxi no tarda en llegar.-

Ambas hermanas agarraron sus maletas y bajaron a la entrada de la casa a esperar el taxi…

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno... la verdad espero que les guste

y estaría bien que me contaran que tal les pareció...

¿creen que deba cambiar algo?

Estoy un poco cansada, no he dormido bien, si hay algún error disculpen.

y nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por leerme...

:D


	12. Las mejores amigas

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**12\. Las mejores amigas**_.

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Vamos a aclarar ciertos eventos que sucedieron antes de que Akane estuviese parada a fuera de su casa esperando el taxi y antes de que Ranma regresara a casa de su madre… y retomaré la historia donde la deje en este capítulo, Espero que les guste..._

 _El capítulo 13 creo que se llamara Regresa a mí, debido a la canción de Il Divo, escúchenla, creo que es lo que siente Ranma._

 _nota: escribiré cuando tenga la inspiración, por favor tengan paciencia. Les agradezco mucho por todo._

* * *

Anteriormente…

Akane por su parte se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para viajar a Tokio, el cambiar de aires le haría muy bien, aparte debía comenzar con la búsqueda de departamentos cerca de la universidad. Como tampoco tenía planeado dejar a su pequeña mascota, le compro una jaula y lo había hecho entrar.

-¿Qué te parece amiguito? Conoceremos nuevos lugares.- Lo acariciaba a través de la jaula.

-¿Akane estas lista?-

-Si Kasumi, vámonos.

-Muy bien, el taxi no tarda en llegar.-

Ambas hermanas agarraron sus maletas y bajaron a la entrada de la casa a esperar el taxi…

* * *

Continuación….

En el NekoHanten …Shampoo estaba metiendo rápidamente los pedidos….

-Mi amor, no crees que aún es muy temprano.

-Akane irse hoy, deber estar ahí a tiempo. Seguía colocando más pedidos en su cajita.

-Pero son demasiados para ti sola amor, deberías dejar que te ayude.- Mousse colocaba sus manos en las manos de su amada amazona.

-Mousse tu no entender nada.- lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo haría si me dijeses porque desde hace más de un mes, estás muy preocupada por Akane.- Ahora el chico soltó las manos de su esposa y dio un paso atrás.

-Ser muchas cosas Mousse, pero te diré… El día que yo salir de hacer paces con Akane…

 **_ Flash Back_**

La pequeña amazona estaba en su bicicleta dispuesta a seguir repartiendo sus pedidos, cuando se encontró con un chico, que iba repitiendo en voz alta "Le diré a Akane que la amo" lo que le llamo mucho la atención, por lo cual decidió interceptarlo con su adorado vehículo, el cual estampo directamente en la cara del muchacho.

-¡Oye! por que no te fijas en el camino.- grito furioso desde el suelo.

-Tu ser chico cerdo ¿verdad?- decía la amazona con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces por estos rumbos? ¿Vienes a hacerle daño a Akane?- se incorporó rápidamente y quedo de frente a la amazona.

-Akane y Shampoo ser nuevas amigas.- nuevamente sonreía.

-Eso no puede ser- la miraba escéptico.

-Yo ahora estar casada con Mousse, no ver impedimento para ser amiga de Akane.- cambio la sonrisa por una mirada más fría- Pero tú no estar para ser amigos.

-Bueno eso ahora no es tu asunto.- dio un paso atrás y se disponía a seguir su camino.

-Yo ahora ser amiga de Akane, ahora ser asunto mío- Lo tomo del brazo y lo volvió a poner frente a ella.

-Vaya que eres bastante fuerte pero yo no puedo pelear contra mujeres, así que apártate de mi camino.- La miro con mucha seriedad.

-Yo no querer pelear pero aclaro que no tener oportunidad en mi contra- Tomo posición de batalla- Akane no necesitar confesión de amor, ella necesitar a un amigo de verdad.

-¿Qué?- el chico quedo completamente fuera de si- Yo puedo hacer que olvide a Ranma.- cerraba sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-Aun ser muy pronto, pero si tu querer perder amistad, adelante.- Con la mano lo invito a seguir su camino.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que aún es muy pronto?

-Yo acabar de platicar con Akane, aun tener muy presente a Ranma, ella necesitar amigos- Se dispuso a tomar su bicicleta.

-Creo que me esperare un poco, pero no renunciare a estar con ella ahora que Ranma no me estorba.- Observaba detenidamente a la amazona.

-Sentirte libre de hacer lo que debes, pero si hacer daño a Akane, ser tu fin.- La amazona se perdió entre las calles…

 **_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Entonces Ryoga, está dispuesto a confesarle su amor a Akane.- Trataba de entender todo lo que eso significaba.

-Ella amar a Ranma, yo no dejar que chico cerdo meterse entre ellos- Nuevamente la amazona comenzó a meter platos de comida, pero ahora de manera más violenta.

-Shampoo, mi amor- Tomo delicadamente sus manos y las acerco a su pecho- veo que en estos meses has aprendido a querer a Akane- Sonrió al ver a su esposa bajar la mirada- me alegra que quieras ayudarlos.

-Yo querer que ellos ser felices, como yo serlo contigo- Invadió un rubor en las mejillas de la amazona, que continuaba mirando al suelo.

-Mi amada Shampoo- Soltó una gran sonrisa y coloco sus manos en las mejillas de su amazona- tienes mi apoyo y me alegro mucho de ese cambio en ti.- Suavemente la acerco a sus labios y la beso con mucha ternura.

* * *

Akane parecía estar más distraída de lo normal, habían bajado por las escaleras y Kasumi se adelantó, la peli azul había llegado a ver el pasillo que daba hacia su sala, bajo la pequeña jaula de Puchi y su maleta, se agacho al nivel de estar con su pequeña mascota.

-Espero que tú también puedas olvidarlo- Sonrió mientras escucho como chillaba su mascota- Lo sé, aunque al principio no te aceptara, jugaba contigo e incluso me ayudo a hacerte ese chalequito amarillo que tienes puesto.- No aguanto más y saco a Puchi de la jaula y lo abrazo con mucho amor.- Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo e irnos nos ayudara mucho amiguito.- Lo beso en la cabecita y lo introdujo nuevamente en la jaula.

La chica de cabellos azules, estaba más pensativa que lo de costumbre, hace días había ido a visitar a su nueva amiga, parecería algo raro, pero se llevaban perfectamente, Shampoo le contaba los descuidos de Mousse por la mala vista y reían a carcajadas, aunque el pobre Mousse sabía que era el motivo de sus burlas, las veía muy complacido, Shampoo nunca había sido tan feliz como en estos momentos. Esa tarde en particular la recordaba mucho Akane.

 **_Flash Back_**

Después de una enorme ola de carcajadas, la amazona notó como el rostro de su amiga se apagaba lentamente, a pesar de ser feliz a ratos, aun sentía mucho dolor, entonces la cogió de la mano y la subió a su habitación.

-¿Qué paso Shampoo?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Necesitar hablar, tu mentir Akane.-la mirada de la amazona era muy seria, pero nuevamente guio a Akane y la sentó en su cama, mientras ella se colocó a su lado.

-¿De qué hablas Shampoo?- jugaba con sus dedos.

-A pesar de conocer poco, poder darme cuenta que sufres- se giró hacia Akane y la tomo de las manos.- Tu poder confiar en mi.- Sonrió cálidamente.

-Lo sé Shampoo, no pensé que lo diría, pero confió mucho en ti- devolvió la sonrisa- y tienes mucha razón, cuando pienso en él, la tristeza me invade.- Akane también se había girado para quedar frente a su amiga.

-No tener que estar triste, Ranma te ama, eso poder jurarlo.- quería darle confianza.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- la miro tímidamente.

-Claro Akane, ser amigas- trago un poco de saliva, no sabía que tenía en mente y si preguntaba sobre Ranma no sabría cómo responder ya que no quería mentirle.

-La verdad eres la única amiga que está casada, no sabía a quién más preguntar esto… ¿Has tenido relaciones con Mousse?- La peli azul se sonrojo.

-Yo…-Un color rojo comenzó a reinar en las mejillas de la amazona- sí, pero solo dos veces.- dijo en un tono muy bajo, pero sabía que debía haber una venganza- ¿Tú has tenido relaciones con Ranma?- pregunto con una voz más segura.

-Yo… ehm… bueno, sí, solo una vez.- EL color carmín apareció en sus mejillas también.

-¿TE gusto?- la amazona comenzó a reír suavemente.

-¡Oye Shampoo!- si existía un color más fuerte que el rojo Akane lo tenía en su cara.

-ja ja ja- Reía más fuerte la amazona- Te gusto, no lo niegues.

-Sí, me gustó mucho.- lo dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible.- pero ahora dime tu… ¿Te gusta cuando lo hiciste con Mousse?- la miraba fijamente.

-Sí, gustarme bastante- desvió un poco la mirada- Pero tu deber revivir lo vivido con Ranma, hacer tus recuerdos menos tristes.

-Lo acepto, hay recuerdos muy bellos, pero el dejo un hueco lleno de dolor, es difícil no darse cuenta de eso, oye Shampoo, si te gusta hacerlo con Mousse ¿Por qué solo dos veces?-

-Yo aún ser joven para ser madre, Akane solo no olvidar que Ranma te ama, tu deber saberlo cuando hacer el amor con él.

Después de esa platica tan íntima con su amiga, Akane quedo muy pensativa, era muy cierto que cuando ella estuvo con Ranma hubo un cambio en su actitud, trataba de pelear menos con ella, incluso se atrevió a llevar los desayunos que le preparaba, incluso esa noche de la fiesta había sido su primera pelea después de la boda y la habían solucionado cuando hicieron el amor…

 **_Fin del flash back_**

Kasumi entro a buscarla, el taxi no tardaba en llegar y al parecer su amiga también la estaba esperando afuera.

-Akane ¿Qué haces? Se nos hará tarde- Kasumi tomo la maleta de su hermana y salió.

-Ya voy Kasumi- agarro la jaula de su mascota y salió.

-¡Akane!- grito la amazona.

-¡Shampoo!- grito Akane.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, les dolía tener que separarse ya que habían forjado unos lazos muy fuertes en esas pocas semanas.

* * *

Ranma había caminado desde las montañas hasta Nerima, no tardó mucho en llegar su casa, la observo desde afuera, su padre hizo un gran trabajo, con el paso un poco inseguro, entro.

El olor a comida recién preparada inundaba el lugar, como extraño ese olor, pero alcanzo a escuchar dos voces masculinas discutir, al parecer por una partida de Shogi. Cuando se aproximaba a verlos, una mano lo tomo por hombro.

-Hijo, te extrañe mucho.- hablaba delicadamente su madre.

-Mamá- dijo sorprendido y la abrazo con mucho cariño- yo también te extrañe.

-¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento?- decía mientras se separaba de él y buscaba algo en la bolsa de su delantal.

-Pues normal, no estaré mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a ver lo del torneo.- intento sonreír.

-Eso ya lo sé, antes de que se me olvidé, toma- con un sobre rosado estiro la mano- creo que debes leerlo lo más pronto posible.

-¿Qué es?- tomo el sobre y lo miro muy minuciosamente.

-Es una carta- se fue caminando hacia la cocina- debo terminar de preparar la comida, léela con calma.

Seguía mirando la dichosa carta con mucha curiosidad, cuando le dio vuelta vio que tenía escrito _"Para Ranma"_ reconoció la letra, esa carta era de Akane. Abrió rápidamente el sobre y comenzó a leer con mucha rapidez.

 _Hola Ranma:_

 _Sé que quizá te extrañe recibir una carta mía, hoy recibí la visita de Shampoo, ella quiere ser mi amiga y lo que platique con ella me hizo querer decirte todo lo que tengo en mi mente, también me ayudara a liberarme un poco de la carga emocional. El tiempo que estuve casada contigo fue lo más hermoso que he vivido, hasta las discusiones habían parado, realmente parecíamos ser felices, nunca me dijiste que no lo eras o que deseabas separarte de mí, quizá si lo hubiese dicho a tiempo no me dolería tanto. Sentí tan real tu amor incluso cuando me hiciste tuya, todo parecía tan real. Yo lo quise hacerte sentir mejor, liberarte de mí. Ranma yo me he enamorado de ti, desde que te nos conocimos, aunque nunca me tratases bien, yo solo te amaba más. Necesito olvidar todo ese dolor, así que me iré a estudiar fuera de Nerima. Te deseo lo mejor._

 _P.D Creo que estoy embaraza._

-¿Pero qué?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el chico de la trenza, Camino rápidamente a la cocina de su madre. -¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo- hablaba con torpeza.

-Cuando que, hijo.- lo miraba, estaba pálido.- ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Cuándo envió esta carta?- suplicaba con la mirada.

-Bueno, el día después que tú te fuiste.- lo miraba bastante preocupada.- pero responde Ranma.-

-Hablaremos después mamá necesito verla.- se preparó para correr.

-Puedes saber de ella, aquí está tu tío Soun, jugando Shogi con tu padre.

-¿Qué? Y ¿él no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Sobre qué? Hijo, me estas asustando.

Salió hacia la sala donde estaban ellos, realmente no habían cambiado, seguían haciéndose trampa.

-Tío, ¿Dónde está Akane?- preguntaba desesperado

-Ranma, pero que sorpresa, Bueno Akane en estos momento debería estar rumbo a la cuidad de…

-¿Hijo a dónde vas?- pregunto Genma al ver salir a toda prisa a su hijo.

* * *

-Shampoo no querer que te vayas- decía con la cara triste.

-Yo no quisiera separarme de ti, pero prometo venir a verte o hablarnos por teléfono, aparte cuando trabaje, mandare por ti, para que conozcas allá conmigo. Le sonreía a la amazona.

-Akane, prometer que no olvidar a Shampoo, yo hablarte por teléfono diario.-

-Como podría olvidar a mi mejor amiga.- le sonrió y nuevamente la abrazo.

Ambas chicas se abrazaban con mucho cariño.

-Lamento interrumpirlas, pero ya llego el taxi.- decía Kasumi mientras sonreía.

-Volveremos a vernos pronto Shampoo- sonrió, tomo su maleta y su jaula.

-Cuidarte mucho Akane.- finamente la amazona volvió a sonreír.

Las hermanas guardaron sus maletas en la cajuela del auto y Kasumi se metió primero, Akane con su mascota en manos se despidió nuevamente de su amiga y se subió al taxi.

Shampoo suspiro y vio alejarse el taxi, cuando se decidió a volver a trabajar vio como Ranma venía a toda velocidad hacia la casa Tendo.

Continuara…

* * *

pareciera que los deje con la misma duda y en la misma situación que el viernes, pero no, hay cosas nuevas jejeje...

¿Les esta gustando? Tratare de actualizar pronto. :D

Agradecimientos:

 **Aguirre 95** : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, siempre eres muy optimista conmigo. Me alegra que te gustara ese cap que hice en tu honor xD

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gracias por leerme siempre, y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, lamento mucho romper corazones, pero así salio mientras escribía. Los mantendré separados por un rato jejeje.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por leerme, me alegro que yo pueda hacer que Akane y te agrade.

 **RyaOtaku** : antes que nada gracias por leerme, ya un amigo me dijo que se escribe Happosai y ¿Por qué no te gusto el lemon? xD jajaja pues en esta historia siempre ha sido tímida en ese aspecto, ojala puedas seguir leyéndome.

 **Katherine** : gracias por leerme, ahí esta la continuación jeje

 **Guest** : Lo se, tengo muy presentes que aun son muy jóvenes para ser padres. Gracias por leerme.

 **Guest** : me alegra que te encante, seguiré escribiendo mientras tenga inspiración.

 **nancyricoleon** : jajaja tu esposo el grich de las fanfics, eso me mato de risa xD si Akane como la cenicienta, me alegra que te guste mi fic, a mi también me agrada la idea de que Akane y Shampoo sean amigas.

 **Aliss-chan** : muchas gracias por leerme, creo que si Akane estuviera embarazada fuese muy predecible y por el momento no tengo planeado eso, pero tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia.

 **Guest** : trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, me alegra que te guste la fic.

 **LectoradeficsNAPM** : puede ser que sea así, aunque no me siento muy triste, pero gracias por tu preocupación. Bueno al comienzo esa fue mi idea principal, darle un giro a la historia y que no se volviera monótona. Happosai al principio dice que quiere que vuelvan a ayudarles a conseguir prendas intimas y después de la boda pediría algo mas, pero como a Soun y Genma los consumió el miedo, decidieron enterrarlo. Trato de actualizar pronto.

 **Amigo:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, la verdad lo eh pensado, le pondré mas fuerza a Akane. Ya veremos que pasara.

 **CarlosKelevra88** : Muchas gracias por leerme siempre, me hace feliz que te guste la historia.

 **AbiTaisho:** jajajaja quien sabe…

 **Guest** : aun con el texto traducido no entendí muy bien, lamento decepcionarte. Prefiero que me dejes tus comentarios en ingles, porque el ruso no le entiendo nada. Muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Leoprincess999** : Me alegra que te guste la historia. Pues la verdad no se si podría prometer eso, siempre trato de advertir cuando hay Lemon y procuro que no afecte el seguimiento de la historia. Escribir lemon es algo que me gusta.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por leerme, pues es que solo es una fic, ojala Rumiko hubiese seguido la historia.

Muchas gracias a los lectores del **Banished Group** por sus comentarios que siempre trato de responder.


	13. Regresa a mi

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**13\. Regresa a mí.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Me sentí un poco culpable por no haber avanzado la fic, así que les traigo un nuevo capitulo y tanto llego a mi la inspiración que me encuentro escribiendo un ONE-SHOT, lo subiré próximamente, ojala les guste y aclaro que no descuidare esta fic._

 _Como les dije, eh escuchado la canción de Il Divo "regresa a mi" la verdad me sonó mucho a lo que Ranma podría estar sintiendo en estos momento (en la fic)_

* * *

Ambas chicas se abrazaban con mucho cariño.

-Lamento interrumpirlas, pero ya llego el taxi.- decía Kasumi mientras sonreía.

-Volveremos a vernos pronto Shampoo- sonrió, tomo su maleta y su jaula.

-Cuidarte mucho Akane.- finamente la amazona volvió a sonreír.

Las hermanas guardaron sus maletas en la cajuela del auto y Kasumi se metió primero, Akane con su mascota en manos se despidió nuevamente de su amiga y se subió al taxi.

Shampoo suspiro y vio alejarse el taxi, cuando se decidió a volver a trabajar vio como Ranma venía a toda velocidad hacia la casa Tendo.

* * *

" _Extraño el amor que se fue, extraño la dicha también, quiero que vuelvas a mi y me vuelvas a querer."_

La chica se bajó de su bicicleta y se quedó quieta hasta que Ranma llego…

-¿Ranma? ¿Tú que hacer aquí?- decía la amazona muy sorprendida.

-¿Shampoo?- observaba con desesperación en todas las direcciones- ¿Dónde está Akane?

-Ella acabar de irse.- bajó la mirada, sintió que traiciono a su amigo, pues no detuvo a Akane- hacia Tokio.

-¿Qué? Pero no debía haberse ido y menos en ese estado.- el enojo se notaba en su voz.

-En su ¿estado?, ella encontrarse bien- _¿a qué se refiere?._

-Ella vino con mi madre, le entrego una carta, donde dice estar embarazada, ¿Te parece poco? Debió esperarme.

-¿Qué?- dejo salir unas risitas- Akane no actualizar información, eso ser falsa alarma Ranma- se puso seria, pues a su amigo no perecía hacerle la misma gracia que a ella.

-¿Una falsa alarma?- quedo un poco desilusionado- yo creí que, podríamos ser…- guardo silencio para sopesar la idea.

-Ranma, ya tener tiempo para eso, ahora ser muy jóvenes, deber ir a buscarla, hablar y arreglar su relación. No podía ser bueno ser padres y no estar bien.- el regaño era justificado, aun eran muy jóvenes para un compromiso mayor y peor aún si no arreglaban su relación.

-Tienes razón Shampoo, ¿Sabes a donde ira exactamente?- la miraba suplicando.

-Aun no saber, Akane quedar en avisar, yo avisarte cuando ella llame.- Sonreía alegremente.

Una chica se acercaba muy rápidamente, lo que veía no le agradaba para nada.

-Ran-chan ¿Qué haces con esta tipa?- Miraba con mucha ira a la amazona.

-Tu no aprender verdad- la amazona le envió de regreso una mirada aún más fría.

-¿Qué paso Ukyo? Ahora no tengo ganas de entrar en una escena de celos.- Comenzó a caminar, pero volteo y le dirigió unas palabras a la amazona-No se te olvide avisarme, espero que ella te marque antes de que me vaya.- Terminando la frase corrió a gran velocidad.

La amazona ignoro por completo a Ukyo y comenzó a subirse a su bicicleta para seguir con su trabajo, pero la cocinera no tenía planeado ser amable, lanzo unas pequeñas espátulas que hicieron que los pedidos de la amazona cayeran al piso y se perdieran por completo.

-¡tú! Maldita cocinera de okonomiyakis. – Shampoo intentaba contenerse, pero Ukyo había ido demasiado lejos.

-No pienso tolerar que ahora que mi Ran-chan está libre, tú intentes meterte hasta por los ojos, ya siendo una mujer casada- decía mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-En situación diferente, nosotras poder ser amigas pero tu estar aún ciega por enfermo amor, yo no tolerar que estés tras Ranma, cuando el amar a Akane.-La amazona estaba totalmente seria y su paciencia estaba al límite, saco su chúis y se dispuso a entrar en combate.

-Él no la ama, y yo no pienso perder mi oportunidad- saco su gran espátula y cuando comenzaba a correr hacia la amazona apareció una persona conocida.

-¿Pero qué hacen? No pueden pelear aquí- Decía la Sra. Nodoka- Shampoo debes cumplir con tus pedidos, tu abuela se puede molestar.- Miraba a la amazona con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí- su gesto cambio inmediatamente de serio a una enorme sonrisa, limpio su caja de pedidos, la coloco en su lugar y monto su bici. No sin antes tirar una mirada de ira hacia la chica de la espátula.

-Ukyo tú también tienes un restaurante, es malo que lo descuides.- Sonrió cuando pronuncio lo último.

-Bueno si, ¿Sabe si Ranma estará aquí mucho tiempo?- le lanzo una mirada suplicante a la Sra. Nodoka.

-No lo sé, él se ira a un torneo lo más pronto posible, pero no creo que quiera interrupciones de chicas, ahora debe concentrarse mucho.- Dicho esto, se retiró hacia su casa.

 _¿A un torneo? Tengo que estar al pendiente, no quiero desperdiciar ni el más mínimo segundo._ Pensó Ukyo.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias horas, Kasumi y Akane habían llegado a la cuidad, era muy diferente a Nerima, los edificios eran muy grandes y con muchos anuncios, gran variedad de colores y bastante gente caminando.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde nos dejara?- pregunto Kasumi muy preocupada.

-Bueno señoritas, su hermana Nabiki me informo que había encontrado el departamento perfecto y las llevare a ese lugar.

-¿Nabiki? Ella cuando vino o que es lo que pretende- Akane se encontraba muy desconcertada.

-Bueno señorita, lo único que sé es que se encuentra ubicado a una muy buena distancia de la universidad.

-Bueno, muchas gracias señor- Sonrió alegremente Kasumi.

* * *

Ranma al llegar a su casa, fue directamente a la sala donde hace unos momentos estaba su padre y el tío Soun, su madre no estaba ahí, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para interrogar al Sr. Tendo. Entro dramáticamente, azotando la puertas, lo cual asusto un poco a los afectados.

-Exijo saber todo sobre Akane, lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia- había mucha determinación en la voz de Ranma.

-Bueno, realmente no ha pasado nada importante- le contesto el Sr. Tendo.

-Hijo, primero aclara porque saliste a toda prisa.- se atrevió a cuestionar su padre.

-Como que no ha pasado nada importante, le parece poco que Akane en esta carta-Les mostró el papel que traía en la mano- me dijese que pensaba estar embarazada.- Ranma soltó la bomba

-¿Qué? – el pobre señor Tendo palideció y trago saliva

-Pero como es eso posible hijo, Akane anulo el matrimonio, pues no estaba consumado.- debatió el sr. Genma.

-Bueno, Akane pensó que era mejor mentir para conseguir una separación, pero yo solo exijo saber que ha pasado con ella.-Ranma parecía realmente estar furioso

-SI lo que querías saber es si me había mencionado algo, déjame decirte que estoy más sorprendido que tú.- dijo un poco desilusionado el Sr. Tendo

-Entonces hijo, tú y Akane ¿volverán a estar junto?

-No lo creo, Shampoo me dijo que solo fue una falsa alarma y ella tiene razón, aun somos muy jóvenes y todavía no solucionamos nuestros problemas, un hijo aparte de ser una gran bendición, complicaría más nuestra situación.- La madurez había llegado al chico de cabello color azabache.

-En eso tienes mucha razón Ranma, pero fuera de eso, solo han estado hablando del viaje a Tokio y de la universidad. Akane está muy emocionada, incluso se llevó a su perrito.

Genma aprovecho la distracción de su amigo, para voltear el tablero.

-¿Se llevó a Puchi?- Ranma cruzo los brazos y se tapó la boca _. Esto va enserio, no creo que regrese en un buen tiempo_

-Ese sería como su hijo ¿no Ranma?- se carcajeo Genma al hacer esa broma.

-Bueno sería lo más parecido, jugabas mucho con ese perro y Akane siempre te observaba.- comento el tío Soun.

-Ustedes nunca van a cambiar.- después de eso se retiró del lugar y camino hacia la cocina.

Para su sorpresa la Sra. Nodoka ya había regresado, se encontraba preparando un platillo más…

-Escuche todo Ranma ¿sabías que esta es una casa muy pequeña?- Decía mientras cortaba una col.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero primero quería saber algo de Akane.- Ranma intento justificarse.

-No te preocupes hijo, me pareció muy maduro de tu parte esa respuesta, yo pienso lo mismo.- volteo y le sonrió- ¿A qué cuidad iras? Por lo del torneo.

\- A la cuidad de Komae, queda a unos 3 kilómetros o menos de Tokio.

-Entonces, si lo deseas, podrás ir a ver a Akane.-

-Bueno, aun no me sé la dirección, Shampoo quedo de dármela cuando Akane la llame, solo espero que sea antes de que me vaya.-

-Y ¿Cuándo piensas irte?-

-En dos o tres días

-Entonces disfrutare de tu estancia en estos días, avísale tu padre y tu tío que ya está lista la comida.

-Si mamá.- camino nuevamente hacia los empedernidos jugadores de Shogi.

* * *

Shampoo fue a toda velocidad hacia el NekoHanten, llego bastante molesta, había podido entregar solo la mitad de sus pedidos y ahora los demás los perdió por culpa de Ukyo.

Hace mucho tiempo que la amazona no se encontraba de tan mal humor, al llegar azoto la puerta y no saludo a nadie, fue directamente a la cocina a preparar los pedidos que perdió.

-Mi amor ¿Qué haces? Aún no han llegado más pedidos- Mousse pudo observar que su esposa, que con mucho enojo preparaba la comida.

-No ser pedidos nuevos, tener accidente y volver a prepararlos- Giro la mirada hacia su esposo, que estaba llena de ira.

-¿Estas bien? Hace mucho que no me lanzabas esa mirada- dijo un poco triste.

-Lo sentir mucho Mousse, pero chica de espátula arruinar día.- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños.- Querer estar sola.

Mousse volvió a trabajo de entregar platos en las mesas, era un día un poco flojo, no había muchos clientes. Como hoy no era muy ajetreado, Cologne había ido de visita a la aldea amazona y tardaría varios días en volver.

* * *

El taxi había llegado al lugar, era un edificio un poco grande, había varios departamentos, Kasumi y Akane salieron, el chofer les comunico que la casera se encontraba esperándolas, tomaron sus maletas y caminaron al interior del edificio, por fuera parecía viejo, pero ya estando adentro era diferente, de color blanco, parecía bien cuidado, había un pequeño elevador en medio y unas espaleras a su alrededor, al fondo de la estancia se veía una pequeña puerta, de color verde con el letrero de "casera", ambas hermanas se acercaron y Kasumi toco la puerta.

-Adelante- grito una voz femenina desde el interior.

Akane y Kasumi entraron con un poco de timidez. Ante ellas estaba un mujer muy guapa, cabello rubio, ojos color miel y un cuerpo muy atlético. La mujer estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio muy sencillo, las invito a sentarse.

-¿Ustedes son las Tendo?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-SI, mucho gusto, yo soy Kasumi Tendo y ella es mi hermana menor Akane Tendo.- ambas hicieron reverencia.

-No es para tanto- Sonrió nuevamente- Mi nombre es Natsuki, y seré su casera, la verdad me sorprende que a pesar de mi experiencia en este negocio, su hermana Nabiki haya sabido negociar mejor que yo.

-¿paso algo malo?- pregunto Kasumi muy preocupada.

-Bueno, Nabiki siempre ha sabido hacer "negocios"- dijo Akane con una risa burlona.

-Lo imaginaba, ella les ha conseguido unos de los mejores departamentos a buen precio y amueblado, bueno solo ustedes tienen que conseguir las camas.

-Sí, muchas gracias, nos pondremos al pendiente- La amable Kasumi le sonreía.

-No sigan agradeciendo, me siento rara- soltó una carcajada- adentro tienen teléfono, calefacción, agua caliente, una cocina muy mona, un baño con tina y dos habitaciones. Su departamento es el #33, se encuentra en el quinto y último piso. Aquí tienen la llave- estiro la mano para entregar la llave.

-Pensábamos que no tendríamos lugar a donde llegar.- Añadió Akane.

-Pues ahora tienen, pueden usar el elevador o las escaleras- se quedó mirando la pequeña jaula de Akane- las mascotas están permitidas, pero te pido que tengas todo limpio.

-Claro que si.- dijo sonriente la menor de las Tendo.

Las hermanas se pusieron a marcha al departamento.

-Antes de que se me olvide, pueden subir a la azotea, pero tengan mucho cuidado.- las despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Las chicas al subir por el elevador, buscaron la puerta como el número 33, era de color morada, al parecer cada puerta tenia distinto color, eso hacia las cosas más fáciles, entraron y encontraron un lindo lugar, había un espacio un poco grande que podía decirse como sala, a la derecha se encontraba una entrada sin puerta, al parecer era la cocina, al lado de esta entrada, había una puerta de color azul, que era un baño. A la izquierda se encontraban dos puertas más, una de color amarillo y otra de color rosa, al fondo estaba un balcón pequeño que dejaba ver la calle.

-Esto es muy diferente, pero esta hermoso- Tomo a Puchi y lo saco de su jaula- Vamos amiguito, debes conocer nuestro nuevo hogar.- Akane parecía estar tranquila.

-Bueno Akane, debemos apresurarnos a comprar camas.- Kasumi dejo las maletas en la sala y solo agarro su bolso.

-Y ¿Qué pasara con Puchi?

-Tienes razón, iré yo, él puede asustarse.- Le sonrió muy alegra y salió por la puerta.

-Cuídate mucho Kasumi- Akane inspeccionó cada habitación, eran de buen tamaño, pero apenas vio el teléfono y no dudo en llama a su mejor amiga.

* * *

En el NekoHanten. Shampoo seguía enojada, pero ya había terminado de preparar los pedidos y nuevos platos que ordenaron los clientes. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Shampoo esta muy cansada así que Mousse respondió.

-Restaurante NekoHanten a sus órdenes-

 _-¿Bueno? Mousse ¿Esta Shampoo?._

-Akane ¿eres tú?.

La amazona apenas escucho el nombre y le arrebato el teléfono a Mousse.

-¿Akane, tu estar bien?

- _Sí Shampoo, ya tengo una dirección que darte, espero que puedas venir pronto._

-Dictar nueva dirección, por favor.- con la mano le señalaba a mousse que debía anotar algo. Inmediatamente su esposo le acerco papel y pluma. Ah sí, ah, departamento 33, aja, Muy bien Akane, yo prometer ir pronto.

- _Esta bien Shampoo, bueno te dejo, tengo que tener listo todo para cuando regrese Kasumi_.

-Adiós Akane.- La amazona colgó el teléfono y comenzó a escribir en otro papel la dirección –Mousse, tener que irme rápido.

La amazona comenzó a meter los pedidos, monto su bici y salió rápidamente.

* * *

En la casa de los Saotome habían terminado de comer y la Sra. Nodoka levantaba los platos, Ranma le ayudo a su madre, mientras Genma y Soun iban nuevamente a jugar Shogi.

Afuera de la casa estaba Ukyo, observaba detenidamente, esperando que saliera la madre de Ranma o el mismo, para poder hacer su jugada, pero al contrario vio llegar nuevamente a la amazona, su sangre comenzó a hervir _¿Cómo es posible que esta estúpida siga detrás de Ranma, estando casada?_.

Shampoo toco la puerta y al parecer Ranma salió a atenderla, parecía bastante feliz, estaba gritando –"Muchas gracias Shampoo"- y de felicidad la abrazo.

Ukyo no soporto más y se acercó a ellos, lanzando un ataque hacia la amazona, Ranma lo intercepto y lanzo una mirada de enojo hacia su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Ukyo?- parecía estar muy molesto.

-Tú ¿La prefieres a ella?- trataba de contenerse apretando los puños.

-Chica de espátula estar equivocada- la amazona no estaba dispuesta dejar en el suelo el nombre de su restaurante y monto su bici para terminar de hacer su trabajo -yo amar a Mousse- grito alejándose.

-Ukyo, yo te hable en un principio y me pareció ser muy claro.

-¿Es que acaso no sientes nada por mí?

-SI, pero no es lo que tú te imaginas, ahora debo concentrarme, voy a participar en un torneo, debo irme a Tokio, aunque será mañana, quiero estar con mi madre este día.

-Está bien.- La cocinera se retiró, pero en su mente estaba seguir a Ranma al mismísimo fin del mundo.

Ranma se metió a su casa, durante el transcurso de ese día, no dejaba de pensar en ella, _ojala pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, y hacer las cosas muy diferentes._

* * *

Kasumi llego al departamento con unos señores que traían dos camas, gracias a los ahorros, podían darse ese lujo. La tarde también transcurrió normal, ellas estaban acomodando lo poco que llevaban consigo, Akane tomo la habitación con puerta color rosa y Kasumi la amarilla, la menor de las Tendo improviso una cama para Puchi, ella sabía que no siempre sería un cachorro, debía encontrar un plan para no causar molestias.

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Ranma salió de su casa, aun le quedaban dos días para llegar a la ciudad de Komae, así que tomo el primer tren con dirección a Tokio, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a la chica que le robaba el sueño. Apretaba contra su pecho la carta que le había escrito a su amada, aun no se creía capaz de entregarla.

 _ **Akane**_ _:_

 _Sé que he sido el idiota más grande que ha pisado Nerima, desde que llegue te trate de la peor manera, aunque no siempre ha sido mi culpa, estos días que he entrenado no dejo de soñarte, extraño tu cuerpo, tu aroma y esa comida con sabor a plástico, me gustaría poder regresar el tiempo y no ser un cobarde pues desde el día en que te hice mía, me di cuenta que ya te amaba cuando nos conocimos, yo sé que será difícil el camino para recuperarte, ¿será muy tonto pedirte que regreses a mí? Pero que pregunta más estúpida. Mi felicidad se ha ido contigo, solo sueño con el día en que vuelva a tenerte a mi lado, tocar tu suave piel, oler el delicado aroma que desprende tu cuerpo, esos días de felicidad contigo, deben volver._

 _ **Te ama el gran Ranma Saotome.**_

El gran artista marcial, no dejaba de leer la carta una y otra vez _. ¿Debo entregársela_? Esa era la gran duda que había en su corazón. El estar medito en sus pensamientos, dejaron pasar un gran descuido. Su amiga de la infancia lo estaba siguiendo.

Continuara.

* * *

¿Que piensan de este capitulo?

Ahora me siento mas tranquila, en el próximo capitulo habrá un encuentro entre Ranma y Akane.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme. :D


	14. En las mejores manos

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**14.- En las mejores manos.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamiento_

 _En este capítulo creo que hay varias sorpresas, al final ya estaba bastante nerviosa._

 _Siempre procuro inspirarme en canciones, esta vez fue "nunca es suficiente" de Natalia lafurcade._

 _nota: hasta la otra semana vendrá el próximo capitulo, por que antes escribiré ese One Shot._

* * *

" _Te perderás dentro de mis recuerdos por haberme hecho llorar…"_

El amor nunca se hace esperar, pues cuando el tiempo es mucho, existe la posibilidad del olvido. Ranma ya había llegado a la estación de tren, compro el boleto y solo debía esperar el tren en el Andén 3. Ukyo había estado muy atenta, compro también un boleto hacia Tokio, escondida entre las personas observaba de cerca al chico de la trenza.

El tren llego y con muchas ansias Ranma entro y busco el asiento, cuando tenía la oportunidad leía nuevamente su carta pero también miraba hacia la ventana, contaba las horas, lo minutos y los segundos…

* * *

El sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas e iluminaba cada rincón del nuevo departamento, Puchi que corría por todas partes ladrando, despertó a la menor de la Tendo.

-¿Tienes hambre amiguito?- Se levantó de la cama y aun con pijama fue a servirle de comer a su cachorrito.

-Buenos días Akane- decía muy sonriente.

-Buenos días Kasumi, siempre te despiertas temprano hermana.

-Deberías hacerlo tú también ¿No iras a ver la universidad? –Kasumi entro a la cocina.

-Tienes mucha razón, me iré a cambiar –Akane entro nuevamente y escogió su ropa.

Tras sacar toda la ropa que había traído, no encontraba que ponerse, nuevamente reviso prenda por prenda. Hacía calor y se decidió por llevar una blusa rosada muy sencilla y unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, se alcanzaba a ver un poco su vientre plano, por último se colocó una diadema dorada. Con mucha energía se dispuso a salir del departamento.

-Nos vemos más tarde Kasumi –dijo sonriendo, se agacho y se despidió de su pequeña mascota.

-Cuídate mucho Akane –Kasumi la despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Apenas la menor de las Tendo salió, el teléfono sonó con mucha insistencia.

-¿Bueno? –contesto Kasumi.

 _-¿Kasumi? Qué bueno que ya están allá, la verdad quisiera ir a verlas, pero tengo un gran y estúpida piedra en el zapato._

-¿Nabiki? Ayer nos instalamos ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Kasumi se preocupó por su hermana.

- _Un idiota me está haciendo los negocios bastante difíciles ¿Qué se cree? Dice que las mujeres no están hechas para los negocios ¿puedes creerlo?_

-Nunca pensé que las cosas fueran sencillas y te lo dije Nabiki, pero tienes talento innato, así que sigue insistiendo.

- _Claro que seguiré, nadie puede ganarme en los negocios. Bueno al rato las volveré a llamar, quiero saber cómo le fue a Akane en la universidad. Adiós Kasumi._

-Adiós hermana, cuídate mucho y cuida a papa.

 _-Claro_ –colgó-

* * *

Con gran nostalgia Nabiki colgó el teléfono.

-Hija ¿Hablaste con tus hermanas? –Soun las extrañaba mucho.

-Si papá, cuando tengamos tiempo iremos a verlas ¿Te parece?

-Eso sería muy bueno –El sr. Tendo camino hacia la sala del té y comenzó a leer el periódico.

-¿Hoy también iras con los Saotome? –Nabiki lo miro fijamente.

-Me gusta jugar Shogi con el Sr. Saotome –Sonrió

-Bueno papá, solo no llegues muy tarde.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo la que cuidara y atendiera la casa. Su fuerte siempre ha sido los negocios que involucraran dinero. Hoy más que nada estaba muy estresada, después de varios intentos de negociar con un empresario muy reconocido, este se negó a sus peticiones, por ser una mujer no la consideraba con las capacidades necesarias para el mundo empresarial. Todos los planes que tenía con el Dojo se estaban viniendo abajo. El sr. Tendo salió inmediatamente pues ya como era de costumbre iría a la casa de los Saotome con su entrañable amigo Genma.

Nabiki se alisto, ya estaba por salir cuando escucho sornar el teléfono, tardo un poco, pero al final decidió contestar.

-¿Bueno?

- _Buenos días, hablamos por su trámite de divorcio Srta. Tendo._

-¿Ah? Si, si, ¿Qué paso con eso? –Pensó en corregir el error pero no perdía nada en darle por su lado.

- _Lamentamos informarle que no se puede validar el divorcio, revisamos minuciosamente ese papel y las firmas están mal._

-¿Cómo que las firmas están mal? Eso no puede ser.

- _Donde debería decir Akane Tendo solo dice Akane Fendo y Ranma Saotome, dice Ranmma Saofome. Son firmas inválidas Señorita._

-¿Qué? Pero como rayos paso eso –Nabiki estaba súper molesta.

- _Eso quisiéramos saber, aparte recibimos una carta anónima poniendo en duda la consumación del matrimonio. Lo sentimos mucho pero aun es una mujer casada._

Nabiki colgó el teléfono agresivamente y salió rápidamente de la casa. _Ahora como le diré eso a Akane._

* * *

Akane llego a la universidad, era lo más asombroso que vio, nada comparado con el tamaño de Furinkan, varios edificios, cada uno parecía ser una facultad diferente. En la plaza principal habían varias jardineras, ella comenzó a caminar por el lugar, era muy gratificante estar ahí y saber que comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida.

La chica de cabellos azules siempre ha poseído una belleza que atrapa la mirada de los hombres y esta no fue la excepción, un chico no paraba de mirarla.

-¿Eres nueva?- pregunto una voz masculina.

Volteo para mirar quien le hablaba –Sí, vengo a conocer el lugar –soltó con alegre sonrisa y se perdió en la mirada del chico, era realmente guapo, con un cuerpo atlético, una gran sonrisa, ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Hikaru Tanimoto – estiro la mano para saludarla.

-Yo soy Akane Tendo –alegremente sonrió e hizo una reverencia. _Este chico parece una versión masculina de Kasumi_ pensó haciendo referencia a la cálida sonrisa del chico.

-¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar? –Nuevamente Sonrió, el chico era muy popular entre las chicas y siempre ha sido amable con ellas, aunque no suele tener muchos amigos.

-Eso sería genial, no conozco muy bien este sitio y no estaría mal tener un guía –Correspondió a la sonrisa _Akane ¿qué estás haciendo?, es que no puedo decirle que no con esa sonrisa_.

-No se diga más, vamos –La tomo por el brazo y comenzó a darle un tour por la universidad.

* * *

Ranma llego a Tokio, apenas salió del tren intento correr pero había demasiada gente, como pudo, logro salir de la estación de tren y saco el papel que le había dado la amazona, lo ideal sería tomar un taxi y darle la dirección, así que fue a la parada de los taxis en espera de uno libre.

Ukyo lo seguía muy de cerca, aunque ella se apresuró y ya tenía un taxi listo, solo esperaba que el comenzara ir a su destino.

Cuando Ranma logro subir a un taxi, este manejo rápidamente y en cuestión de 20 minutos ya estaba afuera del edificio. Las piernas le temblaban cosa que era muy rara, el artista marcial raramente seria miedo. Entro al edificio y se sorprendió, todo esto era muy diferente, cuando comenzó a subir por las escaleras se topó con la casera.

-¿A dónde vas? Yo a ti no te conozco, no eres un habitante de mi edificio –Dijo con una voz muy intimidante.

-Vengo a visitar a las Tendo –vaya sorpresa que se encontró, no sabía qué hacer para que lo dejaran subir.

-No me han informado de eso –Siempre ha cuidado mucho a sus inquilinos, esta vez no podía ser la excepción.

-Bueno, yo soy esposo de Akane Tendo y vengo… -no lo dejo terminar la frase

-Su hermana Kasumi me menciono algo hace unos minutos, lo que pasa que ellas no están, Akane ha ido a conocer la universidad y Kasumi fue a hacer las compras para la comida. Lo que ahora me preocupa es ese cachorro, no ha dejado de llorar.

-¿Puchi? – _Akane lo dejo solo, esa tonta no sabe lo asustado que puede estar._

 _-_ Con que ese es su nombre –Soltó una carcajada –Bueno deberías subir a verlo, por esta vez puedo abrirte el departamento.

-Sí, puedo llevarlo con su dueña, para que no incomode a las demás personas –EL chico estaba más que feliz de entrar al departamento.

-Bueno, entonces tomemos el elevador…

Ranma siguió a la mujer hasta el elevador, observo que llegaron al quinto piso, luego fue directamente al departamento 33, que tenía una puerta morada. Le abrió y Puchi lo reconoció al instante, salto a sus brazos, bailaba y saltaba de felicidad al verlo.

-Al menos sé que no mentías, pues ese cachorro me tiene miedo a mí –Natsuki se alegró de que ya no chillara más el perrito.

-Yo jugaba mucho con él, se lo llevare a Akane –Lo tomo y salió del lugar.

-La universidad queda a 5 cuadras.

-Sí, muchas gracias –Ranma no aguantaba las ganas de volver a verla y sin más salió del edificio, con tiempo había comprado un mapa y se fijó que en efecto había una universidad a unas cuadras, con Puchi en brazos comenzó a correr.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Nekohanten….

-¿Cómo es eso que vas a cerrar el restaurante? Sabes que tu abuela se puede molestar.

-Este también ser negocio mío, yo querer ir a ver Akane –La amazona estaba bastante decidida.

-Pero al menos debemos esperar que regrese tu abuela mi amor –Mousse intentaba que su mujer entrara en razón.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Tú ir conmigo? –La amazona lo miraba intimidante y con las manos sobre la cintura.

-No pienso dejarte sola, aparte yo también quiero ver a Akane, no solo es tu amiga –Mousse lanzaba su mirada de cordero a medio morir para convencerla.

-Tener que esperar la llegada de abuela –dijo muy resignada.

El joven pato soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y la abrazo con gran ternura.

* * *

Kasumi recién estaba llegando al edificio cuando la casera apareció.

-Buenas tardes Kasumi –Dijo sonriendo

-Buenas tardes Natsuki –Correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Recuerda lo que me dijo sobre Akane y su esposo –decía discretamente la casera.

-Sí, aunque…-No alcanzo a terminar la frase, y es que a Kasumi se le olvido contarle que ya no tenía esposo.

-Bueno, pues el joven vino hace unos minutos, dijo necesitar ver a Akane, yo lo deje pasar y como la mascota de la chica no dejaba de llorar, él se la llevo para dársela en la universidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Ranma estuvo aquí? –Se tapó la boca con la mano –Bueno es algo que pasaría –Sonrió nuevamente.

-Otra cosa, su teléfono no ha dejado de sonar, sería bueno que revisara eso, no vaya a ser una emergencia –Natsuki estaba un poco preocupada por la insistencia de esa llamada.

-Muchas gracias, ahora mismo checo eso –Sonrió por última vez y subió rápidamente al departamento.

Al llegar confirmo que exactamente el teléfono sonaba con mucha insistencia, dejo las compras sobre la encimera de la cocina y contesto.

-¿Bueno? –dijo tímidamente.

 _-¿Kasumi eres tú? Algo malo paso._

-si soy yo ¿Nabiki? ¿Papá está bien? –dijo muy preocupada.

- _Sí, papá está bien, lo que paso tiene que ver con Akane y el idiota de Ranma._

-No entiendo ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

 _-No están divorciados, aun son esposos –dijo con un tono de voz muy alto._

-¿Qué? Pero que no ya habían firmado

 _-Ese fue el problema, aun no sé cómo solucionarlo, pero en cuanto sepa algo te llamo, por lo mientras te pido que no le digas a Akane._

-Entonces para que llamas si no quieres decirle –La voz de Kasumi se escuchaba molesta.

- _Necesito ideas, aparte llego una carta anónima que pone en duda la consumación del matrimonio, si Akane decidí insistir puede ser un problema para ella, tengo que hablar con Kuno, luego te llamo. Adiós y cuídense._ Colgó bruscamente.

-Eso pasa por decir mentiras Nabiki –pensó en voz alta.

La mayor de las Tendo reflexionaba mientras hacia la comida _¿debo decirle a Akane lo que paso?_ Esa era su disyuntiva.

* * *

Ranma había llegado a la universidad, era bastante grande y puede que le costaría trabajo encontrarla, pero para su fortuna o desgracia la vio caminando a lo lejos, iba en compañía de un chico y al parecer se divertían pues no dejaban de reír.

Quiso ser discreto, pero Puchi también vio a su dueña y no evito ladrar a todo pulmón, haciendo que Akane lo reconociera y volteara inmediatamente.

A lo lejos lo vio, ese era su cachorro, pero que demonios hacía en brazos de Ranma, dejo abruptamente la conversación que sostenía con Hikaru y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico de la trenza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo en un tono muy serio, mientras le arrebataba a Puchi de sus brazos.

-Yo, bueno…etto –Ranma estaba nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos –vine a verte –dijo mirando hacia el suelo y apretando los puños.

-¿Qué? –Akane recordó la carta que había dejado en su casa –Bueno lo de la carta, fue una falsa alarma, si era eso, ya puedes irte –La peli azul se encontraba bastante sonrojada y mirando al suelo también.

-No, no es eso, Shampoo me dijo que fue una falsa alarma, yo realmente –Observaba como a lo lejos el chico con quien iba Akane no les quitaba la vista –tenía ganas de verte. _No hagas una estúpida escena de celos, pero que carajos hacía con ese chico y riendo sin parar_.

-¿Enserio? –Lo miro directo a los ojos y le sonrió –Yo también –y de pronto el silencio reino sobre los dos, ambos con el color carmín en sus mejillas.

Pero ese día nada saldría como Ranma lo planeo, Akane abrió los ojos y retrocedió un poco mientras volteaba a ver al chico, lo que hizo que a Ranma le hirviera la sangre de puros celos.

-Akane ¿Podemos platicar en otro lugar? –Con gran fuerza apretó los puños.

La chica de cabellos azules al escucharlo giro de nuevo hacia el –Bueno, pero tendrás que esperarme, quede de conocer a una chicas en la cafetería –dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Te espero aquí –los celos estaban jugando cruelmente con él.

-Está bien, en un rato regreso –Dicho eso Akane salió corriendo en dirección del otro chico y se perdió atrás de una pared.

* * *

 _Maldita sea, Akane ¿Qué haces con ese tipo?_ Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que una chica estaba muy cerca de él.

-Así que viniste a verla –Decía con mucha seriedad

-¿Ukyo? ¿Qué haces aquí? –más sorprendido no podía estar.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí –en la mirada de ella se notaba determinación.

-Sí, la vine a ver, cuando entenderás que solo te veo como a una hermana.

-Lo entenderé, cuando me beses y jures que no sientes ni una sola parte de su cuerpo vibrar –Ukyo se le acerco lentamente

-Como se te ocurre ¿estás loca? –la detuvo con de los hombros.

-¿tienes miedo? Yo prometo dejar de molestarte si me besas y juras por tu vida eso.

Parecía una buena oferta, que ella se quitara de una vez esa idea –Pero jura que no volverás a pensar en mí como otra cosa que no sea tu amigo.

-Lo juro por mi persona, por mi oficio de cocinera y como artista marcial –entonces Ukyo cerró los ojos en espera del beso.

Ranma volteo a todos lados, no había nadie, la tomo con más fuerza de los hombros y respiro profundo. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y entonces la beso, todo era totalmente diferente, desde el sabor y la textura de los labios. No tardo mucho y se separó.

-Ukyo, yo nadamas puedo verte como un amiga –le dijo aun teniéndola cerca.

Ella solo bajo la mirada –Te buscare cuando pueda ser una amiga para ti –suspiro suavemente.

Pero para la desgracia del artista marcial Akane estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, había decidido estar con él toda la tarde y justo cuando regresaba sola, lo vio con Ukyo, acercándose lentamente a ella y besándola, un beso que al parecer no le desagrado y fue voluntario.

Cuando se alejó un poco de ella sintió a una persona atrás de él y volteo enseguida.

-Casi te creo –dijo Akane muy seria.

-No, no es lo que te imaginas, solo trataba de alejarme de ella – _Eso no sonó bien_.

-No te mates en inventar excusas, lo vi todo –Akane trataba de mantenerse tranquila.

-Pero, por favor dame la oportunidad de defenderme –se acercó lentamente y la tomo por lo hombros.

Akane miro ambos brazos del chico y luego lo miro a los ojos –existen cosas que no se pueden defender –intento sonreírle, ahora ella trataba de ser más madura.

-Esto si se puede defender, solo no seas terca y escúchame - intento darle un beso

-No –giro la cabeza para no recibir ese beso y se zafó del agarre –ni siquiera te atrevas a besarme, después de besarla a ella –dio un paso atrás.

 _Soy el idiota más grande, como se me ocurre hacer eso_ –Akane, solo déjame explicarte.

-No me busques más –se aferró más a su cachorro y dio la media vuelta para alejarse.

-¡Akane! No te vayas –Ranma se puso a su lado y saco la carta que traía en su camisa china –Mira, solo recibe esto y después tomas la decisión.

-No quiero nada de ti –le desvió la mirada y camino más aprisa.

-¡Akane no seas terca! –tomo la carta y la puso a la fuerza en las manos de ella –No importa que no la leas ahorita, solo tómala.

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero yo no te seguro que la leeré –agarro la carta y la metió a la bolsa de su pantalón mientras aumento la velocidad de su caminar.

-No importa, me siento más tranquilo ahora que está en las mejores manos – _otra ves metí la pata ¿Cómo rayos haré que me crea? Pero que hermosa se ha puesto, es obvio que los chicos la rondara, debo darme prisa, tengo que idear algo para recuperarla._

Nuevamente separados, ella caminaba rumbo a su casa, pero con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Ranma por su parte no encontraba que más hacer, solo deseo encontrar como hacer que Akane lo perdone, pero algo era seguro, en estos momentos iría a Komae.

Continuara...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme

Besos y abrazos.

Nos leemos y nuevo cap, hasta la próxima semana.


	15. Amiga mía

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**15\. Amiga mía, mi amiga de la infancia.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _En esta semana me he sentido un poco mal, mucho dolor de cabeza, quizá por eso estoy tarde mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero también me he sentido menos presionada y decidí hacer este capítulo un poco más largo para compensar la tardanza. (no se si lo noten pero tiene mil palabras mas jajaja xD)_

 _En la historia me enfoque en un día en específico. Siguiente capitulo muchas sorpresas, pero hasta la próxima semana._

 _Les juro que estoy escuchando la canción de Tranzas "Un nuevo amor" la verdad se pega mucho a lo que les paso a Ranma y Akane, ojala puedan escucharla._

 _Ya estoy dudando si juntar a Ukyo con Ryoga…. No se…. ¿Ustedes que opinan? o ¿con quién les gustaría ver a Ukyo? Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia._

* * *

 _"Amia mía no se que decir ni que hacer para verte feliz, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo"_

Ranma Saotome, un gran artista marcial que siempre ha presumido de nunca perder una batalla, de nunca darse por vencido y siempre salir victorioso, hoy estaba en una derrota total, ha comedido varios errores y eso le ha costado perder en el amor, pues es un campo de batalla aún desconocido para él, en su mente solo estaba ese sentimiento de culpa, pero en su corazón había una pequeña llama que le decía que no se diera por vencido, siempre y cuando se quiere, la solución se presenta ante nosotros como una revelación divina.

Después de la escena más devastadora para él, siguió caminando, pero cuando pasaba por un pequeño parque distinguió una silueta conocida, era su amiga de la infancia, estaba en un columpio con la mirada perdida. Por un momento lo dudo, pero se acercó a ella.

-Sé que no soy el más indicado para decir esto pero… -se paró frente a ella –no debes sufrir por un idiota que no te corresponde –Le sonrió para romper el hielo.

-Te dije que hablaríamos cuando esté lista para ser tu amiga –su tono de voz era muy serio y cortante –ahora no estoy preparada.

-Lo lamento mucho, porque ahora lo que más necesito es a ese niño -soltó una leve carcajada y se sentó al lado de ella –que siempre fue mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños, aunque ahora seas mujer, quiero esa amistad.

-Oye no es mi culpa que no te hayas dado cuenta que era mujer –dijo un poco molesta –Siempre has sido demasiado distraído –Comenzó a columpiarse lentamente.

-Para mí desgracia si, muy tarde me doy cuenta de lo que me rodea, lamento mucho no poder corresponderte –La miro con un poco de nostalgia y suspiro –Cuando llegue a Nerima entregue inmediatamente mi corazón a esa marimacho –se columpio lentamente mientras miraba al cielo.

-Llegue muy tarde lo sé –suspiro levemente y se giró hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos –Dime que tiene ella ¿Por qué la amas? –Suplicaba con la mirada.

-Ella no es como las demás, para serte sincero incluso viajando con mi padre las chicas me acosaban, después de la maldición cuando estaba como mujer nadie se me acercaba, me sentí muy raro y peor cuando mi padre me dijo que ya estaba comprometido con una mujer –tomo un poco de aire y continuo con el relato –trate de irme, pero ya nada podía hacer, nuevamente al llegar como mujer, me rechazaron, menos ella, me sonrió tan cálidamente, esos ojos enormes penetraban en mi alma.

-Pero ustedes peleaban constantemente –interrumpió Ukyo.

-Es que después de ciertos incidentes, ella se molestó mucho y yo solo eche más leña al fuego –una leve sonrisa salió al pronunciar lo último –Te seré sincero me gusta cómo se enoja, sus celos, su inocencia, ella es la mujer ideal para mí –dejo de columpiarse y miro al suelo, pues sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Nunca pensé que pronunciarías eso, pero yo ahora debo pedirte perdón, no he sabido ser una verdadera amiga –se levantó del columpio, se agacho frente de él –Si tú de verdad la amas, yo puedo ayudarte –lo tomo de los hombros para darle apoyo.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, por que deje que esto creciera –la miro de frente y le sonrió.

-No se diga más –Seco sus lágrimas y se levantó –Vamos Ran-chan, debemos hacer que Akane vuelva a ser tu esposa –le extendió la mano y le mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura? –La miro un poco confundido.

-Claro, ahora ya entendí, solo somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan –movió la mano y sonrió nuevamente, su rostro estaba lleno de sinceridad.

-Después yo te ayudare a conseguir pareja –Tomo su mano y se levantó.

Después de que Ranma se levantó, ella lo abrazo con mucho cariño, _yo también te cuidare, eres como mi hermana U-Chan_. Se separaron y sonrieron muy tranquilos. Al comenzar a caminar Ranma le explico que en dos días debía estar en la cuidad de Komae, que estaba preocupado de dejar a Akane, pues un chico se le acerco y la miraba muy insistente, Ukyo al principio no dejaba de reírse Ranma era muy celoso. Siguieron caminando y conversando como verdaderos amigos, ella reía de lo tonto que podía ser Ranma y Ukyo le explico que no sabía que Akane volvería, pero en cuanto pudiera le explicaría que todo fue un error.

* * *

Mientras tanto Akane con el paso apresurado seguía caminando, controlaba las lágrimas, pues el verlo besando a Ukyo le dolió en el alma, por un momento paso en su cabeza que él podría decirle que todo lo que paso en Nerima fue una equivocación, pero todo se vino abajo con ese beso y no tenía planeado leer esa dichosa carta. Puchi en el camino se la pasó chillando, era muy obvio que no deseaba separarse de Ranma.

-Ya tranquilo amiguito, es mejor estar sin él –Lo acaricio para calmarlo.

Entonces llego al edificio, entro rápidamente, pero nuevamente la casera hacia su aparición.

-Buenas tardes Akane –la saludo con una sonrisa –Me alegro que ya tengas a Puchi –cuando pronuncio el nombre soltó una carcajada –No debes dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, apenas se está acostumbrando a este lugar.

-Entonces ¿usted le entrego a Puchi? –lanzaba una mirada de molestia.

-Pues te diré, que Puchi se entregó solo –Comenzó a reír –apenas lo vio y se abalanzó sobre él, aparte Kasumi me comento que estas casada.

-Bueno, algo así –ella no tenía la culpa, su cachorrito de verdad extrañaba a Ranma –con permiso –comenzó a retirarse de su presencia.

-Un momento, hoy llego un volante, solicitan a una chica como tú –dijo señalándola a ella –y como la mayor parte de los estudiantes de la universidad también tienen trabajos de medio turno, pensé que te vendría bien.

-¿Una chica como yo? – _No me vendría mal un trabajo_ , pensó.

-Con una linda cara y una figura muy sexy, no es la gran cosa, solo necesitan que les hagas publicidad.

-Tengo que pensarlo -¿yo¿ _¿Sexy? ¿Linda?_

-No te preocupes, yo conozco a la dueña del establecimiento, solo estarás entregando volantes o atrayéndolos con tu personalidad.

-Igual tengo que pensarlo –Sonrió y velozmente desapareció en el elevador.

* * *

Por otra parte en Nerima… Nabiki estaba en la casa de kuno.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada mi bella flor? –Kuno estaba tras un gran escritorio de lujo, él estudiaba derecho, pues su padre prácticamente lo obligo.

-No lo estoy Kuno, mi hermana sigue casada con el idiota de Ranma –decía mientras se encontraba observando el gran jardín atreves de un enorme ventanal.

-creo que los hemos subestimado, no has pensado que lo hicieron apropósito –dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Akane estaba bastante decidida a separarse –se giró y lo miro con gran molestia.

-Por lo poco que sé, Akane puede pretender estar decidida conscientemente, pero su inocente es lo que hizo que firmara así y de Ranma es más obvio -se levantó y camino hacia ella.

-Suena muy lógico –estaba sorprendida, Kuno fue obligado a madurar más, pues la situación con su hermana lo afecto mucho.

-Habla con Akane, plantea todas la posibilidades –la abrazo dulcemente mientras le sonreía

-Tendré que ir a la cuidad de Tokio –miro tímidamente a Kuno, sabia como volverlo aún más loco por ella.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Sonó el teléfono celular de Nabiki, ella lo había comprado para comunicarse con los promotores, era especialmente para negocios.

-Contesta –dijo desilusionado mientras volvía al escritorio.

-¿Bueno? –no hizo falta más, Nabiki nunca dejaba los negocios para después y eso lo sabía Kuno.

- _Srta. Tendo, un gusto escuchar su voz._

-Vaya al grano, usted no llama nada más para eso –quiso ocultar su sorpresa, pero el empresario que se negaba a atenderla la había llamado.

 _-Que grosera es usted, pero tiene razón, después de pensarlo estoy dispuesta a negociar contigo, pero antes debes probarme que tu dojo puede ganar en un torneo._

-Sabía que había algo detrás de su llamada ¿Cuál torneo? – _Esto puede resultar muy beneficioso, aparte ya tengo un representante del DOJO_ , pensó.

- _En esta época se realizan dos torneos simultáneos, para después hacer uno con los ganadores y gente del extranjero, el de la cuidad de Komae ya está en curso, es muy tarde para ti, pero el de la cuidad de Minato apenas está comenzando debido a un retraso._

-Existen letras chicas en su propuesta ¿No es así?

 _-No se le escapa una, su representante debe quedar en primer lugar, demostrar que es el mejor y después tú debes venir a verme, una vez que haya ganado._

-¿Qué paso con eso de que las mujeres no son buenas para este ámbito?

- _Estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo, la mande a investigar y tú eres una mujer que vale la pena conocer y tratar._ Colgó abruptamente.

Nabiki suspiro aliviada, entre tantas mala noticias una luz brillaba, era una oportunidad que no dejaría escapar.

-¿Qué paso Nabiki? ¿Quién te hablo? –pregunto Kuno

-Un empresario dispuesto a patrocinar el Dojo, la verdad es extranjero, colombiano para ser precisa, pero ahora debo irme –Tomo su bolsa y salió caminando bastante rápido.

-Que te vaya bien –fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar el experto en Kendo.

* * *

Akane llego a su departamento, Kasumi se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-Oye dejaste reluciente todo el lugar –Miro Akane muy sorprendida –No tenías por qué hacerlo sola Kasumi.

-Necesitaba distraerme un poco Akane, pero tú ¿Cómo estás? –la miro muy preocupada.

-Nada bien, vino el Idiota de Ranma, lo bueno que ya estamos divorciados, no quiero tener nada que ver con el –camino hacia su habitación, tomó ropa y entro al baño –Kasumi me daré un baño.

-Akane, tengo algo que decirte es muy importante –Jugaba con sus dedos por nervios.

-Claro hermana, pero será después, iré a ver lo de un trabajo de medio tiempo –Gritaba desde el baño.

-Está bien Akane, pero es urgente recuérdalo –Kasumi estaba desesperada, no encontraba en que matar su tiempo.

* * *

Después de ponerse al día Ukyo y Ranma seguían dando vueltas por las calles, de repente hicieron una parada en una heladería.

-¿Siempre comes helado transformado en mujer? –Lo miraba muy sorprendida.

-Si –la miraba con una dulce sonrisa –Los hombres no entran a este tipo de lugares y aparte me regalan más helado –los ojos le brillaron cuando la mesera le sirvió una enorme copa de helado.

-Es bueno que te distraigas un poco, me sigo sintiendo muy mal por lo que paso con Akane –cruzo las manos y miro hacia abajo.

-Esperare a que lea la carta, aparte tengo que concentrarme en ese torneo, te dije que mi padre me está ayudando, él ahorita se encuentra en la cuidad de Komae haciendo los preparativos, pero esta noche iré hacia allá, es muy corto el viaje.

-Deseo que la situación entre ustedes se soluciones.

-Yo también Ukyo –comió lento para degustar el sabor cremoso del helado, algo que nunca hacía.

* * *

Ellos seguían conversando en el local, pero enfrente de la heladería había una Tienda algo grande de venta de artículos electrónicos y como nueva estrategia para atraer gente al negocio, la dueña contrato dos chicas muy guapas para que se encargaran de atraer clientes y repartir volanteria.

Mei una chica muy hermosa, de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos color miel con un cuerpo atlético y Akane Tendo. Estaban con un uniforme que les entrego la dueña, falda corta de color rojo, una blusa de tirantes color blanca con el nombre del local en la parte delantera, combinados con unos zapatos de tacón un poco alto. Con mucha propaganda en sus manos hablaban con todo el que pasara frente a ella.

-Akane ¿Verdad? –Decía a castaña –Yo soy Mei ¿Es la primera vez que trabajas haciendo esto?

-Si ¿Se me nota mucho? –Dijo con un rubor en las mejillas –en poco días empezare a estudiar y necesitaba un trabajo.

-Si un poco –Sonrió de manera tierna –Yo también y no tiene nada de malo.

-Claro que no, pero es muy nuevo para mí, todos nos miran.

-Pues creo que esa es la idea de la dueña –nuevamente sonrió tiernamente –y Quiero que seamos amigas

-Claro que si –le sonrió amablemente.

Mientras trabajaban, ellas conversaban discretamente, Akane se encontraba nerviosa, cuando Natsuki le menciono un trabajo para ella nunca se imaginó que era este tipo de labor, aunque no tenía nada malo, ella siempre había sido recatada, pero tenía la oportunidad de cambiar.

* * *

Atreves del transparente cristal, unos ojos azules observaron a una linda chica de cabellos azules y cortos, de piernas largas, unas curvas bastante pronunciadas y un semblante amable. Si parecía imposible atragantarse con el helado, ahora le había pasado a la pelirroja.

-Esa es…Akane –dijo muy sorprendido, mientras la señalaba a través de la ventana

Ukyo volteo a donde señalo Ranma – ¡Vaya! no pensé que se vería tan bien – _Ahora entiendo como Ranma se enamoró, es bonita, pero tiene algo más…_

-Necesito hablar con ella, me pregunto si ya leyó la carta –se pudo de pie, pago la cuenta y salió del establecimiento –Debo saber si ella…

-Espera –Ukyo lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo –aún es muy pronto, no ha pasado ni un día, yo creo que aún no la lee.

-Tal vez tengas razón –se detuvo en la puerta y la observo nuevamente, _se ve tan bella, solo tengo ganas de ir y besarla_ –debo darle tiempo, regresare a buscarla cuando gane ese torneo en Komae.

-No te preocupes, yo intentare hablar con ella, cuando este mas frio lo que paso, de verdad no quiero discutir con Akane.

-Mejor me voy a tomar el autobús, no soporto verla y no poder estar con ella –la pequeña pelirroja camino lo más rápido posible a la terminal de autobuses.

Ukyo solo observo como se alejaba, dio un enorme suspiro y camino en dirección contraria, observo con un poco de envidia a Akane, después de mucho tiempo en pensar que Ranma no le correspondía a una chica con la que era muy grosero, es duro darse cuenta que siempre la ha amado y nada lo cambiara. _Ojala en algún momento encuentre a un hombre que pueda amarme con la misma intensidad._

* * *

Nabiki caminada a gran velocidad por las calles de Nerima, marco nuevamente un número y no contestaban, ya había repetido este procedimiento como diez veces, hasta que contesto una voz masculina.

 _-¿Bueno?_ –Dijo confundido.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no contestabas? Te di ese celular para comunicarme más fácilmente contigo, no puedo creer que seas tan torpe.

 _-Oye Nabiki no me hablas así, yo no soy tu empleado, decidí ayudarte pero solo por Akane._

-Pero debes contestar cuando te hable Ryoga, ahora tienes ir a la cuidad de Minato para entrar a un torneo.

 _-¿Minato? Pero primero quiero ir a ver a Akane._

-Si a Minato, ¿Aun no llegas con Akane? De verdad que eres desorientado, pero date prisa te necesito ahí a más tardar en dos días. Colgó.

Hace 3 meses cuando Ryoga iba a ver a Akane y confesar su amor, no la encontró pues ella había ido a entregar la carta, entonces Ryoga hablo con Nabiki y ella lo convenció de formar parte de los negocios que estaba realizando. Entonces Ryoga fue a entrenar esos meses para después ir a ver Akane, pero el despistado no sabía ni en que sitio está.

* * *

Después de salir del trabajo Akane comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento, con los pasos lentos, no dejaba de pensar en lo que esta misma tarde había presenciado, cuando llego, subió por el elevador, llego a su casa, Puchi la recibió muy emocionado, a pasos vagos camino y le dio de comer, cuando entro a su cuarto se encontró a Kasumi, ella lloraba y tenía un papel en la mano.

-Perdóname Akane, yo no lo sabía –Kasumi estaba totalmente deshecha –Si él lo hubiese dicho antes, yo me hubiera opuesto a Nabiki.

-¿De qué hablas Kasumi? –Akane estaba muy preocupada por su hermana, ella siempre estaba feliz –Me estas asustando.

-Yo creí que solo estaba jugando contigo, pero su matrimonio fue real desde el comienzo –Kasumi se acercó a Akane y le mostro un papel –Discúlpame por leerlo, pero iba a lavar tu ropa y lo encontré –Se retiró de la habitación.

-No te entiendo Kasumi –Recibió el papel, lo reconoció fue el que le entrego Ranma –Tú no puedes creer lo que dice aquí, el esta tarde beso a Ukyo –grito la menor de las Tendo.

-Si conoces a Ranma sabrás que lo que está escrito es verdad, lo de esta tarde no me lo explico pero deberías haberlo escuchado –se detuvo en la entrada al cuarto de Akane, giro y pronuncio –Y Tu tampoco deseabas separarte de él, ya que por asares del destino los dos hicieron el papel del divorcio invalido –dicho esto Kasumi se fue corriendo a su habitación y se encerró.

-¿Qué? –Akane hizo una cara de sorpresa y miro la carta con detenimiento, ahí estaba ante sus ojos y en sus manos, pero algo la detenía, el miedo de haber cometido un error al no escucharlo, pero es que el antes había sido muy cruel con ella -¿Seguimos casados? –dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama y dio un largo suspiro.

Tomo un gran bocado de aire y exhalo lentamente, comenzó a leer lentamente, el pronunciar en su mente cada palabra, cada frase era como una daga entrando a su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir involuntariamente, por primera vez Ranma le confesaba que la amaba y que estaba arrepentido de lo que paso pero _¿Por qué beso a Ukyo?_

Su corazón latía con mucha velocidad, sudaba por cada poro de la piel, se levantó de la cama y poco a poco se desvistió para luego ir al baño, su cuerpo parecía moverse por mera inercia, entonces se comenzó a mojar con agua fría, las gotas de agua empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y dejar su cabello totalmente mojado, coloco su manos sobre la pared para no desvanecerse.

Kasumi en su habitación estaba sentada y comenzó a empacar, todo esto era mucho para ella, metía la ropa con gran rapidez, aunque no quería dejar sola a su hermana, debía hablar con Nabiki.

Para cuando Akane salió del baño, vio a Kasumi quien la abrazo con mucho cariño, Kasumi espero a que se quedara dormida, la vio tan indefensa, no podía abandonarla después de todo es su hermana menor y su deber es protegerla hasta que vuelva su esposo. Acaricio los cabellos húmedos de su hermana, se levantó de la cama y juro que se encargaría de hacerle frente a Nabiki y defendería el amor de su hermana.

* * *

En la calles de Tokio estaba el desorientado caminando tratando de encontrar la dirección que Nabiki le había dado, _esto está resultando más difícil._

-Creo que estamos destinados a encontrarnos –le dijo una voz femenina.

-así pareciera –dijo mirándola –llevo varias horas tratando de encontrar este lugar –señalo un papel que traía en la mano.

-Siempre tan desorientado como de costumbre Ryoga –le pareció gracioso y se rió de el a carcajadas.

-Tampoco es para tanto Ukyo –se ruborizo un poco –siempre me resulta difícil encontrar a Akane.

-Ella siempre es muy afortunada, los mejores chicos se enamoran de ella –dijo en un tono apagado –pero creo que tu estas de sobra, pues ella ama a Ranma.

-Lo sé, ella solo me ve como un amigo y creo que ya lo acepte, pero antes de irme a un torneo tenía muchas ganas de verla –Comenzó a caminar al lado de Ukyo.

-Pues ahora ya es muy noche, a lo mejor mañana puedas verla –cruzo los brazos y también camino a su lado –A veces me gustaría ser como tú, caminar sin rumbo fijo y a ver a donde me llevan mis pies –miraba al cielo mientras una lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Bueno, yo trato de tener un rumbo, pero siempre termino en un lugar diferente –la miro disimuladamente y observo como empezó a llorar -¿Te paso algo? Te noto diferente.

-Me he dado cuenta que esto que sentía no era amor así que decidí apoyar a mi amigo en su reconquista por Akane –se limpió con las manos y giro hacia el y sonrió –Ahora sé lo que sientes exactamente por Akane.

Ryoga la miro sorprendido –Duele al principio, pero después te acostumbras –Le sonrió –pero tú eres muy bonita y encontraras a un chico que te amé –apretó sus puños –creo que es mejor que no vea a Akane, me iré a Minato, espero verte después –Corrió a gran velocidad.

-Yo también deseo que encuentres a una chica que te amé –suspiro y dio la vuelta, mañana ella buscaría a Akane y aclararía todo.

Para la joven cocinara habían pasado muchas cosas, su mente estaba literalmente en las nubes, le pareció no ver ningún choche y cruzo la calle, pero para su desgracia su vista la engaño y solo sintió un gran golpe y mucho dolor.

La multitud comenzó a juntarse a su alrededor, llamaron a la ambulancia. Ukyo entre abrió los ojos observo muchas luces de colores a su alrededor más un sinfín de murmullos, intento reincorporarse, pero le dolía mucho la espalda y el estómago. Los paramédicos la atendieron y la metieron a la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital.

* * *

Han pasados varios días después del accidente, Akane ha comenzado a asistir a la universidad, sabía muy bien por lo que Shampoo le dijo, que Ranma estaba en un torneo, deseaba ir a buscarlo, pero tenía muy presente aquel beso con Ukyo.

La amazona le dijo que iría verla en los días siguientes, pues su abuela aun no llegaba.

* * *

 _No siento mi cuerpo, todo me duele, apenas y recuerdo lo que me paso, por más que trato de abrir los ojos no puedo, pero también siento una mano cálida que sostiene la mía. No quiero morir sin antes arreglar lo que hice esa tarde_.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es familiar de la paciente? –preguntaba el médico de cabecera.

-Somos amigos, la verdad no conozco un familiar de ella, pero no la abandonare así que mejor ni me lo pida- apretaba los puños, la impotencia lo tenía muy molesto.

-Haremos una excepción, pero díganos su nombre para anotarlo y hacerlo responsable de ella.

-Me llamo Ryoga Hibiki –lo miro con mucha desesperación.

Él estaba corriendo cuando escucho el accidente, de pronto su corazón se enfrió, un mal presentimiento, regreso y lo que vio lo hizo sufrir mucho. Ukyo había sido atropellada, en la escena había sangre, bastante, dejo a un lado todo, sabía que Nabiki se molestaría mucho, pero no iba a dejar a Ukyo sola, apago el celular y desde ese momento no se ha separado de ella.

* * *

Nabiki llevaba ya varios días marcando al celular de Ryoga, pero nada, la desesperación le hacía enfurecer más, daba vueltas en su habitación, incluso el empresario colombiano no dejaba de marcarle e insistirle lo cual la ponía más tensa.

Por asares del destino, se enteró que Ranma estaba participando en el torneo de la cuidad de Komae, así que le mintió al colombiano, le dijo que logro meterse al torneo, pero por errores de redacción no pusieron que venía por parte del Dojo Tendo, eso calmo un poco las llamadas del patrocinador.

Pero debía solucionar todo el desastre, salió de su casa y tomo un taxi con dirección a el departamento de sus hermanas….

Continuara…

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Ojala les gusta y muchas gracias a todos por leerme.

El próximo capitulo saldrá hasta la semana que viene, la verdad me ha dolido mucho la cabeza y mañana empezare a escribir por fragmentos el cap 16 y el fin de semana es para descansar, el lunes retomare el cap y tratare de actualizarles pronto. No desesperen.

Los quiero mucho y aprecio que se tomen el de leerme.


	16. El trato por una noche

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**16\. El trato por una noche.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Me gusto mucho el rumbo que estaba tomando la historia, ese trato me emociono, pues ya empezare a pensar como haré esa escena... Otra sorpresa sera lo que paso ya casi a lo ultimo, ando ya dudando si Ryoga tendrá pareja y ¿Nabiki de verdad amara a Kuno?_

* * *

 _No sé cuánto tiempo tengo sin poder moverme, es muy estresante tratar de manera desesperada mover aunque sea un dedo, es muy molesto estar sin saber que pasa a mi alrededor, lo único que me consuela es esa mano, no me ha soltado, incluso siento como acaricia mis largos cabellos, quisiera saber quién es para agradecerle tanto sus atenciones._

-Y bueno Doctor ¿Cuándo va a despertar? –cuestiono Ryoga muy preocupado.

-Mire joven aunque parezca no tan grave, la cuestión es que la señorita tiene una costilla rota, la pierna fracturada y recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, el cerebro esta inflamado y esa es la razón principal de que ella se encuentre en coma.

-¿coma? ¿Es grave? –El chico de la bandala miraba angustiado a Ukyo que estaba inerte en una cama.

-El coma es un estado de sueño profundo, así podría decirse, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda despertar, mientras ella tenga los cuidados indicados no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Muchas gracias Doctor –resignado por la situación regreso a la silla donde estaba, al lado de la cocinera.

A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Ryoga no le guardaba ningún rencor y se estaba arriesgando mucho, pues si Nabiki lo encontraba las cosas se podrían poner muy feas.

* * *

Ese mismo día Akane despertó como de costumbre, le dio alimento a su cachorro que ya había aumento de tamaño y se vistió para ir a la universidad.

Kasumi estaba en la cocina, intento concentrarse en hacer el desayuno, desde esa noche en que se descubrieron los verdaderos sentimientos de Ranma, ella no dejaba de culparse.

En esos días la menor y mayor de las Tendo no perdían detalle del avance de Ranma, como los combates eran televisados, siempre que sabían que el entraría en combate eran puntuales y sintonizaban el canal.

-Kasumi ¿Hoy se define quien pasa a la semifinal? –Pregunto Akane apurada guardando sus materiales.

-Si Akane, pero hasta las 7 pm. No te distraigas en la universidad. –Respondió la amable Kasumi.

-No lo haré, pero llegare como a las 3 hermana –Salió a gran velocidad del departamento,

Las heridas de Akane se encontraban sanando a gran velocidad. Porque cuando llegase a ver a su esposo solo le preguntaría ¿Por qué beso a Ukyo? Y dependiendo de la respuesta es como Akane actuaria con él.

* * *

Nabiki había llegado a la cuidad, pero como prioridad comenzó a buscar a Ryoga y preguntar por el con gran desesperación, el enojo podía verse atreves de sus pupilas. Estaba cerca del departamento y vio salir a su hermana, no le gustaba interferir, pero cuando paso a su lado la detuvo del brazo.

-Akane, necesitamos hablar –su mirada era muy penetrante y se notaba que no estaba jugando.

-Pero debo asistir a la universidad –encontrarla ahí fue una gran sorpresa.

-Es importante, anda no pasara nada, solo vamos con Kasumi –Comenzó a caminar mientras seguía tomando su brazo.

-Yo puedo seguirte –se soltó y camino a su lado -¿Papa está bien? –cuestiono con gran preocupación.

-Sé que fue a entregar con el tío Genma, regresara en unos días no tienes que preocuparte por el –giro a verla y le sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué es tan importante? –Akane apresuraba el paso pues Nabiki cuando escucho esa pregunta casi la abandono –Niabiki ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Tranquila.

-Tu no lo entiendes Akane, estoy en problemas –Subieron al elevador y llegaron al departamento.

-¿Se te olvido algo Akane? –pronuncio la mayor de la Tendo.

-¡Kasumi que haces con delantal! –exclamo Nabiki con mucha rabia.

-A ella siempre le ha gustado estar así, no veo nada de malo Nabiki –debatió Akane para defender a su hermana.

-Bueno de eso hablaremos después –camino hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar con gran rapidez –Ven Akane, ahora debes hablar con Ranma y pedirle que diga que viene por parte del Dojo Tendo –dijo muy tranquila pero con una pose muy autoritaria.

-¿Qué? –gritaron ambas hermanas de sorpresa.

-Pero Nabiki tu no entiendes que Akane y Ranma aún no han solucionado sus problemas –Kasumi estaba un poco molesta por la petición.

-ya habrá tiempo para eso, necesito que hagas eso por mi Akane –Entonces el teléfono comenzó a dar tono – y decídete por que no tarda en contestar ¿No quieres hablar con él? –Dijo con una sonrisa muy picara.

La peli azul avanzo en dirección a Nabiki –Pero ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo empiezo? –Akane estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Dile que lo has visto pelear, que no te pierdes ni un combate en el cual participa –Contesto Kasumi de manera amable.

Nabiki aprovecho la distracción de Akane y coloco el teléfono en su mano y camino hacia Kasumi que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

 _-¿Bueno?... ¿Bueno? –_ Se escuchaba la voz desde la bocina _-¿Esto es una broma? ¿Bueno? –_ la voz al otro lado de la bocina comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Ranma? –Con una voz insegura pregunto la peli azul.

 _-Si ¿Quién habla? Sepan que me han distraído de un gran entrenamiento –_ Ranma se escucha un poco enojado _._

-Lo siento mucho –Alcanzo a pronunciar Akane con un tono de voz más alto – yo… -Akane sujetaba el teléfono con tanta fuerza que podría romperlo.

 _-¿Akane? ¿Eres tú? –_ Ranma había cambiado de actitud con mucha rapidez.

-Sí, no era mi intención interrumpir tu entrenamiento, podemos hablar después –Con sus dedos enrollaba el cordón del teléfono.

 _-Hablemos ahorita, solo bromeaba con lo del entrenamiento, estaba dormido –_ al pronunciar lo último soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Una broma? –Akane se estaba poniendo furiosa – pues no fue graciosa.

 _-¿Cómo tienes este número? Se supone que en el hotel tienen prohibido dar los datos de los participantes del torneo._

-ha pues… -tartamudeo un poco.

 _-Me extrañas Akane –_ trato de bromear un poco más.

-Nabiki me lo dio, ella quiso que hablara contigo –Dijo molesta y apretando con mas fuerza el teléfono.

 _-¿Nabiki? Por qué ese cambio ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Entonces era eso… -_ su voz regreso a un tono más serio.

-Bueno, yo también quería hablar contigo y hacer un trato Ranma.

- _Ya te volviste como Nabiki, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Akane?_

-Si tú dices que estas en el torneo por parte del Dojo Tendo, cuando regreses yo prometo que hablaremos y escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme.

 _-¿Así que es eso? Nabiki no podría ser más ambiciosa, pero eso me extraña de ti Akane._

-No puedes negarte, no sé por qué, pero Nabiki necesita que hagas eso.

 _-Nabiki no es mi problema, ella fue la que empezó todo esto de la separación, pero…_

-¿No lo harás? Ranma, ya te dije que te escuchare cuando regreses ¿Qué más quieres?

 _-Me alegro que preguntes, aparte de eso, me darás una noche pero no una cualquiera, Una noche especial, porque ganare este torneo y es justo._

-¿Qué? Pero…-Un color rojo comenzó a aparecer en la cara de Akane –no puedes estar hablando enserio.

 _-Eres una mal pensada boba, me refería a una celebración entre tú y yo por mi victoria, mira hablamos después, tengo que ir a ver a los organizadores del torneo._

-Eres un idiota.

 _-Yo cumpliré con la parte del trato y tu cumplirás con la tuya_ –Colgó.

Akane se encontraba realmente ruborizada y un corazón que parecía salirse el pecho.

-¿Y bien Akane? –Pregunto Nabiki que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Acepto decir que viene por parte de Dojo ¿Pero para que necesitas eso? Y ¿Cómo conseguiste el número de él? –Akane miraba fijamente a Nabiki.

-Tengo mis contactos, hermanita hay cosas que aún no entenderías –tomo asiento con una pose muy segura.

-Si nos explicaras que es lo que planeas, te entenderíamos Nabiki –cuestiono Kasumi.

-Ryoga iba a ser el representante del Dojo en un torneo en Minato pero el idiota desorientado no apareció, lleva ya así dos semanas, no contesta el teléfono y yo necesito a alguien que Gane un torneo para poder hacer negocios con un promotor.

-Pero es que acaso no te preocupa Ryoga ¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo? –Akane estaba muy preocupada cuando escucho lo de su amigo.

-No lo creo, apago intencionalmente ese celular, yo creí que lo encontraría contigo Akane.

-Debemos buscarlo –dijo Kasumi muy preocupada.

-Ya lo busque por los alrededores y no esta –la actitud de Nabiki era de indiferencia total.

-ya aparecerá Akane, no te preocupes –Dijo Kasumi poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Akane.

-¿Quién es el promotor? ¿Por qué tanto interés? –cuestiono Akane.

-Es un colombiano, que a pesar de ser extranjero tiene contactos en Japón y en otros países, aparte es joven, sus padres iniciaron la empresa que tiene y ahora él la heredo y siempre que apoya a alguien abre las puertas para los demás.

-¿Es peligroso? –miro el reloj que estaba al lado del teléfono, _las 9:35 am aun llego a una clases, pensó._

-No lo sé Akane, ya lo conoceré y te informo de todo, pero no te preocupes por todo.

-Bueno Nabiki, tú eres la que sabe de eso –Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta –Si es todo, yo tengo clases –Salió por la puerta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el NekoHanten…

-Ya pasar mucho tiempo y abuela no volver –la amazona cocinaba a gran velocidad, estos días habían sido de lleno total.

-Tranquila mi amor, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar –Mousse lavaba platos con unos enormes guantes para no mojarse.

-Abuela ser muy egoísta –se giró hacia Mousse e hizo un puchero.

-Si no llega hoy en la noche, entonces cerramos y vamos a ver a Akane ¿te parece? –no se dio cuenta que su adorable amazona lo veía con mucha curiosidad.

-Abuela enojarse –poso una mano en la cadera y la otra sobaba su cabeza.

-Con la gran venta que hemos tenido, no se enojara –refuto Mousse.

-Ser cierto, Ukyo descuidar restaurante y ayudante irse también –dijo la amazona cruzando su manos –ojala no ir a buscar a Ranma.

-Es muy preocupante, Ukyo nunca descuidaría tanto su trabajo y ese chico, se de buena fuente que la fue a buscar.

-Como llamarse, yo olvidar nombre – Shampoo se dio cuenta que ya estaban listos sus platos y comenzó a servir.

-Konatsu, había estado ausente unos días, pero cuando regreso no encontró a Ukyo.

-chica de espátula tener pretendiente y no hacer caso.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua Shampoo? –Bromeo Mousse pero cuando menos lo esperaba un objeto solido impacto su cabeza.

-No –Dijo Shampoo mientras salió a servir las mesas.

* * *

En los días siguientes la situación que tenía Ryoga se ponía más tensa, no había dormido en varios y ya comenzaba a pasarle factura esas noches, estar cuidándola todo el tiempo, tratando de no separarse por el temor a perderse.

Pero también había otro chico, muy persistente en la búsqueda y dio con su amada amiga, en los periódicos de semanas atrás salió la noticia "Chica distraída es atropellada por un auto" cuando leyó con más detenimiento, venia su nombre "Ukyo kuonji" no espero más y busco el desesperadamente el hospital.

* * *

En la cuidad de Komae, había cierto hotel pequeño para los participantes de los Torneos, Ranma estaba hospedo en ese lugar, hoy era su día de descanso, ayer peleo contra un chico de Okinawa que no fue más que un calentamiento para él. También cumplió con su parte e informo a los organizadores y la prensa que venía en representación del Dojo Tendo, la prensa adoraba al artista marcial, su porte y el gran ego los tenía encantados y siempre que podían lo entrevistaban porque aparte de su personalidad era el favorito de muchos.

El chico de la trenza despertó por que tocaban su puerta con gran insistencia, se levantó de la cama y con mucha pesadez abrió.

-¿Por qué molestan tan temprano? –dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Disculpe, pero una persona importante desea hablar con usted.

-¿Un persona importante? –lo miro con cierta desconfianza, frente a él estaba un señor de edad y con un traje negro.

-Si, por favor Señor Saotome debe venir a verlo.

-Vale, pero no vuelvas a decirme Sr. Saotome, soy el Gran Ranma Saotome para ti –cerro la puerta de un solo golpe, se vistió rápidamente y volvió a abrir – ¿A dónde iremos?

-El señor lo espera en el jardín del hotel.

-Si esta tan cerca ¿Por qué no vino el a buscarme? –comenzó a caminar al lado del anciano y cruzo sus brazos atrás de la nuca.

-El Gran Ranma Saotome podrá ser importante, pero también hay gente importante aparte de usted.

-Espero que esto sea bueno, porque realmente quería seguir durmiendo –en el camino al jardín bostezaba a casa paso.

-Bueno días señor –dijo el anciano haciendo reverencia.

-Muchas gracias kishimoto –Haciendo una ligera reverencia –Así que tú eres el Gran Ranma Saotome, la sorpresa de este torneo –Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Lo observo con mucha cautela, un hombre un poco mayor que él, no vestía de traje, con cabello demasiado corto, de piel clara y definitivamente no era japonés –Si yo soy Ranma Saotome y exijo saber ¿con quién estoy hablando? Y ¿Por qué?

-Sebastián Torres, pero aquí me conocen como El Colombiano –tomo asiento e invito a Ranma a hacer lo mismo –y el porqué de nuestra charla tiene que ver con las Tendo.

* * *

Ryoga estaba dormitando, cuando escucho un gran escándalo en lo que parecería ser el recibidor, los guardias del hospital gritaban de dolor, eso era mala señal, no quería alejarse mucho, pues gracias a ese gran mal hereditario podría no volver a encontrar a la cocinera.

-¡Doctor! Necesitamos llamar a la policía –grito una enfermera desde el pasillo.

-¡Rápido llamen a los guardias del último piso! –grito el doctor.

Si corría peligro su amiga, él la defendería, así que salió corriendo al lado opuesto, ósea de donde huía el personal médico.

-¡Joven no valla en esa dirección! –grito otra enfermera.

Hizo caso omiso a la advertencia, era muy extraño, no había nada roto, el personal de seguridad se encontraba en el piso, pero no parecían heridos y de pronto un grito.

-¡Lo único que pedí es ver a Ukyo kuonji! –grito un chico desde la puerta.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué quieres ver a Ukyo? –cuestiono Ryoga.

-¿Ryoga? –pregunto el chico.

-¿De dónde me conoces? –lo miraba confundido, recordó esos ojos, el cabello largo, pero definitivamente no daba con el nombre.

-Bueno, cambie solo un poco, Ukyo me dijo que debía deshacerme de esa costumbre de vestir como mujer y ahora si me visto. ¿Tú estabas cuidando de Ukyo?

Los dos chicos se quedaron observándose unos segundos y para desgracia de Ryoga, Nabiki se encontraba pasando por el hospital cuando escucho el escándalo, se acercó lentamente para averiguar lo que ocurría, entre la multitud observo a Ryoga, sus ojos brillaron y se llenaron de furia, con pasos más rápidos avanzo al interior del hospital. Por todo el lugar se escuchó el sonar de sus tacones al entrar al hospital.

-Por fin te encuentro –se posó frente al el en una posición autoritaria y con las manos en las caderas.

-Nabiki –dijo Ryoga con gran sorpresa –Solo dame unos segundos y te explicare todo – tomo a Konatsu y lo llevo a un lugar alejado de Nabiki.

-Solo apresúrate Ryoga, porque no me tienes contenta –con un dedo le señalo el reloj y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el exterior del hospital.

-Escúchame bien Konatsu, Ukyo está en la cama 15 tercer piso o eso creo, yo debo irme y arreglar un asunto con Nabiki y por lo que más quieras no le digas que estuve aquí con ella –lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? Y a eso vine, a cuidar de Ukyo, pero no me dejaban entrar

-Porque no fui a un torneo en Minato, no quiero que se sienta culpable –Ryoga vio a Nabiki en la puerta del hospital y camino hacia ella.

El joven observo como Ryoga salió en compañía de una mujer bastante hermosa, vestida con una falda color negro que delineaba a la perfección sus caderas y una blusa blanca.

* * *

Unos momentos más tarde Kasumi se encontraba cocinando como de costumbre, pero teléfono comenzó a sonar, dejo de cortar las zanahorias y atendió el teléfono.

-¿Bueno? –se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Buenas tardes ¿Quién habla? –pregunto Kasumi.

-La Sra. Nodoka, Kasumi, tu padre se lesiono entrenando con Genma, con ayuda lo llevamos a tu casa, pero no hay nadie, puedo cuidarlo hasta que llegue una de ustedes.

-Muchas gracias por avisarme tía, enseguida iré a cuidarlo.

En ese momento entro Akane al departamento, tenía bastante tarea y llevaba consigo muchos libros de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué paso Kasumi? Te noto preocupada –dijo mientras colocaba los libros en una repisa.

-Me acaba de hablar la tía Nodoka, parece que papa se lesiono entrando y debo ir a cuidarlo –comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto y empaco todo lo que una vez llevo.

-¿Es grave? Yo también quiero ir a cuidarlo –dijo Akane mientras entraba a la habitación de Kasumi.

-No hermanita, tú debes de estudiar y yo te hablare apenas llegue a casa, solo discúlpame por dejarte sola –trato de sonreírle mientras seguía empacando.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Kasumi, solo prométeme que cuando regreses retomaras la relación que tienes con el Dr. Tofu.

-Pero… tu aun no eres feliz a lado de tu esposo –la miro con gran preocupación.

-No te preocupes por eso Kasumi, yo soy feliz cuando tú lo eres y este fin de semana iré a ver a papa, no olvides llamarme.

-No lo olvidare Akane, cuídate mucho.

-No te preocupes, ayer Shampoo me dijo que podría llegar hoy en la tarde –Sonrió para darle confianza.

-Está bien Akane. _Nabiki solo piensa en los negocios por eso es mejor que yo sea la que cuide a nuestro padre._

Kasumi salió a toda prisa y ya estando en la calle tomo un taxi con rumbo a Nerima, en menos de una hora estaría en la casa.

* * *

Llevaban ya varios minutos en silencio, Nabiki caminando a toda prisa y Ryoga detrás de ella…

-¿Ya vas a decir algo? Solo me tienes siguiéndote y la verdad mejor me hubiese quedado donde estaba –su tono de voz era muy serio y se detuvo de golpe.

Nabiki giro y quedo de frente a el –No te veo herido, así que no estabas internado ¿Por qué no fuiste al torneo? Sabes que comenzó hace una semana –Lo miro con mucho enojo –me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería –avanzo lentamente hacia él.

-yo… -la cercanía de Nabiki lo estaba poniendo nervioso –estaba ocupado –dio un paso atrás y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Ocupado? El Dojo te necesitaba y no cumpliste con tu promesa, si quieres redimirte iras a entrenar como loco para que cuando venga el siguiente torneo puedas ganarle a Ranma –Nabiki se dio cuenta que Ryoga se ponía nervioso con su cercanía y para divertirse se acercaba más.

-Bue. Bueno, si yo, cumpliré lo pactado – tartamudeo un poco pues Nabiki estaba muy cerca de el –pero porque a Ranma –pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Eso te lo explicare después, por lo mientras vete a entrenar como nunca –la sensación que ante solía provocar en Kuno las estaba viendo en Ryoga así que por mera diversión lo beso.

Nabiki nunca le había sido infiel a Kuno, pero él ya no se ponía nervioso con su cercanía, al contrario ya dominaba la relación con ella a la perfección y Ryoga era tan tímido que parecía divertido hacerlo.

Pero el chico de la bandala estaba totalmente sorprendido, era una sensación placentera, pero algo en su interior deseaba alejarse, entonces la tomo por los hombros y la separo, por alguna extraña razón otra chica paso por su mente, la miro sonrojado y dio la vuelta para correr a gran velocidad. Nabiki solo lo observo y rió a carcajadas al ver tal reacción, entonces tomo un taxi para ir de regreso a Nerima.

* * *

Kasumi llego a su casa, ahí ya estaba el Dr. tofu con la Sra. Nodoka y el tío Genma.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Es grave? –pregunto muy preocupada.

-No hija, solo están exagerando –pronuncio el sr. Tendo para calmar a su hija.

-Tranquila Kasumi, por un descuido solo se fracturo –explicó Nodoka

-Si Kasumi, tu padre y yo nos descuidamos y caímos de la rama de un árbol, pero se encuentra muy bien –señaló Genma.

El Dr. Tofu al verla tan hermosa como siempre no fue capaz de pronunciar ninguna frase y solo la observaba con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas mientras que jugaba con sus dedos.

-Me alegra que no sea tan grave, iré a llamar a Akane, ella se quedó preocupada –Avanzo al pasillo donde estaba el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-Está bien Kasumi –Soun estaba más tranquilo al ver a la mayor de sus hijas.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos Tendo, mañana vengo a verlo y a retarlo en una partida de Shogi –expresó Genma con una gran sonrisa.

Los Saotome salieron, pero en la entrada se toparon con Nabiki, ella se extrañó de verlos ahí, pero pasó de largo, entro a la casa y vio a su padre con la pierna vendada.

Ya cruzando la gran entrada de la casa de lo Tendo, se estaciono una limosina y de ella salio Kuno Tatewaki quien saludo a los Saotome y camino al interior de la casa.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Como quedo? me emociona pensar en la NOCHE que pido Ranma :D

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme.


	17. Ganaré por ti

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**17\. Ganaré por ti y el reencuentro xD**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Si lo se jajaja me sentí muy generosa e integre dos capítulos en uno, pues cierta lectora en especial (Giova) me pidió un poco más y por ser una lectora fiel la complaceré y espero que le guste._

 _Lo he pensado, no he puesto acción, en este capítulo narrare la final del torneo en el que participa Ranma, la verdad no me considero buena narrando peleas, pero de eso se trata Ranma no tanto drama y romance, así que habrá una contienda._

 _Por otra parte pienso ponerle un poco de graciosidad con Shampoo y Akane.(creo) debo mencionar que me encanta la idea de ellas siendo amigas. Ahora solo falta agregar a Ukyo a la amistad jajaja quizá la acepte Shampoo o se ponga celosa jajaja no se… déjenme delirar jajajaja_

* * *

Las cosas parecían complicarse alrededor de Akane, su hermana Kasumi llamo para informarle que su padre se encontraba bien, solo fue una pequeña fractura y no era necesario que descuidara de sus estudios, pues se acercaban los exámenes importantes, pero algo raro paso, Kasumi le informo que llego antes que Nabiki, de pronto al otro lado de la bocina se escuchó la voz de su hermana y ella colgó abruptamente, algo muy raro en la mayor de las Tendo que siempre se ha distinguido por la amabilidad.

No le quedo más que esperar a que volviera a llamar, ahí estaba la peli azul, sola en ese gran departamento, aunque Puchi no dejaba de saltar a su alrededor entonces ella le dio de comer, lo acaricio y tomo nuevamente esos enormes libros que trajo de la biblioteca, una maestra le había encargado un ensayo sobre la cultura china _, como desearía que Shampoo estuviese aquí._

Camino a su recamara y ordeno los libros colocándolos en su escritorio, comenzó a leer con mucha cautela.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el café gato.

-¿Cómo planeaban irse sin avisarme? –cuestiono molesta la abuela de Shampoo.

-Abuela, tu no entender, irte mucho tiempo y yo necesitar ver a Akane –explico la amazona.

-Lo entiendo Shampoo, pero no puedes irte así sin avisar y cerrando el negocio, ahora que el u-chan está cerrado estamos teniendo lleno total –la abuela miraba a Shampoo con un poco de seriedad.

-Sentirlo mucho abuela, yo irme ahora que tu regresar

-Bueno, vete pero no tardes mucho en volver, necesitare de tu ayuda en el restaurante

-Si abuela y yo llevarme a Mousse –sonrió al decir lo último.

-Lo entiendo, es tu esposo y espero que pueda cuidarte.

-Gracias abuela.

La amazona con mucha emoción subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar a gran velocidad, tomo otra maleta y metió ropa de su esposo, era el primer viaje que hacían como esposos, aunque la verdad no era muy lejos le emocionaba la idea.

Cuando termino de hacer sus maletas, bajo a gran velocidad y busco desesperadamente a Mousse, no estaba sirviendo en las mesas, ni lavando los platos, salió al patio y lo observo regando una flores.

-Mousse, no tener tiempo para hacer eso, vámonos ya –la amazona lo regaño.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero esas flores las plantes para ti y solo quería asegurarme de que no murieran en nuestra ausencia –explico con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba las maletas que tenía su esposa en las manos –Ya está listo, vámonos mi amor –Comenzó a caminar a la salida del negocio.

La amazona se enterneció de la gran dulzura que poseía ese patito y sin más explicaciones lo abrazo por detrás –Gracias por estar conmigo Mousse, yo amarte mucho –una lagrima salió de los hermosos ojos de la amazona.

-Lo se mi hermosa Shampoo, yo también te amo pero debemos apresurarnos –acaricio suavemente la tersa mano de su amazona.

-Si mi amor –pronuncio la amazona mientras se soltó y limpio sus lágrimas, entonces comenzó a caminar a su lado con gran emoción.

* * *

Kasumi termino de hablar con Akane y escucho como Nabiki llego y comenzó a regañar a su padre, se molestó, pues ella no tenía derecho de hacerlo.

-¡Nabiki! No tienes derecho a enojarte –le dijo molesta la adorable Kasumi.

-Kasumi ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estabas cuidando a Akane –se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mayor.

-Akane puede cuidarse sola, aparte creo que ahora debo cuidar a nuestro padre, pues tu ni siquiera estabas aquí –refuto molesta, camino hacia donde se encontraba el sr. Tendo.

-Yo no sabía que él estaba lastimado y claro que podría cuidarlo, pero si lo quieres hacer tu, adelante –contesto de manera calmada –Si necesitas algo papa, avísame –Continua caminando hasta su habitación.

-Kasumi, no es para tanto, la verdad me siento muy bien, Nabiki ha cuidado de mi adecuadamente en estas semanas –explico Soun un poco triste de ver discutir a sus hijas.

-Lo se papa, ella no es mala, pero debe de estar consiente que no todo en la vida son los negocios –sonrió de manera angelical al su padre –me permites un momento papá, hablare a solas con el Dr. Tofu.

-Claro hija, solo que muévelo porque parece distraído –Soun se recostó y cerró los ojos.

Kasumi había tomado el brazo del Dr. Y lo guio a la parte inferior de la casa, pero se topó con Kuno Tatewaki.

-Kasumi ¿Se encuentra Nabiki? –pregunto Kuno.

-Hola Kuno, ella se encuentra en su habitación –le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? –cuestiono un poco tímido.

-Claro, no creo que se moleste –Jalo al Dr. hasta la cocina y lo abrazo con mucha ternura.

-Ka..Kasu…mi –tartamudo al sentirla muy cerca

-Te extrañe mucho tofu –explicó mientras alzo la mirada para verlo.

-yo…yooo, tatata, tam…bien –la miraba sonrojado, siempre que la tenía la hermosura de Kasumi se perdía completamente.

Kasumi no aguanto más las ganas y lo beso tiernamente, el joven Dr. Se perdió en los labios de su encantadora novia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hotel de la cuidad de Komae.

-¿De las Tendo? ¿Qué quiere con ellas? –había cierta molesta, pues no sabía las intenciones de esa persona.

-Nada malo Ranma, solo hablemos de negocios –muy elegante lo invito nuevamente a tomar asiento con la mano –Yo procuro investigar a las personas con las que hago tratos.

-¿Negocios? A lo mejor se refiere a Nabiki, pues Akane y Kasumi no tienen nada que ver –Ranma se sentó pero no dejaba de verlo con cierta desconfianza.

-Nabiki me explico que representas al Dojo Tendo en este torneo, pero esa mierda yo no me la creo, tengo entendido que estabas en trámites de divorcio con la linda Akane –pronuncio cuidadosamente para ver la reacción del artista marcial.

-Si no lo cree no es mi problema, así son las cosas y punto –apretaba fuertemente sus puños –pero no meta a Akane en la conversación.

-Veo que es cierto entonces, los trámites de divorcio se detuvieron, siguen casados y esa es la razón por la cual sigues representando al Dojo, ¿Es eso? –su actitud era tranquila y bastante calculadora.

-¿Qué? –Expresó confundido Ranma –Se está metiendo en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia –se levantó molesto.

-Entiendo, no te vayas, solo quiero proponerte algo, la verdad estoy interesado en promoverte, eres la gran sorpresa del torneo, muchos se pelean por ser tus promotores y Nabiki me dijo que solamente representaras ese dichoso dojo en este torneo, ella tiene a un joven que peleara en la cuidad de Minato.

-¿Quién es ese joven? Si quiere tener tratos conmigo, exijo saber todo –se detuvo y giro hacia el empresario.

-Ryoga Hibiki –señaló con una gran sonrisa –por eso apenas termine este torneo, necesito que firmes un contrato conmigo.

-Ryoga –pronuncio con mucha rabia, miro nuevamente al colombiano –Sebastián ¿Verdad?

-Si aunque para los más cercanos soy el paisa –se levantó lentamente y lo miro con mucha calma.

-Tus malditos apodos son lo que menos me importa, escucha muy bien lo que te diré –la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños parecía mayor y la rabia se notaba en sus ojos –Lo pensare, después de ganar este estúpido torneo, me buscas –Camino con gran apuro hacia el interior del hotel.

Una vez que Ranma salió, Sebastián marco un número en su celular.

-¿Bueno? –contesto una voz femenina.

-Srita. Kodachi el plan está en marcha.

Sebastián miro triunfante, logro lo que había planeado, poner al artista marcial en contra de Nabiki Tendo, ahora el siguiente paso era manipularlo.

* * *

La mediana de las Tendo se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando en lo estúpido que había actuado, no sabía que pensara el distraído de Ryoga, pero tampoco le importaba, no lograba ver con claridad el motivo de ese beso, _yo sé que amo profundamente a Kuno, pero él esta tan ocupado en su estúpido despacho, ya casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros_ pensó la chica.

-Mi hermosa flor –exclamo alegremente el experto en Kendo.

Nabiki se levantó de un sobresalto –Kuno ¿Qué haces aquí? –pronuncio sorprendida.

-Te extrañaba, tardaste mucho en regresar y ya me estaba preocupando –se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

-Disculpa pero estaba buscando a –callo antes de pronunciar el nombre.

-Lo sé, Ryoga es importante para tus negocios –dijo un poco cabiz bajo.

-No es eso, discúlpame por no avisarte –lo jalo para quedar acostada al lado de el –Perdóname por lo que hice –dijo muy triste.

-No es para tanto –se giró para abrazarla –ahora ya estamos juntos –la miro sonriéndole.

-Prometo no volver a hacer una estupidez como esa –le dijo mientras sonrió para después besarlo con mucho cariño.

* * *

Habían paso unos minutos desde la llegada de Shampoo y Mousse, continuaron caminan hasta dar con el gran edificio, entraron y tomaron el elevador, buscaron el departamento y encontraron la puerta purpura.

Shampoo toco la puerta con gran insistencia, unos segundos después Akane abrió y observo a su gran amiga con una sonrisa, ambas se abrazaron con mucho cariño y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Mousse un poco ignorado comenzó a seguirlas al interior del apartamento.

* * *

Ukyo recién llegaba a su preciado restaurante, la chica había despertado apenas Ryoga se fue de su lado, su salud parecía mejorar, despertó un poco débil, adolorida y confundida, los doctores le informaron que corrió con mucha suerte pues las consecuencias pudieron haber sido peores, con la pierna enyesada, vendajes en el abdomen y un collarín en el cuello, fue dada de alta sin mencionar la enorme cantidad de medicamentos que le recetaron.

Konatsu cumplió con lo prometido a Ryoga, pues le dijo que él no sabía quien la había cuidado, que vio la noticia en el periódico y cuando llego la encontró sola, ella se desilusiono mucho y en el hospital por todo el ajetreo causado ese día, no le informaron quien se hiso responsable de ella.

-Espero que no vuelvas a descuidar el restaurante, se perdieron muchos clientes –explicaba Konatsu con mucha tristeza

-Lo sé y me arrepiento tanto, ojala se puedan recuperar los clientes –miraba a su alrededor con una gran melancolía –aparte ahora solo soy una inútil, mírame como estoy –lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

-Por favor no llores Ukyo –se arrodillo ante ella y tomo sus mejillas –para eso estoy aquí, yo te ayudare en todo –con sus dedos secos las lágrimas y le sonrió –pero no pierdas esa sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Konatsu, no sé qué haría sin ti –sonrió un poco.

-Solo ocúpate de cocinar –La guio con mucha delicadeza atrás de su parrilla.

La ayudo a levantarse de la silla de ruedas y la sentó en una silla especial y como era de costumbre Konatsu comenzó a hacer la limpieza, abrió el restaurante y atendió todas las mesas con mucha amabilidad y alegría.

* * *

Después de la llegada de su amiga, se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de té, Akane saludo a Mousse con mucha alegría, pero Shampoo abarcaba toda la atención de la peli azul.

-Contarme con todo detalle que pasar desde que llegaste –la amazona observaba con mucha determinación.

-Pues voy muy bien en la universidad, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo y ahm –no quiso pronunciar lo acontecido con Ranma.

-¿Qué más? –pregunto con mucha curiosidad, mientras se sentó a su lado.

-Shampoo mi amor, no crees que estas siendo muy chismosa –expresó Mousse con un poco de timidez.

-Mousse tu ir a comprar cosas para hacer cena –le señalo la amazona mientras lo miraba con mucho enojo.

-No, mira Shampoo yo aquí tengo algunas cosas, no peleen por favor –Interrumpió Akane.

-No estar peleando, Mousse ir de compras contento ¿Verdad? –La amazona no dejaba de ver con mucha determinación a su joven esposo.

-Claro, Akane no te preocupes, ahora vuelvo –el miedo lo consumía, sabía que Shampoo molesta era bastante peligrosa y entonces las dejo solas.

-Ten mucho cuidado Mousse –comentó Akane un poco preocupada.

-Traer algo de beber mi amor –Indicó la amazona.

Mousse salió con mucha prisa del apartamento, sabía que de seguro platicarían cosas de mujeres, entonces comenzó a pensar que podía traer para hacer de cenar…

-Shampoo creo que te pasaste con Mousse –Dijo Akane mirándola.

-No preocuparse por él, dime que más pasar –la amazona no olvido lo que deseaba averiguar.

Ya con un poco más segura, Akane comenzó a narrar lo que había pasado con Ranma, desde que la fue a buscar a la universidad, cuando lo vio besando a Ukyo, la carta que le entrego y la gran noticia de que seguían siendo esposos, Shampoo escuchaba con mucha cautela, cuando mencionaron a Ukyo apretó con gran fuerza sus puños. Retomando el relato le contó lo mas reciente, que ella había hablado nuevamente con Ranma gracias a Nabiki y con mucha timidez le informo del trato que hizo con su esposo.

-Yo tener duda de por qué Ranma besar a chica de espátula –cuestiono la amazona.

-Yo también tengo esa duda, aparte me he quedado sola, Kasumi fue a cuidar a mi padre.

-Tú no estar sola, Mousse y Shampoo hacerte compañía mientras regresa Ranma –sonrió con mucha amabilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me quede sola con él? –refuto Akane

-Si el ganar en torneo, tu tener que darle oportunidad de explicarse sin terceras personas –agrego la amazona.

-Pero estoy muy nerviosa, aparte aún estoy molesta, él se besó con Ukyo o lo olvidaste Shampoo –Dijo mientras agarraba con gran fuerza su taza de té.

-Yo ir a hablar con chica de espátula, pero ahora yo enseñarte a preparar cena para cuando Ranma venga a verte –La tomo de la mano y le quito la taza –no seas tan terca Akane.

-¿Crees que pueda aprender a cocinar? –la miro como una pequeña niña indefensa.

-Claro, yo enseñarte –se levantaron con mucha emoción.

Al poco tiempo llego Mousse con muchas cosas, pues no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería Shampoo con hacer la cena y no quería verla molesta.

Toda la noche Shampoo trato de enseñarle a Akane lo que podría tratar de cocinar para Ranma, pero su paciencia llego a su límite, ingredientes tras ingrediente era quemado o se equivocaba al agregar especias o simplemente el guisado quedaba adornado de una manera atroz.

Ambas se rindieron en la madrugada, Mousse estaba realmente sorprendido por la habilidad de Akane en arruinar cada platillo, el pobre pato se quedó dormido antes que ellas, Shampoo se dio cuenta y lo recostó en la cama que dejo Kasumi, al poco rato Shampoo alcanzo a su esposo y durmieron abrazados.

Akane salió muy temprano del departamento, pues tenía clases a las 7:00 am, tomo un pequeño papel y les dejo una nota a sus amigos.

 _Regreso en la tarde, hoy pelea Ranma en la final, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran._

 _Los quiere mucho… Akane :D_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Nabiki despertó al lado de su novio Kuno Tatewaki, su culpabilidad era tal que no podía siquiera dejar de sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho, se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertarlo y quedo sentada al borde, agarraba con gran fuerza su cabeza tallándola fuertemente con sus manos y quietando sus cabellos de la cara, giro su cuerpo para verlo.

Parecía tan despreocupado, se notaban unas pequeñas ojeras pues se estaba haciendo cargo de toda su familia, su padre se mudó a la ciudad de Minato, donde estaba internada Kodachi y Kuno mandaba dinero para todo los gastos, de no ser por el apoyo de Nabiki el también habría entrado en crisis.

Nabiki acaricio su cabello y suspiro lentamente _Perdóname Kuno, por un momento me gano la estupidez, pero juro que no volverá a repetirse_ , pensó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la mano.

* * *

Ese día todo transcurrió como normalmente, pero Ranma no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del colombiano,

-Akane sabrá que no estamos divorciados –se preguntó mientras hacia un ejercicio de relajación -¿Sabrá que Ryoga es el que va a estar con ella? _Pues hacerse cargo del Dojo es como casarse con ella_ –pensó torpemente.

Sacudió sus cabeza para volver a concentrarse, pues en unas horas seria la gran final del torneo y solo quedaba él y un representante de la cuidad de Minato, lo cual era raro pues en esa ciudad también se estaba realizando un torneo, pero qué más da, Ranma esta súper positivo de asegurar la victoria y avanzar hacia un torneo mayor.

* * *

Un hombre caminaba por los pasillos de una clínica, un lugar de color blanco y con pasillos largos y puertas en cada lado, abrió una que decía paciente 8.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deben vernos juntos –Una voz femenina amenazo al hombre.

-Lo siento Kodachi, pero ya no aguantaba estos deseos de verte –refuto el hombre.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –cuestiono indiferente.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué debes hacer esto, sabes que mientras este a tu lado podemos ser felices –la tomo por los hombros para dar énfasis a su enojo.

-¿Estás conmigo en esto? Ya te dije que ellos me hicieron mucho daño, es justo que paguen –afirmo mientras lo miraba con dulzura –si tú me amas, debes apoyarme –le sonrió

-Yo te apoyare en lo que deseas Kodachi, pero por favor no te lo tomes tan personal –le conmovió la sonrisa de la rosa negra y se convenció de seguir apoyándola.

-Muy bien, ahora vete, no deseo que nos vean juntos todavía –lo beso rápidamente y lo empujo a la salida.

-Te llamare para informarte si logró derrotar a nuestro peón –le dijo mientras salió rápidamente por los pasillos.

La rosa negra estaba bastante molesta por ser encerrada, como si estuviera loca y todos pagarían por hacerle eso.

* * *

Akane había terminado todas sus obligaciones y se disponía a regresar al departamento, no sin antes comprar un pequeño pastel para sus invitados, estaba nerviosa porque hoy era la final del torneo y no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, hasta pidió permiso en el trabajo.

Muchas personas sintonizaban la esperada final, incluso Kasumi, Nabiki, Kuno, Soun y el Dr. Tofu se encontraban emocionados esperando.

En la casa de los Saotome, la madre de Ranma estaba nerviosa, nunca podía aguantar tales nervios al ver pelear a su hijo, aunque ningún contrincante parecía rival para Ranma, Genma por otra parte estaba bastante confiado de que Ranma saldría victorioso.

* * *

Era ya de noche y mucha gente sintonizaba el canal de deportes, había lleno total en el lugar, mucha gente gritaba el nombre de su favorito, en estos momentos el presentador se encontraba haciendo un breve resumen del trayecto de los participantes que se enfrentarían esta noche.

-Damas y caballeros, están a punto de presenciar una gran pelea entre el joven de 25 años Hiroyuki Matsumori proveniente de la ciudad de Minato –Hacia la señal para que el chico saliera a saludar –Y no menos importante el chico que viene de Nerima representando al Dojo Tendo con tan solo 19 años Ranma Saotome –no hacía falta ninguna señal, el chico de la trenza salió con una pose muy egocéntrica y todo los presentes aplaudían con gran euforia.

Las miradas entre los jóvenes eran pesadas, por algún motivo sentía que Hiroyuki lo odiaba, aunque la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, todo el torneo le pareció como mera practica y esos días que debió entrenar o idear estrategias de combate se la paso durmiendo en el hotel o mirando la T.V.

Cada uno situado en su lugar, esperando que dieran inicio a la contienda… Ranma solo tenía en mente que debía ganar, pues aparte del premio iría a ver a Akane y ella no podría negarse.

 _Muchos preámbulos para un simple pelea_ , pensó Ranma que estaba bastante desesperado.

Ambos se ponen en posición de combate, parecen darse cuenta que el pelea esta por empezar, están demasiado ansiosos por comenzar a luchar y entonces se escuchó la voz del supervisor del combate dando inicio.

Todo empezó dando pequeños golpes, una patadas directo al abdomen que Ranma lograba impactar en su oponente, las cosas estaban resultando como los anteriores combates, el chico de la trenza se sentía más confiado de lo normal, pero uno de los grandes errores de las disputas es confiarse.

Hiroyuki no solo era un simple contrincante y después de observar con determinación se dio cuenta que la gran debilidad de Ranma es confiarse demasiado y al sentirse ganador comienza a aflojar su ritmo.

Ranma parecía muy seguro, el combate prácticamente estaba ganado tras acertar varias patadas en el abdomen, pero todo cambio de repente, Hiroyuki se movía más rápido y daba grandes saltos por el aire para esquivar los golpes de Ranma, las cosas iban a llevar más tiempo, entonces el chico de cabello negro azabache utilizo su técnica **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken** tomándolo desprevenido e impactando repetidamente en su pecho y abdomen.

En todo el torneo no se había visto esa técnica aplicada y ahora todos los espectadores observaban complacidos.

Del chico de 25 años salía un hilo de sangre de la boca y con su mano izquierda se agarraba con fuerza el estómago, se tambaleaba un poco pero no quiso terminar el combate ahí.

Ranma estaba tranquilo, maldiciendo el haberse confiado pero las cosas no estaban mal, lo que si le parecía muy raro fue la mirada llena de ira que provenía de su contrincante.

Retomaron la pelea, Hiroyuki seguía teniendo velocidad, Ranma acertaba cada golpe, pero de repente Matsumori alcanzo posarse más cerca de él y pronunciar –Yo sé que tienes una linda esposa –frase que desconcentro a Ranma y su contrincante logro propiciarle un golpe al estómago.

Ranma furioso se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomo por el cuello –De que mierda estás hablando idiota –lo tenía contra la pared y su brazo estaba ejerciendo una fuerte presión en el cuello, mientras que con el otro brazo imposibilito que este pudiera zafarse –No te permitiré hablar de ella y ahora mismo termina esta pelea.

El joven aprisionado no podía moverse, estaba completamente dominado –yo –pronunciaba con mucha dificultad –solo sigo –comenzó a escupir más sangre –ordenes.

-Me importa un carajo si sigues ordenes, toma en cuenta que esto solo es una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacerte, así que mejor aléjate de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella –expreso mientras ejercía tanta presión que el chico cayo desmayado.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de actitud de Ranma, pero como no se enteraron lo que habían discutido los contrincantes solo gritaron de emoción al ver al triunfador.

Mucha gente comenzó a aplaudir, pero Ranma estaba ido completamente ¿Quién lo había mandado? Y ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras observaba como el equipo médico se llevaba a Hiroyuki, el supervisor de la pelea camino hacia él y le alzo el brazo derecho, los espectadores enloquecieron.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que había ganado y la gente gritaba llena de euforia su nombre entonces su ego comenzó a hacer su aparición pues se estaba pavoneando de la gran victoria, durante todo el torneo no utilizo su verdadero potencial, pero estaba muy satisfecho de resultar ganador, ahora en su mente solo estaba ir a visitar a su amada esposa.

Akane, Shampoo y Mousse estaban realmente muy complacidos de la victoria de Ranma, cuando la peli azul llego inmediatamente sintonizaron el canal mientras comían una rebana del postre que les llevo, siempre al filo del asiento deseando que las cosas no terminaran mal, pero para su fortuna salio victorioso como era de esperarse.

* * *

-Akane, yo estar segura que el venir y llegar mañana temprano –comento la amazona.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunto Akane.

Mousse observo detenidamente la pelea y quedo unos minutos en silencio, algo no estaba bien, aunque no era muy notorio sabía que algo había pasado, pues la mirada de Ranma al final de la pelea poseía cierto rencor.

-Sí, ahora deber practicar, tu hacer la cena –dijo la amazona –yo supervisarte –sonrió amablemente-.

-¿Sigues pensado que podre cocinar? –Pregunto un poco tímida –anoche quedo demostrado que no poseo esa habilidad.

-Hoy tu estar más motivada –agrego la amazona –Ranma ganar y tú ahora estar en deuda.

-Shampoo no sé si sea buena idea que Akane haga la cena –agrego Mousse un poco asustado, pues con observar como Akane cocina era obvio que algo malo podía pasar, _como Ranma podía comer lo que Akane preparaba,_ pensó el chico pato.

-¡Mousse! –Grito Shampoo –No ser grosero, aparte yo ayudarla a cocinar –explico la amazona.

-Mousse tiene razón, cuando cocino Ranma siempre se enfermaba del estómago –Agrego Akane.

-No, no… Yo ayudarte, tu ahora ser mejor, confiar en ti –Shampoo la tomo por los hombros y la agito salvajemente –Ahora ir a cocinar –ordeno la amazona empujando a la peli azul hacia la cocina.

El joven pato observo tal escena con mucha desconfianza pues lo que había dicho Akane de enfermarse del estómago no estaba en sus planes, ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué Ranma prefería comer en otro lado cuando la peli azul cocinaba y ahora Mousse se encontraba en esa situación y con Shampoo apoyándola no podía si quiera pensar en huir.

Nuevamente comenzaron con el ritual de la cocina, estaba vez Shampoo con un aura amenazante le ordenaba a Akane rebanar las verduras con cuidado, delicadeza y sin pedazos de la tabla de picar, de la peli azul también emanaba un aura de batalla pues se encontraba totalmente decidida a cocinarle a Ranma cuando este volviera.

-Mousse, seguir haciendo las esferas de hilo –ordeno la amazona, pues desde temprano Shampoo comenzó a hacer unas pequeñas esferas para adornar el departamento.

-Si mi amor –respondió al instante. Lo asustaban las auras que salían de la cocina.

Siendo las 11:00 pm las chicas salieron de la cocina, habían estado ahí más de 3 horas y solo hicieron un pequeño guisado de verduras con un poco de carne.

Mousse estaba adornando el departamento con unas pequeñas series de luces de colores y en cada foquito había colocado una esfera, también coloco velas en cada lugar y ordeno un ramo de rosas rojos de una florería cercana.

-¿Por qué hicieron esto? –Pregunto confundida Akane –se ve hermoso, pero es mucho.

-Todo estar listo para mañana –comento la amazona.

-Pero yo mañana trabajo todo el día –explico Akane.

-No preocuparse, yo ir en tu lugar –dijo Shampoo con una gran sonrisa –tú arreglar cosas con Ranma.

-Pero… no sabes si llegara mañana –Akane buscaba excusas, pues los nervios la traicionaban.

La amazona solo le sonrió y entonces sirvió la comida, ambas probaron el guisado mientras Mousse estaba muy indeciso pero sin más opción y con mucha hambre probo la comida.

-Esto…- pronuncio mousse –tiene mucho picante –su cara se tornó de un color rojo y el gotas de sudor aparecían en su rostro.

-¿Qué ponerle Akane? –la amazona también tenía un color rojo y sudaba mucho.

-Pe, pensé que era sal y le puse un poco –al probarlo sintió el mismo picor que los demás.

Los tres jóvenes estaban tosiendo y jadeando por el picante, Mousse se levantó desesperado para beber agua, pero sin querer se bañó completamente transformándose en un pato y para su desgracia su esposa se encontraba tras de él y también resulto bañada.

Shampoo salió corriendo de la cocina maullando con gran enojo pero Puchi al verla comenzó a perseguirla por todo el departamento, mientras Mousse volaba para salvarla. Akane estaba atónita por el gran alboroto, pues se encontraba empapada en agua fría, entonces tomo una cubeta y camino hacia el baño, agarro un poco de agua caliente y la lanzo sobre sus amigos.

Inmediatamente los esposos se trasformaron en humanos, pero estaban empapados y Puchi saltaba encima de la amazona. Lo único que hicieron fue soltarse a reír como nunca.

Después de todo el alboroto arreglaron el departamento, mousse secaba la cocina y Shampoo la sala, Akane recogía lo que se había roto y nuevamente se durmieron de madrugada.

* * *

Al día siguiente Shampoo se despertó muy temprano, se puso el uniforme de Akane y despertó a Mousse.

-Mousse –susurro mientras lo movía –despertar.

-¿Qué paso mi amor? –pregunto todavía adormilado.

-Deber poner todo en orden antes de llegar Ranma –dijo mientras lo movía con más fuerza.

-Si mi amor, yo arreglare todo pero confías en que Akane pueda cocinar –pregunto confundido.

-Yo sé que ella hacerlo bien, pero pedirte otro favor Mousse –explico la amazona.

-¿Qué paso mi hermosa Shampoo? –se colocó los lentes y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Tu ir a ver a chica de espátula y regresar cuando yo salir del trabajo de Akane –dijo la amazona con un pose autoritaria.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres que vea a Ukyo? –cuestiono confundido.

-Hacerme caso, averiguar que pasarle y todo lo demás –la amazona comenzó a caminar y salió de la habitación.

Mousse estaba realmente confundido, pero sabía que donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero, sin más remedio se vistió y comenzó a organizar el departamento, para su fortuna Akane no se había levantado, adorno nuevamente con luces y esperas que iluminaban la sala, coloco velas aromáticas en lugares estratégicos, agarro las flores y comenzó a llenar de pétalos el centro del lugar. _Listo, ahora todo queda en manos de Ranma y Akane_ , pensó mientras salía del departamento.

* * *

Ya eran las 9:00 am y Konatsu hacia lo de costumbre, abrió el restaurante mientras Ukyo se vestía, limpiaba con mucha alegría cada lugar, cuando escucho a su amiga llamarlo fue corriendo y la ayudo a bajar, con mucha delicadeza la coloco nuevamente atrás de su parrilla.

-¿Te sientes mejor Ukyo? –pregunto con mucha alegría.

-SI Konatsu y gran parte gracias a ti –comenzó a cocinar sus okonomiyakis.

Todo parecía tranquilo y por fortuna sus clientes extrañaban la comida de Ukyo y no tardaron en volver a ver lleno el lugar.

Mousse rondaba por fuera el restaurante, no sabía cómo entrar y hacer lo que Shampoo le pidió, pero un extraño lo vio y le dijo.

-Oye ¿tú eres el esposo de la amazona? –pregunto el hombre.

Giro a verlo y era un hombre muy extraño, se le notaba el acento al hablar japonés e incluso su físico le hacía destacar que era extranjero -¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto un poco confundido.

-Eso no es importante, tu amada amazona golpeo brutalmente a la dueña de ese restaurante –agrego el extraño señalando al U-chan.

-Eso es mentira, ella ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo y pagaras por hablar mal de mi esposa –grito muy molesto el joven pato.

-acércate y compruébalo por ti mismo –sugirió el extraño, mientras se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

 _No puedo dudar de mi esposa porque ella ha estado a mi lado_ , _además no es tan tonta como para mandarme a ver a Ukyo si ella la hubiese herido,_ pensó Mousse.

Pero vino otra idea a su mente, entonces con sus habilidades de artista marcial comenzó a seguir discretamente al extraño.

* * *

Akane despertó de golpe y miro el reloj _, las 9:30 am es muy tarde,_ bostezo y se levantó lentamente de la cama, busco a Puchi y el seguía dormido, _supongo que perseguir a Shampoo lo canso_ , pensó sonriendo.

Busco su ropa, tomo una blusa sin mangas color blanca y un short de mezclilla y salió de su habitación, para ir al baño y darse una ducha. El gran silencio del lugar le llamo la atención, después de salir del baño, se dio cuenta que estaba sola, fue a la cocina y encontró una nota de su amiga.

 _Yo confiar en ti, tu poder preparar algo para tu esposo, yo ir a trabajar en lugar tuyo, Mousse hacer cosas importantes. Llegar mañana._

 _Shampoo._

-Pero ¿Qué piensa Shampoo que va a pasar? –rio un poco al saber a lo que se refería su amiga, pero entonces se puso seria y comenzó a buscar algo para cocinar.

* * *

Las horas, los minutos y segundos se hacían eternos para el artista marcial, los organizadores del torneo no le dejaban ir. Que más podía faltar ya habían entregado todo.

-solo me hacen perder mi tiempo –pensó en voz alta –Yo me iré de aquí, necesito ver a Akane.

Salió a gran velocidad del hotel, solo le tomaría menos de media hora llegar al departamento de su esposa.

* * *

Akane apurada quito lo que había hecho Mousse, las rosas y las velas guardándolas en su cuarto.

-No sé qué piensan, pero es muy pronto para eso –pensó en voz alta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Respiro profundo y tomo el cuchillo –Recuerda lo que dijo Shampoo, CON DELICADEZA –se repetía para poder concentrarse y no estropear las cosas. Con la mano izquierda tomo una zanahoria y con la derecha tenía el cuchillo y comenzó a rebanar, no eran de la misma forma, unas más gruesas y otras mal delgadas, bueno lo importante es que ahora la tabla no estaba en la lista de ingredientes.

Así rebano todas las verduras, tomo un sartén y lo coloco en la hornilla –Ahora debo poner atención a lo que agrego –se rascaba la cabeza pues siempre fue distraída, tomo una botella y miro la etiqueta –Aceite, creo que eso es el que necesito –dijo un poco confundida, entonces vertió un poco en el sartén y agrego las verduras junto con la carne –Creo que así era –ya con un poco de más confianza agrego especias a diestra y siniestra.

Estaba orgullosa de su gran hazaña, la comida no parecía mala y soltó un suspiro de alivio, entonces escucho que tocaron su puerta con gran insistencia –a lo mejor es Mousse –dijo un poco nerviosa.

Se quitó el delantal y salió de la cocina, abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos enormes ojos azules, mirándola con mucha insistencia.

-Ranma –expresó sorprendida.

-Buenos días Akane –dijo con una gran sonrisa –Lo prometido es deuda –avanzo lentamente al interior de departamento

-Yo, creí que… -sus nervios la estaban traicionando.

-Huele bien ¿Kasumi está cocinando? –pregunto Ranma.

-No, Kasumi no está aquí –indicó insegura –está en Nerima con –no alcanzo a pronunciar lo último.

-Entonces ¿tu estas cocinando? –sus expresiones cambiaron a preocupación.

-Sí, yo estoy cocinando –dijo con un poco de confianza.

-Pero se supone que nuestro encuentro sería un premio, no un castigo –agrego Ranma soltando una carcajada.

-No dejas de ser un idiota –lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza –Ahora ya se cocinar

-La verdad lo dudo –agrego sobando su cabeza.

Puchi al escuchar las voces salió corriendo ladrando y dando mucho brincos para saludar a Ranma. El chico de la trenza se agacho y lo saludo al cachorro.

-Vaya estas más grande amigo –lo acaricio con mucho cariño –espero que Akane no te esté dando lo que cocina –agrego soltando otra carcajada.

-Idiota –nuevamente Akane lo golpeo, tirándolo al suelo.

Pero Ranma alzando a tomarla de la mano y cayeron al piso, Akane estaba sobre el con un color carmesí en sus mejillas y Ranma la miraba con mucho deseo.

-Yo no… más bien tu… -Decía Akane.

-Akane, ya no te resistas más –su voz era tan tranquila y atrayente que Akane se quedó muda.

Ranma acaricio delicadamente las mejillas de su esposa y la guio hasta tocar nuevamente sus labios, primero con mucha timidez daban pequeños besos, después no soportaron el deseo y fundieron sus labios, besándose con mucha pasión, redescubriendo cada rincón y sintiendo la humedad, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la peli azul.

Continuara…

* * *

Ahora tengo que hacerles una pregunta... ¿Agrego un poco de lemon a la receta de Akane? jajaja

Ahora pensare con mucho detenimiento lo que escribiré, pues creo que muchos desean ver a la pareja junta.

y como un lector sugirió una reconquista por parte de Ranma. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Actualizo hasta la próxima semana.

Muchas gracias por leerme. Los quiero y aprecio mucho. Besos.


	18. Redención

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**18\. Redencion.**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Me he puesto en modo romántico y habrá también mucha pasión (Lemon, Lemon, Lemon) pero los haré sufrir un poco._

" _kkk" son fragmentos de canciones, la primera es "te voy amar" de Axel y la es de Mariah Carey " "I want to know what love is"_

 _Estos días no me sentía inspirada por eso tarde un poco, pero espero que les guste._

* * *

" _Te voy a_ _amar y hacerte sentir que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir, porque me das tu amor sin medir, quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti"_

Los besos subían de intensidad, pero de pronto un raro olor comenzó a inundar el departamento, Akane se levantó de golpe, dejándolo con las ganas de seguir besándola.

-La comida –corrió a gran velocidad hacia la cocina –Esto es tu culpa –grito desde el interior de la cocina mientras apartaba del fuego lo que había preparado.

Ranma se levantó lentamente –Yo no hice nada –reclamo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar del accidente.

-Todo estaba bien y tu hiciste que se quemara –lo miro con mucha molestia, y poniéndole de frente la comida.

-Pero yo que culpa tengo de que seas tan boba y dejaras todo encendido –dijo mientras veía con profundo temor la comida de su esposa.

-Tú me besaste y –de pronto un color carmín apareció en sus mejillas –esto es tu culpa y ahora te lo comerás así –expresó con mucho enojo, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

-¿yo? Pero tu correspondiste a ese beso –hizo de lado el sartén y comenzó a acercase a ella provocativamente –si prometes que habrá una recompensa, me puedo comer eso y todo lo que prepares –tomo sus caderas y las atrajo hacia el con mucha fuerza.

-¿recompensa? A que te refieres con eso –Akane se encontraba sorprendida por la actitud de Ranma –aparte yo aún no olvido que besaste a… –callo al notar más cerca la cara de su esposo.

-Pensé que te había dejado muy claro en la carta, que solo tu –de pronto Akane por nervios le metió un pedazo de zanahoria a la boca –eso sabe a –trato de no hacer gestos, pero sabía mucho a quemado.

-¿Delicioso? –Agrego Akane con una sonrisa triunfal –lo prepare especialmente para ti –explico la peli azul –así que te lo comerás todo –tomo un tazón y le sirvió una gran cantidad de guisado –yo comeré una sopa instantánea –dijo muy siniestra.

-Espantoso –dijo entre risas –me alegra saber que no le has dado de comer a Puchi, estaría muerto el pobre –comenzaba a caminar fuera de la cocina con el gran tazón en manos, pero la peli azul no se aguantó más y lo golpeo –Oye Akane, vengo en son de paz.

-Pues si eso fuera cierto no dirías tantas tonterías –agrego muy enojada y con un mazo en la mano.

-Está bien prometo comportarme bien –dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza nuevamente y tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa –Tengo bastante hambre así que a comer –pronuncio con una gran son risa y comenzó a comer como siempre.

-sí y por lo mientras hablemos de todo lo que ha pasado –dijo muy tranquila mientras comía su sopa – ¿Por qué la besaste? –lo miro muy detenidamente.

Ranma pareció atragantarse por la pregunta pero era el momento de hablar con la verdad –Recuerdas que te estaba esperando, entonces ella apareció y le explique que no sentía nada por ella –metió un gran bocado de comida a su boca.

-Si no sientes nada por ella, entonces ¿Por qué? –interrumpió la explicación.

-Déjame terminar, quieres que me coma todo y que explique –respiro profundamente y siguió –Entonces ella me dijo que dejaría de insistirme si la besaba y le confirmara que no siento nada por ella.

-y tú de obediente besándola –replico Akane muy molesta -¿No conocías otra manera?

-Era la salida más fácil –explico con mucha vergüenza –pero ahora comprendo que fue una estupidez.

-Una estupidez enorme, si no la hubieses besado desde antes ya estaríamos juntos –comento Akane con un poco de timidez al darse cuenta de lo que dijo a lo último.

-Lo sé y es de lo que más me arrepiento mi hermo –no pudo pronunciar más pues comenzó a sentir un enorme calor y no era para más toda su cara parecía un tomate.

Akane le sonrió un poco sonrojada y se acercó lentamente a él, para comer más juntos, ahora el silencio se había apoderado de todo el departamento, pero mientras comía a Ranma se le vino a la mente lo que había dicho el colombiano.

-Oye Akane ¿Sabes con quien hace negocios Nabiki? –pregunto muy discretamente.

-Lo único que sé es que es una extranjero, colombiano para ser más precisa y –dudo en pronunciar lo último, pero si quería que las cosas estuvieran arregladas entre ellos tenía que ser sincera –creo que hablo con Ryoga para que el compitiera en un torneo y representara al Dojo.

-¿Así que tu eres o eras novia de Ryoga? –pregunto ya más molesto y apretando fuertemente el tazón de comida.

-Claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Eres un idiota! –dijo muy molesta por los estúpidos celos de su esposo y se levantó rápidamente apartándose de su lado.

-¿Entonces porque otro motivo el representaría el Dojo? –azoto el tazón en la mesa y se puso de pie con mucha rapidez.

-¡Yo que sé! Son cosas de Nabiki – Akane pensó que Nuevamente Ranma con sus celos había arruinado el momento.

-¿Y tú no sabías nada? Nabiki es tu jefa o que –comenzó a perseguir a la peli azul por el departamento pues ella huía de él.

-Ella dijo que me ayudaría, yo solo quise enfocarme en la universidad y ¡sí! Desconozco totalmente lo que estaba o está haciendo –Los celos de su esposo la estaban sacando de quicio por eso trataba de huir de él, pero eso era imposible.

Ranma logro acorralarla en una esquina –Júralo por mi vida –la miro como un animal poseído por lo celos y entonces tomo sus muñecas, las levanto y apoyo sobre la pared.

-Ranma… yo lo juro pero por mi vida, en verdad yo… –Akane se encontraba anonadada por la actitud posesiva de su esposo y desvió la mirada, esa mirada llena de deseo parecía traspasar su alma.

-¿Por qué lo juras por tu vida? –los deseo de poseerla se hacían cada vez más fuertes y le costaba controlase, pero no retrocedió en el agarre.

-Porque tu vida es mi vida –dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas –hace mucho sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti y –no aguanto y alzo la mirada –Ranma yo te amo –su tono de voz era muy suave cuando lo pronuncio.

-Akane –dijo bastante sorprendido –yo, yo también te amo, fui el más idiota del mundo al tratar de negarlo –la soltó y retrocedió –Nos hice mucho daño –se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y tallo con fuerza por la frustración-

Ahora Akane lo tomo por la manos –No vivamos en el pasado ahora lo importante es nuestro presente –Sonrió de alegría al por fin escuchar decir que la amaba –Aunque no te será fácil Saotome –pronuncio más provocativa –debes lograr que te amé más cada día –le sonrió nuevamente.

-Eso no será problema para el gran Ranma Saotome, mi hermosa Akane –sus mejillas estaban de color carmín pero en su mirada seguía existiendo ese deseo de poseerla y amarla –Puedo comenzar ahora mismo.

* * *

Al comenzar la mañana en la casa Tendo, Nabiki salió de su habitación dejando a su novio aun dormido, bajo por las escaleras y entonces escucho que el teléfono comenzó a sonar, le pareció extraño pues aún era muy temprano.

-¿Bueno? –contesto Nabiki.

 _-Buenos días Srita. Tendo. Hablamos del departamento de divorcios, necesitamos que venga y recoja las cartas, es urgente._

-¿Qué cartas? De qué habla, aparte ese asunto queda olvidado ellos no se divorciaran.

 _-Eso no es lo importante, ha llegado información comprometedora y necesitamos que ustedes se hagan cargo._

-¿Qué tipo de información?

- _No podemos tratar esto por teléfono, venga lo más rápido posible. Que tenga un buen día._ –colgaron.

Nabiki quedo muy preocupada ¿Qué podrán decir esas cartas? Y salió inmediatamente rumbo a las oficinas.

* * *

Ranma se acercó lentamente a la peli azul y nuevamente tomo con gran fuerza la cadera de Akane, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Akane se resistió colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico, empujándolo.

-Todavía no, primero saquemos a pasear a Puchi y después invítame a comer en un lindo lugar –dijo mientras lo empujaba con más fuerza.

Ranma giro su cabeza ala izquierda y observo al cachorro mirándolos fijamente y meneando su cola -¿Quieres pasear Puchi? –El cachorro comenzó a saltar y a ladrar por todo el lugar –creo que debemos cansarlo mucho Akane –soltó una pequeña risa y aparto sus manos del cuerpo de su esposa.

Desapareció el rubor de sus mejillas y suspiro aliviada pues aun debía hacer sufrir a Ranma por esas tonterías que hizo y le haría suplicar piedad.

Entonces tomaron la correa, Ranma sujeto la cadena de Puchi y salieron de departamento, aunque el artista marcial estaba realmente desilusionado, poseía unos deseos casi inhumanos de hacerla suya.

Caminando por las calles, un poco distanciados porque cuando fueron estudiantes de Furinkan no se lograron tomar de las manos, Ranma era jalado por Puchi quien olfateaba cada lugar y cada rincón, disimuladamente Akane observaba la escena con mucha risa, siempre deseo ver a su esposo de una manera menos egocéntrica.

Después de andar un rato caminando, Ranma tomo la iniciativa y la guió hasta un lugar nuevo, de comida extranjera.

-¿Estás seguro de este lugar? –preguntó Akane un poco confundida.

-Claro, he oído de este sitio y es muy bueno –dejo amarrado a Puchi en un lugar con sombra y un poco de agua y tomo la mano de Akane para guiarla adentro del establecimiento.

El establecimiento era un poco grande, con paredes pintadas de color blanco con detalles verdes y rojos, era un restaurante de comida Italiana, Akane estaba un poco nerviosa, pero en ese momento comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que habían vivido, el en el torneo y ella en la universidad, Ordenaron Lasagna, canelones, tortellini, Minestrone, una enorme Pizza cuatro estaciones y de postre unos Cannoli, Akane quedo sorprendida de la variedad y lo deliciosa que estaba la comida.

* * *

En las calles de Nerima Mousse seguía de cerca al extraño hombre ya de edad y caminaba lento pero lo vio acercarse a otro señor, no tan viejo, pero seguro era extranjero. Por unos minutos esos hombres platicaron y con mucho cuidado Mousse trato de acercase, para su mala suerte hizo que notaran su presencia.

-Se supone que no debían seguirte Kishimoto –exclamo molesto el colombiano.

-Disculpe Señor, no me di cuenta que me seguía –dijo el anciano con mucho miedo.

-No te preocupes Kishimoto –alzo la mano y llamo a un grupo de hombres –ellos se harán cargo de esa molestia –siguió su camino y tras de él su fiel anciano.

Los hombres se quedaron parados unos minutos y entonces observaron cómo entre unos arbustos el joven pato comenzó a querer seguir al colombiano.

Al momento de salir, fue rodeado por 6 hombres altos y corpulentos cada uno en posición de combate, Mousse como maestro de armas ocultas, lanzo una enorme y larga cadena, pero solo inmovilizo a dos, los demás comenzaron a dar patadas y golpes con los puños, el chico pato lograba esquivar cada golpe, entonces saco un enorme pato de hierro y comenzó a defenderse , inmovilizo a dos colocándolos contra la pared, mientras que giro dando unas patadas y de sus tobillos salieron unas dagas que lograron acertar en sus rivales, no los mato, pero logro dejarlos sin poder pelear.

Un poco cansado y confundido, pues ahora estaba más seguro de que Shampoo no le había hecho a la cocinera de Okonomiyaki, comenzó a regresar por el camino para ir de nuevo al U-chan más decidido que nunca.

* * *

Ranma y Akane reían como nunca, ya habían pasado unas horas y dejaron de pelear e iban de la mano, la suerte les sonreía, caminaban rumbo al departamento, pero Akane se encontró con un amigo, que a lo lejos gritaba su nombre.

-¡Akane! –Grito el joven haciendo ademanes -¡Akane!

La peli azul se giró al escuchar su nombre y vio a su gran amigo –Hikaru –grito alegre y fue a saludarlo, soltando la mano de su celoso esposo que observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-No fuiste a trabajar, pase por el local y vi a otra chica muy hermosa también –Dijo mientras sonreía.

-No, ella es amiga mía –dijo un poco tímida y entonces giro y tomo de la mano a Ranma –quiero presentarte a mi esposo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hikaru amigo de Akane –nuevamente sonrió lleno de amabilidad.

-Hola, yo soy Ranma Saotome –dijo completamente serio y toscamente –ESPOSO de Akane –recalco la palabra esposo y dio una sonrisa maléfica.

-Ella me contó que habían estado distanciados pero me alegro que ya estén juntos, ella es una gran mujer y merece lo mejor –hablaba tranquilamente y con un enorme carisma.

-Si lo sé –dijo molesto.

-Oye Hikaru ¿Qué haces por acá? Vives más cerca de la universidad –Comento Akane queriendo salir de una situación un poco tensa.

-Vine a verte, pero veo que estás ocupada, nos veremos el lunes en la universidad –la tomo de los hombros, le sonrió con gran dulzura, se acercó a sus oídos y susurro –Mucha suerte amiga pero también castígalo.

A lo cual Ranma comenzó a hervir de celos, pero trataba de controlarse –Si estamos realmente Ocupados –respondió apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Akane rió un poco –Si Hikaru, nos vemos el lunes –se despidió de él con una enorme sonrisa.

Agarro con gran dulzura la mano de su esposo y comenzó a caminar, al principio Ranma parecía un robot, caminando sin hablar y bastante serio. Entonces llegaron al departamento y la peli azul noto que su amado aún continuaba celoso.

Ranma noto a la peli azul con más alegría, se hacía ideas equivocadas en la mente y se moría de ganas por saber que le susurro el maldito amigo de ella, guió a Puchi al cuarto que antes era de Kasumi, lo noto muy cansado y el pequeño cachorro se quedó dormido ahí mismo. Ranma salió y se sentó frente a la mesa del té.

-Estás muy serio –dijo Akane sentándose al lado de él.

-Son ideas tuyas –contesto cortantemente.

-Oh ya veo, entonces muchas gracias por llevarme a comer a ese hermoso lugar –dijo sonriéndole.

-Eso fue lo que me pediste, no tienes por qué agradecer –su tono de voz era muy frió.

-Hace mucho calor ¿No crees? –expreso la peli azul que se abanicaba lentamente.

Ranma aun molesto se giró para verla y reclamarle –Como puedes hablar de esas cosas cuando… -enmudeció al verla tan linda y sexy.

-¿Cuándo qué? –pregunto inocentemente. La chica se había cambiado, tenía puesta una blusa muy ligera y desabotonada del escote, junto con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas pero que discretamente dejaba ver sus piernas.

-¿te gusta ese chico? –cuestiono Ranma un poco acalorado por la imagen de su esposa.

-No y por si no lo recuerdas te presente como mi esposo –dijo un poco molesta y acercándose a él.

-Pero se te acerco y quien sabe que te dijo al oído –no se intimido y se acercó más a ella.

-Dijo que te castigara por haber sido tan malo conmigo –comenzó a decir burlona –y se me ocurrió un castigo muy bueno.

Ahora Akane empezó a besar a Ranma, primero unos besos delicados e inocentes que el artista marcial no pudo resistir y la abrazo con gran fuerza. Akane acaricio con mucha ternura los brazos de su esposo.

 ***Alerta Lemon* (y esto es solo una probadita xD)**

Con las infinitas ganas que se habían acumulado en Ranma comenzó a acariciar con vehemencia el cuerpo de su amada y término por desabotonar por completo la blusa de Akane, dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos que eran cubiertos por un sostén color morado con pequeños encajes negros, Ranma deslizo sus manos por los hombros de ella y quito la blusa por completo, ahora podía acariciar con más libertad la suave piel de la chica.

Continuaban besándose con mucha pasión, sus lenguas se encontraban en un frenesí de sensaciones, Akane poco a poco quito la camisa china de su esposo, dejando al descubierto ese torso finamente moldeado por el ejercicio y lo acariciaba con mucha delicadeza.

Ranma y Akane se recostaron lentamente sobre la alfombra, él se quedó observando esos enormes ojos color chocolate, los labios color carmesí.

-Eres muy hermosa –dijo un poco apenado y jadeando.

Akane solo se sonrojo y le sonrió tiernamente mientras con sus manos lo atraía nuevamente hacia sus labios. Lo cual permitió al joven artista marcial acariciar sus piernas, subiendo lentamente mientras que nuevamente comenzó a hacer un camino desde su boca hasta su cuello, los hombros, pasando por su clavícula y bajando hacia sus pechos.

Quito lentamente la falda de Akane, dejándola solo con ropa interior, dando oportunidad para seguir besando su vientre plano, lo cual le causaba pequeñas cosquillas a ella, continuo bajando hacia sus piernas mimando sus muslos, Akane gemía un poco.

Ranma se puso de rodillas para observar el exquisito cuerpo que poseía su adorable mujer, unos senos del tamaño perfecto, sus caderas muy marcadas, una cintura pequeña y sus largas piernas.

Akane un poco intimidada por la mirada llena de deseo que poseía su esposo, se cubrió con sus manos, pero era demasiado tarde, Ranma con mucha rapidez la despojo de su sostén y se abalanzo sobre ella, besándola con mucha pasión, acariciando su tersa piel, ella lo abrazo con sus piernas.

Pero entre tanto ajetreo escucharon como llamaron a su puerta, Akane se levantó de golpe dejando de lado a Ranma y corrió a su cuarto a vestirse. El chico de la trenza se colocó nuevamente la camisa, respiro lentamente, espero que su amigo se calmara y abrió la puerta.

 ***Fin del lemon * (les dije que era una probadita, lo mejor está por venir jaja)**

-Buenas tardes, quisiera pedirles un favor –Indicó Natsuki la casera.

-¿Qué necesita? –dijo con mucha molestia, pues acababan de cortar un momento que venía deseando desde la última vez que la vio.

-Oh no sabía que tú estabas aquí ¿Estará Kasumi? –comentó un poco apenada.

-No, ella regreso a Nerima, solo estamos Akane y yo –su tono de voz era muy serio.

-Oh ya veo, me apena mucho pero se han retrasado un poco con el alquiler –pronuncio con un tono de voz muy suave.

-Ah es eso –se alejó de la puerta y saco de su mochila dinero –Tome –estiro la mano con varios billetes.

-Pero esto es más –señaló confundida.

-Que sea acumulable para el próximo mes –dijo un poco apático y cerró la puerta, dejando más confundida a la mujer.

Akane salió nuevamente de su habitación, con la ropa que traía esa mañana.

-¿Quién era? –cuestiono apenada.

-¿Por qué te vestiste? –Preguntó con una mueca –era la casera, pero ya no molestara.

-No iba a salir en ropa interior, no seas bobo –rio pícaramente y tomo una toalla –me iré a bañar.

-¿Qué? Piensas dejar las cosas así –dijo en un tono suplicante.

-Te dije que encontré el castigo perfecto –nuevamente rió muy complacida y se metió al baño.

-Eso es maldad pura Akane –se tumbó en el suelo muy desanimado.

* * *

Nabiki había llegado a la oficina de administración, vestía con una falda y saco de color negro y unos tacones un poco altos, por todo el lugar retumbaba su caminar.

-Vengo a ver el problema que surgió con el divorcio de Akane Tendo –le comento a una señora regordeta que estaba atrás de un escritorio.

-Tome –le entrego dos sobres color amarillo –ahora es su problema –la señora siguió escribiendo en una computadora.

-Pero que trato tan amable –dijo Nabiki muy molesta –miro detenidamente los sobres, no tenían ningún dato, solo el nombre de su hermana.

Camino nuevamente y salió del lugar, como era cerca de su casa, regreso caminando, pero pudo más su curiosidad y abrió un sobre que parecía tener más tiempo.

 _A quien corresponda._

 _Me complace informar que el matrimonio que existe entre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo se ha consumado, así que por ningún motivo los puede divorciar, ella es una mentirosa._

Adjunto a la carta venia una foto, Nabiki se atraganto al verla. En ella estaba Akane en los salones de Furinkan sobre una mesa, semidesnuda abrazando con las piernas a Ranma, que se encontraba con los pantalones abajo, ambos se abrazaban y besaban.

Nabiki guardo nuevamente la foto en el sobre y respiro profundo, paso su mano tallando la cabeza y abrió el sobre siguiente.

 _Ahora ya no me importa el maldito divorcio, haré publica la foto solo para verlos avergonzados y que se descubra lo mentirosos que son ellos, a menos que descubran quien soy y logren persuadirme de hacerlo._

Nuevamente Nabiki se sorprendió y palideció, no sabía qué hacer, quien era esa persona misteriosa, creyó reconocer la letra, pero no daba con quien.

* * *

Ya pasada la mañana Mousse llego al negocio de Ukyo, entro tropezándose con las sillas, pues a pesar de haber vencido, lograron clavarle una daga en el estómago, el joven sostenía con mucha presión dicha herida.

-Mousse –Alcanzo a gritar Ukyo

Konatsu observo al chico y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso -¿Qué hago con él? –pregunto un poco confundido.

-Llévalo a un cuarto –Como pudo, logro caminar hacia las escaleras e informo que por ese día se cerraba el local, con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras, aunque hacerlo le ocasionaba bastante dolor.

Konatsu regreso rápidamente y la cargo hasta el cuarto donde había recostado al chico, quito las ropas de Mousse y observo la herirá entonces el chico salió corriendo por apósitos y toallas.

-¿Mousse? ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto muy preocupada.

Mousse entre abrió los ojos y pronuncio –Shampoo, ella ¿Te hizo daño? –De pronto un golpe de adrenalina hizo que el joven pato se levantara aun haciendo presión en su herida –Responde Ukyo.

-Si te refieres a mi situación, no fue ella, tuve un accidente –pronunció un poco confundida.

-Yo sabía que mi esposa había cambiado –dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se tumbó en la cama –por cierto lamento verte así.

-Yo también lo lamento, pero me estoy recuperando ¿Qué te paso a ti? –limpiaba la herida de Mousse con mucho cuidado.

-Esto no es grave, solo me canse de venir corriendo, la verdad no importa lo que me paso, debes cuidarte mucho Ukyo –pronuncio un poco adolorido.

-Me estas asustando –dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

En eso entro Konatsu y comenzó a limpiar con más velocidad la herida, lo suturo y vendo. –Listo, no creo que vuelva a sangrar –pronuncio más tranquilo.

-Muchas gracias, ahora debo ir a ver a Shampoo –Exclamo mientras se levantaba apresurado.

-Detente, no puedes venir herido y diciendo que debo cuidarme sin explicar lo que paso –lo miro con un poco de molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Konatsu muy confundido.

-Un extraño me mintió, dijo que Shampoo te había herido y por perseguirlo resulte lesionado –se colocó nuevamente su ropa.

-¿Tienes idea de quién era? –pregunto Konatsu preocupado.

-No, la verdad nunca lo había visto, lo único que sé es que no es de Japón ni China –pronuncio mientras que con más calma acomodo sus prendas.

-Antes de que te vayas, no creo que debas decirle a Shampoo, debemos tratar de averiguar mas –comenzó a explicar Ukyo –Sabes que ella puede ser muy impulsiva.

-¿Pero cómo podemos averiguarlo? –cuestiono Mousse un poco confundido.

-Yo he notado que un anciano ha venido diario a ver el restaurante –comento Konatsu.

-Ahí es por donde empezaremos –Explico Ukyo –nosotros también los observaremos y averiguaremos quienes son –se acomodó lentamente en la silla, pues estar en una sola posición le causaba dolor.

-Por el momento no le diré nada, pero esto es algo peligroso –Comenzó a caminar lentamente –ahora debo ir a cuidarla.

-No te preocupes por Ukyo –explico Konatsu –yo la cuidare e informare lo que averigüemos.

Mousse asintió con la cabeza y salió por la ventana del cuarto, a gran velocidad, no sentía que su amada esposa estuviera a salvo del peligro.

* * *

Desde la sala se escuchaba el sonar del agua, Ranma estaba totalmente desesperado, dejarlo con ganas infinitas de seguir con el ritual del amor lo ponía muy tenso. Comenzó a dudar si podía entrar al baño y sorprenderla pero pensó en que debía hacer méritos y asombrarla, entonces camino hacia la cocina, la observo y comenzó a cocinar, encontró un poco de pollo, verduras y especias, empezó a preparar un delicioso pollo al curry acompañado con el típico arroz.

Salió de la cocina y arreglo la sala, entro al cuarto de Akane para dejar su mochila porque tenía pensado dormir con ella, _es mi esposa y mi derecho_ , pensó con firmeza. Le pareció un poco raro que Akane siguiera en el baño, pero le daba tiempo para que el guisado se cociera.

Un tiempo después, la cena había quedado lista, pero Akane seguía en el baño, Ranma estaba completamente desesperado, tirado en el piso viendo al techo contando los minutos pero de repente observo unas largas piernas.

-¿Por qué no salías? –cuestiono un poco molesto.

-Estaba un poco indecisa –explico mientras trataba de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Indecisa por qué? – la miro un poco confundido, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ella vestía una falda corta que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y una blusa de color rosado con un gran escote –Te vez hermosa pero ¿Por qué te vestiste así? –se ruborizo un poco.

-Quería estar linda para ti –seguía de pie frente a él, pero mirando al suelo.

Ranma se levantó y tomo delicadamente las manos de Akane –No necesitas vestirse así para ser hermosa –Se ruborizo aún más –aunque es una sorpresa muy sexy –la miro como un niño pequeño esperando el golpe por decirle cosas así.

-Has madurado un poco bobo –dijo mientras sonreía y alzo la mirada para verlo.

-Tú has dejado de verte como una marimacho –le sonrió mientras y la abrazo con mucha ternura -¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-Aun no ¿Por qué? –Lo miro confundida pues la mirada de Ranma volvió a estar llenada de deseo.

-Solo ven –La tomo de la mano y la guió hasta la habitación que tenía adornada con velas y los pétalos de rosas que Akane había escondido. Sus ojos brillaron al ver la escena más romántica que sus ojos podían apreciar, el suave olor de las velas inundaba la habitación.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil Akane, pero me gustaría seguir intentándolo a tu lado –Comento con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas –Siento mucho haberme comportado como un Idiota, pero te necesito conmigo –con sus ojos azules miraba fijamente a su hermosa esposa.

Akane tenía un color carmesí bastante intenso en las mejillas, las palabras de Ranma habían llegado a lo más profundo de su alma –Yo también te necesito conmigo –alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que el chico de la trenza la besara con mucha ternura.

 ***Alerta Lemon* (Ahora si lean con seguridad que habrá sukulencia xD)**

" _Quiero saber lo que el amor es, quiero que me enseñes, quiero sentir que es el amor y sé que tú me lo puedes mostrar_ **"**

Acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de su esposa mientras continuaba besándola con mucha dulzura, metió los dedos entre los cabellos azulados para atraerla más hacia él y besarla con mucha pasión. Con sus brazos Akane apreso su cuello y también coloco sus dedos entre los cabellos de su esposo para jalarlo hacia su cuerpo.

Las cosas subían de intensidad, sus labios se besaban con tanta vehemencia que los labios se podrían corroer con gran facilidad, sus lenguas se buscaban con gran deseo, Ranma le tomo por su cintura y la cargo, ella apreso con sus piernas las caderas del chico.

La intensidad del movimiento de sus cuerpos era colosal, tanto que fueron a dar contra la pared donde Ranma la aprisiono con tanta fuerza que de un solo movimiento rasgo la blusa de Akane y cayó al suelo, dejando nuevamente sus senos al descubierto que solo eran protegidos por un sostén azul con encajes blancos.

Ranma tomo con fuerza las muñecas de Akane y las recargo contra la pared mientras comenzó a besar el cuello de su amada que soltaba pequeños gemidos, bajo muy lentamente por cuello y se topó con los hermosos senos de Akane, pero algo le estorbaba y era ese sostén entonces lo quito con mucha fuerza y dejo al descubierto sus pezones.

La vista era hermosa, pero lo que más deseaba era poseerla, entonces comenzó a besar apaciblemente alrededor de los senos de Akane y con la mano derecha acariciaba suavemente los muslos de ella, su mano izquierda subía lentamente desde las caderas hasta toparse con sus senos y los masajeaba con mucho cuidado.

La peli azul solo podía gemir del placer inmenso que estaba sintiendo mientras acariciaba con mucho amor la espalda de Ranma pero no podía evitarlo moría de ganas por ser nuevamente suya, con sus manos rompió su camisa china haciendo que los botones salieran volando dejando al descubierto el abdomen marcado de su esposo, lamentablemente eso no fue suficiente para ella entonces poco a poco bajo el pantalón del chico de la trenza mostrando sus torneado trasero.

Ranma soltó un leve gruñido, pues le excitaba la actitud más desenvuelta de su amada esposa, continuaron besándose con mucha pasión, aunque en ese momento no podía seguir posponiendo el inevitable suceso de poseerla por completo y ella lo sabía porque sentía el miembro erecto de él cerca de su intimidad.

Abrazó su espalda para tenerlo más cerca y fue cuando sintió como poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella, fue totalmente diferente a su primera vez porque ya no sentía dolor al contrario sintió un enorme placer y soltó un gemido tan fuerte que Ranma temió que los escucharan entonces comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

Sus movimientos eran más fuertes, los deseos que había estado guardando eran más intensos y al momento de entrar en ella sus impulsos se apoderaron de él y la embestía con gran fuerza, lo mejor fue escuchar sus gemidos llenos de placer que pedían cada vez más.

El seguir de pie los incomodo un poco, entonces Ranma fue caminando hacia atrás para recostarse en la cama, dejando a la hermosa Peli azul arriba de él y la vista era maravillosa, observaba detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo, la pequeña cintura, sus senos moviéndose al compás de los movimientos de Akane, sus cabellos azules ligeramente sudados y su rostro angelical lleno de rubor.

Ranma acariciaba con delicadeza el cuerpo brilloso de su esposa mientras apreciaba un millón de sensaciones placenteras, Akane se movía lentamente, posando sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de su amado y soltaba pequeños gemidos al sentir como Ranma acariciaba sus pezones y los apretaba con sus dedos.

Para Akane dominar al Gran Ranma Saotome era lo más excitante que había experimentado, pero el placer le duro poco, porque el chico de la trenza no pudo resistir más y giro su cuerpo posándose arriba de ella y besándola con mucha pasión.

Ranma tomo las piernas de Akane atrayéndolas hacia él y las coloco al lado de sus caderas mientras entraba en ella nuevamente. Akane daba pequeños gemidos y arañaba con ternura la espalda de su esposo.

El nuevamente beso con gran vehemencia el cuerpo de su esposa, bajando despacio y topándose con sus senos, pero esta vez comenzó a darle pequeños besos a sus pezones y los acariciaba con su lengua, lo cual hacia que la peli azul gimiera con más fuerza haciendo su respiración más agitada, pero su esposo no le daba tregua, la seguía embistiendo con mucho ímpetu.

Lo sentían, ambos estaban muy cerca de llegar al clímax, por sus mentes solo existía el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y la nueva oportunidad que estaba naciendo de ellos, amarse es uno de los placeres más grandes de la vida, Ranma se detuvo a observar la maravillosa mujer que se encontraba entregándose a él, tan hermosa, esos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con mucha ternura, sus largas pestañas que hacían su mirada aún más bella, los labios tan exquisitos que cuando los probaba no había nada ni nadie más, era lo que el necesitaba, la mujer de su vida la que amaba con gran pasión.

Ambos se abrazaron con mucho amor mientras que el seguía embistiéndola, sus cuerpos se encontraban más cerca que nunca, fusionándose en la danza del amor, comenzaron a darse pequeños besos, acariciándose lentamente y entonces el momento especial llego, se habían entregado al amor y ahora estando juntos llegaban al clímax de su encuentro.

Cansados, sudados, con las respiraciones agitadas, el salió lentamente de ella y se recostó aun lado, pero con su brazo la abrazo pegándola a su pecho con infinita ternura. Akane solo suspiro y con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba el abdomen marcado de Ranma.

Unos minutos de silencio inundaron la habitación, disfrutando de su amor, de aquel mágico momento que deseaban volver a vivir.

-Te amo Akane –Expreso Ranma besando los cabellos de su esposa.

-Yo también te amo Ranma –Pronuncio mientras abrazo el pecho de su esposo.

Por un instante todo parecía perfecto, estaban abrazados y solo cubrían su desnudez con una sábana muy ligera.

 ***Fin del Lemon (Espero que no haya quedado feo)***

Al poco tiempo Ranma salió de la habitación dejando a Akane completamente dormida, camino hacia la cocina y comenzó a servir dos tazones y prepararlos de manera bonita para darle una cena en la cama a Akane.

* * *

Pasaban de las 9 de la noche y en la casa de los Tendo estaban preocupados, Nabiki no había llegado, le hablaron a Kuno y él les informo que no se encontraba ahí. Kasumi estaba muy preocupada pues salió desde temprano sin decir a donde.

* * *

Mouse estaba cerca de donde se había quedado de ver con Shampoo, pero no la veía por ningún lado, esto ya era muy preocupante.

Continuara…

* * *

¿Algo podrá arruinar su felicidad? otra pregunta ¿Pareciera que la historia esta llegando a su fin? Debo confesar que aun no pienso en el final. Pero me han comentado eso unos lectores.

La verdad estoy muy nerviosa, trate de hacer más pasional el segundo encuentro entre Ranma y Akane, ojala sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y siguen la historia, no quisiera ocasionarles problemas, por eso me atrevo a decirles que si tienen alguna duda sobre cuando actualizare pueden preguntarme vía InBox o quizá yo suba una publicación en el grupo informando eso. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado, los apreció mucho.

La verdad ahora no sé cuándo podre actualizar, lo más seguro que el sábado, domingo o lunes, pues quisiera entregarles capítulos más largos. No se desesperen y tengan paciencia.

También quisiera que me dijeran como les parece la historia en sus review o comentarios en Fb.

Muchos besos y saludos.


	19. El suspenso de un amor secreto

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**19\. El suspenso de un amor secreto**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan puesto mucha atención a cada detalle de los capítulos anteriores, porque me encuentro releyendo mi fic y retomare ciertas cosas que en algún momento cuando los escribí pensé que tendrían relevancia más adelante y creo que ya va siendo momento._

 _Aparte tengo que preguntarles algo, ¿Quién debe ser pareja de Ryoga? No lo quiero dejar solito._

 _Quisiera interactuar más con ustedes y quiero proponerles algo, si ustedes adivinan el capítulo donde retomo una situación o suceso, yo les puedo hacer una linda dedicatoria del siguiente capítulo._

 _ **RESPONDAN MIS PREGUNTAS XQ SI NO LOS CASTIGARE TARDANDO EN ACTUALIZAR JAJAJA NTC.(BROMA)**_

* * *

Nabiki estaba por regresar a su casa cuando se dio cuenta que lo relevante en esos momentos era averiguar de quien se traba esa persona, tenía ciertos contactos del bajo mundo, gente peligrosa, nunca pensó en recurrir a ellos, pero para ella era mucho más importante averiguar quien querría hacerle daño a su hermanita.

Entonces tomo la decisión más peligrosa de su vida, paro a un taxi y dio la dirección, el conductor del taxi la miraba muy asustado, ir a esos barrios implicaba una muerte segura, de repente el conductor se negó a seguir avanzando, ella le pago y siguió avanzando a pie, gracias su porte y seguridad nadie se atrevía a acercarse, con cada paso sus tacones retumbaron por las calles, hasta llegar a un viejo loca de comida rápida, el olor era nefasto, la suciedad se veía desde lejos, la mediana de las Tendo entro muy calmada, observo el lugar, ni una sola alma, solo el cajero que era un chico muy flaco, pálido y con unas grandes ojeras.

Después de analizar la situación, camino muy segura hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, el cajero no hizo el mas mínimo intento por detenerla, cuando llego atrás había un jardín muy bien arreglado, con flores de muchos colores y una mesa de jardín, en ella estaba sentada una señora vestida un poco formal, a lado de ella se encontraban dos personas de traje negro.

-Espero que sepas en donde estas niña –explico muy indiferente la señora.

-Si lo sé, pero he venido solo a cobrar una vieja deuda –Dijo Nabiki muy tranquila.

-¿Qué te debo? Acércate que no te recuerdo –la señora levanto la mirada y ordeno a sus escoltas que las dejaran solas.

-Nabiki Tendo, la ayude hace muchos años –explico lo más serena que podía estar.

-Ya te recuerdo niña ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Pensé que nunca volverías a venir –la invito a tomar asiento a su lado.

-hay una persona que me amenazo, quiero saber quién es –explico mientras se sentaba muy despacio.

-¿Para acabar con su vida? –pregunto con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

-No, yo cuento con otros métodos, solo ayúdeme para dar con esa persona –contesto un poco preocupada.

-Bueno, hubiese sido muy divertido, dame todo las pistas que tengas –replico un poco confundida.

Nabiki saco de su maletín los dos sobres y las cartas, aunque la foto la guardo aparte, no quería que nadie viese a su hermana en esa situación, era muy íntimo.

Al principio la mujer miraba con detenimientos los sobres, pasaba sus dedos sobre el papel, después comenzó a ver las cartas, hizo lo mismo con el papel. Para las letras llamo a uno de sus escoltas y este comenzó estudiar la escritura. Después de varios minutos.

-Nabiki, enséñame la foto –la miro con mucha seriedad –sé que intentas cuidar a tu hermana, pero es mejor que la vea yo a más de un millón de personas.

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza, saco de su blusa la foto y la entrego. Nuevamente comenzó a estudiar la foto, desde lo más mínimo.

-Es un pez gordo –la miro con mucha sensatez –El sobre fue hecho para estas entregas, no encontraras otro igual, el papel es fino, es una persona con mucho dinero, sobre la foto –coloco su mano en la frente tallando un poco –es verdadera, debieron estar siguiéndolos desde antes, pero fue tomada de un equipo muy sofisticado y por último la escritura, lo que podemos decir es que fue un hombre, pero hay unas palabras escritas por una mujer, aparte son principiantes, no pertenecen este mundo.

-¿Dos personas? –dijo muy confundida.

La señora entrego los papeles a Nabiki –Ahora es mejor que te vayas, si se hace más tarde puedes correr peligro.

-Gracias, por su ayuda –Guardo los papeles y comenzó a salir de ese lugar.

-Ve con cuidado niña – se giró y le hablo a su escolta – ¿Le hablaste a su novio? Ya es de noche y aquí corre peligro.

-Si mi señora –respondió con la mirando al suelo.

Nabiki salió por la puerta, dejando atrás un pasado que siempre quiso olvidar, respiro profundamente y tomo una pose totalmente autoritaria. Siguió caminando un buen tramo, pues los taxis no entraban hasta ese lugar. En la obscura noche, vio aproximarse las luces delanteras de un auto, trato de seguir su camino pero ese carro se paró delante de ella, tapándole el paso.

Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo, su respiración era agitada y su cara palideció. Del auto salieron dos personas de negro, abriendo paso a una tercera.

-¡Nabiki, Que haces en este maldito lugar! –grito muy enojado el joven experto en Kendo.

Ella solo se dispuso a correr a sus brazos –Lo siento, debía hacerlo kuno.

-Hablaremos en tu casa, debemos irnos ya –la tomo del brazo y la metió al auto. Sus guardias también se metieron y se alejaron del lugar.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? –trato de sacar del gran enojo que tenía su novio, pero el solo la miro muy serio.

-Tienes suerte de que esa mujer aprecie tu vida –comento muy molesto el joven.

En el auto un silencio profundo se apodero de ellos, en la preparatoria paso algo similar, Kuno acudió a ese mismo barrio para salvar a Nabiki, ahí fue donde comenzaron a llevarse mejor y quizá en ese momento surgió el amor entre los dos.

* * *

Momento antes de que Shampoo acudiera al encuentro con su esposo, ella trabajo todo el día en ese local, repartiendo propaganda, fraternizo muy bien con su compañera Mei, la amazona llamaba mucho la atención, su larga cabellera, su rostro angelical y su figura escultural la hacían una buena candidata para ese trabajo.

Ya era un poco tarde, ella acudió al lugar de encuentro pero su esposo no llegaba, se preocupó por la mala visión que poseía su joven marido, a lo mejor se confundió de sitio y entonces comenzó a caminar con mucha tranquilidad, el lugar era un parque muy transitado, observo a los niños jugar pero un escalofrió recorrió su piel, volteo para todos lados y nada, no aparecía, como tenía mucha hambre decisión ir a un puesto callejero, camino unas cuantas cuadras.

El estar sentada en ese establecimiento le recordó mucho a la joven cocinera de Okonomiyakis, _yo pude también intentar ser amiga de ella, pero ella estar muy obsesionada_ , comenzó a comer muy tranquila y después ordeno algo para Mousse. Regreso al parque, con una bolsa en mano.

A lo lejos vio a su amado esposo, sonrió un poco y corrió a su lado, Mousse al verla la abrazó con mucha ternura.

-Mousse estar muy cariñoso –comento la amazona con una gran sonrisa

-¿Por qué no estabas aquí? –cuestiono muy preocupado.

-Tu tardar mucho, yo tener hambre y cenar, pero traer también para ti –nuevamente lo abrazo.

Mousse se quejó un poco, por la presión a la herida –Bueno, vamos al hotel –miraba a todos lados por la paranoia.

Shampoo se dio cuenta de su molestia y disimuladamente lo reviso -¡Mousse! –grito la amazona con un gran enojo.

-¿Qué paso mi amor? –la miro muy asustado mientras seguían caminando abrazados.

-¿Tener hambre? –cuestiono más tranquila.

-Un poco, pero camina más rápido para llegar al hotel –explico muy desesperado.

Shampoo se hizo una idea totalmente diferente del motivo por el cual Mousse quería llegar al hotel donde tenían reserva.

Entonces al llegar al hotel, Shampoo tomo a su marido por los hombros lo empujó hacia la pared y salto sobre él, subiéndose a sus caderas y besándolo con mucha pasión. Mousse sabia lo apasionada y dominante que podía ser su amazona, pero esa actitud lo tomo por sorpresa, hace un tiempo que no se entregaban a la pasión.

Mousse la tomo por sus mejillas y con gran fuerza la aprisiono contra su cuerpo, la amazona no soporto más y comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa, pero la gran sorpresa fue cuando vio esa herida en la parta baja del abdomen de su patito.

Shampoo se bajó del cuerpo de su esposo -¿Qué pasarte? –la mirada de la amazona cambio totalmente.

-Fue un accidente, no es nada grave –Con sus manos negó que le doliera.

-¿Ser Ukyo quien hacerte daño? –pregunto mientras apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-No, no, Shampoo no pienses mal, ella fue quien me ayudo, yo me caí en de una barda y así me lastime.

La amazona soltó un gran suspiro, y jalo a su esposo hacia la cama, ya sentados le dio de comer con mucho cariño.

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo Shampoo –comento muy apenado.

-Yo preocuparme por ti, haber dicho antes, pude lastimarte –miro con mucha tristeza a Mouse.

-No mi amor, yo realmente deseaba que tuviéramos una noche de amor –comento con mucha timidez.

Mousse se acercó lentamente a Shampoo y le dio el beso más tierno del mundo. Ambos se recostaron y se abrazaron con mucho cariño durante un tiempo, pero no querían dejar sus deseos inconclusos y dieron rienda suelta a su amor y pasión.

* * *

Por fin había terminado de acomodar la comida que llevaría a la cama con Akane, entonces en una pequeña bandeja coloco los dos tazones con el guisado y dos vasos de un dulce té. Camino con cuidado para no hacer ruido y entro nuevamente a la habitación que ahora compartía con su esposa. A través de las luces tenues pudo notar como la delgada sabana dejaba ver la piel desnuda de Akane, sus curvas pronunciadas, su pecho moviéndose con calma y el cabello azul en su rostro.

Ranma se acercó lentamente, coloco la bandeja en el escritorio y con mucha cautela se recostó nuevamente a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura. Akane noto que unos brazos la envolvían con mucha suavidad, giro para tener de frente la cara de su esposo y después de un largo suspiro.

-Ahora me muero de hambre –comento Akane un poco adormilada y con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo sabía Akane, eres una glotona –dijo con un poco de risa, mientras metía sus dedos entre los cabellos azules de ella.

-¡Oye, no te pases idiota! –murmuro un poco molesta.

-Es bueno que algunas cosas no cambien –se acercó lentamente a sus labios y con mucha ternura roso sus labios con los de ella, hasta llegar a un beso más apasionado. Después de unos minutos Ranma y Akane se separaron.

-Te traje algo que te gustará –comento Ranma con mucha ansiedad.

-¿A qué te refieres pervertido? –cuestiono un poco nerviosa mientras lo empujaba con las manos.

-No es eso tonta, aquí la pervertida eres tu –dijo riendo un poco.

Ranma se levantó de la cama y agarro la bandeja, Akane se sentó en la cama, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con esa ligera sabana y al mirar la bandeja con tazones de comida, un vaso de té y una hermosa rosa roja, quedo totalmente sorprendida y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Cuando te lo propones, puedes llegar a ser muy lindo –comento Akane mientras le sonreía.

-intento hacer mejor las cosas –explico Ranma un poco ruborizado.

Akane se quiso vestir, entonces poco a poco se levantó de la cama, la sabana hacía de vestimenta, pues aunque ya se había entregado a Ranma dos veces, poseía cierta timidez de mostrar sus desnudes ante él, el oji azul miraba de reojo como su bella esposa se colocó sus prendas íntimas, casi se atragantaba con la comida pues a través de esa delgada sabana se podía apreciar su tersa piel, las curvas de sus caderas.

Con mucho cuidado la peli azul se puso la parte inferior de su ropa íntima, después un sostén no muy sexy, pues en las noches quería estar más cómoda y por último se colocó su entrañable pijama amarilla. Regreso a la cama con su esposo y se dispuso a cenar con él.

-Esto sabe delicioso –comento Akane un poco desilusionada.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? –cuestiono Ranma con un poco de preocupación.

-y el té está mucho más agradable –hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo aire –cocinas mejor que yo.

-Yo creo tienes tiempo para mejorar, por lo mientras puedo cocinar para ti –dijo sonriéndole y tomo suavemente su barbilla para darle un pequeño beso.

Después de eso, solo pudieron sonreír con gran complicidad, continuaron platicando y riendo durante más tiempo, para después en la madrugada quedar dormido, abrazándose con mucho cariño.

* * *

El carro de Kuno Tatewaki llego a su mansión. Las personas que lo acompañaban salieron, después de eso salió Nabiki junto con su novio.

-Pensé que me llevarías a mi casa –comento Nabiki muy confundida.

-Ya les avise que estas aquí, necesitamos hablar sobre la tontería que hiciste –explico Kuno aun molesto con ella.

-No veo por qué estás tan molesto, es algo que debía hacer para ayudar a mi hermana –expresaba Nabiki mientras caminaban al interior de la gran casa.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, pero hablaremos durante la cena –dio punto final a la pequeña discusión que tenían en la entrada de la casa.

Ambos entraron a la casa, un gran silencio la inundaba, a excepción de los que trabajaban dando servicio en ese lugar no había más nadie ahí.

Nabiki tomo por el brazo a Kuno –Oye no puedes estar así por siempre.

-La "señora" me explico un poco sobre la situación y si hubiese acudido a mí, también te pude ayudar –comento molesto.

-Entiende, ahora ya me vino a la mente una persona, que tiene los recursos y creo que es tu hermana –comento con mucha delicadeza lo último.

-Mi hermana está internada en la clínica, el único que la visita es mi padre, ella no está haciendo nada malo –explico muy molesto.

-Alguien la está ayudando, estoy casi segura que es ella la que envía esos sobres –explico un poco apenada –necesito que me des la dirección de esa clínica.

-Kodachi está cambiando, aparte aunque te de la dirección si no estás autorizada no podrás verla y mi padre la está cuidando –intentaba ocultar su molestia.

-Voy a averiguarlo y puedo estar segura que ella está detrás de todo esto –miraba fijamente a Kuno para demostrarle su determinación.

Kuno la aparto de su camino –Ya no tengo hambre, si quieres cenar dile a la cocinera y si ya te vas a dormir, al fondo está el cuarto de huéspedes –dicho esto se retiró muy serio.

La mediana de la Tendo al escuchar eso se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tenía ganas de ir tras él y abrazarlo, pero ambos defenderían a sus hermanas, el solo estaría convencido de que Kodachi es culpable con pruebas y quizá solo volverían a estar juntos en una relación.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la casa Tendo, Kasumi como de costumbre preparaba la comida, el sr. Tendo se encontraba en el Dojo con la mirada un poco perdida. A la puerta toco el Sr. Saotome, entro con mucha confianza y se dirigió buscar a su amigo, estando los dos juntos en el Dojo.

-Me alegra que estés mejor Tendo –Dijo Genma con una gran sonrisa.

-No fue la gran cosa –suspiro con cierta melancolía.

-¿Qué le sucede Tendo? Lo noto muy raro –comento confundido y sentándose al lado de él.

-Me pregunto si este Dojo vale la pena, lo que hicimos por juntar a nuestros hijos –explico con cierta tristeza.

-Usted sabe que ellos se aman, aunque son muy tercos –trato de animarlo

-Pero Ranma hirió los sentimientos de Akane, su mirada era de mucho resentimiento –Soun estaba muy confundido.

-Debo decir que mi hijo no es el más maduro y la noticia de nuestro plan lo altero por completo y no lo justifico, pero yo sé que él ama a su hija –se puso en pose pensativa.

-¿Cree que deberíamos confesarles lo que paso antes de que ellos nacieran? –pregunto Soun con mucha insistencia.

-Ese "secreto" podría unirlos para siempre, pero no sé cómo lo tomaran –Contesto Genma que con sus dedos acomodaba sus lentes.

-Debemos hacerlo Saotome, pero ahora juguemos Shogi –comento más tranquilo

Genma ayudo a levantarse a Soun y fueron a la sala de té para poder jugar mientras la adorable Kasumi les llevo un poco de té y una rebanada de pastel.

* * *

Apenas emergió el sol y Nabiki salió de esa gran casa, no quiso verle los ojos al hombre que amaba y ahora no podía tener, apenas a las afueras de esa casa, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, el camino le pareció extremadamente largo, logro ver a lo lejos la entrada de su casa, apresuro el paso y comenzó a entrar, le dolían un poco los pies entonces se quitó las zapatillas y camino descalza por la entrada, se quitó el saco, subió por las escaleras y entro a su habitación, escogió su ropa y se fue a bañar.

Pasados unos minutos salió y bajo por las escaleras, alcanzo a ver a su padre y el tío Genma jugando Shogi, siguió de largo y entro a la cocina y observo a su hermana mayor.

-¿Podemos hablar Kasumi? –pregunto un poco insegura.

La mayor de la Tendo se encontraba haciendo un guisado para la comida –Dime Nabiki –giro por un instante y le sonrió.

Poco a poco Nabiki le fue comentando todo lo que había pasado, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Kasumi un poco impactada por la noticia intento darle apoyo con un fuerte y tierno abrazo.

-¿Por qué crees que es Kodachi? –pregunto mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Es una corazonada, ella tiene los recursos, solo necesito hablar con ella –respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo podrías verla? Kuno no es una opción –le pregunto mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-También necesito saber quién la puede estar ayudando, tu puedes ayudarme, el Dr. Tofu debe saber cómo averiguar el lugar donde se encuentra Kodachi.

-Le pediré ese favor a Tofu, no quiero que Akane corra ningún peligro y le doy la razón a Kuno, no debiste volver a ese lugar –lo último lo dijo un poco molesta.

-Debía confirmar ciertas cosas, ya que también deseo ayudar a nuestra hermanita.

Se abrazaron por un rato más para después volver a sus labores, Nabiki estaba casi a punto de graduarse de su carrera, cuando se disponía a subir por las escaleras escucho el teléfono sonar.

-¿Bueno? –contesto con mucha curiosidad.

- _¿Nabiki Tendo?_ –respondió una voz masculina.

-¿Quién la busca? –cuestiono insegura.

 _-Cómo es posible que se olvide de un empresario tan importante_ –dijo burlándose.

-Sebastián torres ¿Por qué me llama a este número?

- _No contestabas el celular ¿Entonces estas lista para vernos y cerrar el negocio de la promoción del Dojo_? –su tono de voz era muy tranquilo y bastante calculador.

-¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo? –comenzó a desconfiar un poco, su paranoia comenzaba a jugarle muy sucio.

- _Mañana en la tarde mandare por usted, no demoré_ –colgó.

Ese día tenía que hacer muchas cosas y solo soñaba con que Kuno entraría buscándola.

* * *

Ranma y Akane todavía dormían abrazados, la noche les brindo el más preciado tesoro, la compañía del ser amado, la peli azul comenzó a abrir los ojos, pues la luz del sol la molestaba, para su sorpresa todo lo que pasó la noche anterior no fue un sueño, sino una linda realidad.

Así que con mucho cariño volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de su esposo, pero él se dio cuenta, entre abrió los ojos y observo una melena azul que estaba a la altura de su barbilla, el suave olor de los cabellos de Akane lo transportaba al más sublime sueño.

Parecía que podían seguir así por el resto del día, pero la peli azul se dio cuenta que en cualquier comento podrían llegar sus amigos, entonces se levantó de la cama de un golpe, casi casi tirando a Ranma, ella escogió rápidamente una muda de ropa con su toalla y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

-Akane ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –pregunto con un gran desconcierto.

-Mousse y Shampoo vienen a quedarse –contesto rápidamente mientras corría.

Sin más remedio se levantó de la cama, busco un poco de ropa y salió de cuarto e inmediatamente Puchi comenzó a saltar alrededor de él, Ranma se dio cuenta que lo hacía muy feliz tenerlo ahí, siempre jugaba con él, aunque ahora lo que movía el comportamiento del cachorro era su ruidoso estómago, el pobre tenía hambre.

Le dio de comer al pobre Puchi, Akane salió del baño, él se metió para hacer lo mismo. Unos minutos después llegaron los chicos, la peli azul los recibió con mucha alegría, después de eso Shampoo se ofreció a ayudarle a Akane a hacer el desayuno.

En el transcurso de ese mañana, todo transcurrió tranquilo, los cuatro chicos platicaban de sus experiencias y reían mucho.

-¿Entonces ya vivirán juntos? –pregunto Shampoo con mucha ilusión.

-Si –contesto Akane al escuchar a su amiga.

-Bueno después de que regrese del torneo será definitivo –contesto Ranma al mismo tiempo.

El ambiente se tornó un poco callado, Akane miraba con un poco de molestia a su marido, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-Empezaré a preparar la comida –Akane se levantó de la mesa del té y camino directo a la cocina.

-Yo ir a ayudarla –comento Shampoo y se levantó.

Lo siguiente fue una pequeña conversación entre Mousse y Ranma. Pues al parecer el chico del cabello azabache no le informo a su esposa que se iría nuevamente para participar en otro torneo.

Momentos más tarde fue Ranma a hablar con Akane a la cocina, apenas Shampoo lo vio entrar salió para darles espacio.

-Disculpa, se me olvido decirte –comento Ranma mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada –contesto Akane que partía con gran furia un pedazo de col.

-Puedo notar que estas molesta, pero sabes que esto es lo que quiero hacer –Expreso con el mayor cuidado que podía, no quería despertar la furia de la peli azul.

-Lo sé, por eso trato de no molestarme, quiero apoyarte –dijo Akane un poco más calmada.

-Tendré que irme en estos días, para entrenar y arreglar los tramites –comento mientras se acercaba a abrazar por detrás la cintura de ella.

-Está bien –soltó un largo suspiro –me dará tiempo de organizar mis exámenes finales –la peli azul intento sonreír.

-Estaré al pendiente de ti, después de esa noche no podrás librarte de mí –dijo mientras la giro y beso suavemente sus labios.

* * *

Ya más tarde Nabiki se encontraba caminando nuevamente hacia su casa, pero entonces se encontró con Kasumi que iba a comprar para hacer de cenar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Kasumi? –pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario, pero quería comentarte que conseguí la dirección del lugar –contesto Kasumi mientras le extendía un papel con la mano.

-Muchas gracias Kasumi, en este mismo instante iré a verla –recibió el papel y con la misma paro un taxi y se alejó del lugar.

Un tiempo después llego a la cuidad de Minato, después el Taxi estaba llegando a una clínica muy grande, se veía que era de gente con dinero, una gran entrada, le pago al conductor e inmediatamente se bajó, avanzó por un camino empedrado y con unas grandes áreas verdes, llego a lo que parecería una recepción, entro y vio a una señorita detrás de un gran escritorio.

-Disculpe, vengo a ver a la paciente Kodachi –le comento muy tranquila

-Buenas tardes señorita, le informo que la paciente tiene visitas restringidas, solo familiares pueden entrar a verla –le contesto la recepcionista con un tono de voz muy dulce.

-Es urgente, yo soy novia de su hermano y creo que podría pasar a verla –Nabiki trataba de entrar a toda costa.

-¿Nabiki Tendo? –pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Por qué? –se sentía preocupada de que hubiesen informado que podía venir y denegarle totalmente la entrada.

-Perfecto, el señor Kuno Tatewaki nos avisó que vendría, pero solo tendrá 30 min para hablar con la paciente, permítame su identificación para hacerle el pase.

-Claro –En su mente estaba totalmente sorprendida de que recibiera autorización de Kuno para hablar con Kodachi.

-Muy bien señorita, recuerde que son solo 30 min y enviaremos a un guardia por usted al termino del tiempo –con el ultimo comentario al mujer detrás de escritorio volvió a escribir en la computadora.

Los nervios le hacían una mala jugada, camino entre unos largos pasillos color blanco y de pronto se topó con la puerta de Kodachi, con la mano derecha agarro la perilla y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas y los cuatro chicos se encontraban buscando en el periódico la selección de cartelera, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al cine y se encontraban en una tremenda discusión, Ranma no quería ver una película de romance, Mousse poseía un enorme mal gusto para elegir películas, mientras que Akane y Shampoo defendían su punto de vista.

Por alguna extraña razón Salió el tema de la cocinera de Okonomiyakis, siendo Mousse el que sabía más, comento que estaba herida por un accidente, la noticia enmudeció a los demás.

-¿Tú la viste Mousse? ¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunto Ranma muy preocupado.

-Si la vi y está mejor –contesto un poco sorprendido de la reacción de Ranma.

-¿Por qué no decirme anoche Mousse? –cuestiono la amazona, mientras sentía como Akane tomaba su brazo con fuerza.

-Bueno anoche yo tenía otras cosas en mente –trato de defenderse el chico pato.

-Cuando llegaste por ahí hubieras empezado –comento Ranma un poco molesto.

-¿Qué harás Ranma? –pregunto un poco tímida la peli azul.

Ranma inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la actitud que había mostrado y que podría malinterpretarse ante los ojos de su esposa, entonces camino hacia ella y tomo sus manos con mucha fuerza.

-Espero que entiendas que ella es como mi hermana, me preocupa lo que le haya pasado –explico mientras veía esos enormes ojos color chocolate que lo miraban fijamente.

-Lo entiendo y no pienso oponerme si la quieres ir a visitar –comento mientras desviaba un poco la mirada, esos ojos azules la miraban tan detenidamente –aparte sería bueno que pasaras a ver a tu mamá –agrego una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias por entenderme y pienso tomarte la palabra, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi madre y de paso a papá –explicó mientras tomo sus mejillas para que ella lo mirara.

-Espero puedas pasar a ver cómo sigue mi papá –comento Akane un poco más tranquila.

-Claro Akane, antes de irme a entrenar vendré a verte –dijo mientras deposito un dulce besos en sus labios.

-¿Entonces salida al cine suspenderse? –comento Shampoo, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que mejor vamos cuando Ranma regrese –agrego Mousse.

-No se preocupen, aun puedo ir con ustedes –les dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, no suspendan ese plan por mí, pero cuando vuelva veremos otra película –expresó Ranma con una gran sonrisa.

Shampoo y Mousse continuaron escogiendo la película que verían, mientras Akane despedía a Ranma, a pesar de no estar molesta por que el iría a ver a Ukyo mas aparte que partiría de entrenamiento y a otro torneo, se había hecho a la idea que pasaría más tiempo con él.

En la puerta del departamento no dejaban de darse pequeños besos y sus brazos no querían despegarse, pero pasados unos minutos más, Akane le dijo "Adiós" a su esposo, el más largo y con más deseos de volverse a juntar.

Ranma por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un gran hueco en el corazón forme se alejaba de su hermosa Akane, pero debía hacer cosas importantes.

Aunque por un breve tiempo, sus corazones volvieron a separarse.

* * *

Un chico siempre solitario, viajando para olvidar sus males, tomo la decisión más importante de su vida, buscaría a su amada Akane y le confesaría su amor, ya venía siendo el momento de cerrar ciclos y partir en búsqueda de una mujer que pudiera ser para él, ya que la hermosa peli azul tenía ya al hombre que amaba.

Llevaba varios días caminando por todo Japón y aun no encontraba el lugar donde estaría su bella amiga, caminaba por unas calles un poco transitadas, había varios carteles con luces muy llamativas, cuando de repente una voz muy familiar grito su nombre.

-¡Ryoga! –gritaba con gran euforia una voz femenina.

El chico de la pañoleta volteo la mirada y la vio tan bella como siempre -¡Akane! –grito con gran felicidad mientras corría a abrazarla.

Akane correspondió al abrazo –Me alegra verte y saber que estas bien –dijo la peli azul que perdía un poco el aliento debido a la fuerza de su amigo.

Ryoga la alzo por los aires y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la bajo inmediatamente –Discúlpame Akane, me deje llevar por la alegría de verte –comento con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, no me molesta –le dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo?

-Bueno, yo… -una voz femenina interrumpió el encuentro

-Akane ¿Por qué correr como loca? –Cuestiono Shampoo un poco molesta –Hacerse tarde para ver película.

-Lo siento Shampoo, pero vi a Ryoga de lejos y quise venir a verlo –explico con un poco de pena – ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a ver la película? –pregunto muy inocente la peli azul.

-etto… yo, no quisiera molestarlos –dijo aún más apenado el chico de la pañoleta.

-A mí no molestarme –comento Shampoo.

-A mí tampoco –respondió Mousse quien jalaba del brazo a su esposa –pero se nos hará tarde si no vamos ahora.

-Entonces vámonos –la peli azul jalo del brazo a Ryoga y los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia el cine de la calle principal.

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila, la película era de comedia, y los chicos se divirtieron mucho, pero al salir del cine.

-Akane, quisiera saber si podemos hablar, solo nosotros –susurro un poco a penado.

-Claro, tienes mucho que contarme –comento alegre -¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? –cuestiono muy alegre.

-¿A dónde ir ustedes dos? –pregunto muy insistente la amazona.

-Shampoo no seas indiscreta –comento Mousse un poco preocupado

-Iremos a tomar un helado, Ryoga me contara lo que hizo en este tiempo –explico Akane con una gran sonrisa.

La amazona dudo mucho de la actitud de Ryoga, pero ya sabía que las cosas entre Ranma y Akane se solucionaron, entonces ese chico cerdo no tenía ninguna oportunidad de nada.

-Bueno, Mousse y yo ir a comprar comida para cenar –expreso con una gran sonrisa, tomo a su esposo del brazo y se alejó de Akane.

-Cuídense Mucho –Agrego Akane.

Después de caminar un rato, los amigos entraron a un establecimiento donde venían helados y bebidas exóticas, por un tiempo estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales, Akane le informó que las cosas entre ella ya Ranma parecían mejor mucho, cuando Ryoga escucho eso dudo por un segundo pero no había marcha atrás.

Después de otro rato, Akane también le dijo sobre lo de Ukyo, al escuchar eso el chico cerdo se alegró que ella estuviese mejor y también debía visitarla.

Para cuando llego el momento de hablar para Ryoga, comenzó por lo simple, informándole que había decidido ya no trabajar para su hermana Nabiki, no explico el motivo, después le confeso que el cuido de Ukyo por un tiempo ya que se encontraba grave y no había nadie más ahí para ella.

-Akane, recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre lo que era el amor –comento Ryoga muy apenado.

-Claro, tenía muchas dudas en mi mente y tú me brindaste el mejor consejo –dijo mientras comía una cuchara de su helado favorito.

-También debes recordar una pregunta que me hiciste –los nervios hacían que sus manos sudaran.

-¿Si amabas a alguien? –dijo un poco insegura, pues no recordaba muy bien.

-sí, eso… bueno yo, he venido, a decirte… a quien ame por mucho tiempo –comenzó a tartamudear un poco.

-¿A caso tu amas a Ukyo? –pregunto muy inocentemente.

-No, bueno, a ella solo la he tratado un poco –al acercarse más el momento de la confesión, Ryoga sentía mucho calor en todo el cuerpo.

-Entonces ¿Quién es? –Pregunto muy desconcertada –pues con Ukyo fuiste al baile de graduación y después la cuidaste mientras estaba enferma.

-No, bueno, ella y yo tuvimos muchas diferencias después del baile, peleamos mucho pero cuando nos reencontramos ella había cambiado, por eso la cuide –explico con mucha tranquilidad, mientras sorbía un poco de su fría bebida.

-Hace tiempo atrás también estuvieron juntos, en esa cueva que daba mucho miedo –explico mientras el recordar esa experiencia le helo cada poro de su piel –incluso pensé que eran novios.

-No me estas entendiendo Akane –expreso con cierta tristeza.

-No me explicas bien, porque todo parece apuntar hacia ella.

-Hay una persona, por la que hice más, fui incondicional aun si eso implicara dolor –tomo un gran bocado de aire.

Akane lo miro fijamente, se dio cuenta que el expresarse de esa persona le causaba sufrimiento –Desahógate conmigo –comento Akane mientras tomo con mucha delicadeza las manos de su amigo.

Ryoga la miro con mucha sorpresa, ella siempre fue amable con él y ahora era el momento de confesarse.

-Empezare diciendo que ella fue la única persona que me miro diferente y yo trate de estar ahí para ella, siempre que el idiota que él amaba la hacía sufrir, yo hacia mi mayor esfuerzo para estar ahí, solo para ella.

Akane lo miro fijamente, en su corazón comenzó a sentir un gran dolor, quizá ya sabía quién podía ser esa persona, pero le costaba mucho trabajo imaginárselo.

-Después de mucho me di cuenta que para ella, yo nunca podre ser ese hombre, por más que lo deseo o quiera, ella siempre lo amara a él. Por más que la tratara mejor, ella siempre lo miraba a él.

El dolor en pecho de Akane aumento e incluso comenzó a formarse un nudo en su garganta.

-Pero está bien, lo acepte, decidí ser su mejor amigo y también su protector.

Akane no dejaba de ver a su amigo, pero a pesar de todo lo que estaba experimentando no lo soltó, aunque sus manos parecían sudar a amares.

-Por eso hoy quiero decirlo, Akane yo te amé desde que te vi y…

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la peli azul, Ryoga no dijo más al verla en ese estado, solo logro levantarse y abrazarla con mucha ternura.

Continuará…

* * *

Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, la verdad no me había sentido bien y aparte he estado muy ocupada, pero aquí esta. Me gusto el capítulo ¿Ustedes que piensan?

El próximo va a estar bueno, al menos eso pienso, se verá que pasara con Akane y Ryoga, también que hablaran Kodachi y Nabiki.

Muchas gracias por leerme, siento que me tarde mucho y que no tengo perdón, pero soy humana y puedo enfermarme jejeje. Pero ya estoy mejor.

¿De qué capitulo retome la temática? Y ¿Qué situación retome? Lo dejo a su conciencia, no vale regresar a leer. Y fueron dos, así que el próximo capítulo incluirá dos dedicatorias, por si les interesa.

Estaba pensando en matar a un personaje ¿Quién quieren que muera? XD si lo sé, soy una malvada sin corazón.

Saludos y besos. De todo corazón los quiero mucho.


	20. Tu y yo UNiDOS

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**20\. Tu y yo... UNIDOS**_

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

 _Hola queridos lectores, he estado cocinando una nueva historia, la quiero publicar, como estÁ FIC quizá se está acercando al final, no digo que este cerca, pues aun no me viene a la mente como puede terminar jeje, pero una idea salvaje apareció en mí, la otra historia será un AU. si pueden pasen a leerla se llama INTENSO AMOR._

 _Ahora es momento de develar los capítulos que retome, es el capítulo 1, en la conversación de sus padres hablan de un "secreto" y en el flash back del cap 1 aparece esto: "fragmentos de cartas enviadas" ¿Dónde está lo demás? El otro fue del capítulo 2, la conversación de Ryoga y Akane, pero muchas gracias a los que participaron, incluyo sus dedicatorias y pienso hacer valido que regresen a leer._

 _ **devi2791**_ : Muchas gracias por leer cada capítulo, lo agradezco infinitamente, en este capítulo se develaran grandes verdades, espero que te guste porque te lo dedico de todo corazón y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios en cada actualización.

 _ **Haruri Saotome**_ _ **:**_ Mi fiel lectora, siempre has dejado tus comentarios en cada capítulo de las historias que escribo y eso es algo que agradezco mucho, ojala esta actualización te guste, porque también va dedicado para ti.

 _ **Aguirre 95**_ y _**RubD**_ sigan intentándolo porque habrá más situaciones que vienen de capítulos atrás.

* * *

Cuando la hipocresía va más allá de lo real se convierte en ridiculez…

 _Las manos me sudan, ¿porque? si hablar con ella era lo que deseo_ , giro lentamente la perilla y abrió la puerta de la habitación, el sol iluminaba de lleno ese lugar, había una ventana en la que se encontraba Kodachi, mirando hacia el patio, cuando escucho que alguien entraba solo la miro por unos segundos y continúo observando el jardín.

Nabiki se acercó lentamente a ella, miro a sus alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado.

-Kodachi, tenemos que hablar –Dijo la mediana de las Tendo en un tono muy seguro.

-¿yo? ¿Qué tengo que hablar contigo? –su voz era tranquila, pero ni siquiera giro para verla de nuevo.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que estás haciendo –su tono cambio, ahora se notaba su enojo.

-Claro, mirando hacia el patio –su sarcasmo le saco una leve sonrisa y se giró para ver a Nabiki –Solo dime que Kuno te ha botado y déjeme en paz.

-No te hagas la estúpida, ustedes fueron tan tontos como para cometer errores y por eso sé que fuiste tú –apretaba sus puños.

-Aquí la única estúpida eres tú, vienes y pretendes culparme de algo que no hice –se acercó a ella con una mirada amenazante –No eres más que una zorra arrastrada, buscando la fortuna de nosotros.

-Esa fortuna es la que te ha delatado –Nabiki no retrocedió y la miro de la misma manera –Yo sé que tú fuiste y pagaras por esto –Sonrió un poco.

-Yo ni siquiera me he metido con tu estúpida hermana, aunque debo admitir que nunca debieron casarse y tú nunca debiste poner los ojos en mi hermano jojojojo –comenzó a empujar a Nabiki hacia afuera de la habitación, mientras reía de una manera muy sádica.

-Pobre niña tonta – comenzó a retroceder pero con una sonrisa triunfante.

El guardia de seguridad llego a la habitación, junto con dos enfermeros que tomaron a la rosa negra y le inyectaron algo, inmediatamente ella se tranquilizó, el guardia jalo del brazo a Nabiki y con gran fuerza la saco del lugar.

-¡Suélteme! yo puedo sola –forcejeo un poco con el guardia.

-Me dieron ordenes de sacarla del lugar, no regrese –no la soltó y la arrojo afuera de la clínica.

Nabiki se sobo el brazo, tenía una marca morada en él, algo le extraño, miro la hora y no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y lo más importante ella misma se delato. Camino por un tiempo y agarro su celular, marco el número de su casa.

-¿Kasumi? –pregunto Nabiki

 _-Si hermana ¿Dónde estás?_ –su voz era un poco intranquila

-Afuera de la clínica, estoy caminando y pienso tomar un taxi directo a la casa –la voz de Nabiki era tranquila –debo decirte que ahora no hay duda, ella está molestando a Akane, solo queda averiguar ¿Quién la está apoyando?

- _Ahora solo enfócate en llegar bien a la casa, te espero, cuídate mucho y no tardes._

-Si Kasumi, ahora mismo voy en el taxi –colgó y dio la dirección al taxista.

* * *

El dolor en pecho de Akane aumento e incluso comenzó a formarse un nudo en su garganta.

-Pero está bien, lo acepte, decidí ser su mejor amigo y también su protector –dijo Ryoga un poco triste.

Akane no dejaba de ver a su amigo, pero a pesar de todo lo que estaba experimentando no lo soltó, aunque sus manos parecían sudar a amares.

-Por eso hoy quiero decirlo, Akane yo te amé desde que te vi y…

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la peli azul, Ryoga no dijo más al verla en ese estado, solo logro levantarse y abrazarla con mucha ternura.

-Yo… no, lo sabía –la voz de Akane parecía enmudecer, porque lo que pronuncio lo dijo tan suave.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable, estoy decidido a decirte lo que siento, aunque sé que tu amas a Ranma –Ryoga se alejó un poco de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que él era mi prometido y yo –Akane se sentía tan culpable. Pero Ryoga no la dejo terminar y poso su dedo índice en los labios de la peli azul.

-Solo déjame terminar, por mucho tiempo pensé que algún día llegarías a verme de otra manera, pero después de esperar, me di cuenta que algunas cosas nunca están destinada a pasar –hacia el máximo esfuerzo para no mostrar dolor ante Akane.

La menor de las Tendo tomo asiento nuevamente, aunque dejo de lado el helado que se estaba comiendo, llevo sus manos al pecho y miro con mucha atención a su amigo.

-Y creo que eso fue lo mejor, te conocí como amiga, aunque me dolía verte con él, sabía que tú eras feliz y entonces me hice una promesa, mientras tú seas feliz, yo seré feliz y ahora debo decirte que estoy bastante orgulloso de ti, eres una gran mujer que siempre lucha por lo que quiere y conseguiste hacer que Ranma te amara de la manera más fuerte.

Akane trataba de secar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Y mira que es difícil que Ranma reconozca sus sentimientos, ahora supongo que te darás cuenta por que el no soportaba que estuviera a tu lado –sonrió un poco – pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, la verdadera razón por la cual decidí confesarme contigo, es por que supere ese amor y ahora creo que me he enamorado de otra chica.

Akane se levantó de un sobre salto –Debiste haber comenzado por ahí –seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Lo siento – se ruborizo y estaba muy apenado –No era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal.

-Perdóname, nunca quise hacerte sentir menos, la verdad soy tan tonta al no darme cuenta –tomo asiento de nuevo y miro hacia el suelo.

-No Akane, gracias a ti hice muchas cosas buenas y no eres una tonta –camino hacia ella y extendió su mano –eres la mejor amiga que uno podría tener –levanto el rostro de Akane y le sonrió.

-Tú eres el mejor amigo –comento la peli azul un poco más tranquila.

Ryoga tomo la mano de la peli azul y la levanto de la silla – ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Sí, sería bueno que conocieras donde vivo y cenes nosotros –sonrió al ver que la tristeza se fue de los ojos de Ryoga.

Ambos salieron del local, caminaban lado a lado, Akane intento que Ryoga le dijera de quien estaba enamorado, pero el chico de la bandana no quiso revelar ese secreto, poniendo como excusa necesitar hablar con ella primero. Después de caminar un largo rato, llegaron al departamento, pero un señor ya de edad los intercepto.

-Disculpe señorita –hablo desesperado el anciano.

Akane se preocupó por él y se regresó -¿Esta bien?

-¡Akane! –Grito Ryoga –espérame.

-usted es Akane Tendo –comento el anciano tosiendo un poco.

-Si ¿De dónde me conoce? –cuestiono confundida

-¡Akane!, no debes ir sola a ningún lado –comento Ryoga observando detenidamente a ese anciano.

-Mi jefe quiere verla, no piense mal de nosotros, conocemos a Ranma Saotome –el anciano cambio de actitud.

-¿Y por qué no viene su "jefe" a vernos? –agrego Ryoga un poco molesto.

-Ranma no me comento nada de esto, si quiere hablar conmigo que venga el –dijo Akane con desconfianza.

El anciano saco un teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje de texto _Señor, la mujer desea que venga usted a verla._ Se alejó un poco de ellos y en ese preciso momento llego un carro negro, se estaciono enfrente y de él salió un hombre, vestido informalmente y con el cabello corto.

-Un gusto conocerla en persona Srta. Akane Tendo –él extraño hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Quiero saber quién es usted y que es lo que desea –comento Akane en un tono amenazante.

Ryoga tomo el brazo de Akane y la alejo un poco para susúrrale al oído –No confíes en esa persona y no te preocupes yo estoy para cuidarte.

La peli azul solo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a acercar al extraño.

-Entiendo esta actitud, yo soy Sebastián Torres, un promotor en el área de las artes marciales – su actitud era muy relajada.

-y ¿Por qué busca a Ranma? –nuevamente pregunto Akane.

-Bueno él me dijo que lo buscara cuando ganara el torneo en la cuidad de Komae, supongo que se olvidó de eso –se acercó un poco más –ahora me toca preguntar a mi ¿Quién es el joven que la acompaña? –señalo a Ryoga con la mirada.

-Yo me llamo Ryoga Hibiki y Ranma no está en estos momentos, debería buscarlo a mejores horas y no escondiéndose detrás de un anciano –no soporto esa actitud falsa que reflejaba el extraño.

-Disculpen, no era mi intensión causarles una mala impresión, pero lo buscare después –el Colombiano solo deseaba conocer en persona a Akane y el plan salió bien –me retiro y gracias por su tiempo – camino en dirección al auto y el anciano abrió la puerta, para que su jefe se metiera.

-Discúlpenme a mí también –comento el anciano y entro al auto.

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Akane. Un poco más tranquilos se introdujeron al edificio para ir a cenar con Shampoo y Mousse.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo del trayecto del departamento de Akane a la cuidad de Nerima, Ranma caminaba tranquilamente añorando el tiempo que paso con su ahora esposa, siempre discutiendo y negando sus sentimientos, pero lo bueno del paso del tiempo es que ahora ellos aceptaban lo que sentía el uno por el otro, dando una pauta para nuevas experiencias.

Como lo tenía planeado Ranma fue caminando al restaurante de Ukyo, estaba oscureciendo un poco, así que comenzó a apresurar el paso, ya estando cerca abrió la puerta y se encontró con la imagen de su amiga atrás de su gran parrilla sentada en una gran silla y a lo lejos se veía que sufría un poco.

-¡Ran-chan! –grito Ukyo desde su lugar.

-U-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes? –camino hacia ella y observo que la pierna la tenía enyesada.

-Me siento mejor de cómo me veo –soltó una leve sonrisa y extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-No sabía lo que te había pasado, Mousse me comento y vine a verte enseguida –camino hacia su amiga y la ayudo a acomodarse en una mesa para que platicaran mejor.

-No te preocupes, mañana el Dr. Tofu me hará un chequeo, espero que puedan quitarme el yeso o mínimo el cuello ortopédico –comento mientras tomaba un té tibio.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? No me parece correcto que estés sola en estos momentos –la miro con un poco de molestia.

-No estoy sola, Konatsu regreso y él me está ayudando, no es necesario que me acompañes. ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Akane?

-Qué alivio saber que alguien te está acompañando ¿Dónde está el ahora? Y si, para mi buena suerte Akane y yo estamos mucho mejor –cuando pronunciaba el nombre de su esposa, sus ojos ganaban un brillo.

-Bueno, él fue a ver… ahm, unas cosas –como había quedado con Mousse, Konatsu en las noches se encargaba de seguir a ese señor que los observaba.

-¿Unas cosas? No me gusta que te deje sola –comento Ranma un poco molesto.

-No tarda en llegar, siempre cierra y me ayuda en todo, no te preocupes ¿Cómo te reconciliaste con Akane? –pregunto Ukyo con mucha curiosidad.

-Ahm... pues primero fue una carta y después fui a verla –Sabia que no debía contar todo con detalles pues formaba parte de su intimidad.

Pasaron un tiempo más actualizando sus vidas, Ukyo le comento que un extraño la cuido cuando ella se accidento, Ranma se llenó de curiosidad, después de una larga charla, el chico de la trenza con más calma dejo a su amiga al lado de Konatsu y muy en el fondo deseo que su entrañable amiga encontrase el amor.

Pasada la noche llego a la casa de los Saotome, tenía unas infinitas ganas de llegar y abrazar a su madre, la había extrañado tanto, cuando el entro y encontró a su madre en la cocina, decidió darle una gran sorpresa, tapo sus ojos con las manos.

-¿Quién soy? –comento burlón.

-Ranma –dijo muy sorprendida la Sra. Nodoka.

Al instante que la mana del chico se giró para verlo se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, Ranma siempre deseo tener ese amor maternal y siempre lo recibía a grandes cantidades, unos minutos después estaban sentados en la sala del té, la Sra. Nodoka le había servido un guisado súper delicioso a su hijo y un poco de té.

Era la escena más tranquila y llena de ternura, madre e hijo poniéndose al día con su vida, Ranma comenzaba a contarle que las cosas con Akane no podrían estar mejor, aunque aún tenían cosas que resolver lo importante era que estaban juntos de nuevo y superarían cada obstáculo que se les presentara UNIDOS. Su madre lo escuchaba orgullosa de saber que supo ganarse el perdón de la peli azul, nada podía ni debía arruinar la felicidad que ellos se merecían.

-Y ¿Dónde está ese viejo panda? –pregunto Ranma con mucha risa.

Nodoka se dio la libertad de reír por como lo llamaban –Tu padre esta con Soun, muy temprano salió a buscarlo pues irían a una cuidad a buscar unos papeles –comento ya más tranquila.

-Es una lástima, prometí a Akane que iría a ver a su padre, pero le alegrara saber que ya puede moverse más –agrego un poco resignado.

Retomaron la conversación y se fijaron en los planes de Ranma, le comento a su madre que en pocos meses se haría el torneo mayor, internacional y sería muy interesante poder probar su poder con personas de diferentes nacionalidades.

Un poco resignada a dejar volar a su pequeño del nido, se emocionó con la idea pero lanzo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Dónde piensan vivir cuando el torneo termine? –cuestiono un poco insegura.

-Bueno, Akane aún debe terminar la universidad, supongo que estaré con ella –comento rascándose la cabeza.

-y ¿Después? Debes buscar cómo establecerte con ella y aún queda el Dojo Tendo, muchas cosas que deben hablar hijo –trataba de hacerlo salir del sueño del amor, y traerlo a la realidad.

El solo miro resignado a su madre, asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de un rato más, le informo a su madre que en cuanto amaneciera pasaría un rato más con ella y de ahí regresaría con Akane.

* * *

Al día siguiente Akane se levantó muy temprano, debía ir a la universidad, está por acabarse el semestre y los exámenes estaban muy pesados, la peli azul se vistió rápidamente, solo colocándose un vestido blanco, con un detalle en la cintura que la hacía verse más estilizada, tomo sus cosas y salió de su habitación, topándose con Ryoga dormido profundamente en el futon de la sala.

Rio un poco al ver la imagen, pero observo como Puchi se había quedado a dormir con él, quizá la conexión que tenía con el dueño de su madre lo hacía quererlo. Camino a la cocina y les dejo una adorable nota.

 _Gracias por estar conmigo, los quiero mucho y siéntanse de hacer lo que deseen en el departamento._

Salió a gran pisa de su departamento y camino hasta la universidad, todo era muy solitario, solo unos cuantos salones servían para los exámenes finales, ahí se encontró con su amigo Hikaru, platicaron un poco y después hicieron sus exámenes.

Ya pasaba del medio día, y aún seguían esperando a un maestro que les pondría el último examen del día. Cuando llego el profesor todos estaban extasiados por empezar y salir temprano.

Siendo ya casi las dos de la tarde Akane y Hikaru salieron con muchos ánimos, pero de repente al chico le llamo la atención una joven que se encontraba sentada en una banca, su cabello era rojo como el fuego.

-Espérame Akane –pronuncio un poco desesperado.

Hikaru se acercó lentamente a la chica y cuando la vio, tenía los ojos más azules que podían existir.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –comento con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah eres tú, ¿Akane está contigo? –comento Ranma muy tranquilo.

-¿Conoces a la hermosa Akane? –cuestiono muy sorprendido.

-Como te atreves a llamarla así en mi presencia, es que acaso eres un idiota y no me reconoces –grito molesto y cuando cruzo sus manos, se dio cuenta que tenía senos grandes.

-Ella no me ha hablado de ti, disculpa si te molesto –nuevamente sonrió muy tranquilo.

-Bueno yo… soy –no sabía que decir, se olvidó completamente que cuando llego una despistada le roció una botella de agua.

-Akane fue a comprar un poco de comida, se moría de hambre, pero no tardará en llegar –dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la hermosa chica.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero Akane reconoció a lo lejos la cabellera roja de su amado esposo convertido en mujer pero al lado de él observo el rubio cabello de Hikaru.

Se acercó un poco preocupada, pero cuando los tuvo de frente vio un poco incómodo a Ranma.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto rápido de Nerima –comento Akane mientras tomo del brazo a Ranma para darle un beso en la boca.

Hikaru al ver la escena se quedó totalmente confundido.

-Akane –dijo Ranma aún más sorprendido que Hikaru –que…fue eso.

La peli azul se llevó las manos a la boca por lo hecho –Yo… me deje llevar por la emoción de verte –comento apenada, el color de su cara era totalmente rojo.

-No entiendo, ¿No estás casada con Ranma? –cuestiono Hikaru con un poco de curiosidad.

-Bueno, etto… si, pero el… bueno ella –Akane no encontraba las palabras para explicar lo sucedido.

-yo soy Ranma Saotome –comento con un poco de molestia, no le agradaba que se supiera que no era lo suficientemente hombre para su esposa, bueno en su forma de pensar.

Después de explicarle la situación al amigo de Akane, se retiraron del lugar, la peli azul se fue de la mano con la pequeña pelirroja y conversaban riendo mucho.

Al llegar al departamento se encontraron con Shampoo, Mousse y Ryoga mirando detenidamente unos sobres. Ranma se inquietó un poco al ver al cerdo en ese lugar, pero solo fue directamente al baño a darse una buena ducha de agua caliente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Akane muy curiosa.

-Después de irte, llegar tres sobres para nosotros –comento la amazona mientras jalaba a Akane hacia la mesa.

-¿Nosotros? Pero solo son tres -refuto Akane un poco confundida.

-Uno ser para Mousse, otro para Ranma y ultimo ser para ti Akane –explico la amazona.

Mousse miraba detenidamente el sobre que era para él, no reconocía la letra y no tenía remitente.

-Es un poco extraño Akane, estaban cerca de la puerta –comento Ryoga.

-Bastante extraño, por eso decidimos esperarlos para abrirlos juntos –agrego Mousse.

-Ranma va a tardar un poco, así que podemos empezar tu y yo ¿Te parece Mousse? –dijo Akane mientras tomaba el sobre en su mano.

Mousse asintió con la cabeza y abrió primero dicho sobre, una pequeña nota apareció

" _vivir engañado no vale la pena, entérate con quien te has casado"_ hizo una pequeña mueca de desaprobación y volvió a revisar el interior del sobre, había una foto, la saco lentamente y en ella estaba Ranma y Shampoo teniendo relaciones, no dijo nada, solo observo la foto en silencio.

Akane abrió el sobre tranquilamente, no parecía nada importante, pero había una pequeña nota en el

" _Él nunca te ha amado, solo se casó contigo porque lo obligaron"_ Un escalofrió recorrió su piel, suponía que por "él" se referían a Ranma, hecho otro vistazo al sobre y encontró una foto en el fondo, la saco y quedo en total Shok, Shampoo su mejor amiga teniendo relaciones con su esposo.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, su corazón parecía arder como el inmenso sol, sus labios comenzaron a resecarse, buscaba desesperadamente a Mousse, para ver su reacción, pero este solo estaba en silencio observando.

Shampoo se acercó a ella, estaba preocupada de su reacción –Akane ¿Estar bien? –dijo con una voz muy suave.

La peli azul solo se zafo de la amazona y miro detenidamente a Ranma que estaba saliendo del baño.

Cuando el chico de la trenza salió, inevitablemente sintió la mirada furiosa de su mujer, un poco preocupado porque no sabía qué demonios había pasado, intento acercarse a donde estaban ellos y solo recibió tremendo golpe por parte de Akane.

-Oye Akane ¿Qué te pasa? –comento preocupado, mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-Tu, eres un traidor –hizo bola la foto y se la lanzo a la cara.

-Yo no he hecho nada –aun confundido por la actitud de Akane, recogió la foto y la observo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¡Responde! –gritaba Akane con gran furia.

-Tú no puedes creer esto, si no, pregúntale a Shampoo –contesto molesto

Shampoo al ver que algo malo estaba pasando, le arrebato la foto a Mousse y quedo helada al verla.

-Mousse, esto ser mentira… tu saber que yo amarte a ti –dijo la amazona un poco asustada, pues nunca había visto a Mousse de esa manera.

-Oíste lo que dijo Shampoo, ella ama a Mousse, y yo te amo a ti, no puedes creer en algo así –Ranma estaba muy desesperado, como hacerle creer a su esposa que decía la verdad.

Akane ignoro completamente a la amazona y a Ranma, para dirigirse a Mousse, lo tomo por los brazos y lo agito bruscamente.

-¡Mousse! Reacciona, dime que es lo que piensas –Akane estaba muy molesta, pero lo que decía Ranma y Shampoo ponían en duda sus pensamientos.

Ryoga un poco confundido por la situación, recogió las fotos y comenzó a verlas, en ellas Shampoo estaba encima de una mesa y Ranma sobre ella. Pero al observar con más detenimiento, vio ciertas inconsistencias, en ciertas partes la foto estaba pixeleada. Entonces lo comprendió todo.

-¡Akane son falsas! –gritaron Mousse y Ryoga al mismo tiempo.

La peli azul corrió a los brazos de Ranma y susurro –Lo siento, parecía tan real, no debía dudar de ti.

-No te preocupes, quizá yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo –la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, por segunda vez en su vida pensó que perdería lo que más amaba.

Mousse abrazo a su amazona con gran fuerza y le dijo –Nunca dudaría de tu palabra.

Ryoga comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo ante tal situación, pero recordó que había otro sobre para Ranma.

-Ranma, también hay un sobre para ti –agrego Ryoga un poco apenado.

Akane dejo de abrazarlo y se apartó de él, Ranma cogió el sobre en sus manos, y lo abrió. Una nota también venia ahí.

" _Lo que hace tu querida Akane en tu ausencia"_ esa nota ya de por si era muy reveladora, aunque el saber que eran falsas calmo su nerviosismo, trago saliva y saco la foto del fondo del sobre.

Al verla observo a Ryoga abrazando a Akane, parecía que estaban en una heladería, Akane ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de ese cerdo, mientras que Ryoga abrazaba la espalda de su esposa.

Con gran enojo hizo bolita la fotografía –Espero que esto también sea falso –comento mirando fijamente a Ryoga.

-¿Qué era Ranma? –dijo inocentemente Akane.

-No importa ser falso, alguien querer hacernos daño –agrego la amazona.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer Akane? –respondió Ranma con el tono de voz totalmente serio.

-Pues salimos al cine, como lo teníamos planeado –dijo un poco preocupada.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí Ryoga? –miro al chico de la bandana con un poco de molestia.

-Ranma déjate de boberías, sabes que son falsas, hay que enfocarnos en quien las envió –comento Mousse un poco molesto.

-me encontré a los chicos cuando iban a ir al cine y fui con ellos –agrego Ryoga totalmente tranquilo.

-Déjate de rodeos Ranma y se directo –comento Akane ya un poco molesta.

-¿fuiste con Ryoga a una heladería? –la foto que el vio, no era nada parecida a las anteriores, algo lo hacía dudar.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí hay una situación retomada, PISTA: tiene que ver con Ranma. xD

Si vale regresar a leer los caps. Se quedó emocionante jaja.

Ya se están acabando mis hermosas vacaciones, si actualizare, pero tardare un poco más, quizá una actualización por semana.


	21. Sueños esfumados

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo **_21\. Sueños esfumados._**

-Diálogos-

 _Pensamientos_

Les contare un pequeño secreto jeje, es domingo por la noche y pensé "no me he sentido a gusto con mis últimas actualizaciones, debo inspirarme y hacer un excelente capitulo" entonces me puse a leer todas las review que ustedes me han dejado y la verdad que sirvió mucho, me hacen sentir que les gusta lo que escribo y eso me motiva a escribir mejor. Quizá haya lectores anónimos, pero les invito a decirme lo que piensan. Tal vez tarde un poco, porque quiero hacer un capitulo largo y también incluir agradecimientos.

No olviden darse una vuelta por mi nueva fic "INTENSO AMOR" y dejar su review, si ya leyeron el primer capítulo les comento que en breve subiré el segundo.

Retome la inseguridad de Ranma ante su maldición y ustedes me dijeron mas cosas que sin querer retome y espero que sigan participando por que aquí puse muchas mas jeje.

 **Angel Aguirre:** Acertaste en lo que quise retomar, por eso te dedico este capitulo, se que te gustara y pedirás mas xD te agradezco enormemente tu apoyo y espero que sigas siendo mi amigo.

* * *

Los celos ciegan a la gente, le hacen ver cosas que no existen, imaginar situaciones o tener pensamientos ilógicos, son una enfermedad.

Al verla observo a Ryoga abrazando a Akane, parecía que estaban en una heladería, Akane ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de ese cerdo, mientras que Ryoga abrazaba la espalda de su esposa.

Con gran enojo hizo bolita la fotografía –Espero que esto también sea falso –comento mirando fijamente a Ryoga.

-¿Qué era Ranma? –dijo inocentemente Akane.

-No importa ser falso, alguien querer hacernos daño –agrego la amazona.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer Akane? –respondió Ranma con el tono de voz totalmente serio.

-Pues salimos al cine, como lo teníamos planeado –dijo un poco preocupada.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí Ryoga? –miro al chico de la bandana con un poco de molestia.

-Ranma déjate de boberías, sabes que son falsas, hay que enfocarnos en quien las envió –comento Mousse un poco molesto.

-me encontré a los chicos cuando iban a ir al cine y fui con ellos –agrego Ryoga totalmente tranquilo.

-Déjate de rodeos Ranma y se directo –comento Akane ya un poco molesta.

-¿fuiste con Ryoga a una heladería? –la foto que el vio, no era nada parecida a las anteriores, algo lo hacía dudar.

-Sí, pero aun no entiendo tu punto –comento Akane con mucha curiosidad.

La sangre de Ranma comenzó a hervir pues había mucha posibilidad de que esa foto fuese verdadera, siempre había sentido celos de que alguien más tocara a su prometida, pero supo controlarse y no demostrarlo demasiado o al menos eso creía el joven de la trenza, aunque para el bastaba con el simple hecho de estar casado con Akane, ser el esposo para creer firmemente que no deseaba ver a su Akane en brazos de otra persona.

-Mira –Ranma acerco la foto hecha bola a la mano de Akane –espero que me expliques –giro y miro a Ryoga.

-Ranma si ya sabes que alguien trata de vernos la cara, déjate de juegos y busquemos al responsable –comento Mousse queriendo sacar la tensión del ambiente.

-Yo no entender –dijo Shampoo.

Akane poco a poco desenvolvió la fotografía y comprobó que era ella abrazando a Ryoga, en su rostro no había ninguna expresión de culpabilidad -¿Entonces Ranma? ¿Esto es lo que te molesta? –pregunto con un poco de enojo.

-¿Te parece poco? –Cuestiono mirándola muy fijamente – ¡Solo me voy por un día y este cerdo estúpido se aprovecha de la situación! –grito mientras señalaba a Ryoga.

-Yo te lo iba a decir, si solo hubieses esperado, pero siempre prefieres pensar mal de mí –Akane estaba comenzó a molestarse y se notaba en su mirada.

Ryoga un poco despistado entendió el tema de la discusión y decidió que él debía explicarle a Ranma lo que había pasado –Oye Ranma, Akane no tiene la culpa de nada, yo la abrace –Dijo mientras se ponía en medio de los esposos.

-No era necesario que lo explicaras, yo sé que eres un maldito aprovechado –dejo de lado a su esposa y ahora le hacía frente al chico de la bandana.

Akane ya muy molesta por lo celos tontos de su esposo, decidió analizar las cartas y no hacerle caso a esos dos, en algún momento debían solucionar sus problemas y seguir siendo amigos –Eres tan bobo Ranma –dijo antes de ir a sentarse con Mousse y Shampoo.

-Y tú eres tan ingenua y boba –comento el esposo con gran molestia.

-Ranma, yo tome la decisión de confesarle a Akane que la ame por mucho tiempo –agrego Ryoga mientras miraba a su amigo.

-¿Qué? –Cuestiono molesto –Pero es que acaso eres idiota o que –se abalanzo sobre el y comenzaron a forcejear.

-Sí, pero no es lo que te imaginas –trataba de contenerlo, pero Ranma estaba más fuerte que de costumbre –Ya no la amo, solo quiero que sea mi amiga.

-Si como no, yo no pienso tragarme tus mentiras, maldito cerdo, no se me ha olvidado como fuiste a gritar a la casa de mi madre –su molestia aumentaba aún más y ya se encontraba dominando al desorientado.

Shampoo creyo que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control –Akane, no pensar detener pelea de chicos necios.

-No, ahora hay cosas más importantes que esos celos sin razón –comento la peli azul mientras encerraba ciertas palabras de las notas.

Pero Mousse creyó conveniente intervenir y se unió al forcejeo -!Dejen de ser tan infantiles! -grito un poco molesto.

-Yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer Ranma –se le hacía más complicado hablar.

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de Akane –el oji azul estaba un poco cegado por los celos.

-Yo amo a ¡Ukyo! –grito el Ryoga con todas sus fuerzas.

En el departamento hubo un silencio estremecedor, Mousse los soltó de golpe, Shampoo y Akane que estaban sentadas en la mesa del té solo observaban con mucha sorpresa. Mientras tanto Ranma poco a poco comenzó a soltarlo y con la misma mirada de estupefacción dio unos pasos hacia tras.

-Yo…No, lo sabía –comento un poco sonrojado el oji azul.

-Claro que no idiota, solo actúas sin pensar –dijo Ryoga en broma.

-Pero ella…bueno –Ranma sabía que su amiga ha estado viviendo con Konatsu y posiblemente tenía una relación –creo que deberías ir a buscarla –no encontró palabras para decir, pero Ryoga debía hacer su intento.

-Bueno, eso haré, solo me quede por la curiosidad de las cartas –agrego un poco apenado.

Ranma felicito a su amigo y se quitó un peso de encima, el oji azul sabía que con Akane nunca tuvo ni tendrá posibilidad mientras estuviera el a su lado, pero quizá con su gran amiga, los cuatro chicos invitaban a Ryoga a confesarle su amor a la cocinera de Okonomiyakis y este por tanta insistencia accedió y se fue en su búsqueda.

Todo parecía estar más tranquilo en el departamento, Ranma miraba con un enorme rubor en las mejillas a su esposa, mientras que ella solo esquivaba la mirada, estaba un poco molesta y él debía de hacer méritos para quitarle ese enojo.

* * *

La tarde anterior Kodachi recibió un medicamento que la tranquilizaría hasta el día siguiente. Cuando ella despertó se encontró con su aliado a un lado de ella.

-¿Tu hiciste que la sacaran? –pregunto Kodachi con un poco de somnolencia.

-No me gusta que te alteres, y si, decidí que su visita nos podía perjudicar –comento el hombre, mientras tomaba la mano de la rosa negra.

-Ella lo sabe, no sé cómo pudimos descuidarnos tanto, todo comenzó a salir mal desde que el maldito Hiroyuki Matsumori perdió ese torneo –se levantó un poco debilitada por el medicamento y se sentó en la cama.

-Yo te lo dije Kodachi, es muy complicado hallar a una persona que pueda competir contra él, pero no te preocupes, conozco a alguien.

-Está bien, ahora debes de poner en marcha el otro plan, para cumplirles el deseo que tuvieron hace unos meses jojojo –comenzó a reír muy alto.

-¿Te refieres al divorcio? –La miro confundido –tendré que sobornar a las personas que trabajan en esas oficinas.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? –cuestiono molesta.

-Claro que no mi dama, el dinero nunca ha sido problema, solo espero que no me descubran.

-Si eres cuidadoso no lo harán –se acercó al chico y comenzó a besarlo.

Las cosas estaban subiendo un poco de tono, pero el colombiano la separo de el –Se me hace tarde, hoy tengo que ver a Nabiki Tendo –su voz cambio a un tono muy serio.

-Claro que sí, hazle pagar –agrego una carcajada.

-Aun no es momento –dijo Sebastián antes de salir de la habitación.

El colombiano salió de esa habitación, un poco inseguro si de verdad la rosa negra lo toma en serio o solo lo utiliza mientras ella sigue internada, hasta el momento su posición le ha permitido verla, pues tiene sobornado a medio hospital, el padre viene a verla diario pero a él siempre le informan de lo que sucede y por eso hizo sacar a Nabiki, todo podría irse a la mierda si la mediana de la Tendo sabía que él era la persona que ayudaba a Kodachi.

* * *

En el restaurante de Ukyo…

Era un poco de noche, sus clientes se habían retirado del local, ella solo esperaba que Konatsu llegara, esa tarde el Dr. Tofu le retiro el collarín ortopédico y el yeso, solo quedaba el vendaje en sus abdomen, sus costillas aun tardaban en sanar. Para matar el tiempo de espera comenzó a limpiar cada mesa, con un poco de lentitud, si presionaba demasiado le dolía el estómago, y si caminaba muy rápido su pierna le temblaba un poco.

Como su compañero tardaba un poco en llegar, decidió cerrar el local, con un poco de paciencia subió las escaleras y camino hacia el baño, lleno su tina, se desvistió y con delicadeza de introdujo en ella.

El agua tibia le hacía muy bien a su cuerpo, la relajaba y por unos minutos le dejaba de doler todo. Con gran cuidado salió de la tina, se puso una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en su largo cabello, camino con cuidado hasta su habitación y busco ropa.

El silencio inundaba su casa, pero algo no se sentía bien, escucho un poco de ruido, al parecer eran unos pequeños pasos, solo con ropa interior salió de la habitación con la gran espátula que poseía de arma y con mucho cuidado comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo de su casa.

Pero su gran sorpresa fue cuando se encontró con Konatsu, quien se sonrojo al verla en ropa interior.

-¡Me diste un gran susto! –comento Ukyo un poco agitada y tapándose con las mano su cuerpo.

-Lo siento mucho –hizo una reverencia –pero creo que se han dado cuenta de que los sigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? –ambos caminaron con cuidado hasta la habitación de Ukyo.

-Sí, parece que hoy me siguieron, di varias vueltas para que no vinieran al restaurante, pero no creo que haya funcionado –comento muy apenado mientras se tapaba los ojos para no ver la desnudes de ella.

-Entonces no tardan en venir –dijo Ukyo mientras se ponía una bata –creo que debemos irnos.

-Pero y el restaurante ¿Lo abandonaremos? –destapo sus ojos y miro fijamente a la chica.

-No podemos correr peligro y mientras tú y yo estemos juntos no debemos preocuparnos por lo demás –comento la oji azul un poco apenada.

-Discúlpame –Konatsu se arrodillo ante ella –no debí ser tan descuidado.

-No te preocupes, sabíamos que algo así sucedería –se inclinó un poco hacia él, lo levanto y tomo sus mejillas –guarda lo necesario en una mochila y vámonos –le sonrió y le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en la boca.

El chico solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, corrió con gran velocidad por toda la casa, guardado unas mudas de ropa, alguna que otra arma, entre otras cosas. Ukyo se vendo el abdomen y se puso su ropa.

Ambos se toparon en el pasillo, justo cuando iban a bajar, escucharon carros llegar y en pocos segundos se encontraban azotando la puerta con gran fuerza, Konatsu se puso la mochila, tomo a Ukyo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo por la parte trasera, se movía a gran velocidad y solo varios metros adelante escucharon un fuerte estruendo, giraron un poco para ver lo que pasaba.

Antes sus ojos, sus sueños se estaban evaporando con el humo del fuego, caminando hacia el cielo se encontraba el alma de su restaurante, aunque no había tiempo de detenerse, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, Konatsu decidió seguir corriendo aunque abrazo con más fuerza a su compañera.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Konatsu un poco confundido.

Con los Tendo no podían ir, aun no solucionaba los problemas que poseía con Akane, amigos solo tenía a Ranma y el había regreso con Akane, entonces por su mente paso una idea.

-Iremos a la casa de la Sra. Nodoka –comento un poco insegura y abrazando muy fuerte al joven que la cargaba.

Después de haber avanzado un buen tramo hacia la casa Saotome, Ukyo recordó que si las personas que los seguían se daban cuenta del lugar al que huyeron algo mala pasaria, golpeo suavemente el pecho de Konatsu -¡NO! –grito la chica de la espátula. Haciendo que el joven se detuviera de golpe.

-¿Qué paso Ukyo? –cuestiono muy preocupado.

-No podemos ir allá, si nos siguen podríamos causarle muchos problemas a los Saotome.

-Entonces nos alejaremos un poco y nos volveremos otras personas –comento Konatsu corriendo a gran velocidad hacia las montañas.

Ukyo quedo un poco confundida con las palabras de su acompañante, pero no protesto, mientras no causara más problemas. Al estar a las afueras de la cuidad, bajo a Ukyo con mucho cuidado. Se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a hurgar en la mochila.

-¿Qué buscas? –pregunto Ukyo un poco confundida.

Después de sacar unas prendas se levantó –Esto –Le mostro el traje femenino de ninja que antes solía ponerse y el uniforme de hombre que Ukyo utilizaba antes.

-No entiendo nada Konatsu –agrego Ukyo mientras tomaba el uniforme de Furinkan.

-Yo tengo la culpa de que tu bello restaurante se hiciera cenizas –Konatsu se arrodillo ante ella y abrazo con mucho cuidado la delgada cintura de la oji azul.

Ukyo bajo a la altura del rostro de Konatsu y tomo sus mejillas –Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro –miro fijamente a sus ojos y volvió a besarlo, este beso duro más y Konatsu tuvo la oportunidad de corresponder con mucha pasión.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y llenos de rubor, Ukyo sentía en su estómago un ligero mariposeo, después de eso solo sonrió y comenzó a levantarse para convertirse nuevamente en un chico.

Konatsu le dio un poco de privacidad y fue a un lugar más apartado y comenzó a vestirse como mujer, peino su cabello en una coleta y fue a donde estaba su adorada chica.

-Creo que somos un gran par de chicos raros –comento Ukyo con una gran carcajada.

-No necesitas envidiar a Akane –comento con una gran sonrisa –también puedo convertirme en mujer –la miro pícaramente y se sonrojo.

-Me agrada tu nueva actitud, desde que regresaste estas actuando... –no termino de pronunciarlo porque Konatsu la cargo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Vámonos, ahora debo llevarte con la Sra. Nodoka, mientras yo iré a buscar a Mousse –hablo un poco más serio.

-Tienes razón, deben saber que las cosas no están bien –dijo mientras comenzó a abrazar con gran fuerza el pecho de su chico.

* * *

Desde la noche anterior Nabiki había llegado a su casa, no hablo mucho con Kasumi pues se encontraba un poco distraída, pero al día siguiente le informo de lo que paso, Kodachi se descuidó y admitió ser quien estaba detrás de todo, solo faltaba averiguar quién la apoyaba, no era su padre, aunque ese señor no toleraba a Ranma, solo deseaba cortarle el cabello, Kuno tampoco, pues el defendió a su hermana, sin duda alguna era una persona con mucho poder.

Después de tener sus teorías, Nabiki subió a alistarse, hoy sería su encuentro con Sebastián Torres, el promotor que venía de Colombia.

-Cuídate mucho Nabiki –expreso muy preocupada la mayor de la Tendo –ese hombre no me parece que tenga buenas intenciones contigo.

-No te preocupes Kasumi, he aprendido a cuidarme sola y en todo caso te enviare la dirección por mensaje –intento que su hermana mayor no se preocupara de más.

-Está bien, aunque deberías hablarle a Kuno, para que te acompañe –agrego Kasumi, intentando que Nabiki no fuera sola.

-Puedo enviarle la dirección, pero no creo que sea buena idea, aún seguimos peleados –lo último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Bueno hermana, también creo que deberías informarle a Akane lo que está pasando –comento Kasumi, mientras observaba como su hermana se alistaba.

-Eso haré, pero debo averiguar qué es lo que planean –peino su cabello y se maquillaba un poco.

-Yo iré a cenar con el Dr. Tofu, ya que nuestro padre se encuentra en la casa de la tía Nodoka

-Suerte con el doctorcito, dale un empujo Kasumi, ya va siendo hora de que se comprometan –comento Nabiki un poco burlona.

Kasumi sonrió angelicalmente mientras subía a su habitación. Nabiki jugueteo un poco con su cabello, saco su celular y observo una foto que tenía con Kuno, sonrió un poco y salió de la casa al escuchar que un auto se estacionaba frente a la casa. Cuando se encontraba afuera observo un carro negro, con vidrios polarizados, de él salió un anciano.

-Señorita Tendo, mi jefe la espera a una cuantas cuadras de aquí –comento mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Está bien –dijo muy seria mientras entraba al auto.

* * *

En el departamento de Akane y Ranma….

Después de la efusiva despedida de Ryoga e impulsarlo a luchar por el amor de la chica de la espátula, las cosas se tornaron un poco más confusas, Shampoo estaba conversando con Mousse, mientras que Akane se encontraba acomodando su habitación. Ranma dudaba en entrar y aclarar las cosas con ella, pero al notar como un aura emanaba desde la habitación lo dudo aun mas.

-Oye Ranma ¿No piensas arreglar las cosas con Akane? –pregunto Mousse al darse cuenta la energía que salía del cuarto de la peli azul.

-Ranma tener miedo de Akane –comento la amazona mientras se burlaba de la situación.

Ranma dio un ligero vistazo a la habitación –Se le pasara en un rato –comento un poco nervioso, quizá hoy le tocaría dormir con el pequeño Puchi.

Akane azoto la puerta y después del gran estruendo, la pequeña sala enmudeció, hasta que la amazona rompió el silencio.

-Ranma estar en problemas –soltó unas pequeñas carcajada y jalo a Mousse para irse a dormir.

-Mucha suerte Ranma –comento Mousse mientras la amazona lo metía a la habitación.

El joven de la trenza quedo sentado en el piso con Puchi en brazos, tomando un poco de valor para atrever a adentrarse en la habitación que compartía con Akane. En toda su vida, el darse por vencido no era ni será una opción, pero tratándose de su esposa enojada, emanando un aura de batalla, era de pensarse dos veces antes de atreverse a hablarle, un golpe en la cabeza con el tan temido mazo era algo de esperarse.

Acaricio a Puchi y lo llevo a su cama –Amiguito, deséame mucha suerte –le dijo mientras el cachorro lo miraba fijamente –Nuestra Akane está de malas –Puchi le lamio la mano y comenzó a dar pequeñas vueltas en su colchón –Gracias por tu apoyo –Ranma se levantó y Puchi se recostó en su camita.

Suspiró con gran fuerza que podía escucharse en todo el departamento, tomo la perilla y la giro, esperaba encontrarse con la peli azul entre las sombras y una cara satánica, pero a su vez se topó con la silueta de su mujer cubierta con una ligera sabana, Ranma se acercó con el cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y noto como debajo de esa sabana, Akane traía puesta esa prenda que en el hotel Yukurina voló hacia él.

 _¿Pero qué está pasando? Acaso estoy alucinando o Akane planea vengarse de mí_ , pensó Ranma mientras sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Agito bruscamente su cabeza y entonces volvió a mirarla y aprecio su pijama amarilla.

 _Creo que me estoy volviendo loco_ , pensó Ranma, mientras se aliviaba que esa visión no fuera real. Ya un poco más calmado se colocó su pijama verde y comenzó a acostarse lentamente en la cama, Akane estaba dándole la espalda, pero no dormida, aquella molestia y frustración logro se evaporo un poco cuando ella "arreglo" su habitación.

Pero con los ojos fijos en la pared estaba esperando, esperando una señal de que su esposo se sintiera mal por haber armado una escena de celos, por algo que no mecería tanto o que quizá con una simple explicación hubiese sido suficiente, lo que la detuvo de enojarse más, fue que ella dudo de él reaccionando impulsivamente, no había duda, aun les faltaba mucho por madurar, trabajar en el control de sus impulsos y sobre todo los celos.

El hecho de dormir a su lado no significaba absolutamente nada, en el sentido de ser perdonado o haber solucionado la problemática que se les presento. Con un poco de culpa y ya que ninguno parecía ceder, Ranma decidió tragarse su gran orgullo.

Mirando hacia el techo, inhalo y exhalo lentamente para después girar su cuerpo a donde estaba Akane, viendo la delicada figura de su esposa, comenzó a deslizar su mano por la cintura de ella, a modo de abrazarla, estaba esperando un golpe pero este no llego. Akane sintió como con mucha delicadeza la mano de Ranma la abrazaba, concibió la respiración agitada de su esposo en la nuca.

Aclaro un poco la garganta -¿Estas dormida? –pregunto un poco nervioso.

Akane solo tenía ganas de golpearlo, decirle muchas cosas y debido a que también fallo, le pareció mejor idea ignorarlo así que cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida.

-yo, yo… sé, que me… equivoque –pronuncio Ranma un poco inseguro –pe pero, no pude controlar mi enojo –dijo un poco más resignado.

La peli azul abrió los ojos y se puso nerviosa, escuchar al Gran Ranma Saotome admitir sus errores era como estar soñando.

-Antes podía soportar tus enojos, incluso me hacían gracia –comenzó a hablar con más seguridad, pensó que Akane estaría dormida –pero últimamente, me hacen sentir culpable y no querer seguir en esta situación contigo; nunca había dormido tan bien, hasta que comenzamos a dormir en la misma cama, no quiero perder tu compañía por unos tontos celos –finalizo abrazando con gran fuerza a la peli azul.

Akane movió un poco el brazo, dejándolo encima de la mano de Ranma, ella se sonrojo un poco pero comenzó a acariciar con mucha ternura los dedos de su esposo entre metiendo los suyos, para quedar sujeta a él.

-Nunca me perderás –susurro muy suavemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sus manos quedaron entrelazadas, haciendo que su unión se fortalezca, aunque Ranma al saber que cuando hablo Akane estaba despierta se sonrojo a un nuevo nivel, pero relajo su angustiado corazón al saber que ella lo había disculpado.

* * *

Ya un poco de madrugada iba corriendo el ninja Konatsu con Ukyo en brazos, llegando a la casa de los Saotome bajo con mucho cuidado a su amada y comenzó a tocar la puerta con gran desesperación.

La Sra. Nodoka que aún no dormía por el escándalo que tenían su marido y Sr. Tendo, salió con mucho cuidado y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Un chico y una chica.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –comento un poco confundida.

-Sra. Nodoka, soy Ukyo y lamento molestarla tan noche, pero no tenemos a donde ir ¿Podríamos pasar la noche aquí? –pregunto un poco insegura.

-Claro que si ¿Pero qué fue lo que les paso? –cuestiono un poco preocupada.

-Ukyo le explicara todo, yo debo buscar a un amigo –comento Konatsu y salió corriendo.

-¡Por favor, cuídate mucho! –grito Ukyo muy preocupada.

Nodoka la abrazo mientras la guiaba al interior de su casa, pasaron por un pequeño jardín para después entrar a la casa.

-Disculpa el escándalo, pero Genma y Soun están haciendo algo importante –dijo mientras le enseñaba a los susodichos.

-No se preocupe ¿Se puede saber que hacen? –pregunto con gran curiosidad.

Soun y Genma estaban en una pequeña habitación, sentados alrededor de una caja color café, sacaban papeles y fotografías de ahí, mientras comentaban que no era suficiente, también del interior de esa extraña caja sacaron un gran VHS, reían triunfantes y comenzaban a buscar de nuevo.

-Aun no les he dicho que Akane y Ranma ya están mejor, creo que deben sufrir un poco por lo que hicieron, entonces ellos idearon este plan, que no se me hace tan malo, por eso los estoy dejando hacer tanto escándalo –finalizo su explicación con una gran sonrisa.

-Espero que logren hacerlo sin dañar la relación de Ran-chan y Akane –comento la cocinera un poco más tranquila.

-Ten por seguro que no, pero ahora cuéntame que les paso –la guio hasta la sala de té, le sirvió un poco a la chica y se sentó junto a ella.

Sorbió un poco de té –No sé si le moleste, pero preferiría hablar de eso más tarde, estoy muy cansada –dijo con un gran bostezo.

-No te preocupes –se levantó y la guio hasta la habitación que ocupo en un corto tiempo su hijo -, pensaras que la casa ya está arreglada pero aún le falta, así que siéntete cómoda aquí.

-Muchas gracias, por ser tan amable conmigo –expreso Ukyo con pena.

Nodoka solo sonrió y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Unos minutos antes del gran incendio y la huida de los chicos, Nabiki Tendo se encontraba un poco cerca de ese lugar, para ser específicos en un restaurante a unas cuantas cuadras.

Después de bajar del auto y que el anciano la siguiera como un perro, Nabiki ya habia perdido la paciencia.

-Puede dejar de seguirme, no creo necesaria su presencia –comento molesta.

-Solo me aseguro de que llegue al lugar donde la espera el Sr. Torres –refuto el anciano un poco desesperado.

La mediana de la Tendo siguió caminando hasta que el dichoso anciano la tomo del brazo y la guio a una mesa cerca de una ventana.

-Sr. Torres aquí está la Señorita Nabiki Tendo –hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

-Mucha gracias, Un placer tenerla aquí conmigo –comento Sebastián, mientras se levantó de la mesa para que de manera caballerosa Nabiki tomara asiento.

-Gracias –comento mientras tomaba asiento -, pero no entiendo el porqué de su invitación.

-¿Deseas tomar algo? –la miro muy seductoramente –, pues quieres hacer negocios conmigo ¿Qué más seria? –en su mano tomo una copa de vino blanco y bebió un poco -Y háblame de tu.

-Tu más que nadie debe saber que Ranma y Akane ahora están al frente, siendo un buen empresario esa información ya debes tenerla –expreso Nabiki con mucha frialdad.

-Vaya, no te andas por las ramas y tienes razón, esa información ya la tengo –No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Intentara seducirme? –cuestiono con un poco de molestia.

-Esto no es lo que… –el celular comenzó a vibrarle –Disculpa, debo tomar esta llamada.

-Como sea –agrego Nabiki aún más molesta, pero aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje a Kuno.

 _Hola Kuno, solo deseo que nuestros problemas se solucionen pronto… adjunto en otro mensaje la dirección de donde me encuentro, solo por precaución, no tienes que venir. Te quiero._

A unas cuantas mesas del lugar se encontraba el colombiano.

-Les he dicho que no me interrumpan cuando estoy haciendo negocios –respondió muy molesto.

- _Discúlpenos señor, pero ya localizamos de donde viene el chico que nos sigue cada noche_ –respondió el anciano.

-¿y bien? Sabes de sobra lo que tienes que hacer –colgó bruscamente el celular y camino hacia la mesa que tenía con Nabiki.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro lugar –comento mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-¿Hablar de qué? –lo miro intentando descifrar su actitud

-Tú y yo podemos hacer negocios, no necesariamente con el Dojo –Pidió la cuenta y llamo a su chofer.

-No sé qué pase por tu mente, pero si entiendo bien lo que dices, te aclaro que no soy una de esas chicas –Comento molesta mientras se ponía de pie.

-No pienses mal –intento detenerla –no te vayas.

Nabiki se zafó del agarre del colombiano y salió a gran velocidad del restaurante, el colombiano corrió tras ella e intento detenerla, pero la mediana de la Tendo fue más rápida y le perdió de vista, un poco malhumorado comenzó a caminar hacia su auto pero su fiel anciano lo detuvo.

-Disculpe la molestia Sr. Torres, pero la persona de la cual le hablamos se metió a un restaurante cercano –comento el anciano con una pose un poco temerosa.

-Llévame a ese lugar, quiero ver como lo hacen pedazos personalmente –comento con una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque la verdad el miedo lo dominaba pues no deseaba ser descubierto.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al restaurante de la cocinera de Okonomiyakis, pero no contaban con el ingenio de Nabiki Tendo, quien al observarlos comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, se colocó un pantalón, una blusa, una peluca roja y unos anteojos, desde que llego a ese lugar sospecho del tipo, así que siguió su instinto y a lo lejos observaba con mucho asombro al lugar al que se dirigían.

Ante los ojos de Nabiki el restaurante empezó a arder en llamas, no había palabras para tal sorpresa, miles de dudas comenzaron a salir ¿Por qué incendiaria ese lugar? ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

Los perpetradores dejaron el lugar, pero el miedo inundo a Nabiki, quien corrió hacia el lugar en busca de una señal de vida, pero los soportes del lugar comenzaron a caer a pedazos, saco su teléfono y marco a los bomberos, pero ahí surgió su duda, ¿dar a conocer a las personas responsables de los hechos?.

Después de estar varias horas presente en el lugar, hasta que el incendio acabara, vio con gran melancolía las cenizas de ese lugar, significaba la pérdida de un gran sueño.

A la escena se sumaron muchas personas, de pronto los rumores se esparcieron por todo el vecindario… Todo esto llego a los oídos de cierto chico despistado, quien busco con más desesperación el dichoso restaurante, pero llego a las afueras de Nerima, se topó con una escena devastadora, vio como Ukyo besaba a Konatsu.

Un abismo se abría en su corazón, no supo que más hacer ¿Recuperar algo que nunca tuvo? Solo pudo correr y correr, en su mente necesitaba un consejo, de su mejor amiga. Por asares del destino llego al departamento de Akane y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Akane! –grito con mucha desesperación Ryoga.

La pequeña de las Tendo alcanzo a oír como gritaban su nombre y se levantó de un sobre salto, Ranma solo se quejó pero siguió durmiendo. Akane salió de la cama no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de su amado esposo.

Cuando Ryoga pudo entrar vio aproximándose al lugar a aquel chico que robo todas sus ilusiones…

Continuara…

* * *

pista: Ranma, Ukyo y Ryoga xD

ahora me pondré a trabajar en la actualización de la otra fic.

¿Alguna sugerencia?

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leerme en cada capitulo.


	22. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Capítulo 22.** _ **Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen…**_

-Diálogos –

 _Pensamientos_

 _Lo sé, también tardo un poco por la tarea que me encargan en la universidad, había dicho que son últimos capítulos y va enserio, por eso pienso exponer y tratar de sorprenderlos y dejarlos en ansias de querer más, pero voy una semana actualizando "desde antes de nacer" y en la otra "intenso amor" ¿Les parece bien? Jeje_

* * *

Cuando Akane bajo por las escaleras le pareció escuchar a su amigo Ryoga, no sabía que haría que el fuese a verla en la madrugada, tampoco se le ocurrió avisarle a Ranma y bajo sola. Para cuando llego a la parte de abajo alcanzo a ver como Ryoga la miro por un segundo y después corrió a gran velocidad, su cuerpo casi reacciono instintivamente y corrió tras de él.

Por su parte Ranma comenzó a buscar con sus brazos a su adorada esposa, pero por más que se estiraba no lograba encontrarla, entre abrió los ojos y había un gran vacío a su lado, se levantó un poco exaltado pero se relajó al pensar que ella estaría en la sala o cocina. Se encumbró para buscarla, cuando salió del cuarto noto que todo estaba oscuro, camino lentamente hacia la cocina la cual también se hayaba sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, Akane tampoco se encontraba ahí, ya un poco más preocupado entro escandalosamente a la habitación que ocupaban Mousse y Shampoo.

-¡Akane! –grito a todo pulmón, mientras que despertaba a la pareja que estaba durmiendo.

La pareja China se levantó rápidamente tomando posición de combate, la gran sorpresa fue cuando aún somnolientos observaron a Ranma parado frente a ellos.

-¡Esta no ser hora de molestar!–Decía muy enojada la amazona.

-¡Oye Saotome!, ¡¿No deberías estar en tu habitación con tu esposa?!–Exclamo molesto el joven pato.

-¡Ella no está en la habitación! –Grito muy agitado -¡¿Dónde está?! –pregunto aún más enfadado.

Shampoo aun tallándose los ojos por el sueño negó con la cabeza y camino hacia afuera de la habitación, comprobó por si misma que su amiga no estaba ahí. Mousse salió tras de ella y observo todo el departamento en penumbras.

Ranma un poco más desesperado no aguanto y salió del departamento a gran velocidad, fue a la planta principal, no notó que afuera se encontraba Konatsu y dio de golpes en la puerta de la casera.

La pareja de esposos al notar que Ranma estaba perdiendo el juicio bajaron para acompañarlo, fue sorpresivo para ellos ver la reacción del ojiazul. Mousse se percató de una silueta en el exterior del edificio, le hizo una seña a Shampoo y ambos fueron a ver quién era.

Por su parte Ranma seguía golpeando con gran fuerza la puerta, hasta que con todo y pijama salió la casera.

-¡Estas no son horas de venir! –grito Natsuki muy molesta.

-¡Usted debe de decirme donde esta! –grito y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Controle su ira, ni siquiera sé de qué habla! –Tallo un poco sus ojos y empujo al joven Saotome afuera de su hogar –Necesita tranquilizarse y explicarme lo que paso –hablo más tranquila Natsuki.

Ranma trato de calmarse y hablar más sereno -¡Akane!, ella... ¡desapareció!, desperté y no estaba a mi lado –comenzó a hacerse un nudo en su garganta, tal vez alguien la había raptado, pues no puso mucha atención al hecho de que alguien quiso hacerles daño mandado esas cartas.

Natsuki poso su mano en el hombro del chico –Tranquilo de seguro fue a comprar algo a la tienda, volverá pronto –hablo en un tono muy calmado.

-Ella no es así, algo debió pasarle –comenzó a tallar su cabeza por la impotencia que sentía.

Mientras tanto Mousse sorprendió a Konatsu, quien estaba afuera del edificio, un poco confundido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto muy confundido el joven pato.

-Vine a buscarte, pero…- Se encontraba un poco enmarañado ya que escucho los gritos de Ranma buscando a Akane, y lo que él vio cuando llego lo lleno de intriga.

-¿Tu saber dónde estar Akane? –inquirio la amazona mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo movía con brusquedad.

Apenas escucho el nombre de su esposa, Ranma salió a toda velocidad del edificio y vio a Konatsu, tomo el lugar de la amazona y comenzó a agitar al chico con gran fuerza.

-¡¿Tú sabes donde esta Akane?! –grito con mucha desesperación.

-Yo…solo la vi cuando salió corriendo –comento con gran inseguridad, la mirada de Ranma parecía perdida, llena de furia, preocupación entre muchas emociones más.

-¿Cómo que salió corriendo? Ella no pudo haber salido, es de madrugada –comento muy confundido el joven Saotome.

Natsuki estaba realmente sorprendida por la pasión y vehemencia que mostraba aquel joven cuando hablaba de su esposa, aun no daba crédito a una desaparición, pero le intrigaba lo acontecido.

Mousse estaba bastante pensativo, esa misma tarde recibieron unas cartas, ¿y si alguien rapto a Akane? Pensó muy confundido.

-Ella… iva tras de Ryoga! –grito Konatsu que sucumbió ante la presión de chico de la trenza y la potente mirada de la amazona.

-¿Qué? –alcanzo a decir aún más confundido.

-¿Ella ir tras chico cerdo? –cuestiono la amazona.

-Sí, yo iba llegando y vi como Ryoga entro al edificio gritando el nombre de Akane, ella bajo unos minutos después, él comenzó a correr y ella iba tras Ryoga.

La narración de Konatsu hizo un ¡BOOM! En la cabeza de Ranma, nada quedaba claro, ella la noche anterior había estado con Ryoga, él le confeso su amor, ella no lo rechazo o al menos eso pensaba Ranma, después esa tarde llego una foto donde ellos estaban muy abrazados, aunque ella nunca negó la situación, no dio explicaciones y la repentina confesión de amor hacia Ukyo era muy sospechosa, ahí estaba toda la evidencia frente a sus ojos.

-Akane se fugó con Ryoga –pronuncio con gran furia mientras apretaba con gran fuerza dientes y puños.

Shampoo no soportó dicha acusación hacia su amiga y soltó tremenda bofetada a Ranma, que se encontraba bastante perturbado y no hizo nada para evitarla.

-Akane amarte a ti, ella nunca dejarte por chico cerdo –comento muy furiosa.

-Eso es muy cierto Ranma, algo debió pasar, Akane no te dejaría –complemento Mousse.

Ranma se encontraba teniendo una batalla a muerte con sus sentimientos, emociones y la lógica. No encontraba razón alguna para que Ryoga viniera buscando a su peli azul, y mucho menos para que ella saliera sola. El clima no estaba favoreciendo la situación, de pronto comenzó a soltarse una lluvia bastante fuerte.

Mousse, Shampoo, Natsuki y Konatsu se refugiaron dentro del edifico, pero Ranma se quedó de pie, su mente estaba divagando y no se dio cuenta cuando se transformó en mujer, las gotas de lluvia disfrazaron unas pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia que salieron de sus ojos azules, sin más armas que su impulsividad, empezó a correr en la dirección que creyó pertinente.

Los que estaban en el edificio observaron el cambio de Ranma y Mousse al ver correr a su amigo, no lo dudo y salió tras de él convirtiéndose en pato.

-¡Encuentren a Akane! –grito la amazona. Entonces recobro un poco la cordura y pregunto -¿Qué hacer aquí, chica ninja?

-Vine a ver a Mousse – se puso en posición –Pero los iré a alcanzar –y corrió a gran velocidad.

La amazona no pudo estar más confundida, algo no estaba bien, Mousse no solía llevarse con aquel chico/chica, aparte ese era el ayudante de Ukyo, solo pudo verlo cuando ella envió a Mousse a ver a la cocinera. Después de lo acontecido Shampoo subió al departamento por si de casualidad su amiga regresaba. Deseó que todo aquel alboroto fuese solo un mal sueño.

* * *

Volviendo a la visita de Ryoga…

Akane salió, bajo para ver qué era lo que pasaba, nunca había escuchado a Ryoga gritar de esa manera, cuando salió del ascensor vio la mirada de su amigo, se notaba una tristeza infinita,

 _Algo debi_ _ó_ _haber salido mal con Ukyo_ \- pensó Akane.

Cuando alcanzo a ver como Ryoga corrió sin rumbo fijo, no se le vino a la mente otra cosa, que apoyarlo y correr para alcanzarlo, ignoro por completo que Konatsu la observaba.

-¡Ryoga! –grito muy preocupada la peli azul.

El chico de la pañoleta se cegó por completo y corrió sin rumbo fijo, sentía como el viento frio helaba sus mejillas que estaban cubiertas por gotas de lágrimas, no le importó, a decir verdad nada le importaba en esos momentos, el dolor era insoportable y aumentaba a cada segundo sin darle tiempo de descansar, para el desorientado chico no existía más que sufrimiento, una fuerte sensación de sofocó apareció repentinamente impidiéndole respirar con regularidad, las amargas lágrimas cegaban su vista. ¿Acaso estaba destinado a la soledad? Ver a Konatsu ahí le recordó como beso a la chica de la espátula y eso era algo que quería borrar por completo de su mente.

Miles de imágenes comenzaron a inundar su mente, como Ukyo lo había invitado al baile de graduación de Furinkan, aunque ella no lo supo, él se esmeró en su apariencia, había partido desde un día antes para ser puntual, cuando llego a verla le dio una rosa blanca, que hacia juego con su vestido, ella se veía muy hermosa, en toda la velada trato de complacerla. Pero ella había jugado con él, lo invito para poner en contra a Ranma y Akane. Esa detestable acción lo habia herido en lo más profundo

Cuando salió furioso de aquella escuela, la traición lo había cegado y cuando Ukyo lo beso, fue una experiencia totalmente diferente, unas cosquillas en su estómago comenzaron a brotar, pero como ella solo lo utilizaba tomo la decisión de apagar esa sensación.

Después cuando la volvió a encontrar, era una Ukyo totalmente diferente, se había olvidado de ese amor enfermizo que la ataba y no dejaba que fuera feliz. Se encontraba aún más hermosa que nunca, incluso Ryoga comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo de nuevo y creyó que lo mejor sería huir.

Lo peor paso cuando vio a Ukyo tirada en el suelo, herida de gravedad al ser atropellada, su cuerpo tembló y la sangre se le heló al mismo tiempo, decidió quedarse a su lado y cuidarla, todos los días peinaba su largo cabello, la acomodaba con cierta ternura, incluso se atrevió a volver a probar sus labios, fue ahí cuando lo supo, irremediablemente su corazón le pertenecía a ella.

Nunca se imaginó que al dejarla en manos de Konatsu este tomaría gran importancia para ella, hasta el grado de besarlo y acariciarlo con mucho amor. Esa imagen no dejaba de torturarlo y eso era lo que le daba impulso para seguir corriendo.

Para cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia y dejar de pensar en ella, vio cómo se nublaba el cielo _, lo que faltaba,_ pensó muy resignado. Hasta que una voz lo saco de su estado de shock, trayéndolo de nuevo a su realidad.

-¡Ryoga! –gritaba Akane un poco agitada.

El chico de la bandana se detuvo de golpe y giro hacia atrás – ¿Akane? –pregunto muy confundido.

-¡Por fin te has detenido! –la peli azul se detuvo y recargo sus manos en las rodillas para descansar un poco y recobrar el aliento.

-No sabía que me estabas siguiendo –comento muy apenado.

-Lo noté, te gritaba como loca y no respondías –Akane miro hacia el cielo y vio como las nubes se tornaban más grises y unos pequeños relámpagos hacían aparición.

Ryoga se acercó muy apenado hacia su amiga –Lo siento mucho Akane, es muy tarde para que estés fuera de tu casa y sin Ranma –sabía que este descuido lo iba a pagar caro con Saotome.

-Creo que lo mejor será refugiarnos por el momento –sugirió la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

Ryoga no daba crédito ante tal amabilidad, su culpa aumento, pero tampoco deseaba que ella lo viera transformarse en P-chan, aun no se sentía listo para esa confesión, así que tomo a su amiga y corrió hasta una cabaña que él utilizaba para entrenar, sin darse cuenta siempre volvía a su hogar de entrenamiento, Siempre tan frío y solitario.

Akane observaba la actitud de su amigo y no le gustaba para nada, ante todo él mostraba una sonrisa y en todo el camino no sonrió ni un solo instante. Por fortuna llegaron a la casita antes de que se soltara tremendo aguacero.

El lugar era muy pequeño y frio, Ryoga se dio cuenta como comenzaba a temblar la peli azul y con mucho cuidado de las goteras encendió una pequeña fogata.

Akane se acercó un poco al fuego –Sería bueno que me contaras lo que te paso –lo miro muy preocupada.

Ryoga saco unas ropas extras que siempre cargaba en su mochila y se las dio a Akane –Toma, no quisiera que te enfermes –dio un largo suspiro y se sentó frente al fuego –Estoy destinado a estar solo.

Encima de su pijama se puso la ropa de Ryoga -¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto muy confundida mientras se ponía lo demás.

Ryoga se tallo la cabeza y se quitó su bandana –Siempre me enamoro de chicas que ya aman a alguien mas –miraba fijamente su pañoleta.

Akane comenzó a sentirse muy mal, la actitud de su amigo era totalmente diferente y en parte ella era responsable -¿Paso algo con Ukyo? –se atrevió a preguntar temerosa de la respuesta.

EL chico de los colmillos soltó un largo suspiro –Ella ahora esta con otra persona, y por lo visto lo ama mucho –Ryoga agacho la mirada, sus ojos no se veían y se notaba muy melancólico. Por mas que lo intento no pudo evitar la fuga de un par de lágrimas

-De seguro no le dijiste que tú la cuidaste en el hospital –dijo Akane para levantarle el ánimo.

-No hable con ella, aparte yo quiero su amor, no el agradecimiento –se levantó y camino hasta la ventana.

-Yo puedo estar casi segura, que ella siente algo por ti –Akane se levantó para darle ánimo.

* * *

Las autoridades llegaron al lugar de los hechos y comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas a Nabiki.

-¿Usted denuncio este altercado? –preguntaba muy serio el oficial.

-Claro, apenas lo vi, llame a los bomberos –Nabiki estaba bastante cansada.

-¿Vio a alguna persona sospechosa? –cuestiono el oficial mirándola fijamente como si estuviera interrogando a un criminal.

Ella dudo un segundo, pero en su mente se maquinaba un plan –Vi al Sr. Sebastián Torres estar aquí segundos antes de iniciarse el incendio –dijo muy segura de si misma.

-¿Sebastián Torres? ¿El famoso empresario? –miraba muy escéptico a la señorita Tendo.

-Sí, ese mismo –comento ya molesta por la mirada que le hecho el oficial.

-No se lo tome a mal señorita, pero una persona como él no pasa desapercibido, alguien más debió verlo –el oficial comenzó a dudar de la palabra de Nabiki.

-¡Es verdaderamente increíble lo que dice! –bufo muy molesta y tallándose los ojos del sueño que comenzaba a sentir.

-Por favor, no se moleste por mi comentario –agrego apenado el policía.

Pero en ese preciso instante llego ante ellos un hombre vestido con su típico traje de Kendo -¡Debe creerle a Nabiki Tendo! –haciendo una entrada dramática.

-¡Kuno! –dijo muy sorprendida la mediana de las Tendo.

-Señor Tatewaki ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - el oficial lo reconoció de inmediato, pues pertenecía a una familia acaudalada.

-Eso no importa, su deber es averiguar que hacia aquí ese señor –Lo miro amenazante, Kuno también era abogado y sabia como presionar a las autoridades.

-Disculpe las molestias señorita Tendo –el oficial se retiró y por la radio de su patrulla comenzó a solicitar permiso para ir a ver al Sr. Sebastián Torres.

Después de eso, Nabiki estaba un poco confundida con la situación -¿Qué haces aquí Kuno? –lo miro un poco apenada.

-Recibí tu mensaje, al principio dudaba si venir o no, pero no puedo estar sin ti mucho tiempo –le sonrió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Nabiki lo abrazo con gran fuerza, demostrándole que ella tampoco podía estar tanto tiempo sin él, un momento de silencio reino en su abrazo y después...

-¡Oye! –grito Nabiki.

-¿Qué paso? –cuestiono muy confundido.

-Tengo unas sospechas, pero necesito que me acompañes, a Minato, para ser más precisa a la clínica donde se encuentra Kodachi –Lo miro un poco escéptica, pues que Kuno estuviera ahí no significaba que no defendería a su hermana.

Al principio la miro un poco confundido, pero él también había averiguado ciertas cosas –Esta bien, pero antes avísale a Kasumi, está muy preocupada por ti.

Nabiki asintió con la cabeza y conforme iban caminando hacia el carro del experto en Kendo, ella marcaba el teléfono de su casa, pero nadie contesto, eso fue más raro aun pero Nabiki supuso que Kasumi seguiría en compañía del Dr. Tofu.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Sebastián Torres.

-Señor, tiene una llamada de la clínica psiquiátrica –comento el anciano.

Él solo lo miro muy serio y tomo el teléfono –Sabes que no debes marcar a este lugar –su tono de voz era muy serio.

-Me entere que Akane no está con Ranma –comento Kodachi.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –él también tenía esa información y no le gustaba que sus hombres le informaran todo a ella.

-No importa, debes actuar ahora mismo, la quiero –esas últimas palabras helaron la piel de Torres.

-Pero el joven Hibiki la acompaña, será un poco complicado –siempre apoyo a su amada, pero ahora que las cosas estaban tangibles, le asustaba un poco.

-Eso no importa, él no es tan fuerte como Ranma, y quiero que vengas por mí –al finalizar esa frase comenzó a reír sádicamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso olvidas que no te han dado de alta? –la precipitación de Kodachi lo desesperaba, eso haría que los atraparan.

-Conseguí un permiso especial, es perfecto, por eso necesito a la tonta de Akane –la rosa negra comenzaba a desesperarse, tal parecía que Sebastián se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Está bien, en un rato paso por ti –colgó el teléfono y quedo de pie, pensando en todo lo que se había metido por amor a aquella chica desquiciada.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Torres? –el anciano lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, necesito que un grupo de hombres bien preparados, vayan en búsqueda de Akane Tendo –su pose era seria y autoritaria, pero su manos sudaban mucho, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, quizá en algún momento se arrepentía de llegar tan lejos.

-Claro señor, solo es cuestión de darle las órdenes a los chicos –camino lentamente retirándose de la presencia de Sebastián.

En la soledad, el Señor Torres sopesaba la idea de lo que había hecho, dio un largo suspiro y termino de beber una copa de vino que tenía en su mano.

* * *

Aun en la pequeña casa, en medio de la soledad de las montañas , solo con el gran viento arremetiendo en contra de los árboles, comenzó a envolverlos un sentimiento de soledad que les resultaba muy perturbador, pero ahí estaban ellos, atrapados por la fuerte lluvia que no les daba tregua. Akane se moría de frio, temblaba un poco a pesar de tener doble ropa.

-En las noticias no dijeron que las cosas estarían tan mal –comento Akane que miraba con un poco de tristeza el exterior.

Ryoga la miro con mucha pena –Debí pensarlo mejor y no ir a buscarte, ahora estamos atrapados en este lugar –bajo la mirada y se apartó de la ventana.

-Sigo pensando que deberías hablar con Ukyo –Akane aún no se daba por vencida en ese tema.

-Akane, ahora no me pidas eso, está muy fresco todo lo que paso y tome la decisión de intentarlo con Akari –en su voz podía notarse el dolor.

-Está bien, solo asegúrate de tomar la mejor decisión, yo quiero verte feliz –la peli azul se sentó al lado de su amigo -¿también has estado viendo a Akari? –pregunto muy curiosa.

-Bueno... algo así...

 ***Flash Back***

Cuando Ryoga dejo el hospital donde estaba cuidando a Ukyo, tuvo un altercado con Nabiki, el hecho de borrar lo besos de Ukyo con los labios de la mediana de las Tendo le enfado y solo se le ocurrió correr sin rumbo fijo, para cuando logro despejar un poco su mente, se topó con un lugar muy familiar, se encontraba en la casa de Akari, el estar ahí le era reconfortante, ahí se criaban cerdos para pelea y aunque pareciera raro, ese lugar lo llenaba de calma.

Avanzo un poco más, no le pareció mala idea visitar a su Amiga con la cual parecía sostener una relación de pareja, la situación con ella nunca se esclareció, le encantaba su compañía y a ella era la unica a la que le podía confesar todos sus secretos, incluso su maldicion, pero aun en ese tiempo tenia sentimientos por Akane, después de que logro resignarse, en su mente tenía una duda, Akari sabía de su maldición y quizá por eso mismo ella mostraba interés en él.

Cuando llego a la casa, reconoció a la chica, estaba sentada en su cobertizo acariciando a un cerdito bebe, cuando vio a Ryoga su rostro se llenó de alegría y corrió a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado! - Exclamó con una gran sonrisa sin soltarlo ni un solo instante

-Bueno, he andado perdido y por eso no había venido a verte –explico con un poco de pena y rascándose la cabeza.

-No importa, yo siempre te estaré esperando –lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al interior de la casa -¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto con mucho cariño.

-Un poco –sonrió nerviosamente, la compañía de Akari lo hacía sentirse muy bien.

Esa tarde Akari como buena anfitriona le preparo una deliciosa comida, Ryoga comió con gran entusiasmo, pues ella cocinaba muy bien. Para cuando llego la noche Akari le ofreció una habitación que arregló especialmente para él, Ryoga la aceptó y Akari se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, el dia fue muy pesado para el desorientado chico así que cayó como tronco en su cama. Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, como no se ubicaba bien por accidente llego al lugar donde Akari entrenaba a sus cerditos.

-¿Te desperté? –pregunto muy inocente.

-Claro que no, pero no encontraba la salida –dijo muy apenado.

-¿Piensas irte tan pronto? –cuestiono con mucha tristeza, mientras se acercaba a Ryoga.

-etto… -jugaba un poco con su manos por los nervios –tengo que entrenar –sonrió disimuladamente.

-Yo puedo ayudarte en eso –sonrió tan amablemente, pues tampoco deseaba dejar al chico que amaba tan fácilmente.

Asintió con la cabeza un poco apenado, esa misma tarde comenzaron a entrenar, a pesar de parecer frágil, ella tenía amplios conocimientos en las artes marciales, para su sorpresa la pasó muy bien, incluso hubo un pequeño accidente donde el torpemente tropezó y jalo a Akari, cayeron al suelo, muy pegaditos… Ryoga sintió el suave olor de su cabello y la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

De pronto Akari cerró los ojos, esperando un beso, como no tenía nada que perder, se atrevió a probarlos, eran suaves y dulces, pero no provocaban ese dulce cosquilleo, fue ahí cuando decidió regresar y aclarar sus ideas. Dejando a Akari nuevamente. Deseando fervientemente con toda su alma no estar cometiendo un error.

 ***Fin del flash back***

-Me volví a topar con ella cuando deje a Ukyo con Konatsu –el ultimo nombre lo pronunciaba con gran dificultad como quien no quiere la cosa –Ella me ayudo a entrenar, me gusta mucho su compañía y quizá pueda llegar a amarla –miro a Akane y le sonrió.

-Bueno, mientras seas feliz, yo te apoyare –coloco su mano en el hombro del chico desorientado en señal de apoyo a su amigo.

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado para Ryoga e incluso su actitud había mejorado al igual que su ánimo, los chicos se sentaron alredor del fuego y contemplaron la enorme cantidad de lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza el techo de la cabaña.

-Ranma me matara si algo te llegara a pasar –comento temeroso el chico de la bandana.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo es cuestión de esperar a que pase la lluvia –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que aún no te has dado cuenta del escándalo que hará Ranma al no encontrarte a su lado –las manos del chico comenzaron a sudar.

-Creo que si fue un error no avisarle, pero no es para tanto –el restarle importancia hacia que Akane se tranquilizara un poco.

-Akane, cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, –tallaba con fuerza su frente –si despiertas y no la encuentras a tu lado puedes volverte completamente loco, de hecho aunque suene exagerado, imaginas lo peor como que algo malo le pasó o simplemente que te abandonó –miro a su amiga con preocupación.

La peli azul trago un poco de saliva –cambiemos de tema –imploro con la mirada.

Ryoga se limitó a sonreírle, pero de pronto algo le llamo mucho la atención, con la intensa lluvia nadie se atrevería a salir más sin embargo unas pisadas lo hicieron ponerse en guardia. Le hizo a Akane una seña para que no hiciera ruido, la peli azul capto la idea inmediatamente y se levantó muy sigilosamente.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga? –pregunto silenciosamente, mientras se acercaba a él muy lentamente.

-Me pareció escuchar algo allá afuera –la idea de salir en la lluvia le provocaba muchos nervios, se encontraba ante una disyuntiva.

La peli azul puso más atención y noto esos ruidos –tienes mucha razón –comento preocupada.

* * *

Dentro de toda esa soledad que sentía Sebastián, decidió ir por Kodachi, ella le había prometido ser su esposa, decirle a todo Japón que ahora lo amaba a él, por eso concluyó en apoyarla incondicionalmente.

Hizo que le prepararan el coche, tomo un maletín y salió rumbo a la cuidad de Minato, cuando iba en camino recibió una llamada de su fiel sirviente.

-¿Ahora que paso? Espero que sean buenas noticias –contesto un poco molesto.

-Hace unos minutos vino un oficial, dice que alguien lo vio en el incendio del restaurante U-Chan –respondió muy calmado el anciano.

-Espero que ya hayas averiguado quien me vio, ¿Qué le dijiste al oficial? –pregunto preocupado.

-Sí señor, Le advertí al oficial que poner en tela de juicio su honorabilidad era muy bajo, también le informe que después de ver a Nabiki Tendo, Usted tomo un vuelo a su ciudad natal, el oficial pareció entenderlo así que pidió disculpas y se retiró, no sin antes decir que fue la mismísima señorita Tendo quien lo delato.

Hubo un pequeño silencio –Ya sabes que hacer –colgó con la más fría actitud.

Definitivamente tenía una piedrita en el zapato, la cual tenía nombre y apellido y debía ser eliminada para así no tener más contratiempos.

* * *

Volviendo a la cabaña…

Ambos apoyándose en sus espaldas tomaron posición de combate, pues siempre se debe estar prevenido.

-Akane debo decirte que tengo una confesión más que hacerte –comento un poco temeroso, pero sabía que si iban a combatir bajo la lluvia, ella podía descubrir su maldición.

-Creo que eso aún puede esperar –agrego la peli azul que no dejaba de pensar en Ranma.

-El problemas es que no hay tiempo y aun no estoy listo para hacerlo –los nervios comenzaron a notarse en su voz.

-No puede ser tan grave –comento Akane para restarle importancia.

Ryoga tomo la sombrilla –Yo también tengo una maldición –soltó esa frase justo cuando unos hombres comenzaron a entrar.

Akane apenas pudo escucharlo cuando entro en combate, dando patadas con gran fuerza y tomando a sus adversarios y lanzándolos hacia afuera. Por su parte Ryoga acababa fácilmente con ellos, pero en su mente aún seguía esa preocupación de su maldición, el deber que tenia de proteger a Akane y su corazón roto.

Los hombres no dejaban de entrar, en cuestión de segundos se destruyeron las paredes de la cabaña, la cantidad de adversarios comenzó a subir, esto le recordaba mucho a Akane la época en que llegaba a Furinkan a combatir con muchos individuos y como Ranma la libero de esa situación.

Ryoga quería deshacerse rápido de esas personas, así que golpeo a varios mandándolos hacia la parte de afuera, se atrevió a confiar en que Akane podría con aquella situación y estando afuera comenzó a aplicar su truco de la explosión en los árboles y rocas que se encontraban alrededor de él.

La peli azul se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, miles de escombros volaban hacia ella e intuyo que Ryoga estaría utilizando su truco de la explosión, no quería mojarse pero tampoco deseaba dejar a su amigo solo, apenas mando al suelo a sus dos adversarios salió corriendo en dirección del gran ruido.

-¡Ryoga! –grito Akane.

El chico se dio la media vuelta y observo a su amiga, las cosas no estaban bien, no sabían por que los estaban atacando y los perpetradores no dejaban de llegar o volverse a levantar, se notaba que estaban entrenados.

-¡Allá voy Akane! –grito Ryoga, su amiga se estaba mojando y él tenía la sombrilla.

No le era muy difícil pelear con una sola mano, ya lo había hecho una vez con Ranma, pero en esta ocasión tenia a más de un contrincante y debía poner atención en Akane que también se encontraba pelando. ¿Era el momento de usar el rugido de león? Las condiciones eran perfectas, su corazón estaba desolado, pero si se atrevía a utilizarlo corría el riesgo de dañar a Akane y aparte necesitaba las dos manos y solo tenía disponible una.

Akane jadeaba un poco, hace un tiempo que no entrenaba como era debido aparte la lluvia le hacía tener bastante frio y eso afectaba su condición, daba golpes certeros, esquivaba a buena velocidad, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más resistiría así. Cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió a Ryoga cerca de ella.

-¿Tan mala es tu maldición, que no te atreves a soltar la sombrilla? –sabía que no era el momento adecuado para formular una preguntas así, pero Ryoga pelearía mejor con las dos manos.

-Es demasiado vergonzosa y no podría defenderte así –comento bajando la mirada.

Pero debía encontrar la manera de salir de esa situación, tomo a Akane por la cintura y comenzó a correr con ella –Agárrate bien Akane –Le indicó apenado.

A su paso trataba de utilizar el truco de la explosión y así impedir que los malos continuaran atacándolos, al principio todo iba bien, pudieron salir a gran velocidad, pero no contaban con que otros hombres estaban esperándolos, lo cual desconcertó a Ryoga, que quiso utilizar nuevamente su truco, pero no contaba que la lluvia le haría una mala jugada.

Debido a que la tierra estaba demasiado suelta al momento de hacer el truco, una enorme cantidad de tierra lodosa comenzó a arrastrarlos montaña abajo, ahí debía tomar una decisión, ¿Akane o la sombrilla? ¿Su maldición o su amiga?

La respuesta fue clara

La peli azul se aferraba más fuerte a Ryoga – ¡Ranma! –ese fue el grito de Akane al sentirse en gran peligro. Mientras que la tierra lodosa comenzaba a avanzar y los enterraba poco a poco, ya tenían hasta las rodillas sumergidas y caminar contra corriente era demasiado esfuerzo para sus cuerpos que ya estaban agotados.

La impotencia comenzó a adueñarse de Ryoga, así que tomo una decisión –Veas lo que veas, no olvides que somos amigos y que mi intención nunca fue mala –solto bastante melancólico.

-No me espantes más Ryoga –dijo Akane con la voz muy temblorosa.

Dicho esto el chico de la bandana tomo la sombrilla, se subió a ella junto con Akane ocupándola como tabla de surf –espero que esto nos ayude –sonrió y comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Akane se sentía un poco más aliviada, pero ante sus ojos su amigo comenzó a cambiar de forma, de pronto se encontraba abrazando la ropa de su amigo, comenzó a buscar entre ella, la sorpresa fue enorme…

-¡P-Chan! –dijo bastante asombrada. Pero no hubo tiempo para más, la sombrilla choco en contra de un árbol desestabilizándolos, Akane voló hacia una roca, la cual golpeo su cabeza y ella quedo inconsciente cerca de la peligrosa tierra que estaba por cubrirla por completo.

El pequeño cerdito fue tras ella, movía con gran desesperación el rostro de Akane, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, alcanzo a ver que en la roca que la golpeo había un poco de sangre, el animalito no dejaba de emitir sus chillidos, necesitaba agua caliente con urgencia pero como no era posible obtenerla, tomo a Akane con sus hocico y la llevo a un lugar más seguro, el agotamiento que sentía le imposibilitaba seguir avanzando.

Mayor fue su miedo al escuchar unas pisadas aproximándose hacia ellos, intento jalar a la peli azul, pero estaban demasiado cerca.

Un hombre muy parecido a quienes los estaban atacando pronuncio –Ya la tenemos –observo el rostro de ella –ahora solo debemos llevarla con nuestro jefe.

P-chan se escondió entre la ropa de ella, nunca abandonaría a su preciada Akane. El sujeto tomo a Akane y la llevo cargando sobre el hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas.

* * *

Nabiki y Kuno se encontraban a fuera de la clínica en un auto, a altas horas de la madrugada.

-No entiendo ¿Qué estamos esperando? –pregunto ya muy cansado el experto en Kendo.

-Ya lo veras Kuno, este tipo de presentimientos no suelen fallarme –comento con gran ansiedad la chica ambiciosa.

Kuno se estaba durmiendo en el asiento del conductor, Nabiki se encontraba demasiado ansiosa que no podía cerrar los ojos, y como ella lo predijo, apareció lo que estaban esperando.

-Mira ahí Kuno –dijo en voz baja mientras movía a su novio para que despertara.

-¿Qué? –pregunto un poco molesto, el no dormir bien lo ponía así.

Ante sus ojos llegó Sebastián Torres, se bajó de su lujoso auto y entro a la clínica.

-¿Lo venimos a buscar por el incendio? –pregunto bastante confuso Kuno.

-No, él es la persona que está ayudando a Kodachi –lo miro muy seria y comenzó a buscar en su bolsa –He investigado y sé que estuvo internado en esta clínica, da fuertes donaciones y hace visitas mensuales.

La cara de sorpresa de Kuno era muy exagerada –yo solo sabía que una persona bastante poderosa estaba sobornando a todo la clínica, para tener visitas con mi hermana –comento molesto.

-Espera… -dijo su amada señalando a la clínica.

Kodachi estaba saliendo en compañía de Sebastián, iban con los brazos entrelazado y ella reía con gran malicia…

 **CONTINUARA** **…** **.**

* * *

Yo sé que lo piensan ¿Qué paso con Ranma?

Es algo que explicare el siguiente capítulo, ha venido a mi mente casi todo lo que ocurrirá, pero tengo que pensarlo más y llenar esos vacíos que aún tengo jaja. Otra cosa ¿Sienten que tarde mucho? Lo que pasa que mis vacaciones acabaron desde el 8 de agosto y no he tenido mucho tiempo de ponerme a escribir, tengo una ojerotas jajaja… pero no se preocupen NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA, como dice el dicho: más vale tarde que nunca.

No olviden decirme que les pareció el capítulo o alguna sugerencia con su Review.

Ahora comenzare a escribir INTENSO AMOR, no olviden leerlo jajaja, bueno si les gustan los universos alternos jeje.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias al grupo Ranma Banished Group :D

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A **ANGEL AGUIRRE** MI BETA, ME AYUDASTE A MEJORAR AUN MAS ESTE CAPITULO.

 **xandryx** : Nunca me ofendería cuando se trata de mejorar, y te agradezco infinitamente que te tomes el tiempo para leerme. A mí también me gusta la amistad entre Mousse, Shampoo y Akane.

 **AbiTaisho** : ¿Alguien tan malvado? U.u muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias por leer cada capítulo. Me alegra que fuera de tu agrado la reconciliación de Ranma y Akane.

 **Rizzasm** : Me alegra que la fic te provocara leerlos los 13 caps de un solo golpe. Ya me siento un poco mejor y gracias por tu preocupación y por seguirme leyendo.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario. :D

 **Vaniaanime** : Muchas gracias y me emociona que te encante.

 **RubD** : me alegra mucho saber que te gusta lo que hago. Y qué bueno que te gusto el reencuentro de Ranma y Akane.

 **Eiimi** : claro que lo terminare :D

 **Aguirre 95** : muchas gracias por leer cada uno de mis capítulos :D

 **Amigo** : muchas gracias por leerme… siempre me es grato leer lo que escriben :D lo del bebe creo que aun no es tiempo.

 **Miranda hernandz** : muchas gracias y si continuaré hasta el final jeje

 **Guest** : a mí también me emociona escribir cada capítulo jeje

 **Gabrielle H** : gracias, a lo mejor los junte, ando muy indecisa sobre Ryoga y Ukyo. Espero te haya gustado la noche de Ranma y Akane.

 **Mtorres:** me alegra saber que también te gusto la promesa, aún tengo mis dudas sobre Ryoga y Ukyo.

 **Denisse:** wow que emoción que hayas leído los 15 capítulos, pues espero que te siga gustando.

 **Nala Saotome O.o** : gracias por leer cada capítulo, espero que te gusten más los que están por venir.

 **Guest:** gracias por leerme

 **Luna:** me alegra que te emocione.

 **Dvillamar** : gracias por dejar tus comentarios, me gusta leerte.

 **devi2791** :gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste esta historia. Me alegra que te gustara la reconciliación de Ranma y Akane. Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte, en cuanto a Ryoga y Ukyo aun tengo mis dudas.

 **cordobez.16** :muchas gracias amigo, por leerme, espero que te guste lo que estoy haciendo en el personaje de Sebastián.

 **Guest** : gracias por tu sugerencia del Lemon, a mi me encanta jaja xD

 **LectoradeficsNAPM** : siempre espero tus comentarios largo, aunque este fue corto de agradezco mucho tu tiempo para leerme.

 **Priscila Tendo Saotome Son:** no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos, pero me agrada que sientan emociones en cada capítulo :D

 **rogue85** : yo también sigo pendiente de tu fic. Lo de la virginidad, pues yo lo interprete de una manera distinta, la tensión sexual entre ellos ya era mucha, el deseo estaba ahí latente y ganaron los impulsos jeje. Es algo típico de los adolescentes.

 **Guest** : gracias por ser mi fan y si ya está más cerca una final.

 **Gues** t:muchas gracias, claro que sigo escribiendo.

 **netokastillo** : muchas gracias por tu comentario y así Akane ya se da una idea de los celos de Ranma.

 **setsu Saotome** :me alegra que te encante mi fic, muchas gracias por leerme :D

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : muchas gracias por leerme y espero te sigan gustando los capítulos :D

 **Guest** :claro que sí, habrá eso y más :D

 **Paula** : Bienvenida al mundo de las fics, muchas gracias por leerme :D

 **Akane04** : muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic.

Me demore mucho en incluir agradecimientos, pero son desde el capítulo 12 en adelante.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN A MIS LECTORES ANONIMOS Y A LA (S) PERSONA RUSA QUE ESTUVO COMENTANDO :D


	23. Tu amor es mi fuerza

**Desde antes de nacer….**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa **Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 23… _ **Tu amor es mi fuerza…**_

-Diálogos –

 _Pensamientos_

Me cuesta un poco pensar en el final, tenía tantas cosas en mente y al momento de escribir me confundo un poco, pero veamos que sale de este capítulo.

Aquí quiero aclarar que Ranma siempre se ha creído el protector de Akane y lo es y mi idea es demostrar cuanto un hombre puede hacer cuando ama a una mujer, queda claro que ya lo ha demostrado pero es algo que siempre me ha encantado de Ranma, espero poder lograr mi objetivo. Me inspiro escuchando música cursi jaja.

* * *

"Yo te protegeré de tus miedos y angustias, soy tu príncipe azul, el que recibiría una bala por ti de ser necesario, Ángel del cielo no hay nada más que temer, hoy como ayer siempre me vas a tener"

Solamente si has pasado por esa desesperación, podrás entender el temor que siente el corazón de un chico angustiado y temeroso de perder lo más amado, después de casi perderla en una batalla, su corazón de estrujo haciéndolo sentir un pavor que devoraba su alma, no imaginaba su vida sin su amada peliazul, se negaba rotundamente a vivir sin ella, pues siempre fue y será su protector, es algo que tuvo muy en claro cuando la conoció, cuando observo esos hermosos ojos por primera vez fue como si se perdiera en ellos, supo desde entonces que de ellos nacería un sentimiento puro y sincero, pero siempre por el orgullo, el maldito orgullo los hacia volver al comienzo.

Él lo sabía, aun volviendo al comienzo, ella siempre le mostraba su amor, no con simples palabras como un "te quiero" o "te amo" esas palabras carecen de valor si no se demuestra lo que uno siente con acciones, una rosa, un beso en la frente, cantarle al oído, comérselo a besos o hasta una simple nota deseándole un buen día pueden hacer la diferencia, eran los hechos lo que más contaba, las palabras se las lleva el viento, los hechos quedan grabados en el tiempo y dejan demostrado cuanto uno puede hacer por esa persona especial, y eso es lo que ha demostrado Ranma ante su ahora esposa.

Aunque por inmadurez siempre se demostraron afecto mediante esos celos, cuando el la defendía y procuraba su bienestar en cada problema que se le presentaba, de muestra estaba esa temible batalla que tuvo con Saffron, donde llego a sentir el mayor miedo que su corazón podría experimentar, pero saco más fuerzas para poder salvarla, incluso admitió que sentía amor por ella. Entonces el descubrió que por ella podía ser más fuerte. Con la fuerza del amor, Akane era su motor.

Pero aun cuando amas con cada fibra de tu ser, puede llegar a haber dudas en el corazón, pues el miedo de perder a esa persona te domina, te cega y te hace cometer tonterías.

Ranma se encontraba corriendo sin un rumbo especifico, sabía que debía encontrarla a como diera lugar, ella no lo pudo dejar por Ryoga, no precisamente después de decirle que no la perdería. La lluvia no le ayudaba para nada, pues la preocupación de lo que le pudiera suceder a Akane lo hacía pensar irracionalmente. Con esta lluvia y ella en pijama podría enfermarse o peor aún, tal vez algún asqueroso degenerado podría atacarla.

" _Eres esa persona especial que hizo que en mi naciera ese sentimiento que no creía que pudiera existir y yo sé que tú también eres mía… tu cuerpo me lo dice cada vez que lo acarició_ " pensó Ranma con gran desesperación.

-¡Ranma, no hagas una locura! –grito el joven ninja.

El chico de la trenza se detuvo de golpe, pues aún conservaba un poco de cordura, Konatsu podía tener mas información.

-¡Dime exactamente lo que viste! –Ranma se acercaba amenazante a Konatsu.

-Siendo sincero no lo sé, solo… vi llegar a Ryoga que parecía estar mal por algo, grito desesperadamente el nombre de Akane y ella al poco tiempo salió –se intimido ante la pequeña pelirroja que no dejaba de verlo con furia.

-¿El imbécil de Ryoga no estaba bien? –cuestiono Ranma furioso de escuchar el nombre del chico cerdo, aún sentía celos de él

-Ehm… Bueno… Creo que estaba llorando, pero ¿Akane no te comento nada? –Konatsu estaba temeroso de Ranma.

-Yo desperté y ella no estaba –Ranma comenzó a pensarlo mejor ¿Ella le habrá hablado? Pero el chico de la trenza tenía el sueño bastante pesado y pudo pasar por alto el llamado de Akane.

-Lo ideal sería organizarnos para buscarlos –propuso el chico ninja mientras un pato le cayó del cielo.

-Muy bien Mousse, tú te encargaras de buscar en las fueras –ordeno Ranma que lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzo hacia las montañas. No le dio tiempo a Mousse de captar el plan y salió volando hacia las afueras de la cuidad.

-¿Ese era Mousse? –pregunto Konatsu un poco confundido.

-Si –en su mente no había más cosas que la idea de encontrar a Akane –Yo necesito que me digas hacia donde se fue ese cerdo estúpido.

Konatsu asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos para pensar un poco más y tratar de visualizar aquel recuerdo, pero también en su mente estaba Ukyo y lo que le paso al Ucchans.

* * *

En la casa de la señora Nodoka…

Ukyo estaba bastante inquieta por lo que paso, debía dar ese gran paso y averiguar que le acogía el corazón entonces decidió ir a la casa de Akane, tenía cierto presentimiento que no la dejaba estar en paz.

-¿Te iras tan pronto? –pregunto la sr. Nodoka.

-Bueno, debo hablar con Nabiki o Akane –respondió muy apenada pero con actitud decidida.

-Aquí está el Sr. Tendo ¿podrías hablar con él? –Nodoka miro muy preocupada a la chica -¿Algo te preocupa? Puedes decírmelo Ukyo - dijo con una sonrisa para inspirar confianza en la cocinera de okonomiyakis

-¿No se enteró de lo que paso anoche? –si más remedio se sentó al lado de la mama de Ranma.

-No, con el escándalo de mi esposo y el sr. Tendo no pude evitar vigilarlos toda la noche –respondió apenada.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Ya terminaron la sorpresa para Ranma y Akane? –suspiro profundamente y deseo con todo el corazón que nada malo pasara.

-¡Sí! no durmieron nada anoche, por eso hoy no escuchas ruido, están agotados –sonrió al ver a Ukyo más animada -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Puedes confiar en mí.

Trago saliva y muy resignada accedió a contarle –Hace unas semanas nos enteramos que alguien nos estaba siguiendo, Konatsu intento averiguar quién era, pero… algo salió mal –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Tranquila, si no estás lista no te preocupes, no es necesario que me cuentes –tomo su hombro para darle apoyo.

-Estoy bien –volvió a suspirar y prosiguió –Unos tipos siguieron a Konatsu y quemaron mi restaurante, ellos pretenden algo malo –finalizo con una leve lagrima recorriendo su mejilla .A pesar de todo, el restaurante que tenía, era la personificación de sus sueños y anhelos.

-¡Eso es terrible! –Tapo su boca al escuchar tremendo horror –Necesitas ir a un médico para que te examine.

-No se preocupe, me siento bien, solo debo buscar a Nabiki.

-Y ¿por qué a Nabiki? –Nodoka miro a Ukyo un poco confundida.

-Ella puede tener comunicación con Akane y Ranma –respondió Ukyo.

-Bueno, ve a la casa Tendo, si algo más pasa, por favor avísanos –la vio levantarse y con toda el alma deseo que solo fuera una pesadilla, nada debía arruinar la felicidad de su hijo y su ahora nuera Akane.

Aun vestida con el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan, salió la pequeña cocinera de Okonomiyakis, corrió a toda velocidad, pero al llegar al Dojo Tendo todo estaba en silencio… Entro con mucho cuidado pero no había nadie más aparte de ella, busco por toda la casa pero no había ni un solo rastro de los Tendo. Imagino lo peor, estaba muy claro que alguien los tenía en la mira.

Se acercó al teléfono para buscar el número del departamento de Akane, movía papeles con gran desesperación…

-¡Aquí esta! –grito de alivio y comenzó a marcar.

 _-¿Akane ser tú?_ –contesto la amazona con un tono muy preocupado.

-No, ¿Shampoo? –estaba muy confundida la chica de la espátula.

- _Ah, ¡ser chica de espátula!, si yo ser Shampoo ¡Ranma no estar!_ –la amazona se quedó un poco con la idea de Ukyo seguía interesada en Ranma.

-Entonces, ¿Dime con quien puedo hablar? –su tono de voz cambio a uno mas molesto, aun guardaba cierto rencor con la amazona, pues ella siempre fue una tramposa.

- _No estar nadie más que yo_ –su tono de voz se endureció.

-Es muy importante lo que tengo que decir, deben cuidarse, alguien nos está vigilando y planeando algo malo –trato de ser específica y confiar en esa chica. Aunque le resultaba difícil

 _-¿Cómo saberlo?_ –la amazona comenzó a temer por Akane.

-Nosotros seguíamos a alguien, pero ellos quemaron mi restaurante, Mousse también podría explicarte.

-¡ _Ukyo si esto no ser broma, necesitar buscar a Akane, ella desaparecer!_ –la amazona colgó el teléfono.

Ukyo se quedó helada, era muy cierto que alguien deseaba hacerles daño ¿pero quién? Se disponía a salir de la casa Tendo, cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, no dudo en contestar.

 _-¿Kasumi? Me alegro que hayas contestado, te he estado marcando desde hace horas_ –dijo Nabiki.

-No soy Kasumi, soy yo Ukyo…

- _Necesito hablar con mi hermana, ¿podrías pasármela?_ –pregunto ignorando lo que pasaba.

-Cuando yo llegue ella no estaba… y me he enterado de algo más, quizá sea bueno que lo sepas –la chica no sabía que más hacer…

- _Es muy raro ella debió llegar anoche, pero si puedes búscala en la casa del Dr. Tofu… ahora dime ¿Qué necesitas_?

-Yo iré a buscar a Kasumi, pero Shampoo me dijo que Akane desapareció –un silencio inundo esa llamada.

 _-¡Maldita Kodachi!_ –Grito Nabiki – _Dile a Ranma que Kodachi y ese tal Sebastián tienen que ver en todo esto, ¡yo iré a enfrentarlos!_ –colgó rápidamente el teléfono.

No lo pensó más, las cosas no estaban como para darse el lujo de tardar y corrió en dirección de la casa del Dr. Tofu…

* * *

Después de ver a Kodachi salir de la clínica, no lo pensaron más y la siguieron hasta lo que parecía ser la mansión del acaudalado, muy sigilosos se estacionaron a una cuadras, pero las cosas no estaban claras, Nabiki estaba preocupada por su hermana menor, ella había desaparecido y lo ideal era saber si Kodachi se atrevió a raptarla.

Ahí estaban Kuno y Nabiki Tendo, intentando entrar a hurtadillas.

-Kuno, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Kasumi? –preguntó en voz baja pero muy preocupada.

-No quiero dejarte sola, puedes correr peligro –le reclamo el joven experto en Kendo.

-Yo estaré bien, tu sabes dónde estoy y puedes encontrarme, aparte debes infórmarle a Ranma lo que averiguamos –lo miro muy decidida.

-Yo puedo buscar a Akane, tu deberías ir a informarle a Saotome –Kuno no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Nabiki en manos de su loca hermana. Eso podría ser muy peligroso.

-De algo estoy segura ¡Yo rescatare a mi hermana! Aparte Kodachi al verse descubriera no actuara en contra de mi hermana –Nabiki con su mirada decidida convenció a Tachi.

-No estoy muy decidido, pero prometo regresar por ti y ayudarte con mi hermana –con dolor pronuncio esas palabras y fue en busca de Kasumi.

Había cierta incertidumbre en el corazón de Nabiki, sus hermanas estaban desaparecidas y es algo que no planeaba aceptar, si ella misma debía actuar lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Con mucha determinación comenzó a caminar entre los pequeños arbustos, arrastrándose entre la tierra, algo que la mediana de las Tendo nunca haría, pero esta vez contaba con una fuerza mayor, con mucho esfuerzo logro subir la muralla y al caer logro hacerlo bien.

 _Ok, ahora solo queda averiguar donde esta Akane_ , pensó Nabiki. Logro esconderse en las bases de la casa, entre la oscuridad se estaba moviendo, se le dificultaba un poco… pero de repente escucho una conversación.

-¿Qué esperabas Kodachi? ¿Qué nada más salieras y la tendrías para ti sola? –comentaba una voz masculina.

-¡Esa es la idea! ¡No me gusta que me ocultes donde esta esa tonta! –grito la rosa negra.

-¡Entiende! A ella ya la está buscando su esposo, debemos sacarla del país y procurar que nadie nos siga, después de eso ella será tuya –dijo ya muy desesperado –Y lo que faltaba, no encontramos al chico que iba con ella, es como si se hubiera esfumado –comento más preocupado.

-Ese idiota es lo que menos importa, ¡Pero solo tengo este día Sebastián! –Kodachi ya estaba muy molesta.

-No te preocupes por eso, acabo de conseguirte un permiso especial–su voz era más tranquila.

El corazón de Nabiki se llenó de angustia, esto confirmaba en su totalidad sus sospechas, comenzó a moverse con más velocidad, Akane no estaba allí y ella necesitaba asegurarse que no le harían daño. Salió de su escondite y con furia fue a enfrentarlos.

-¡Ustedes!… ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! –gritaba con gran cólera la mediana de las Tendo.

Los dos cómplices enmudecieron al ver ante ellos a Nabiki, pero Kodachi no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás en su plan, como buena gimnasta marcial, desenfundo su listón y la envolvió rápidamente.

-Sabrás que te has metido a la cueva del lobo ¿verdad? JO JO JO JO-reía victoriosa.

-Kodachi, Tran…quila –decía con mucho temor el empresario, nunca antes había visto a la rosa negra en acción.

-¡¿Donde esta Akane?! ¡Yo sé que ustedes la tienen! –a pesar de estar presa entre el liston, Nabiki seguía luchando por liberarse y encontrar a sus hermanas.

-JO JO JO espero que sepas lo que haces –cuando dijo eso le lanzo una rosa negra que le dio en el cuello e inmediatamente Nabiki cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! –grito Sebastián bastante preocupado.

-Nada, solo creo que debemos reunir a las hermanitas JO JO JO –Kodachi aflojo el listón y se quedó observando su obra.

-¿Ella… está bien? –cuestiono el empresario sin poder ocultar su temor

-Sí, solo esta inconsciente, deberías llevarla con su tonta hermana y ya después nos reuniremos todos –en su mirada se notaba que estaba fuera de sí, totalmente llena de venganza y sin más salió de esa habitación con sed de más.

Sebastián se acercó lentamente a Nabiki, checo su pulso y en efecto, ella estaba viva, suspiro de alivio y mando a llamar a unos de sus hombres de confianza, le encomendó la tarea de llevar a la mediana de las Tendo al "palacio", así hacía llamar a aquel lugar secreto.

* * *

Ukyo llego a la clínica del Dr. Tofu, se le hizo raro que estuviera cerrada, saltó fácilmente el portón pero al caer se lastimo la pierna. Se incoó de dolor y después siguió caminando con un poco de dificultad. Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con el doctor en posición de combate.

-¡Soy Ukyo! –alcanzo a pronunciar mientras cerraba los ojos esperando un golpe.

-Lo siento mucho Ukyo, solo estaba protegiendo a Kasumi –dijo apenado.

-¿Protegiéndola? –cuestiono confundida.

-Sí, ayer en nuestra cita unos hombres nos seguían, no nos hicieron nada pero no quise dejar a Kasumi sola en su casa –sonrió nerviosamente, pues intentaba controlar su cordura teniendo a su amada Kasumi en casa.

-Nabiki la estuvo llamando, está preocupada por ella y por Akane.

-¿Por Akane? ¿Qué le paso? –su rostro cambio totalmente, ahora se preocupaba por esa niña que siempre quiso como a una hija.

-Ella ha desaparecido, me lo informo Shampoo –Ukyo bajo la mirada, la noticia no iba mejorando –Nabiki averiguo que Kodachi puede estar detrás de todo.

-Debemos ir a buscar a esa chica, tengo entendido que está internada en una clínica, debemos averiguar su historial clínico –Tofu camino hacia su oficina y comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles el numero de la clínica.

-Yo… tengo que ir a avisar a Ranma... –comento un poco insegura

-Primero debemos saber que pasa, para actuar de acorde a la situación –la miro y trato de tranquilizarla –Después personalmente ayudaremos a Ranma.

-Tiene razón Doctor, ahora no sabemos dónde se encuentra Kodachi –pronuncio con total angustia.

-Aparte debo revisarte, note que te lastimaste al saltar –sonrió y prosiguió buscando ese papel.

Haciendo nuevamente su entrada dramática estaba Kuno, destruyo el portón y entró con gran escándalo al consultorio.

-¡Para de destrozar todo! –grito molesta Ukyo.

-Vengo a buscar a Kasumi Tendo, hermana mayor de mi hermosa Nabiki.

-Ella está bien, se encuentra en una de las habitaciones superiores – respondió Tofu.

-Entonces debemos partir, Kodachi está cerca de aquí, Nabiki la está vigilando –dijo con total apuro.

-Yo iré contigo, el Doctor debe reunir información –dijo Ukyo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Solo debo obtener información sobre los padecimientos de esa chica –los miro muy extrañado –pero debo ir con ustedes para asegurarme que no les ocurra nada.

-¡NO! ¿Quién cuidara de Kasumi? –Ukyo estaba totalmente decidida a ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-Debemos irnos rápido, deje a mi amada Nabiki sola –enfundo su espada y comenzó a caminar –Aparte estoy de acuerdo, usted debe cuidar a Kasumi –Tachi siguió caminando.

-Ukyo, necesito que me avises todo, acuérdate que debemos informar a Ranma –dijo ya muy resignado por no poder acompañarlos.

La cocinera de okonomiyakis asintió y salió tras de Kuno, cuando pudo alcanzarlo este la miro un poco indiferente pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien para confrontar a su hermana así que la dejo acompañarlo, ambos entraron a su auto, Tachi salió con mucha velocidad hacia lo que era la mansión que estaba llegando en las afueras de Nerima.

-¿Podríamos ir al departamento de Akane y buscar a Ranma? – pregunto Ukyo.

-Sí, pero debemos ir por Nabiki, no quiero pensar en lo que podría hacer mi hermana, ella es tan maléfica, tan calculadora y ese tipo… -apretaba el votante con mucha fuerza.

-¿Alguien está ayudándola? –cuestiono muy preocupada y confundida, pues era de su total ignorancia quien era ese sujeto.

-Sí, es una imbécil que tiene mucho poder, pero eso no va a impedir que lo haga temblar con el blandir de mi espada –en los ojos de Kuno había mucha furia, su hermana estaba en tratamiento y ese extranjero solo intervino en su recuperación.

-Creo que deberías controlarte Kuno, en caso de que las cosas salgan mal, tu serás el único que podría averiguar la ubicación de Akane –Ukyo muy inteligente se encontraba elaborando un plan.

-¿Qué? –cuestiono confundido, él nunca había sabido controlar sus impulsos, si algo no le parecía lo mejor era solucionarlo con sus espada, la cual parecía tomar el rol de su cerebro

-Tú debes llegar naturalmente, diciendo que en la clínica te informaron que dieron de alta a tu hermana –tallo su frente por la frustración, pues Kuno no parecía entender –entonces te encargaras de que ella confié en ti y así encontraremos a Akane.

-Pero… ¿y Nabiki? ¿Que pasará con mi hermosa flor? –la miro con un poco de desconfianza.

-Yo la buscare en los alrededores y te informare –toco ligeramente su hombro y sonrió con total calma.

-Ten –Kuno estiro la mano y le dio el celular de Nabiki –ella lo olvido en el carro, háblame cuando la encuentres.

Ukyo tomo el celular y lo guardo entre su ropa –Trato hecho.

Ya con un plan más o menos elaborado sus mentes estaban más tranquilas y coordinadas, Kuno se estaciono a unas cuantas cuadras y bajo a Ukyo deseándole suerte, el siguió conduciendo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Respiro profundamente y salió del vehículo con una pose muy confiada, nunca en su vida hasta estudiar leyes supo cómo poder manipular palabras y sacar información. En ese lugar lo dejaron pasar, todo parecía que saldría bien hasta que salió el malnacido de Sebastián Torres.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Supe que mi hermana... –apretó sus puños para poder controlarse –ha salido de la clínica y que está aquí en su casa –lo miro molesto.

Sebastián trago saliva a causa del nerviosismo–Ella…

-¡Aquí estoy, Kuno hermano mío! –salió Kodachi con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Por qué no avisaste a nuestro padre sobre tu salida? –trataba de no sonar enojado pero estaba resultando difícil.

-Lo siento mucho hermano, lo primero que deseaba era ver al hombre que amo –se acercó lentamente a Sebastián y lo abrazo muy cariñosa.

-¿El hombre que amas? –se acercó muy rápido y miro fijamente a Sebastián -¿Te has olvidado de Ranma Saotome? –cuestiono con una gran sonrisa.

Kodachi lo miro ligeramente y apretó sus labios -¡Claro! Ahora mi futuro está al lado de Sebastián –sonrió e invito a pasar a su hermano. Los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar al interior de la mansión.

Ukyo desde lo dejos estuvo observando la escena, lo que le pareció muy bueno, a pesar de que había conocido a un Kuno muy torpe, él había madurado y las cosas parecían salir bien, entro con mucho cuidado al patio trasero, su rodilla le dolía un poco pero no era nada grave, intento acomodarla para poder caminar mucho mejor.

Entonces para ir sin despertar sospechas se introdujo a los cimientos de la casa, camino por abajo en la oscuridad, hasta que algo se clavó en su mano… se detuvo y saco el celular de Nabiki para poder ver que había ocurrido.

Eso era un prendedor de oro… lo observo con más detenimiento y lo que descubrió la dejo pasmada, tenía grabado el nombre de la mediana de las Tendo, y decía _… Con cariño Tachi_.

Trago saliva y siguió arrastrándose con la esperanza de encontrarse con ella, pero no había nada, ese mal presentimiento se hizo más intenso, debían encontrar a las Tendo.

Salió a gran velocidad de la propiedad del empresario y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Kuno:

 _Sigue actuando como lo has hecho, tal parece que ellos descubrieron a Nabiki y ahora debemos averiguar dónde están las dos._

* * *

La persona que tenía a la chica de cabellos azules la llevaba a un lugar distante, hicieron que una señora ya de edad avanzada se encargara de ella, esta persona la recibió en una habitación bastante lujosa y comenzó a desvestirla con mucho cuidado de no tocar la gran herida que tenía en la cabeza, P-chan al llegar corrió velozmente y se ocultó bajo la gran cama que estaba en esa habitación.

La mujer le dio un baño de esponja a la peli azul, para quitar restos del lodo que tenía por todos lados, la vistió con unos pantalones deportivos color azul marino y le coloco una blusa de color rosa pálido.

Las cosas no parecían ir bien para la chica, pues ya llevaba varias horas inconsciente, el pequeño cerdito se mantenía muy atento a lo que escuchaba, la persona que cuidaba de Akane no le pareció peligrosa así que se mantuvo al margen mientras Akane era limpiada.

De pronto entro un hombre de edad ya muy avanzada.

-¿Es usted el Medico que viene a revisarla? –pregunto la anciana.

-Sí, el Sr. Sebastián me pidió personalmente que me encargue de ella –respondió al momento que se acercaba a la peli azul.

-¿Necesita que me retire? –dijo muy insegura esa señora, el inocente rostro de Akane la conmovió.

-No, usted podría ayudarme –el señor comenzó a revisar a la chica. Primero sus signos vitales, su pulso, la respiración y por último la grave herida que tenía en la cabeza -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? - pregunto el médico

-Ya lleva varias horas, no sabría decirle cuantas –respondió con mucha culpa.

-Esta chica tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo pero la que más me preocupa es la que tiene en la cabeza –miro tiernamente a la chica –ha perdido bastante sangre, necesitamos una trasfusión y hacerle una tomografía –concluyo su explicación muy preocupado.

-¿Pero dónde se hará todo eso? –pregunto muy preocupada la señora.

-Tengo entendido que en este palacio el señor Torres tiene un pequeño centro de emergencia.

-Claro, ¿Necesitara una cosa más? –tomo la mano de Akane con mucha dulzura.

EL medico negó con la cabeza y trasladó a la peli azul a la pequeña sala de emergencias, afortunadamente el empresario Sebastián Torres tenia los millones necesarios para darse esos lujos. Una enfermera ayudo a hacer dicho estudio, y ya con los resultados se pudo observar que lo de Akane era serio, tenía un traumatismo que la mantenía en un sueño profundo.

Regresaron a la chica donde estaba antes, en esa habitación asquerosamente lujosa. La señora recibió nuevamente a la chica.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? –pregunto con mucha preocupación.

-Es serio, ella en estos momentos se encuentra en coma, debo decir que es muy fuerte, una persona en su estado ya no estaría entre los vivos –acomodo sus lentes y tomo un poco de aire –lo que queda es esperar su recuperación y las posibles consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias? No me diga que ella sufrirá… ella es tan joven –suspiro al verla tan tranquila, en la ignorancia de lo que le depararía el destino.

-Ella podría no recordar personas, tener paralizadas partes del cuerpo o incluso no podría hablar –guardo sus cosas en el maletín –los golpes en la cabeza suelen ser muy graves y tener repercusiones, cuide mucho de esta chica.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de la peli azul –No te preocupes mi niña, yo te cuidare –tomo suevamente la mano de la chica y ahí se quedó con ella.

-Por cierto… ¿ella no es de aquí verdad? –pronuncio el doctor desde la puerta.

-No, ella es de Japón.

-Sería bueno que alguien conocido estuviera con ella para cuando despierte, eso le ayudaría en su recuperación –terminando de hablar salió de la habitación.

La anciana se quedó sopesando la idea. Pero P-chan acababa de escucharlo todo, la culpa inundo su corazón, su preciada Akane estaba realmente grave y todo era culpa de él, al menos eso creía, lo peor parecía apuntar que no estaban en Japón, con su maldito sentido de orientación ¿como obtendría ayuda y como él juntaría el valor de dejar a su amiga e ir en busca de alguien?

Una decisión bastante peligrosa, los riesgos inundaban toda su mente…

* * *

Cuando la chica de la espátula iba a partir en búsqueda de su fiel amigo, unos tipos lograron interceptarla.

-¿Qué hacías espiando? –dijo un hombre que no dejaba de mirarla.

-Es demasiado tonta como para venir sola –agrego otro tipo.

-Yo no estaba espiando a nadie, solo pasaba por aquí –respondio temerosa Ukyo.

-¡Vamos! No vas a creer que somos tan estúpidos –comento un tercero que se unía a la escena.

-No sé si alcances a saberlo, pero esta calle es privada y no debes estar aquí –dijo un cuarto tipo que apareció por la espalda de Ukyo.

Ella se encontraba bastante nerviosa, definitivamente la situación no estaba como para enfrentarlos, ella se encontraba aun con vendajes en las costillas y la rodilla no la estaba ayudando.

-Me perdí, pero enseguida me iré –comenzó a caminar rápido.

Un tipo se le interpuso –No iras a ningún lado.

Ella retrocedió un poco, pero ya sabía que no habría otra manera de salir de la situación, debía pelear y lo haría con el único objetivo de vengarse por lo ocurrido a su preciado restaurante y también para ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente tomo uno de sus explosivos de harina y justo cuando los sintió acercarse a ella lo lanzo y dio un salto hacia atrás, sacando su enorme espátula, estaba lista para iniciar la contienda.

-Esto será interesante –agrego un sujeto que se tronaba las manos.

Uno de los cuatro sujetos comenzó a lanzar patadas impactando con gran fuerza en la espátula, Ukyo bloqueaba cada ataque con su arma, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se incorporaban los otros tres sujetos. Ella con mucho esfuerzo esquivaba las ocho piernas que la atacaban indiscriminadamente. Rápidamente busco sus mini espátulas y las lanzo en contra de un tipo, dejándolo inconsciente, ahora solo faltaban tres.

Era momento de sacar su dotes de artista marcial y entonces dio unos giros hacia atrás y lanzo otras espátulas pequeñas que impactaron en otro sujeto, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal. Tomo con mucha fuerza su gran espátula y comenzó a contraatacar con ella.

Esa pelea estaba tornándose muy fácil, pero lo peor que puede hacer un artista marcial es confiarse, para su mala fortuna fue algo que hizo la pequeña cocinera de okonomiyakis. Tras estar ganando ella aflojo un poco el ritmo y uno de los atacantes descubrió una abertura y logro golpearla en el abdomen, lo cual la desestabilizo por completo, ella cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor, sus costillas aun no estaban sanadas.

Con sus brazos rodeaba su vientre, tratando de soportar el inmenso dolor que sentía, pero uno de los malos la sujetó por el cabello haciendo que su rostro mirase esos diabólicos ojos.

-Fuiste difícil, incapacitaste a dos de mis hombres –la miro sonriendo malévolamente –pero ahora te toca a ti.

El inmenso dolor que la envolvía le impidió articular palabra alguna, ella se quedó muda, debía ser fuerte pero estaba agotada y en esos momentos solo logro pensar en Konatsu, deseaba que el viniese a salvarla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? –pregunto el otro tipo que se sobaba los golpes que le dio Ukyo.

-Deshacernos de ella –miro a su acompañante y entonces golpeo a la cocinera dejándola inconsciente.

-¿Estás loco? Esto lo hicimos por órdenes tuyas, el jefe no sabe nada de esto, nos matara si sabe que no seguimos sus órdenes.

Uno de los tipos saco una enorme manta y la extendió en el piso –No está muerta, solo llevémosla lejos de aquí.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a envolver a Ukyo con esa manta, la subieron a la cajuela y condujeron hasta las afueras de Nerima, siguieron conduciendo hasta llegar a una nueva cuidad, después de eso se estacionaron junto a un puente, bajaron a la chica y la colocaron debajo de aquel puente. Secretamente no deseaban matarla, pero si su jefe se enteraba que había una chismosa, daría la orden de eliminarla, así que ellos consideraron que le hacían un gran favor.

* * *

Aquel pato ciego seguía sobrevolando las montañas, solo lograba ver árboles y más arboles… bostezaba de cansancio pues no había podido dormir con su amada esposa. Cuando se disponía a regresar alcanzo a ver un gran desastre, muchas arboles caídos, bastante lodo y un sin número de destrucción. Bajo para observar con mayor detenimiento y las cosas parecían peores.

Por donde quiera que mirara había rocas sueltas, mucho lodo y la lluvia no facilitaba la vista, camino un poco más y observo una cabaña destruida pero entre los escombros encontró la pañoleta del chico de los colmillos. No lo pensó más y salió en búsqueda de Ranma.

Mientras tanto nuestro chico de ojos azules esperaba impaciente que Konatsu dejara de pensarlo tanto y solo dijo hacia donde creía que Akane y Ryoga habían partido.

-¡¿Todavía no?! –expreso Ranma con desesperación.

Konatsu abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio ante él los enormes ojos azules de Ranma que lo miraban fijamente –Lo siento, pero la lluvia no ayuda mucho a esto –comenzó a observar a su alrededor y le pareció reconocer una calle.

-Creo que es por aquí Ranma –comento señalando dicha calle.

Ranma empezó a caminar por esa calle, a él también le parecía familiar y después de unos segundos entendió que estaba yendo en dirección de la universidad de Akane.

-¿Estás seguro de este lugar? –pregunto molesto el chico de la trenza.

-Debo decir que mientras venia hacia acá, me pareció ver a Ryoga, él estaba llegando por esta dirección –sonrió apenado por no temer más información que darle.

Ranma lo miro de reojo, dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió caminando… bajo la lluvia las cosas eran más tristes, el recuerdo de ese toque angelical que ella le dio esa noche, hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido hasta el grado de quererse salir de su pecho.

Paso observando la universidad y un recuerdo invadió su mente, el recuerdo de ella saliendo de esta institución, sonriendo con gran alegría… lo que lo saco de ese recuerdo fue el amigo de Akane, estaba ahí sentando junto a otros chicos. Ranma no lo pensó mucho y se acercó a ese tipo.

-¡Hey! –dijo al no acordarse del nombre del chico.

El joven rubio de ojos azules volteo por curiosidad y sonrió al ver a la pequeña pelirroja acercándose -¿Ranma Saotome? –el chico se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

-¡Si, ese mismo! –Lo miro hacia arriba ya que ese chico era alto –Necesito saber si, has visto a Akane…

-¡Claro! El viernes, aunque es un poco raro que no haya asistido el día de hoy ¿Huyo de ti? –pregunto mirándolo muy serio.

-¡Imbécil, ella nunca huiría de mí! –la mirada de Ranma cambio y se lleno de furia.

-Tu no lo podrías saber, aun así la respuesta te golpeara en la cara –Rio con un poco de maldad y se agacho a la altura de la pelirroja.

-¡Ya lo sabía, Tu solo eras una maldita Mascara! –la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a golpearlo y le dio tremenda patada en la cara que desestabilizo al chico y cayó al suelo.

-¡Un maldito afeminado como tú nunca merecería estar al lado de la hermosa Akane! –grito Hikaru con gran furia y con la mano limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su boca.

-Ranma, deberías calmarte, ahora debemos enfocarnos en otras cosas –replico Konatsu, aunque también sentía ganas de golpear a ese tipo.

-¡Soy más hombre de lo que tú algún dia podrías soñar llegar a ser Idiota! –Ranma mostraba aún más enojo que antes, definitivamente ese no era su día y estaba dispuesto a desquitarse con ese tarado.

-¡No me hagas reír imbécil! –Hikaru comenzó a levantarse –Si yo quisiera en este mismo instante te golpearía, pero eres una maldita mujer pelirroja y yo quedaría mal ante todos –comenzó a retroceder con una sonrisa malvada.

-Agua caliente –le dijo muy molesto a Konatsu que solo intentaba alejarlo de esa situación.

-Ranma, recuerda que estamos buscando a Akane, en su momento tendrás la oportunidad de darle su merecido a este idiota –Konatsu tomo del brazo a Ranma e intento jalarlo.

-¡Así es mujercita, vete con tu amiguita! –grito Hikaru desde una distancia bastante prudente.

Lo peor pronunciado para dos chicos en su plenitud, Ranma no lo dudo más y se lanzó en contra del chico y comenzó a dar golpe tras golpe que Hikaru se encargaba de esquivar. Lo que le debió haber sorprendido fue la patada certera que acertó Konatsu en la espalda del rubio.

-¡Si sabes lo que te conviene, déjanos en paz! –exclamo muy molesto el chico ninja.

Pero Ranma no dejo de atacarlo… incluso cuando la lluvia ya se había detenido el seguía golpeándolo. Hasta que del cielo cayo en la cara de Hikaru un pato bastante cegatón.

-¡MOUSSE! –dijo muy sorprendido y lo tomo por el cuello para salir corriendo a los baños que estaban cerca de ahí.

El pobre pato seguía muy confundido y graznando a todo volumen… Ranma lo miro y se dio cuenta que este traía en su hocico la pañoleta de Ryoga.

El chico de la trenza no lo pensó más y le vertió un poco de agua caliente, dejando también para él.

-¡Dímelo, donde encontraste esto! –agarraba con gran fuerza la pañoleta del desorientado cerdo.

-¡Muy lejos!... más allá de las montañas –dijo muy agotado el joven pato.

-¡¿Los viste?! –Ranma ya en su forma masculina tomo por las solapa de la ropa a Mousse y lo acerco a su cara.

-¡Ranma, debes tranquilizarte! –Konatsu hizo que el oji azul soltara a Mousse.

-No Ranma, lo que vi ahí fue un gran desastre, escombros de una cabaña y mucha tierra suelta, algo malo paso ahí… no encontré ningún rastro de ellos salvo esa pañoleta –el chico de lentes termino de vestirse.

¿Algo malo? Su corazón comenzó a presentir lo peor, esa persona de las cartas estaba tratando de hacerlos pagar por todo. La impotencia de no haber protegido a su esposa lo inundó completamente. Los tres chicos partieron con una velocidad verdaderamente impresionante, después unos minutos llegaron al lugar.

Efectivamente ese sitio estaba hecho pedazos, Ranma emprendió a inspeccionar cada escombro de esa cabaña, todavía estaba un té en el marco de una de las ventanas que se mantenía en pie. Se acercó lentamente… El té aún estaba a la mitad, tenía un color un poco raro, se le ocurrió sorberlo, lo cual confirmo la presencia de su peli azul, ese té poseía su esencia.

Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar lo peor, una de entre tantas cosas en su mente era la traición de Akane al irse con Ryoga.

-La destrucción sigue montaña arriba –Explico Konatsu que sacaba de sus pensamientos al oji azul.

-¿EH? –no había prestado atención a las palabras del ninja.

-¿Estás seguro que Akane estuvo aquí? –se acercó preocupado, Ranma sostenía un vaso y la mano le temblaba.

-Sí, este té… lo preparo ella –estiro la mano y le mostro a Konatsu.

-Entonces deberías acompañarnos… subiendo la montaña hay desastre pero eso se acaba cuesta abajo, se nota que la tierra se soltó por la lluvia y encontramos otra cosa –le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo acompañase.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a subir –Mousse estaba del otro lado –agrego Konatsu.

Ranma asintió, las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, desde el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con el amigo de Akane, se quedó pensando, el corazón estaba herido pues su hombría aún no estaba presente de todo en él.

Llegaron a encontrarse con Mousse cuesta abajo, ahí entre la tierra lodosa estaba la sombrilla de Ryoga, destruida por las piedras, también estaba su ropa… Ranma camino más adelante, sus compañeros creyeron que debían dejarlo solo y que sopesara la idea, aunque aún no era muy claro lo que había pasado.

El oji azul siguió caminando con cierta lentitud esperando lo peor, tal vez encontraría la ropa de Akane mientras se preguntaba ¿en verdad me abandonaste mi amor? todavía con el vaso de té en la mano, cuando estaba ya muy cerca de la base de la montaña una enorme roca le llamo la atención, ahí estaba una gran cantidad de sangre, el corazón comenzó a querersele salir del pecho, mil agujas se insertaban en su pecho causándole un gran dolor e impidiéndole respirar con regularidad

Cuando estuvo mucho más cerca encontró un pequeño zapato…lo cual erizo cada poro de su piel, ¡Era de Akane!, definitivamente algo malo había pasado… la impresión del hallazgo lo hizo perder el equilibrio y golpeo la espalda con un frondoso árbol, cerró los ojos para pensar con más claridad y ahí intentó a recordar…

 _ ***Flash back***_

Ambos estaban en la cama, el seguía sujetando a su amada por la cintura mientras besaba su espalda, ella acariciaba suavemente el dorso de su mano, lo cual lo arrullo y sus ojos se cerraban suavemente mientras olía el delicado aroma del cabello de su hermosa mujer,por primera vez en su vida se sintió totalmente completo percibió como Akane se volteaba hacia él y murmuraba unas palabras.

-Ranma… no quiero que dudes de mi amor por ti –decía en un tono muy suave. El chico de la trenza solo asintió con la cabeza y beso tiernamente los labios de su peli azul mientras el sueño vencía a nuestro artista marcial.

Después de eso pasaron horas hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de su mujer se levantaba de la cama, Ranma inconscientemente jalo su mano para que no se apartara de él, Akane se acercó lentamente al oído de su esposo.

-Ahora vuelvo mi gatito… parece que Ryoga está allá abajo y lo hare pasar –susurro con un tono muy dulce la palabra gatito y le dio un pequeño beso en las mejillas.

Entonces Ranma le soltó el brazo y siguió durmiendo. Hasta que cuando intento buscarla nuevamente no la encontró en la cama.

 _ ***Fin del Flash back***_

El recuerdo de esa noche fue como una revelación para él, regresaron sus fuerzas pues ya sabía que su hermosa esposa no lo abandonaría y tampoco debía fallarle al dudar de ella. Regreso con sus amigos y pronuncio muy decidido.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha, averiguar quién está detrás de esto es nuestra prioridad.

-Quizá la misma persona que incendio el Ucchans –complemento Konatsu.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al ninja cuando pronuncio esto.

-¿Dónde está Ukyo? –pregunto Ranma aún más preocupado.

-Ella está bien, se encuentra en tu casa –se olvidó de informar de la situación con Ukyo.

-Bueno, quizá debamos regresar a buscar a Shampoo –comento Mousse con preocupación por su mujer. Y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, pero Ranma se encontraba bastante desesperado por encontrar a Akane, que les propuso verlos en Nerima, el iría rápidamente a ver a Nabiki.

* * *

En la mansión de Sebastián Torres.

Kodachi estaba en su habitación, ella se creía demasiado inteligente al lograr que su hermano mayor creyera todo lo que había dicho y eso que aún le faltaba lo mejor. Un guardia llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo muy fría.

-Una chica la está buscando mi señora, dice ser su…

-¡La estaba esperando! Deja pasar a mi cómplice.

EL joven se retiró y a unos minutos una chica de larga cabellera hizo aparición.

-¡Que alegría que te hayas unido a mí, Pequeña amazona! Y no te preocupes que solo estamos tu y yo–dijo con mucha hipocresía.

-Yo servirte solo por que tu prometer a Ranma para mi –replico la pequeña Shampoo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

¿Esperaban ese final en el capítulo?

Yo la verdad no, deseaba que Shampoo fuera buena, pero pensé en agregarle más drama al final jajaja. ¿Les gusto?

A los fans de la amazona, no se preocupen ya se verá revelada la verdad en el siguiente capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba ocupada haciendo mucha tarea y apenas tuve la oportunidad de terminar el capítulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS _**ANGEL AGUIRRE**_ eres el mejor amigo y beta del mundo mundial :D

También gracias al **Ranma Banished Group** :D

Y a todos ustedes que leen mi fic.

AHORA A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO 4 DE "INTENSO AMOR" que tambien va a estar muy bueno jejeje.


	24. Lazos inquebrantables

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 24 … _**Lazos inquebrantables**_

—Diálogos –

 _Pensamientos_

La verdad pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pues se me estaba dificultando escribir un final y la verdad es, que me he encariñado bastante con ella. Aunque no fue la primera, es la que más me ha ayudado a crecer y siento que está mejor hecha (Redacción) que la anterior, ya tenía una forma en que debía terminar, habría un final feliz, un capitulo lleno de cursilerías y así, pero un lector me ha recordado lo que tenía planeado hacer con anterioridad. Entonces, queridos lectores… HABRA UNA MUERTE.

Esta capitulo está dedicado al lector kikelme

Disfruten del capítulo, aunque aún no es el capítulo final, si todo sale bien aún los recompensare con un capitulo cursi y Happy ending.

* * *

Ella no solía darse por vencida y perder contra unos principiantes fue lo más estúpido que le ha pasado en su vida, no sin olvidar la confianza que deposito en Genma Saotome, quien hurto su preciado futuro, pero sin más que su valentía y perseverancia ha logrado ser una gran artista marcial.

Su cuerpo se estremecía por el frio, aunque no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que escucho que sus atacantes se fueron, ella poco a poco logro escapar de esa manta que enredaba su débil cuerpo, se incorporó con dificultad y apretó sus puños con gran fuerza, semejante humillación, pagarían por lo que le hicieron a Ukyo.

La sed de venganza se apoderaba de su alma, tomo fuerzas de sus más profundos sentimientos, las cosas no podían acabar así, Konatsu no lo sabía pero la joven de la espátula había traído consigo todos sus ahorros, entonces cuando pudo subir a la carretera, pago a un Taxi que la llevaría a donde la humillaron, sus ojos poseían determinación.

Siempre se dependía de Ranma, si algo salía mal él estaba ahí para ayudarles a todos, nunca dejo desprotegida a ninguna de sus amigas, ahora ella estaba más que dispuesta a corresponder a esos lazos que forjo con aquel chico que amo durante mucho tiempo, ese niño que siempre le hacía perder la cabeza, aquel que ahora se transformó en su hermano, y esos lazos tan fuertes que ambos forjaron nunca se deben de romper, sin importar que suceda.

Con mucha determinación se quitó la camisa del uniforme de Furinkan y lo amarro a su abdomen, las vendas le cubrían hasta los pechos, pero ahora no le importaba que la vieran puesto que estaba más que decidida a realizar su plan conforme lo pensó en un principio.

Cuando el taxi llego a su destino ella le pago al chofer y bajo rápidamente, ahora no le importaba que notaran su presencia, saco su gran espátula y vio como los mismos hombres la rodeaban nuevamente como una manada de lobos hambrientos.

— ¡¿No entendiste el mensaje?! –grito furioso uno de los sujetos.

—Claro que lo entendí, pero tu error fue no terminar conmigo, jamás debes perdonar a un enemigo o lo pagarás caro –su voz era tan amenazante que no parecía ella misma.

— ¡Te hicimos un maldito favor! ¿acaso eres estúpida como para no entenderlo? –grito otro tipo mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

— ¡Eres la chica más estúpida de Nerima! –complemento otro que se acercaba a ella.

Ella solo agacho la mirada y en su boca se dibujó una ligera sonrisa con un aire de maldad – ¡No aceptare esta derrota!

Ukyo dio un gran salto y quedo encima de una de las bardas que rodeaban la casa, les lanzo una mirada llena de frialdad. Guardo su espátula, saco unas bombas de harina muy parecidas a las anteriores las cuales lanzo hacia sus atacantes. Estos ya sabían cómo funcionaban asi que saltaron para esquivarlas, pero Ukyo no estaba jugando, todo lo había calculado, cuando ellos esquivaron, el lugar donde aterrizaron era una masa muy pegajosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! –El líder de sus atacantes miro alrededor y todos sus compañeros estaban en la misma situación — ¡Maldita niña!

—Y lo mejor está por venir – pronuncio con una voz muy relajada mientras sacaba su gran espátula de la espalda.

— ¡Adelante! No te creo capaz de hacernos daño –dijo otro tipo riendo muy confiado - después de todo eres sólo una chiquilla idiota

Ella enfureció al escucharlo y le dio un tremendo golpe que lo dejo inconsciente –Solo necesito que me digan ¡Donde tienen a las Tendo! –grito enojada mirando al líder.

—Decirte seria la muerte para nosotros, a pesar de que estemos inmóviles, no dejaremos de luchar –decía el cabecilla mientras intentaba sacar sus pies, pero en vez liberarse, sus manos quedaron atrapadas.

—La muerte es algo inevitable –saco un pequeño saco de harina -¡Ven esto!

Los hombres que habían estado luchando por liberarse giraron a verla.

—En un ingrediente muy peligroso que se usa en mi estilo de combate, si lo agrego a esa masa donde están atrapados, toda la residencia volara en pedazos.

Los cuatro tipos se quedaron helados al escucharla pronunciar eso, comenzaron a moverse con más insistencia, pero la masa era tan pegajosa que solo lograban quedar aun más atrapados.

—Solo deben decirme donde tienen a las Tendo.

—Nosotros te salvamos, si el jefe te veía aquí… no estarías viva –dijo uno de los hombres que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

—Pero también debo cobrarles el favor de lo que le hicieron a mi restaurante –una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos ante aquel recuerdo, pero la seco inmediatamente, no quería demostrar sus sentimientos.

Ukyo con mucho cuidado comenzó a abrir ese saco —Moriremos todos –se preparó para verter el contenido.

— ¡Espera! –dijo uno de ellos.

—Si tienes algo bueno puedo esperar, sino... mejor prepárate para el final –Ukyo estaba actuando muy meticulosa y no deseaba más fallos en su plan.

—A ella se las llevaron… ¡a China! Están en la mansión que nuestro jefe tiene allá.

— ¡Dirección completa! –grito mirándolo con gran furia

— ¡Están en Shenzhen! Ahí… debes ir un poco hacia una zona boscosa, el lugar es conocido como el palacio –el sujeto la miro pidiendo compasión.

—Espero que todo esto sea cierto, porque sino, volveré por ustedes.

La cocinera de Okonomiyakis tomo el celular de Nabiki y marco a la casa Saotome, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la mansión Torres.

— ¿Bueno? –contesto preocupada la Sra. Nodoka.

—Soy Ukyo, sé que Ranma ira hacia allá, las cosas no están bien… Akane y Nabiki han desaparecido, por fortuna descubrimos que Kodachi y Sebastián Torres están detrás de todo

— ¡¿Qué?! –apenas y daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Ellos están en Shenzhen, iré por ella, pero les mandare ayuda –Ukyo colgó y subió a un taxi.

* * *

En el interior de la mansión Torres, Kodachi aún estaba en compañía de la amazona.

—Debemos irnos, Sebastián nos vera en el aeropuerto –dijo La rosa negra en un tono muy frio.

—Tu cumplir promesa, yo acompañarte a donde sea –la amazona parecía muy seria.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Aparte un chico debe reunirse con nuestra querida Akane –dicho esto, Kodachi comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa, la amazona la seguía –Ya es tarde y debemos estar allá.

— ¡Tu cumplir promesa! –parecía un disco rayado, pues solo pronunciaba esa frase sin inmutar su expresión desconfiada.

—Cómo eres tonta –dijo para sí misma la rosa negra –Solo serás una carnada –y de pronto comenzó a reír muy fuerte, a lo cual la amazona no pareció comprender, para ella solo era una chica loca.

Pero ambas comenzaron a tomar una salida de emergencia que tenía Sebastián, caminaron por un túnel y para cuando salieron un carro de color negro las estaba esperando.

— ¿Quién ser chico? –cuestiono la amazona.

—No lo conoces, o al menos eso creo, ya te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos –respondió indiferente.

Subieron al carro y el chofer les informó que serían llevadas al aeropuerto.

* * *

Por otra parte Ukyo ya estaba en el aeropuerto y se encontraba comprando unos boletos, no eran los más lujosos pero al menos la llevarían a China, para ser más exactos ella compro cuatro boletos, gastándose todos sus ahorros.

Pero aunque su restaurante ya no existía, sentía una enorme necesidad de corresponder al apoyo de su gran amigo de la infancia. Busco en los alrededores y encontró un chico como de 12 años, se acercó a él lentamente.

—Oye ¿Te quieres ganar un poco de dinero? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

El chico giro y la miro con gran asombro —Si señora, ¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunto con gran ansiedad.

—Solo tienes que llevar estos boletos a esta dirección –le entrego un papel con algo escrito —Asegúrate de darlos en mano a Ranma Saotome.

—Claro señora, pero ¿De cuánto dinero hablamos? –sonrió pícaramente.

—Te entrego 1000 yens –Era una cantidad considerable de dinero, pero debía arriesgarse si quería tener éxito en su misión.

—En seguida iré –le brillo la mirada al chico y partió con la encomienda.

Ukyo sonrió satisfecha, había comprado 3 de esos boletos con una hora de diferencia y sabía que Ranma entendería la situación perfectamente, sin más que con su enorme espátula abordó el avión que decidiría su destino.

* * *

Unos momentos antes….

Ranma se separó de sus amigos y comenzó a correr con gran velocidad, pero un sonido llamo su atención, se acercó y se sorprendió cuando observo al pequeño Puchi.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –se preguntó muy desconcertado.

Pero pensó que Puchi se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Akane, y sufría por ella, lo acogió entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo amiguito, ella regresara con nosotros… de eso me encargo yo –lo acaricio para que parara de llorar.

Suspiro un poco, y comenzó a correr, muchas imágenes venían a su mente, los momentos en lo que había compartido con ella, lo malditos mal entendidos e incluso las peleas, todo eso formaba parte de la relación que tenía con Akane, ella no podía apartarse de su vida, no justamente cuando las cosas parecían ir de lo mejor. Hasta el grado de pensar en aumentar el tamaño de su familia. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de torturarse, no podía darse el lujo de dudar, él iba a traerla de vuelta y las cosas comenzarían a mejorar aún más.

* * *

Por otra parte Konatsu y Mousse ya estaban llegando al departamento, el joven pato parecía bastante desesperado, sabía que había alguien queriendo hacerles daño y debía asegurarse que su preciada amazona estaría bien.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, el muy distraído se olvidó que había un ascensor, la sorpresa fue más, cuando llego al piso se dio cuenta que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta, corrió con locura.

— ¡Shampoo! –gritó con gran consternación.

Pero no había respuesta alguna, lo peor pasó por su mente, no solo Akane había desaparecido sino también su hermosa esposa, revolvió la casa y no encontró pista alguna.

—Mousse… creo que deberíamos ir a reunirnos con Ranma –dijo Konatsu

Este volteo y lo miro con mucha frustración, Konatsu tenía razón, había muchas probabilidades de que la misma persona que ataco a Akane, haya hecho lo mismo.

—Vámonos –pronuncio en un tono bastante apagado.

Ambos chicos salieron del edificio y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Nerima, afortunadamente se encontraba bastante cerca.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

 _«No sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor, sentía mucho frio… intentaba moverme y ni un solo musculo respondía a mi llamado, las cosas se tornaron confusas, quería recordar algo pero, nada venía a mi mente. Esa situación me daba mucho miedo, una mano comenzó a acariciarme, primero las mejillas, mi cabello y por ultimo las manos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos?»_

—Mira que tener que enterarme por el idiota de Ranma –dijo una voz masculina.

— ¿Usted la conoce? El medico señalo que sería importante que alguien conocido estuviera con ella –dijo preocupada la persona que cuidaba a la chica.

—Sí, ella será mi esposa –sonrió amablemente.

«¿ _Que? ¿Estoy comprometida? Realmente podía escuchar todo lo que decían a mí alrededor, sabía que me estaban medicando por un golpe en mi cabeza pero ¿Quién es Ranma?»_

—Entonces… ¿Usted cuidara de ella?

—Claro que sí, puede irse a descansar… ella es lo más importante para mí.

La señora sin más preocupaciones se salió de la habitación. En el mismo lugar pero escondido estaba el cerdito negro, él tipo que apareció no era el esposo de Akane, lo miro con gran furia ¿Qué estará tramando? Pensó muy desconcertado.

Ante él estaba un chico rubio, de ojos azules y buen porte, no parecía reconocerlo de ningún sitio, pero hablaba de Akane como si la conociera desde hace tiempo.

—Akane, mi hermosa Akane… al fin estaremos juntos –dijo con cierta melancolía y acaricio la mano de la peli azul.

 _« ¡No puedo seguir así! Quiero saber que está pasando a mí alrededor. Quiero saber quién está conmigo»._

Akane comenzó a mover la mano, el chico se puso nervioso pero la peli azul siempre ha poseído una enorme fuerza y entonces despertó. Al principio Akane no abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, cuando quiso ver quien estaba con ella, todo era oscuro, veía una ligera silueta, pero no más, el pánico se apodero de ella y comenzó a querer tomar algo con sus manos, el chico tomo suavemente sus delicadas manos y la calmo un poco.

— ¿Akane? –pronuncio bastante inseguro aquel chico.

— ¿Así me llamo? –pregunto confundida la peli azul.

El joven entendió que el golpe de Akane había tenido consecuencias y eran perfectas para sus planes.

—Si amor mío, parece que por el momento has olvidado muchas cosas –dijo ya más seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Yo, no puedo ver nada –Akane llevo sus manos a la cabeza y esta le comenzó a doler con gran intensidad.

—No intentes moverte mucho, estas débil… Yo soy tu prometido, Hikaru Tanimoto.

Akane no recordaba nada y no poder ver no le ayudaba a sentirse segura, ella decidió hacerle caso al chico y se recostó nuevamente, pero lo hizo con mucho cuidado y lentitud.

—Tienes razón… no te recuerdo –dijo en un tono muy frio —Pero quisiera hablar con un médico.

—No te preocupes por eso, tarde o temprano volverá tu memoria –pronuncio con mucha tranquilidad y beso la mano de ella —Pero traeré al médico en cuanto te quedes dormida.

Akane se sentía incomoda, las palabras de esa persona no parecían tranquilizarla y ¿Quién era Ranma? ¿Por qué su "prometido" pronunciaba ese nombre con rencor? La peli azul cerró los ojos y trato de recordar pero nada venía a su mente, bueno solo un fuerte dolor.

—Akane, no te esfuerces, ya habrá tiempo, es más… mañana nos iremos a nuestro hogar.

— ¿Nuestro hogar? –pregunto aún más desconcertada.

—Duerme un rato más, pronto traerán un poco de comida para ti así que trata de descansar.

Akane obedeció y trato de dormir, pero Ryoga se encontraba realmente furioso, deseaba partirle la cara a ese imbécil que creía que podía engañar a Akane, debía formular un plan y con rapidez.

* * *

En otra habitación…

Hacia unas horas que Nabiki Tendo había despertado, se levantó con prisa y trato de salir de ese lugar pero la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, observo un vaso de cristal y comenzó a tratar de escuchar por los muros, unas voces le llamaron la atención.

Una era Akane, ella estaba bastante segura, pero la otra parecía desconocida, nunca antes la había escuchado ¿Qué estarán tramando? Se preguntó con mucho enojo. Pero empezó a estudiar la habitación, vio un pequeño conducto de ventilación, con mucho cuidado quito la rendija y se metió con precaución, avanzo hasta toparse con la otra rendija.

Espero a que esa persona que estaba con Akane se fuera y pateo la rendija, salió y observo a su hermana, ella tenía la cabeza vendada, y su cara estaba muy pálida, se acercó lentamente a ella.

—Hermanita… ¿Qué demonios te han hecho? –dijo con un tono melancólico y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

 _«Siempre tan acostumbrada a verte como una chica fuerte, no debes rendirte… Ranma te está buscando hermanita»._

Cuando estaba a punto de despertarla sintió como algo golpeo su pie, cuando giro a ver qué pasaba, vio a ese cerdo mascota.

— ¿Cómo has llegado aquí P-chan?

Ryoga comenzó a jalarla con su pequeño hocico, no sabía cómo pedirle agua caliente, también tenía que informar sobre todo lo que había pasado.

—Cálmate cerdo estúpido –dijo furiosa.

Pero entonces, recordó… ella ya había sospechado que P-chan era Ryoga ¿Serán ciertas sus sospechas? Tomo al cerdito y regreso por el conducto que conectaba a la habitación donde había despertado, cerro la rendija que había tirado para no levantar sospechas y entonces camino hacia el baño de la habitación en la que estaba y arrojo al cerdo a la bañera.

Nabiki se quedó observando un rato, como analizando la situación y comenzó poco a poco a abrir la llave del agua caliente, y ante sus ojos vio como ese pequeño cerdo negro tomaba la forma de un humano, de un hombre… de Ryoga.

—Na..Nabiki –pronuncio Ryoga con bastante pena, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y con ambas manos cubría sus partes íntimas.

—Ya decía yo, que tú eras Ryoga –lo miro indiferente y alcanzo una toalla con las manos, la arrojo donde se encontraba Ryoga.

— ¡Nunca lo hice con malas intenciones! –grito el joven un poco asustado.

—Ahora no me importa eso, dime todo lo que sepas, necesitamos sacar a Akane de este lugar –siempre con la mente fría, calculaba e ideaba la mejor solución para esta situación tan complicada.

La miro con más confianza, se envolvió en la toalla, y salió de la tina, camino hasta la habitación buscando que ponerse —No fue mi intención que las cosas terminaran así, yo fui a buscarla, pero luego decidí huir… ella me siguió.

Ryoga volteo a ver a Nabiki, esperando alguna respuesta, pero ella seguía mirándolo a la expectativa. —Por la fuerte lluvia nos refugiamos en una cabaña en las montañas, al poco tiempo llegaron unos tipos, comenzaron a atacarnos… no puede defenderla, y a ella la atraparon y trajeron a este sitio.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos? –fue lo único que pregunto Nabiki.

—Sé que no estamos en Japón, por lo que dijo el médico.

— ¿El medico? ¿Qué tiene Akane? –pregunto ya más preocupada.

—Akane se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, ella hace unos instantes que despertó… no recuerda nada ni nadie y lo peor es que tampoco puede ver –dijo con pena mientras se colocaba ropa que encontró ahí.

—Sera más difícil que ella confié en nosotros y así salir de aquí –Nabiki se dejó caer en la cama, pensando en que hacer —y ¿Quién es ese chico?

—No lo sé, pero pretende engañarla, sacarla de aquí mañana mismo.

—No se lo permitiremos, regresa con Akane y cuídala, yo necesito pensar en un plan.

Ryoga nuevamente se fue al baño ahí mismo se quitó la ropa, la guardo en una pequeña bolsa y se convirtió en ese cerdito negro, con el hocico jalaba la bolsa y así regreso a la habitación donde estaba Akane.

Guardo la bolsa debajo de la cama y espero, escucho como abrieron la puerta y ese joven regreso pero no entro solo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo Doctor? –pregunto aquel joven.

—No pensé que presentaría más de dos complicaciones –el medico comenzó a revisarla.

— ¿Quién es? –dijo Akane con un poco de miedo.

—No se preocupe señorita, soy el médico.

Le quieto la venda de la cabeza y comenzó a revisarle los ojos con un aparato.

—Dígame, ¿Puede ver algo? ¿Sombras?

—Yo… solo unas pequeñas siluetas –respondió Akane nerviosa

—Ya veo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, su cerebro aún sigue inflamado y poco a poco volverá a su vida cotidiana. Por lo mientras debe de estar en reposo, convivir con gente conocida y no forzar su vista.

— ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo? –pregunto nuevamente el joven.

—No sabría decirlo, solo debe de tener paciencia y toma –el médico le entrego una receta —Ella debe de tomar este medicamento, para evitar mayores complicaciones.

—Muy bien, oíste Akane, las cosas no están tan mal –el chico tomo la mano de Akane y la acaricio.

El medico pidió permiso y se retiró, Akane no podía sentirse más desesperada y debía jugar todas sus cartas.

— ¿Quién es Ranma? –pregunto con total naturalidad.

— ¡Que! ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? –pregunto Hikaru con mucho enojo y miedo

—Tú lo mencionaste, pero ¿Por qué te alteras tanto al escuchar ese nombre?

— ¡Olvídalo! No vale la pena, ese chico es el causante de lo que te paso –pronuncio con tanta maldad... —¿Ahora entiendes porque lo digo con enojo?

—Lo siento, no lo sabía –Akane se quedó impactada, por alguna extraña razón ese nombre le causaba cierto cosquilleo en el estómago y una paz interna.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, no fue mi intensión gritarte, ¿Sabes? Eres tan bella que muchos hombres desean tener tu amor, pero ahora solo será mío.

—Yo no… –la peli azul no sabía cómo responder ante tal afirmación.

—No es necesario… -el chico le puso un dedo sobre los labios, se acercó suavemente a ella... —Solo déjame amarte.

Con sus manos tomo los hombros de Akane, y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. La peli azul solo dio un brinco por la sorpresa y se hizo hacia atrás

—No lo hagas, yo no puedo ahorita –dijo con cierta nostalgia, esos labios le quemaron y no deseaba que la volvieran a tocar.

—Discúlpame, creo que fui muy rápido mi bella Akane. Iré a surtir esta receta, como en una hora estoy contigo. –el joven acaricio el cabello de ella y se marchó.

En una mente en blanco es muy fácil introducir recuerdos engañosos, pero Akane no sospecha nada, su inocencia puede haberle jugado una mala treta.

Ryoga aprovecho esta ausencia y fue directo a la habitación de Nabiki, le chillo fuertemente y regreso con Akane, su culpa lo hacía sentir tan mal. Cuando Nabiki entro a la habitación vertió agua caliente sobre Ryoga y se acercó a la cama de su hermana.

—Akane… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy tu hermana? –pregunto la mediana de las Tendo.

—Nabiki, solo tenemos una hora –pronuncio Ryoga mientras se vestía con mucha prisa.

* * *

Ranma había llegado a Nerima, corrió hasta la casa Tendo, pero no había nadie allí, su corazón se estrujo con más fuerza y entonces fue en dirección a la casa de su madre, el viento frio le helaba la piel, trataba de abrigar al pequeño puchi. Cuando llego entro abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.

— ¡Ukyo! –grito buscándola con desesperación.

La Sra. Nodoka salió con mucha prisa, al ver la cara de su hijo temió lo peor —Ranma, Ukyo no está aquí.

— ¡¿Qué!? –pregunto confundido.

—Pero ha mandado algo para ti y los chicos –ella se acercó a Ranma y le sonrió tan pacíficamente que logro apaciguar la inquietud de su hijo.

—Ukyo, ella ¿Está bien? –pregunto ya más calmado.

—Al parecer sí, pero mira –extendió los boletos de avión —Ella compro esto para que vayas por Akane.

— ¿China? –Pronuncio sorprendido —Pero…

—Por lo poco que entendí, Akane esta allá en esta dirección –le entrego una nota —Y Ukyo se adelantó.

En la nota venia la dirección de la casa de Sebastián Torres y un pequeño posdata.

« _Es momento de pagar todo lo que has hecho por mi_ »

Las cosas no parecían estar muy claras en la mente de Ranma, había tres boletos y el avión partía en menos de 35 minutos. ¿Habrá tiempo para llegar? Fue una de las cosas que se cuestionaba el artista marcial. La señora Nodoka tomo al pequeño Puchi en brazos y se quedó a la expectativa de lo que Ranma pudiera decir.

—Yo… -pronuncio con una ligera duda de lo que fueran a salir de sus labios.

—Sera mejor que vayas, no es bueno que Ukyo este sola en ese lugar –dijo la Sra. Saotome.

En ese preciso instante entraron, el cegatón de Mousse y Konatsu. Ranma se sorprendió al verlos llegar sin la amazona, pero no había precisamente mucho tiempo para explicaciones.

—Hablaremos en el camino, lo principal ahora es irnos al aeropuerto –pronuncio Ranma con gran firmeza y seguridad.

—Pero Shampoo... –dijo el chico pato entre sollozos — ¿Ella también estará allá?

—No sé qué haya pasado Mousse, pero puedo asegurarte que sí –de hecho el chico de la trenza no tenía esa certeza pero debía aposta el todo por el todo.

—Disculpe, me podría indicar ¿dónde está Ukyo? –Konatsu se acercó a la mama de Ranma con la esperanza de ver a su amada chica.

—Bueno, ella se fue desde muy temprano y solo envió a un niño para entregar unos boletos a una ciudad de China –Dijo Nodoka con un tono muy calmado.

—Ya veo –pronuncio en un tono nostálgico.

—Ya es tiempo, debemos irnos y encontrarnos con las chicas –demando Ranma con una sonrisa fingida, intentando dar ánimos a unos sujetos bastante apagados.

Los dos lo miraron e intentaron imitar su actitud, pues de todos ellos sabían que él había sufrido una perdida más significante, con más angustia y una incertidumbre que logro superar. Los tres jóvenes salieron de la casa Saotome y se fueron en taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron apenas y lograron abordar el avión. Sus mentes, sentimientos y demás solo estaban focalizados en una meta... Sus amadas...

* * *

Después de pasar una densa vegetación, Ukyo encontró el lugar llamado "palacio", era una casa enorme, pero oculta entre la maleza, aun con la respiración agitada, sudor en todo su cuerpo e incluso unas cuantas ramas de árboles pegadas a su cabello. Ella estaba decidida a recuperar a la esposa de su mejor amigo, no, mejor dicho su hermano. Cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar la puerta principal, utilizo sus conocimientos y trato de entrar sin hacer notar su presencia. Lo logro por unos momentos, pero enseguida aparecieron más guardias de seguridad, ella se vio rodeada de muchos sujetos que intentaban obstaculizar su camino.

* * *

EL avión iba en silencio, la incomodidad era mucha, la amazona no paraba de mirar al colombiano, el cual se sentía intimidado por la mujer que poseía una mirada demasiado amenazante, por su parte la rosa negra se encontraba pensando, su plan iba saliendo conforme ella lo idealizo. Cuando aterrizaron en la mansión llamada "palacio" Kodachi dio la siguiente orden.

— ¡Tú me esperas allá abajo! –Dijo tomando el hombro de la amazona

— ¡Tu, cumplir promesa! –pronuncio con mucha molestia y bajo del avión.

— ¿Qué pretendes dejándola sola? Sabes que esa mujer es peligrosa –dijo Sebastián con temor.

—Tranquilo mi amor –el tono seductor de la rosa negra siempre surtía efecto en el ingenuo empresario.

—Sabes, que hice lo que me pediste, pero no confió en que de verdad funcionara en esa mujer –nuevamente Sebastián dudaba y el miedo le ganaba.

Kodashi se acercó lentamente a él, y besó sus labios con mucha pasión —Pronto tu y yo, estaremos donde debemos estar –Sonrió maliciosamente y preparo dos copas de vino tinto.

—Solo me basta con estar contigo para poder ser feliz, tú aroma, tu presencia, toda tu –Sebastián cayó bajo los encantos de la gimnasta y tomo esa copa de vino.

—Y así será mi amado colombiano –Lo miro con ansias y sorbió un poco de ese vino, apenas mojando sus labios, pero Sebastián bebió mucho más que ella.

—Tiene un sabor diferente –dijo el despistado empresario.

—Claro, el tuyo lo endulce más con un poco de veneno –rio de manera malvada y se alejó lentamente de él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma verdad? Tú y yo tenemos planes, una vida juntos.

—Mi vida está al lado de Ranma, por lo que también me desharé de Shampoo y el chico rubio.

—Tú no puedes –Sebastián comenzó a sentir un mareo muy fuerte, todo le daba vueltas y se le dificultaba respirar.

—Claro que si puedo, ya lo tengo perfectamente calculado –la rosa negra observo como el hombre que la había ayudado quedaba tendido en el suelo.

Sin más ella bajo del avión, diciéndole al piloto que llevara al Señor Sebastián de regreso a Nerima, cuando se encontró con la pequeña amazona, solo le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Pero en pocos instantes apareció un guardia de seguridad.

—Srita. Kodashi, nos informaron que una mujer ha ingresado al "palacio", ella tiene como arma una enorme espátula.

«Esto no podría ser mejor» Pensó la rosa negra —Shampoo tu sabes quién es, ve y encárgate de ella personalmente –le guiño el ojo y prosiguió con su camino.

La amazona la observo sin decir una palabra, saco sus chuis.

— ¡Espera! –Gritó Kodashi —Esto, te será de más ayuda que esas tontas cosas –le entrego una espada parecida a las que usa su hermano.

La amazona dejo de lado sus armas y tomo esa espada, miro amenazante al guardia y este la guio hasta donde estaba aquella chica.

* * *

— ¿Mi hermana? –pregunto muy confundida la peli azul.

—Hay poco tiempo Akane, tienes dos hermanas mayores, Kasumi y yo.

—Nabiki, enserio que no tenemos mucho tiempo –Pronuncio muy preocupado Ryoga.

—Akane, ese tipo que dijo ser tu prometido está mintiendo, tú ya estas casada y te juro por mi vida, que no es el, el hombre al que tu amas –dijo muy rápido la mediana de las Tendo y tomo la mano de Akane.

— ¿El hombre que yo amo? ¿Lo conoces? –Cuando la peli azul sintió el toque de la mano de Nabiki, le inspiro confianza y se dejó guiar.

—Sí, es un idiota, pero te ama como no tienes idea –dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

—Akane, perdóname… no supe defenderte y todo esto ha pasado –dijo con un tono inseguro.

—Ryoga no hay tiempo para eso, solo abre la maldita puerta.

— ¿Tu eres Ranma? –pronuncio Akane con un poco de miedo.

—Hermana, cuando salgamos de aquí hablamos bien, ahora abrázame.

La peli azul la abrazo con mucha fuerza y solo escucho un ruido muy fuerte, supuso que fue al momento de abrir la puerta, ella se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo cálido de su hermana, pues le era difícil seguir el paso, aparte de no recordar y no ver, sus piernas se encontraban débiles.

* * *

Su respiración era agitada, a pesar de haber acabado fácilmente con sus contrincantes no podía negar que estaba cansada «No tardes en llegar Ranma» Pensó Ukyo.

— ¡Ahí está, es esa mujer! –Gritó un hombre.

La cocinera de Okonomiyakis volteo para ver quien hablaba y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a la amazona en ese lugar.

—¿No se supone que tú ya habías enderezado tu camino? –pronuncio Ukyo con rabia.

—Dejarnos solas –Shampoo ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al guardia y se colocó en posición de batalla.

—Siempre quise saber quién es más fuerte de nosotras dos, y tal parece que este será el día –expresó muy confiada la oji azul.

—Esta vez yo no jugar, yo ir enserio y matarte –articulo con mucha frialdad.

En cuestión de segundos la amazona se lanzó en contra de Ukyo, la cual esquivo el primer golpe con su espátula y dio un salto hacia atrás, no podía ocultar su cansancio, pues la respiración agitada que tenía era más notoria cada vez.

—Tu nunca estar a nivel de Amazona.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Shampoo? ¿Mousse no te hace feliz? ¿No lo amas? –Ukyo respiro profundamente y nuevamente tomo posición de combate.

Shampoo no soporto escucharla y se lanzó otra vez, pero con mayor velocidad, a Ukyo se le dificultaba cada vez más esquivar o detener los golpes de la amazona y la pequeña Shampoo no tardo en encontrar un punto débil en su contrincante, noto como protegía de más el lado derecho de sus costillas.

—Yo cumplir, y ella cumplir con promesa, Ranma ser mi esposo pronto –dijo la amazona.

—Pensé que habías entendido que Ranma ama a Akane, te hiciste amiga de ella y la traicionaste.

Shampoo aprovecho que al hablar Ukyo se distraía por milésimas y corrió a una velocidad bastante impresionante, logro patear sus cosillas, a lo cual Ukyo respondió con un gran quejido, pero no se dejó caer, solo se presionaba esa parte, queriendo aliviar el dolor. Nuevamente la amazona comenzó a atacar, con patadas y esa gran espada, a Ukyo ya se le complicaba mucho más seguirle el paso, cuando por el rabillo de su ojo alcanzo a ver como Nabiki llevaba abrazada a Akane, temió lo peor, Shampoo podría matarlas.

En un movimiento desesperado, Ukyo utilizo todo lo que quedaba de sus energías y contrataco, pero la amazona no era un rival cualquiera, se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que intentaba hacer Ukyo, se dejó golpear, pero cuando la vio distraída para ver si Nabiki y Akane escaparon, aprovecho y hundió toda su espada en el abdomen de la chica.

Las dos se miraron con gran sorpresa, de los ojos azules comenzaron a salir lágrimas, la amazona entro en un estado de shock y solo saco la espada para ver el rojo de la sangre.

— ¡Ukyo! –se escuchó un grito desgarrador en el extremo contrario del enorme lugar.

Los tres chicos acababan de llegar, justo a tiempo para observar la escena tan impactante, Ranma y Konatsu corrieron a sostener a Ukyo antes de que cayera al suelo, Mousse corrió pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar a Shampoo, ella tenía la mirada perdida y de sus ojos también salían lágrimas.

— ¿Shampoo? –pregunto con gran incertidumbre, pero la amazona no respondía, lo cual hizo que Mousse se preocupara demasiado.

— ¿Ukyo? ¿Ukyo? Respóndeme por favor –decía Konatsu en un tono bastante preocupado y sosteniendo a su amada con todas sus fuerzas, incluso hizo que Ranma la soltara.

— ¡Ukyo no puedes dejarnos, despierta por favor! –grito Ranma con una impotencia que carcomía su alma, pero viéndola con infinita ternura, ella era su hermana.

—Ranma… ve por Akane –pronuncio con gran dificultad mientras giraba para ver a Ranma y dedicarle una suave sonrisa.

El oji azul se quitó su camisa roja e hizo presión en el abdomen de su amiga, por dentro sentía que todo su estómago generaba un vacío, no había llegado a tiempo, incluso no sabía que había causado esa pelea entre ellas, su corazón se estrujaba con mucha fuerza, parecía salirse del pecho, había forjado unos lazos de hermandad con Ukyo, que nunca podría nadie romperlos.

Konatsu abrazo muy suavemente a Ukyo, pronuncio muy despacio con una voz entrecortada algunas palabras —Aun tenemos mucho que hacer, ahora que he logrado obtener tu amor no puedes irte. Por favor no me abandones tenemos un gran futuro juntos... - la voz entrecortada de Konatsu terminó de quebrarse dando paso a un mar de lágrimas y gritos de dolor, el saber que estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba en su vida, lo hizo sentir un vacío en su estómago, su corazón latía lastimosamente, un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta.

Ella solo sonrió y acarició su mejilla —Te amo Konatsu, pero cuida de Ranma, él es como mi hermano.

Konatsu abrazo a Ukyo con gran amor y desesperación, ante él, la mujer que amaba se estaba yendo, miraba hacia todos lados, hasta toparse con la amazona y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, ella era la causante de este sufrimiento, de la agonía de Ukyo.

La cual aún no salía del estado de shock, pero soltó la espada, el sonido hizo un eco en todo el lugar, ella cayó de rodillas y se quedó quieta, sin mover un solo musculo.

— ¿Shampoo? –preguntaba Mousse realmente preocupado, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo acontecido, quizá sus ojos lo engañaron, su amada esposa no sería capaz de matar a Ukyo.

—Ranma… ¡Ranma! –una voz conocida saco al chico de la trenza de ese estado de inconciencia, de sufrimiento al ver a su hermana agonizando—Deberías ir a buscar a Akane.

— ¡Tu maldito cerdo! –grito y lo tomo por las solapas, pero noto que los ojos de Ryoga no apartaban la mirada de Ukyo y lo soltó para volver a mirar a su amiga.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –pregunto el chico despistado.

—Sha… Shampoo... –pronuncio Ranma al momento que volteaba a verla, pero él ya lo había visto, sus ojos se notaban perdidos, poseídos por algún agente externo, se levantó y camino hacia Mousse.

—Protégela, ella no fue la culpable, pero debes cuidar que Konatsu no le haga daño – se giró nuevamente hacia Ryoga — ¿Por dónde esta Akane? –una pregunta muy tonta porque ese chico era el menos indicado para darle una dirección.

—Buscaba la salida junto a Nabiki, pero yo me separe de ellas –Ryoga hablaba pero no dejaba de mirar a Ukyo, agarro suavemente la mano de ella.

Ranma asintió, no le quedaba más que buscar en todos lados, pero antes se acercó a Ukyo y le dio un beso tierno en la frente y acaricio su cabello —Gracias U-chan, no olvides que debes estar conmigo y pasar las próximas fiestas conmigo y Akane –le dijo a su hermana, acaricio por última vez el cabello de ella y se fue en búsqueda de Akane.

Ukyo sonrió y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba apretó la mano de Ryoga —Yo sé que tú me cuidaste en el hospital… y te lo agradezco mucho.

—No, no te esfuerces, debes estar tranquila, hasta que llegue la ayuda.

Las cosas no estaban bien para la cocinera de Okonomiyakis, su piel se tornó de un color pálido, la sangre que había perdido fue suficiente como para poner en riesgo su vida, la respiración cada vez era más lenta y pausada, miraba a Konatsu con ternura, si ella se iría de este mundo... quería tener en sus recuerdos a la persona que amaba, él la veía con mucha preocupación, ella nuevamente le sonrió y pareciera que por telepatía se comunicaban, Konatsu se acercó más a los labios de Ukyo, la miro con mucha atención, memorizando el hermoso color de esos ojos azules, mientras que por sus ojos escurrían lágrimas, lo entendió, si esta era la última vez, el debería despedirse como es debido.

Con mucho cuidado, sus labios tocaron los de Ukyo, ella débilmente correspondió al beso. Para cuando Konatsu alejo su rostro, su amada había cerrado sus ojos... Todo había terminado...

Ryoga aun tragándose sus celos, no soltó la mano de ella, hasta sentir que ella ya no ejercía presión. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, «Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes» se recriminaba en su mente.

Konatsu soltó un grito desgarrador que reflejaba el dolor de su alma, acababa de perder al amor de su vida...

—Algún día me reuniré contigo mi amor... Cuando llegue ese momento te prometo que nada podrá separarnos— dijo con todo el dolor que lo reinaba por dentro, dio un último beso en los fríos labios de su amada y la dejo muy lentamente en los brazos de Ryoga, que al parecer no comprendía lo que el ninja iba a hacer pero se aferró al cuerpo sin vida de ella. Kenza se incorporó lentamente, su mirada pasó de un dolor insoportable a una mirada fría llena de odio, en su mente solo había una cosa... Ajustar cuentas

Lanzo una mirada llena de odio hacia la amazona, que aún no había vuelto en sí. Mousse se percató de aquella situación.

Justo cuando Konatsu se lanzaba en contra de Shampoo, el joven pato saco de sus mangas esas largas cadenas y lo apreso a un metro de distancia de la amazona.

—No lo hagas, piensa en Ukyo –dijo Mousse con cierta culpa.

—¡Ella es la culpable de todo! –grito el ninja que intentaba zafarse de esas cadenas, no importando que estas se ajustaban más a él y lo hacían sangrar.

—Lo mejor es que descanses –dijo Ryoga y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Creo en lo que dice Ranma, ella no está en sus cinco sentidos, Shampoo cambio –dijo Mousse antes de que Ryoga intentara algo.

—Lo sé, puede escuchar a Kodashi hablar, pero en realidad no sé qué le hizo.

Mousse abrazo a Shampoo, pero ella no reaccionaba, su corazón presentía algo malo, la mirada de su esposa estaba perdida, como si se hubiese vuelto loca, su cuerpo no respondía y la piel estaba helada.

—Esperemos a Ranma y volvamos a Japón, no tengo ganas de volver a estar en China –pronuncio Ryoga que aun llevaba en brazos a Ukyo.

* * *

Era una casa enorme, por más que corriera no dejaban de aparecer más pasillos, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de su mente, hasta que comenzó a escuchar una discusión, el comenzó a seguir las voces.

— ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!, ella no es tu prometida, ni nada tuyo –reclamaba muy molesta la mediana de las Tendo.

—Mejor dicho, tú eres la farsante, ella lo sabe… ¿Verdad Akane? –expresaba aquel rubio.

La pequeña de las Tendo se encontraba en una esquina, tapando sus oídos y cerrando con gran fuerza sus ojos.

—Te das cuenta de lo que haces, déjala en paz, yo la llevare con su verdadera familia –exclamaba Nabiki.

Entonces ellos comenzaron a forcejear, Akane al darse cuenta quiso correr, pero su mundo se encontraba sumergido en las penumbras, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo y caminaba con más dificultad hasta toparse de frente con una pared, ella cayo de sentón y ahora con sus manos buscaba como volverse a incorporar.

Pero en algún momento de esa búsqueda, sus manos se volvieron a encontrar y Akane sintió una ligera descarga, trataba de averiguar quién era esa persona.

— ¿Estas bien? –escuchó la voz de un joven.

—Yo… - buscó desesperadamente con sus manos y se topó con el rostro de él, al sentir su cara pudo notar que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos — ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto con inocencia.

— ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte esto? –Akane seguía tocando al chico, sus manos llegaron al cabello, era suave, pero se encontraba amarrado en una trenza.

—Ranma –pronuncio Akane con un poco de inseguridad.

—Y... ¿Tu lo crees?

—Yo no sé nada, no logro recordar y no puedo ver –unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color avellana.

Ranma, no soporto verla en ese estado, se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazo con mucho cuidado, ella al sentir sus manos rodeando su cuerpo experimento una pequeña sensación de tranquilidad.

Muchos dicen que aunque tu mente haya olvidado, el cuerpo sigue recordando todo lo que en nuestra vida ha pasado, y el cuerpo de Akane no olvido el dulce toque de Ranma. El oji azul ansiaba probar nuevamente los labios de su amada, no pudo esperar más y acerco sus labios a los de ella, y muy dulcemente comenzó a besarlos.

Akane no alcanzaba a describir con palabras, lo dulce de esos labios, pero solo se dejó llevar por ellos hasta acabar completamente en sus brazos, a lo que él la cargo.

—Juro que te protegeré con mi vida Akane –dijo en un tono que apaciguo la angustia de la peliazul.

Ella solo se aferró al cuerpo de aquel joven y cerró los ojos.

Continuara...

* * *

Y bueno, pido una enorme disculpa, las cosas en mi vida se han complicado mucho, y pues debo salir de este momento de tristeza. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, pues prometo recompensarlo con un cap. bien lindo.

Si ustedes siguen mi fic, ojala puedan unirse al grupo: Legado Nipón (Facebook)

Ahí publico el link de mi fic.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Los quiero mucho :3


	25. Tú tienes lo mejor de mí

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahahsi.

Capítulo 25… _Tú tienes lo mejor de mí._

—Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

Pues estoy intentando organizar mis ideas y pensamientos, me está costando un poco adaptarme a la situación que estoy enfrentando, no se los había comentado, pero no había actualizado porque mi mamá falleció. Es una situación muy difícil para mí, pero poco a poco he aprendido a vivir con mi realidad. No quiero abandonarlos. Espero que todo salga bien en este capítulo. Y Todo a partir de ahora, será dedicado a mi mama.

A lo mejor habrá otra muerte…

Y un fragmento de una canción. Best of me -BTS

"Tú tienes lo mejor de mí, no importa si es un sueño o la realidad mientras estés a mi lado Gracias."

* * *

« _La vida tiene su propio ritmo, nunca se detiene a darte un respiro, a darte tiempo de adaptarte a las nuevas situaciones de la vida, no podía ver, mucho menos recordar, pero ese toque, esos labios me hicieron sentir lo que mi cuerpo deseaba tanto, un poco de seguridad.»_

Akane se encontraba aferrada al cuerpo de Ranma, su mente se tornaba confusa y sin ganas de resistir a caer en un sueño profundo. De pronto Ranma sintió como el cuerpo de Akane perdía fuerza y se soltaba de él, como si ella estuviese desmayada.

—Akane… ¿Akane? — pronunció en un tono muy preocupado, mientras se detenía para analizar el estado de su joven esposa.

Pero en cuanto pudo sentarla con mucho cuidado sobre un pequeño mueble que se encontró en ese lugar, la observo muy pálida, algo no estaba bien con ella. Y aún faltaban tantas cosas por descubrir, esa pérdida de memoria, que sus ojos hayan disipado la luz. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de detenerse, pues desde el fondo del pasillo donde encontró a su esposa venia corriendo Nabiki Tendo, detrás de ella se escuchó un estruendo horrible, hizo erizar la piel del joven de cabello azabache.

— ¡Tienes que salir de aquí con Akane! —gritó Nabiki con mucha desesperación.

Ranma notó la cara de preocupación que tenía su cuñada — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— ¡Kodashi se ha vuelto loca! —su voz sonaba con más desesperación.

—Tú también corres peligro —Ranma miro con ternura a Akane y tomo una decisión —Llévala hacia afuera, yo me haré cargo de esto y no te preocupes, te encontraras con más ayuda.

La mediana de las Tendo tomo a su pequeña hermana y comenzó a caminar —Espero que sepas que esto es una locura Ranma, debes de regresar al lado de Akane.

—Por el momento solo deseo su bienestar, yo la metí en muchos problemas y es justo que la libere, ella no me recuerda… así que no creo que exista algún problema.

—Pero en algún momento lo hará y te odiara por no estar a su lado –explico Nabiki y se fue caminando con un poco de dificultad por llevar en brazos a Akane.

El gran Ranma Saotome se quedó observando cómo se alejaba aquella silueta, la mujer que amaba. Recordando que cuando ella pronunciaba esas palabras "Te amo", su corazón latía con más fuerza. Por honor haría que ella quedará libre de lo que hacían sus "otras prometidas" como Akane solía decirle, ese alto que el debió poner hace mucho tiempo. Dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar por ese largo pasillo.

* * *

Un enorme lugar, lleno de agonías y tristezas, esa era la descripción perfecta del sitio donde se encontraban Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Konatsu y Ukyo. Las cosas no estaban para nada bien, Mousse no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a su esposa, la pequeña amazona estaba con la mirada perdida y sin poder reaccionar, respiraba con mucha lentitud.

Poco a poco ellos lograron salir de la Mansión del colombiano, lo que los hacia ir lento, era obviamente el cuerpo de Ukyo, Konatsu atado e inconsciente y por supuesto la actitud de la amazona, Ryoga seguía con Ukyo en brazos, Mousse llevaba cargando a la amazona y ambos jalaban al ninja.

—A este paso no llegaremos muy lejos —recriminó Ryoga.

Mousse lo miro con cierta melancolía — ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ranma salió corriendo y no hemos visto a nadie más, aparte tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso algo podría ser peor que esto? —Ryoga no podía soportarlo más y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, un nudo en su garganta empezó a formarse y entonces decidió ya no decir ni una palabra más pero se aferró al cuerpo de Ukyo.

Mousse se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y observó la cara de Shampoo, sus ojos miraban a la nada, su piel empalideció totalmente.

— ¡Esperen! —Gritó desde el fondo la mediana de las Tendo.

Ambos chicos voltearon a verla, en efecto era Nabiki Tendo con Akane en brazos, era ya un milagro que ella pudiese cargarla, la esperaron y entonces los tres se quedaron observándose detenidamente.

—Creo que esta situación no es favorable, estamos en desventaja —Pronunció Nabiki.

—Sí, estamos yendo a un paso muy lento y alguien podría atacarnos —respondió Mousse.

—Bueno, Ranma nos está ayudando con la loca de Kodachi, pero debemos darnos prisa y salir de aquí —Nabiki, observo más la situación y no encontraba alguna solución, o al menos que Konatsu despertara.

—Creo que debemos intentar despertar a Konatsu —dijo con un poco de inseguridad el chico pato.

— ¿Estas consiente que tratará nuevamente de atacar a Shampoo? No creo que sea una buena idea, algo más se nos ocurrirá —dijo muy seriamente el chico despistado.

—Creo que no estas entendiendo nada Ryoga —Nabiki lo miro con cierta molestia —No podemos darnos lujos, nuestras vidas corren peligro, debemos hacer que funcione.

Mousse respiró profundamente y colocó a Shampoo en el suelo, sentada y con la mirada perdida. Con mucha lentitud aflojo las cadenas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Konatsu, Ryoga dejo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Ukyo y camino hacia donde estaba Konatsu.

Nabiki se sentó con Akane en brazos, se encontraba bastante agotada, pero no perdía de vista lo que ellos hacían.

Con un poco de agua fría y con cuidado de no mojarse, la vertieron sobre Kenza, el chico comenzó a respirar cada vez más agitado y despertó de golpe.

— ¡Ukyo! —fue el grito que emitió aquel joven.

Sin darse cuenta Nabiki ya estaba ahí junto a ellos —Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte —Se colocó justo enfrente de él lo miro amenazante —Estamos en una situación muy complicada, nuestras vidas corren peligro y no podemos cargar contigo.

El solo la miro confundido y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a la amazona.

— ¡Detente idiota! —Nabiki tomo su cara y lo obligo a verla —Si quieres regresar con el cuerpo de Ukyo y darle el lugar que ella merece, debes guardar la calma o de otro modo tendremos que dejarla a ella y cargarte a ti inconsciente hasta Nerima.

Ryoga estaba a punto de protestar cuando Nabiki le cerró la boca con la mano.

—Pero todo es culpa de ella…

—Deja de lado eso, solo por esta ocasión, debemos regresar todos ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Aparto la mirada de ella y miro a Ukyo, su amada no merecía permanecer en este lugar, debía regresar con ella aun si eso implicara tragarse ese odio por unos días, regreso la mirada con Nabiki —Entiendo.

Los tres suspiraron de alivio y comenzaron nuevamente con la larga caminata por esa densa vegetación, Mousse traía en brazos a Shampoo, a ratos la llamaba pero ella seguía perdida, Ryoga cargaba a Akane, el verla en ese estado lo hacía sentir la persona más miserable del universo, Konatsu llevaba a Ukyo con mucho cuidado. Nabiki parecía dirigir al grupo de chicos desolados.

* * *

Era un pasillo largo, la respiración de Ranma era agitada pues no sabía con qué situación se enfrentaría, lo único que en su mente persistía era Akane, el mundo podría estarse desboronando pero ella debía estar a salvo para que el tuviese las ganas de salir victorioso y sobrevivir, casi al final del pasillo había una luz muy resplandeciente, cegaba los ojos de aquel chico, coloco la mano delante de su frente para poder ver mejor, en efecto en aquel lugar se encontraba Kodashi, susurraba muy rápidamente.

—Él tiene que ser mío… solo mío, no puede ser de nadie más, solo yo soy digna de ser llamada su esposa—.Repetía constantemente aquella chica trastornada mientras buscaba desesperada mente un pequeño aparato en su bolsa.

—Yo ya tengo una esposa —Respondió muy molesto.

La rosa negra volteo la mirada con gran ilusión de ver a su amado —Ranma mi amor eso será solo por corto tiempo. — y soltó su típica carcajada.

—De todas las chicas, la única que nunca tuvo un oportunidad fuiste tú, tu mirada no es sincera y el amor que dices tenerme no es auténtico— se acercó a ella lentamente.

Kodashi seguía buscando con una mano ese pequeño artefacto —De todas esas idiotas, yo soy la única de familia prestigiada, yo soy la única digna, mi amor es verdadero Ranma mi amor.

—Aunque Akane no existieses, nunca podría estar contigo —La actitud de Ranma era calmada, en esos momentos solo deseaba regresar con bien para estar con ella.

Ella lo encontró, acaricio maliciosamente ese pequeño aparato que aún no sacaba de su bolso —Eso es algo que aún puedo cumplir, ella no existirá en el lugar a donde iremos, Ranma mi amor estaremos juntos por siempre.

Ella se incorporó y por un momento pensó en su hermano, nunca le dijo que en verdad lo amaba y estaba agradecida por tenerlo, cerró los ojos por un segundo y pensó en sus padres, en un recuerdo de cuando eran niños y jugaban, eran felices. —Ranma mi amor —suspiro y lo miro con cierta locura.

Ranma sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo —Solo quiero ayudarte, necesitas regresar al hospital, ellos te atenderán como es debido.

—Tuve piedad con Akane, le hable a su amigo Hiraku Tanimoto, el prometió amarla, no soy tan mala Ranma mi amor. Pero todo ha salido mal y no queda más remedio, al único lugar que debo regresar es a tu lado. —Saco el activador y lo miro por unos segundos —En la muerte me acompañas por toda la eternidad —volvió a reír con bastante intensidad.

Ranma miro alrededor con desesperación, no había nadie más y se preguntó qué es lo que haría Kodashi, dio un paso atrás y se preparó para lo que pudiese pasar.

—Si quieres volver con ella debes alcanzarme y quitarme esto de la mano —La bomba que ella había puesto estaba a unos cuantos metros, debía hacer que Ranma la siguiera y ella no se dejaría atrapar hasta que estuvieran en esa zona, para poder activarla e iluminar el cielo con su loco amor por Ranma. Y comenzó a correr.

¿Qué es lo que pretendía? Ranma no lograba entender por completo la mente de Kodashi, pero tenía en claro que volvería a ver a Akane y comenzó a correr.

Su mente solo estaba en un sitio, su corazón solo latía por una persona y entonces comenzó a recordar:

« _Cuando descubrí lo bella que eras no quise admitir nada, solo mire sonrojado aquel cuerpo desnudo, te insulte e hice cosas que podrían haber justificado tu actitud hacia mí, pero déjame decirte, solo tu sacas lo mejor de mí, debo admitir que no importa que apariencia tengas, cabello largo o corto, caderas anchas o simplemente escuálida, eres perfecta para mí, aunque no fuimos honestos con nosotros mismo desde el inicio, siempre me apoyaste y yo nunca dudaría de ir en tu rescate. El aprender a patinar, el truco de las castañas, el dragón volador, huracán del tigre, así como mejorar en todo fue por ser fuerte, tan fuerte como para poder protegerte y proteger un posible futuro contigo. Pero siempre suelo arruinar las cosas, incluso nuestro matrimonio pero la verdad es que hubiese preferido que las cosas entre nosotros se dieran con el tiempo, con espontaneidad, pero pensándolo mejor yo soy un idiota y posiblemente hubieses escogido a otra persona, darme cuenta que te amaba fue en esa terrible noche que nos fuimos de tu casa, no paraba de extrañarte, de pensarte y amarte y tenía muy en claro que debía recuperarte, por eso cuando por fin accediste, fui muy feliz y cuando admitiste amarme, mi alma se elevó al cielo. Y aunque no lo sepas tú tienes lo mejor de mí._ »

Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente mientras corría detrás de aquella desquiciada chica que deseo no haber conocido nunca, pero estaba decidido a alcanzarla así que corrió lo más veloz que podía y alcanzo a tomarla de las dos manos y las apretó con gran fuerza.

—Causaste mucho daño ¿Qué le hiciste a Shampoo? ¡Responde!

Kodashi sabía que él la alcanzaría pero le faltaban solo unos metros para llegar y Ranma la apretaba con tanta fuerza que no podía mover las manos, pensó y pensó pero no sabía que hacer —Es un hechizo conocido por ti, aunque ya debía haber salido de él, la persona que la hechizo está muerta.

— ¿Muerta? Pero Shampoo parecía estar perdida, ¡Dime lo que hiciste!

Kodashi intentaba jalarlo hacia el lugar, pero Ranma ponía bastante resistencia a moverse un solo centímetro más —Si, ese imbécil está muerto, quizá el tiempo de su muerte coincidió con la muerte de Ukyo y tuvo conciencia de lo que hizo y ahora está loca, es un suposición bastante buena —soltó una carcajada e intento mover los dedos.

Ranma se quedó pensando unos momentos, parecía tener sentido lo que ella decía, pero ¿qué hechizo era? — ¡Dime exactamente qué fue lo que le hiciste!

—Tú lo sabes, lo has visto antes, no pensé que la amazona fuese tan estúpida como para caer dos veces en el mismo hechizo, en la batalla que tuviste con Zaffron. —comienza a reír.

Ranma comienza a pensar en cómo pudieron conseguir un huevo así, se supone que eso era imposible, por estar pensando y molesto por esa situación, quizá descuido el agarre que tenía en las manos de Kodashi.

—Ranma mi amor.— Lo cual ella aprovecho, sabía que quizá no sería una muerte instantánea pues no había logrado llevarlo hasta el lugar previsto, pero si los dejaría tan mal heridos que morirían, entonces apretó el pequeño botón rojo del detonador.

El cielo se ilumina con un color amarillo y anaranjado

* * *

Para la fortuna de ellos, ya se encontraban bastante lejos de la detonación, para la desgracia de Ranma ellos se encontraban lo bastante lejos como para auxiliarlo. Cuando el cielo tuvo un destello color naranja, todos miraron sorprendidos, desean que su gran amigo Ranma estuviese bien y regresara a su lado, incluso Akane comenzó a moverse de una manera extraña.

—No, no, nooo —decía Akane mientras parecía tener una pesadilla.

Ryoga al verla tan inquieta solo la abrazo con mucho cariño —Tranquila Akane, él volverá a tu lado.

Nabiki miro a su hermana y temió lo peor, su conexión con Ranma era tan fuerte que ella podía percibir que algo no estaba bien, miro a sus demás compañeros de viaje y suspiro lentamente para después pronunciar —Creo que debo regresar y asegurarme que nada malo haya pasado.

—De todos nosotros creo que tú eres la menos indicada para regresar —le contesto Ryoga de manera cortante.

—Bueno, es que no tienes habilidades para la pelea si llegas encontrar una dificultad —complemento Mousse un poco preocupado.

— ¿No confías en Ranma? Sabes que clase se hombre es, no dudes —Dijo Konatsu con un aire de nostalgia, su mirada no se despegaba del bello rostro de Ukyo.

Nabiki no dijo más pero regreso la mirada hacia atrás y pensó "Akane te odiara por esto, idiota" y siguió caminando, aun les faltaba mucho por recorrer, cuando llegaron a un lugar llano se encontraron con algo bastante raro, ahí se encontraba un avión.

Del cual salió aquel anciano que le era fiel a aquel colombiano —Me alegro encontrarlos, mi último deber para mi señor es llevarlos de vuelta a Nerima—termino la frase haciendo una reverencia.

—Cree que después de todo esto, nosotros confiaremos y nos subiremos a ese maldito avión—respondió Mousse.

—No necesito su confianza, el sr. Torres me dio órdenes muy específicas.

— ¿Y dónde está el? ¿Cómo no saber que no es una trampa? —cuestiono Ryoga

—El sr. Torres ha fallecido por las manos de la rosa negra, eso se entiende por un plan fracasado.

Nabiki se acercó lentamente al anciano —Sabes de nuestra enorme necesidad de volver y atender a nuestras amigas, escúchame muy bien, no se te ocurra pensar en tendernos una trampa porque no durarías un segundo contra ellos tres.

Los tres chicos miraron con gran consternación a la mediana de las Tendo. Ella regreso con ellos —Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para hacer lo imposible posible, ¿Lo entiendo?

Cruzaron miradas y asintieron con gran resignación, debían regresar y hacerlo. Sin más objeción subieron al avión de aquel colombiano que alguna vez intento involucrarse en sus vidas.

* * *

« _Es como estar cayendo, cayendo, cayendo, no hay algo que me detenga, mi cabeza duele, mis brazos y piernas no responden, logro abrir los ojos y todo esta borroso, parece que estoy boca abajo y algo extremadamente pesado me impidiera levantarme, ni siquiera puedo mover la cabeza, a lo lejos escucho un quejido, debe ser Kodashi, la muy idiota debe estar completamente loca, mi visión comienza a regresar pero de color rojo, debo estar sangrando, comienzo a cerrar lentamente los ojos… quisiera salir corriendo y ver esos ojos enormes color chocolate. Debo yo también estar loco porque comienzo a ver una silueta acercarse a mí ¿Pero cómo es posible? Tengo los ojos cerrados… En un vestido blanco un poco holgado esa figura se acerca lentamente y se coloca a mi lado, es ella… Akane._ »

—No pienses en nada, no digas ni una sola palabra, solo dame una sonrisa — _y ella sonríe tan bellamente._

« _Todavía sigo sin creerlo, todo esto parece un sueño ¿Es verdad? Eres tan hermosa que tengo miedo. Pero sé que es falso._ »

— ¿Te quedarías a mi lado? ¿Me lo prometes? Temo que si suelto tu mano volaras lejos, desaparecerás…y te perderé… tengo miedo.

* * *

El ambiente que rodeaba esa situación era diferente, por un segundo el joven Hibiki sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, sabía que él no era miedoso pero ya con todo lo que había acontecido no sabía ya que creer. Miró a su alrededor y todo parecía tranquilo, Nabiki seguía muy de cerca al anciano, Mousse intentaba hacer que Shampoo saliera de ese trance en que cual parecía estar, Konatsu no se separaba ni un milímetro del cuerpo de Ukyo y aquel joven despistado llevo su mirada a la menor de las Tendo; ella estaba muy pálida, se acercó lentamente para poder ver si se encontraba bien.

—No me cansaré de pedirte perdón por no poder ayudarte—pronunció con cierta melancolía, mientras tomaba la mano de Akane, algo no andaba bien.

— ¡Nabiki tienes que venir! —grito desesperado.

La mediana de las Tendo no tardo ni un segundo en estar al lado de él observando a su hermana.

— ¿Qué paso? No me asustes así idiota—Cuando ella lo miró, del joven no dejaban de emanar lágrimas.

—Ella, no, no… no tiene pulso —Dijo con un tono muy asustado y desesperado.

Nabiki tomó la mano de Akane con gran desesperación, en efecto, no lograba encontrar el pulso de su pequeña hermana, no sabía que es lo que había pasado, pero Akane estaba muriendo ante sus ojos…

— ¡¿Alguien de ustedes sabe primeros auxilios?! —entono con impotencia.

 **¿Continuara?…**

* * *

Quizá es poco, pero ya quería actualizar esta hermosa historia que está llegando a su final, el próximo capítulo será el final. Sé que quedaron muchas dudas, pero en el siguiente capítulo todo será aclarado, será largo y emotivo, pero deberán esperar un poco, les agradezco mucho por esperar, y me inspire con unas canciones de BTS jeje.


	26. El latir de tu corazón

**DESDE ANTES DE NACER…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahahsi.

Capítulo 26… **El latir de tu corazón**

—Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

Lamento mucha la tardanza, me cuesta mucho ponerle final a esta hermosa fanfic, me he encariñado tanto y también agradezco el amor que le han dado, pero es momento de cerrar ciclos. Espero que les guste. **Este es el final**.

Antes que nada, quiero decirles que este final tiene su dedicación especial para mi pequeña **Valeria López**. Por su cumple años y porque la amo mucho jeje.

También se la dedico a todas esas personas que han esperado pacientemente el final de esta historia, muchas gracias por tanto amor.

* * *

Se cree muchas veces que el amor verdadero llega a nuestras vidas solo una vez, muchas veces tenemos la maravillosa fortuna que llegue a nosotros y toque la puerta, nunca es sencillo; ya que las cosas que más cuestan, las que nos hacen esforzarnos hasta el límite nos hacen sentir la victoria como un dulce y bello paraíso ¿Pero cuando Ranma podrá disfrutar de aquel paraíso? ¿Cuándo podrá amar a Akane sin restricciones? ¿En algún momento ellos estuvieron predestinados? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, ya era el momento adecuado.

Ranma seguía viendo aquella hermosa figura, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, su cuerpo por unos momentos pareció elevarse, y quedo de pie; no entendía a la perfección el porqué, solo su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, aunque aquel apacible rostro lo calmaba y de pronto una calidez en su corazón.

— ¿Estamos juntos?—Ranma sé acerco y junto la frente con ella— ¿Me recuerdas?

—Recuerdo esto—Akane coloco su oído en el pecho de Ranma y empezó a escuchar ese intenso palpitar, simplemente hermoso.

La cercanía de Akane siempre hacia que es pequeño bum, bum resonara con más fuerza y se agitara. La explicación seria estar enamorado.

—Pero debes despertar Ranma, no quiero nunca… dejar de escucharlo; **el latir de tu corazón** debe de estar siempre en sintonía con el mío.

Ranma la abrazo fuertemente, pero el cuerpo de Akane estaba muy transparente para su gusto y después notó que lo mismo pasaba en él. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Un poco asustado el chico miro a su alrededor y la sorpresa fue mayor, su cuerpo estaba debajo de un gran tamaño de concreto, su cabeza llena de sangre y lo peor; si él se encontraba en esa situación y podía estar con Akane ¿Ella estaría muriendo? Al igual que él. Tallo sus ojos como queriendo despertar de alguna pesadilla pero nada pasaba, todo seguía igual y eso le aterraba.

* * *

 _«Podría estar despierto solo para oírte respirar, mirar tu sonrisa mientras estás dormida, mientras estás lejos y soñando, podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición, podría estar perdido en este momento para siempre, en dónde cada momento gastado contigo, es un momento que atesoro.»_

Un intenso frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, ella no, ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer para volver a su lado?

 _«No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero caer dormido, porque te echaría de menos cariño, y no quiero perderme una sola cosa»_

¡No! Ranma Saotome se negaba rotundamente a perderla, ¡No! Se negaba a dejar de verla, ¡No! Se negaba a dejar de amarla.

—Volveré a tu lado, solo sí tú lo haces conmigo.

Saotome alzo el dulce rostro de Akane y miro esos ojos almendrados porque de ellos salían unas pequeñas lágrimas, limpio con sus pulgares esas gotitas y sonrió; solo por ella y para ella. Entonces acerco sus labios con mucha suavidad y deposito un pequeño beso, cargado de los más puros sentimientos; Amor, un amor que estaba predestinado a ser **desde antes de nacer**.

Cuando termino de besarla, se separó un poco de ella entonces lo vio… un hilo rojo los conectaba en una hermosa y preciada unión de dos almas destinadas a amarse. Sonrió victorioso y entonces ella comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Te esperaré gatito—fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de desaparecer por completo.

* * *

 _«Cuando más necesito que alumbres mi oscuridad, yo, te miro.»_

— ¡Alguien, de prisa! —gritaba la mediana de las Tendo, mientras trataba de encontrar el pulso de la pequeña.

—Yo, sé un poco—Konatsu se movió hacia delante dejando a Ukyo con cuidado sobre unos asientos.

Nabiki, Ryoga y Mousse miraban a la expectativa de lo que el chico fuera a hacer. Tímidamente busco el pulso de Akane, aún estaba presente pero estaba muy débil y de pronto cesó. El corazón de Akane se detuvo y la mirada de Kenza reflejaba miedo y desesperación. No podía pasar esto, el mismo había experimentado la perdida de la persona que amaba, no le deseaba aquello ni a su peor enemigo, mucho menos a Ranma. Comenzó con la reanimación cardiovascular y pidió a Nabiki le diera respiración boca a boca a su hermana. Presionaba el pecho de Akane con cuidado pero firmemente, debía hacerla reaccionar.

—Estamos a punto de llegar, los dejare en el hospital general de Nerima—Pronuncio el anciano mientras hacia maniobras de aterrizaje en la azotea del gran hospital.

Apenas tocaron el preciado techo, Kenza le dijo a Ryoga que saliera rápidamente con Akane para que fuese atendida como era debido. El joven desorientado no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió disparado de aquel helicóptero.

— ¡Un médico, necesitamos un médico! —Ryoga entraba con Akane en brazos gritando como un loco, pero eso era algo "normal" para las enfermeras que solo se acercaron profesionalmente y evaluaron la situación.

—Necesitamos al Dr. Lee—informo la enfermera a su compañera mientras guiaba a Ryoga por un largo pasillo color blanco y con un olor demasiado intenso. Cuando llegaron a una sala con muchos aparatos raros para P-chan; recostó a Akane mientras llegaba el famoso Dr. Que al ver la situación de inmediato comenzó a actuar,

Cortaron la blusa de Akane y para que la máquina de reanimación tuviera un mejor efecto, y comenzaron con su labor, el medico contaba; 1, 2, 3 y procedía, hasta el momento nada y todo se hacía cada vez más eterno, Ryoga no paraba de ver aquella escena, culpándose eternamente por no haber defendido a su amiga.

—Tenemos pulso —Informo la enfermera y Ryoga dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Es familiar de la paciente? Necesitamos que nos informe de su estado para poder ayudarla.

—No, pero ella recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, las consecuencias de eso es que no puede recordar nada y tampoco puede ver.

—Muy bien, tiene que retirarse; solo familiares pueden estar aquí. Llévenla a resonancia y después a cuidados intensivos. —Informo el Dr. Lee mientras seguía examinando el estado de la pequeña de las Tendo.

Un poco más tranquilo pero con pasos pesados salió de la habitación, recibiendo las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

—Han logrado recuperar su pulso, pero le harán más estudios.

—Acaban de revisar a Shampoo y dicen no encontrar nada malo en ella—Sollozo Mousse con mucha rabia —La llevare con la vieja bruja—pronuncio haciendo referencia a la abuela de su esposa.

—Konatsu se ha llevado directamente a Ukyo con el Dr. Tofu. —Dijo Nabiki y después se soltó en el sillón que estaba en la sala de espera.

—Debemos llamar a tu familia Nabiki, deben estar aquí si Akane despierta.

Ryoga tenía razón, la situación no se calmaba ni un solo segundo ya que faltaban tantas cosas por hacer y decir. Busco en sus bolsillos unas monedas y entonces marco desde el teléfono público, daba tono hasta que contesto una dulce voz.

— ¿Bueno? Casa de los Saotome.

—Hola, soy Nabiki, hemos logrado traer a Akane pero estamos en el hospital general.

— ¿Ella y Ranma están bien?— preguntó la mamá de Ranma.

—No le mentiré tía, Ranma no ha regresado con nosotros y la situación de Akane es complicada, necesitamos que usted, el tío Genma y mi padre estén aquí.

—Ahí estaremos.

No pudo decir nada más porque la llamada se cortó, tallo su frente y después de mucho tiempo se dio permiso para llorar… soltar todo aquello que había pasado, no podía seguir actuando como la Nabiki de siempre, esta vez estaba llevando mucho peso sobre sus hombros y necesitaba aligerar la carga.

* * *

 _«Ella éxito solo en un sueño, él es un poema que poeta nunca escribió y en la eternidad los dos unieron sus almas para darle vida a esta triste canción de amor_ _.»_

El amor es mucho más complicado que una fórmula matemática, ya que para ello siempre hay un protocolo, una solución. Pero cuando se tratan de sentimientos las cosas más inesperadas pueden pasar. En esos momento Ranma abrió un poco los ojos y la luz de sol le molestaba un poco, había escombros a su alrededor y no podía mover su cuerpo ni un solo centímetro. Pero existía algo que deseaba volver a realizar y era regresar a besar esos labios color carmín; no importa que tan alejados estén en ese preciso instante, el volvería a ellos y los besaría con gran ternura.

Removió su cuerpo para poder zafarse y con mucho esfuerzo lo logro… se giró para ver el azul del cielo. Todo le dolía; al parecer se había roto unas costillas, se golpeó la cabeza y sus piernas estaban tan adoloridas que no podía mover un solo milímetro más.

Oh de nuevo ese hermoso azul del cielo, se quedó observando por un largo rato; ya no escuchaba quejido alguno de Kodashi, nunca le deseo el mal, solo quería ayudarla a superar esta horrible etapa de locura.

De pronto el sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Amigo o enemigo? Ranma no se encontraba en condiciones para poder combatir, pero de ser necesario encontraría las fuerzas necesarias.

—Kosashi, niña malcriada ¿Kodashi? —Esa voz le era muy familiar, era el hermano de la rosa negra. Kuno Tatewaki.

La voz cada vez sonaba más quebrada, un nudo en la garganta de Kuno se estaba formando al no recibir respuesta alguna de su pequeña hermana.

—Pequeña, respóndeme…. —Nuevamente la llamaba y acariciaba con mucha ternura su cabello —Esto no es gracioso.

Nada, ningún sonido, ni esa sonrisa de alto impacto que solía tener aquella desquiciada chica. Kuno comenzó a sollozar aferrado a su hermana, era su pequeña.

Por su parte Ranma comenzó a derramar lágrimas, no era insensible. Le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando, muertes innecesarias por simples caprichos. Quizás si hubiese corrido más veloz, sino hubiese dudado. Esos eran los cuestionamientos de Ranma. Pero ya nada tenía solución alguna, su hermana del alma también había fallecido y comprendía a la perfección el dolor de Kuno. Recordar a Ukyo lo puso mal.

—Prometo ser un mejor hermano, no juegues así Kodashi—Kuno aún no se resignaba a la perdida inminente.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y Ranma escucho los pasos de Kuno aproximarse a él, si Kuno lo culpaba y le aplicaba la sentencia de muerte; él la aceptaría.

—Saotome ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—Se acercó a él y lo miro preocupado.

—K-kodashi ha d-detonado—No pudo decir más, el dolor era demasiado.

Kuno lo miro pensativo y toco su frente limpiando un poco de la sangre con una toallita que tenía en la mano.

—Pido una disculpa por tantos errores cometidos por mi pequeña hermana.

Se levantó y saco su celular—Sí necesitare de su ayuda, encontré un sobreviviente.

Después de aquello Ranma perdió un poco la conciencia, pero era trasladado en una camilla a un hospital cercano, Kodashi era llevada a otro departamento del mismo hospital, debían revisarla y hacer el certificado de defunción. Tatewaki se encontraba esperando noticia alguna, su cuerpo se sentía totalmente cansado, necesitaba de Nabiki a su lado, nunca pensó amar tanto a alguien que no fuese él, la carga en su hombros también era pesada y en sincronía con Nabiki comenzaron a aligerarla con un mar de lágrimas.

Unas horas más tarde le informaron a Kuno que Ranma Saotome tenía tres costillas rotas, la pierna fracturada y una pequeña y nada grave contusión en la cabeza. Kodashi Tatewaki había obtenido una muerte lenta y dolorosa, la rosa negra había tenido la mala suerte de ser perforada por unos oxidados tubos de la construcción y se desangro hasta morir.

El rayo azul de Furinkan tramitó lo papeles necesarios para que pudiese llevarse el cuerpo hasta Nerima, Japón.

* * *

Mousse iba llegando al restaurante con Shampoo en brazos. Entro por la puerta trasera y llevo directamente a Shampoo con la abuela.

— ¡Abuela, necesito de su ayuda! —grito preocupado y recostó a su esposa en la cama, ella seguía sin poder reaccionar.

— ¡Porque dejaron desatendido el restaurante, pato inútil! —pronuncio cuando entro a la habitación, pero fue directamente a su nieta al notarla rara.

—Pasaron tantas cosas abuela y Shampoo no reacciona.

Cologne lo miro con preocupación y luego dirigió sus arrugadas manos hacia su adorada nieta, acariciando su cabello. Mousse le hizo un resumen de todo lo sucedido, la abuela noto que mientras el chico pato hablaba, su nieta derramaba pequeñas lágrimas.

—Esto solo tiene una solución Mousse, debemos irnos a la aldea; No podemos seguir aquí ya que Shampoo nunca se recuperará.

—Pero ¿Qué es lo que le pasado?

—Tu esposa está muy afectada por lo acontecido, debemos hacerle olvidar todo, bueno menos tu matrimonio con ella y esos recuerdos buenos que tiene contigo. Y por su bien no debemos volver a Nerima nunca más.

—Pero y…

—Nada Mousse, ese chico también trato de asesinar a mi nieta, por el bien de ella y él. Nunca más deben cruzarse.

Mousse asintió con mucha tristeza, debían olvidar todo lo que les había traído esta bella ciudad. Apurados cerraron el restaurante y empacaron solo lo necesario para marcharse esa misma tarde. Para nunca más volver.

* * *

Mientras Konatsu llegaba al hospital del Dr. Tofu, sabía que no había nada que hacer… pero aun así la llevo. Abrió la puerta y la adorable Kasumi lo recibió, aunque la hermosa sonrisa que poseía se borró cuando notó el cuerpo en brazos de Kenza. Uno de los ayudantes del Dr. Ayudo a recibir el cuerpo y así poder prepararlo.

— ¿Pueden cuidarla? Debo ir a arreglar un asunto pendiente. —Kasumi intuía algo malo así que lo detuvo tomándolo suavemente de un brazo.

—Debes pensar en ella, y lo que le gustaría que fuera de ti.

—Y dime… ¿Quién pensó en ella? Aún tenía tantos sueños, era tan joven. —Por inercia las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente.

—Ninguna palabra que yo pudiera usar te dará el consuelo que necesitas, solo te pido que en memoria de ella, pienses las cosas antes de actuar.

—Kasumi, la extraño tanto ¿Qué haré en la noches? ¿Qué haré en el día? ¿Qué haré con mi miserable vida?

En un acto de amor, que solo Kasumi podría tener abrazo a aquel joven. Quizá un abrazo no responda sus preguntas; pero le haría sentir que no está solo.

* * *

Akane ya se encontraba despierta y gracias a la ayuda médica había recuperado la vista. Aun no recordaba del todo, pero su familia la hizo sentir querida y en el lugar correcto. Por insistencia del Sr. Tendo dejaron que la pequeña Akane regresara a casa. Todo parecía tranquilo, se estaba acostumbrando a su familia, volvía a practicar artes marciales y cada cosa parecía tomar su lugar en su memoria. Aunque en las noches subía al tejado de su casa, admirar la resplandeciente luna que la hacía sentirse incompleta.

Habían pasado unos meses e incluso Nabiki estaba preocupada porque no tenía notica alguna de Kuno. Aunque era de suponerse su lejanía después de lo acontecido. La mediana de las Tendo convencía a Akane para salir de comprar, ambas estaban intentando seguir adelante después de lo mucho que había pasado. Mousse y Shampoo habían desaparecido por completo, ni una sola nota. Konatsu hizo una ceremonia en honor a su amada y todos estuvieron presentes, era en verdad una lástima que aquella vida se perdiera.

Cuando regresaron a casa, había un cartel pegado a fuera:

 _ **«Solo necesito de ti, tanto como tú de mí»**_

Nabiki miro alrededor y nada, quizá una broma de muy mal gusto hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Bueno?—contesto curiosa.

—Mi hermosa amada, paso por ti. —Era la voz de Kuno, su corazón latió fuertemente y entonces una limosina negra se paró justo frente a ella.

—El joven Tatewaki ordeno que pasáramos por usted Srita. Tendo.

Hablo el chofer y abrió la puerta para que Nabiki pudiera entrar, aunque ella lo dudo porque Akane estaba solo mirando.

—No te preocupes Nabiki, ve. —Dibujo una linda sonrisa en su rostro y despidió con la mano a su hermana.

Akane vio detenidamente ese cartel, la letra se le hacía muy familiar, lo quito y por reflejo lo abrazo a su pecho mientras entraba. Todo estaba en silencio o calma, algo muy raro para su familia.

Camino hasta su habitación y guardo ese papel como si fuese un gran tesoro, aun si saber su significado. Suspiro lentamente y salió a sentarse frente al estanque. Miro el reflejo del sol sobre él y nuevamente se sintió tan incompleta.

—Akane… —Una voz la llamaba y ella giro lentamente para toparse con unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

No pudo articular palabras porque miraba aquellos ojos, la cabellera negra y ese traje típico de china.

—Aun no me recuerdas— Ranma bajo la mirada mientras se ponía de rodillas para estar a la altura de ella, tomo delicadamente su mano— ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Un leve rubor en sus mejillas apareció, su mano se encontraba en el pecho de aquel chico, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y se sincronizaban con ellos. Era raro pero especial, no lo puedo evitar y sonrió.

—Contigo me siento completa—Pronuncio con una enorme sonrisa.

—Perdóname por no haber venido antes contigo Akane—Ranma se acercó más a ella y la abrazo delicadamente.

Saotome decidió que se tomaría el tiempo de sanar su cuerpo, no deseaba que Akane lo viera tan herido, aparte le sirvió para llevar una relación más pacifica con Kuno, ya que lo apoyo en el duelo de la rosa negra. Esa ceremonia fue de lo más personal y solo tres personas asistieron; el padre de Kosashi, Kuno y Ranma. Desde lejos se despidió de su eterna amiga. Ukyo era como su hermana y el solo poder observar de lejos le partió el alma, aun no se perdonaba por no llegar a tiempo.

—Pero ahora estás conmigo Ranma, no vuelvas a irte de mi lado—Akane se aferró al cuerpo de su amado. Este estaba sorprendido porque su esposa lo comenzaba a recordar.

—Nunca más Akane, te amo tanto…—Sollozo abrazándola. Soportar tanto tiempo lejos de ella había sido tan difícil.

—Yo te amo aún más Ranma— Akane alzo la mirada y quedaron tan cerca.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar como la primera vez, tantas cosas debieron pasar para que su amor pudiera realizarse. Ranma acaricio suavemente las mejilla de Akane, ya no tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, y ya no quería tenerlo. Akane cerró los ojos esperando el tan deseado contacto de sus labios.

En una lenta y delicada unión; Ranma poso sus labios sobre los de ella… una electricidad recorrió ambos cuerpos, justo como en la primera vez. Nada había cambiado, seguían amándose, seguían predestinados el uno al otro **desde antes de nacer** y nada ni nadie lo cambiaria.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 _ **Holi, la verdad estoy muy satisfecha con este final; si tienen alguna duda déjenla en un comentario jeje y si veo que son muchas, haré un epilogo. Pero esta historia ya llego a su final. Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo y esperar. "Intenso amor" está en pausa, no me olvido de esa historia porque ¡Claro que la retomaré! Pero todo a su tiempo.**_


End file.
